


To Infinity

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Omegas and Alphas get spankings, Biting, Bonding, Claiming, Dom/sub, Embarrassment Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Paddling, Polyamory, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Spanking, Watersports, Well... discussion of watersports, belt spanking, but yeah, honestly there's so much in my head for this fic I don't even know, some country music stars, sort of, that happens a couple times, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 135,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam becomes slightly obsessed with a recently unclaimed Omega who has just joined their tour family. Zayn runs interference, Louis and Niall want Liam to get over it so they can get into her pants, and Harry just wants everyone to settle down into a happy domestic pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is AU in that Zayn, Caroline, and Paul are still with the band. Humor me, please!
> 
> This chapter is very PG but future chapters will be Explicit.

Aimee walked down one of the halls behind the scenes of the Staples Center. She'd been in LA for about two weeks after she'd gotten a job offer out of the blue from a woman she'd only met twice. They'd spent the past two weeks running around LA and in and out of small boutiques assembling add on outfits for the American leg of One Direction’s latest tour. 

The truck Aimee was meeting had just pulled up when she walked out the door to the loading dock, where all deliveries had to be made. After she'd made small talk with the driver and signed for four incredibly expensive t-shirts Aimee made her way back inside, toward Caroline, her new boss.

Tucking a tissue back in her pocket Aimee thought she'd heard something to her left, as she turned her head a strong hand wrapped around her left wrist and pulled her to a doorway. Aimee stood for a few seconds looking at the tattooed hand wrapped around her wrist before she followed an equally tattooed arm up, finally looking into the face of Liam Payne. And he looked pissed. 

Liam's normally brown eyes were silver around the edges, not full Alpha eyes but enough to scare most people. Aimee couldn't fathom what she'd done to upset this Alpha, she hadn't even met the band yet. 

The Omega in her wanted to cower and bare her neck as he made a low growl but she stood her ground, “Is there something I can help you with?” She asked, raising her eyebrows and slightly tugging on her arm. “Alpha,” She added, as an afterthought.

As soon as Aimee had spoken the other four guys from the band had appeared behind Liam. 

Louis slid between Liam and the door frame and came to stand by Aimee. After a few moments with no response she asked, “Is he always this… nonverbal?”

“Not generally,” Louis told her, reaching for where Liam's hand was still around her wrist. Liam growled low in his chest. Louis pulled his hand back with a sigh as Zayn placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.

“Mate, don't growl at Louis. Let the poor girl’s wrist go.” Zayn says gently.

Liam dropped Aimee’s wrist and caught her hips instead, pulling her flush against him. As he grabbed her Aimee saw both Louis and Niall step back and Harry step closer. 

Zayn and Harry each had a hand on Liam's shoulder now. “Let her go.” Harry said, squeezing.

Liam ignored Harry and lowered his head to smell Aimee’s neck. “Ugh, really?” She asks, trying to pull away.

“Liam, if I have to make you let her go she might get hurt.” Zayn said, putting a small amount of Alpha into his voice. That seemed to get through to him and he loosened his hands on her waist. As soon as he did Zayn and Harry pulled him back and Louis wrapped an arm around Aimee and pulled her back.

“Niall, you and Louis take her… wherever she belongs.” Zayn said, gesturing vaguely down the hallway before pushing Niall out the door and closing it behind him. 

“I'm Louis,” he said, letting Aimee go. “Niall,” He added, pointing to the blond.

“Sorry about Liam. He's not usually, actually I've never seen him do anything like that.” Niall said.

Aimee shrugged, “Such is the life of an Omega. Occasionally at least.”

Louis and Niall both looked horrified. “Really?” They asked together.

“It's happened a few times.”

“Well, thank God for our security team I guess.” Louis said as Aimee grabbed for the tissue in her pocket before she sneezed.

Both boys took a step back, “It's fine, I'm not contagious. I'm allergic to something in this building. Your doc already checked me out.”

Aimee could feel both boy’s eyes on her as she bent and picked up the package of shirts she'd dropped when Liam had grabbed her. 

“I’d better get back to Caroline,” Aimee said, heading down the hallway again.

Niall and Louis walked with her and Louis asked, “Are you Caroline's new assistant? Aaaaamanda?”

“Aimee. And you guys don't have to go with me, I can make it back on my own.”

“Zayn told us to.” Niall says.

“Omegas?”

They both nodded silently. “Sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean…”

Louis cut her off, “It's fine. It doesn't bother me coming from another Omega. We generally understand each other.” Niall nodded in agreement.

“We'll leave you here, I think we’ll be back in an hour or so to do wardrobe selection.” Louis said, stopping outside the door to wardrobe.

Aimee nodded, “At one, yeah.”

Niall reached up and cupped her cheek for a moment then moved aside so Louis could stand in front of her. Louis ran his hand up and down her upper arm a couple times. 

Aimee smiled in appreciation at their attempts to comfort her, she was sure they could smell how uneasy she was. Even if she couldn't smell them, she hated when her allergies got this bad. 

The boys waited for Aimee to go into the wardrobe room before heading back to their green room.

“Hey!” Caroline called, coming from behind a rack of clothes in the back of the room. “What took so long? Were they late?”

Aimee stopped opening the package of shirts she’d gone to retrieve to hold up her left arm, “I met Liam.”

“Oh my God!” Caroline ran over to take her hand and examine the hand shaped bruise that had already formed on Aimee’s wrist. “What happened?”

Aimee gave her a recap of the encounter with Liam and the rest of the boys. “Louis and Niall said he’s not usually like that.” 

“No, I’ve known him for years. He’s a firm Alpha but I’ve never seen him do anything like that, ever. We’re all very close…” Caroline trailed off looking at the bruise that would likely last at least a week, since it came from an Alpha.

Caroline threw her arms around Aimee, “I'm so sorry this happened. If you don't want to take this job I would completely understand.”

Aimee let Caroline hold her for a moment, needing that comfort and understanding that only another Omega could provide.

“No, no, I want the job.” Aimee confirmed, finally pulling away. “If you say he's not normally like that I trust you.”

Aimee and Caroline finished setting up the wardrobe for the boys, stopping to grab lunch quickly. 

A few minutes after one the door opened to admit the five boys and their hair stylist, Lou.

“Well, I was going to have Amiee take each of you through our selections, since she had such a big part in choosing them for you but I can see we're going to need to split up.” Caroline said, looking at Liam, who had silver bleeding into the edges of his irises.

“How do you want to do this, Zayn?” Caroline asked the oldest Alpha.

“How about you take Li, Haz, and Niall and Louis and I will join Aimee.” It wasn't a question, not really.

Everyone moved to comply with what Zayn had said, except Liam. He stood, staring at Aimee, with his head slightly lowered. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

“Come on, mate. Let's try on some clothes.”

Liam blinked a couple times, the silver lessening, but not leaving his eyes before he moved to where Niall was already getting undressed.

Aimee let a small sigh of relief leave her as she turned to lead Zayn and Louis to their racks of clothing. She started with Zayn, pulling key pieces and explained why they'd chosen them before moving on to Louis, leaving Zayn to try his on.

“Gonna have that for a bit,” Louis nodded to Aimee’s wrist as he flipped through the shirts on his rack.

“Yeah, I think he got my hips too,” She turned to the mirror Louis would be using and pulled her shirt up, and the waistband of her shorts down a little. 

“Yup, perfect thumbprint.” Louis observed.

Aimee sighed, “Ok, you try on what you like I'm going to go check on Zayn.” 

Louis nodded gesturing her off.

Zayn was shirtless, buttoning a pair of gray skinny jeans when Aimee got back to him with her clipboard. “Any yeses yet?”

Zayn pointed to a pile, “Yeses,” then to a pile consisting of 2 shirts. “Noes.”

“Excellent.” Aimee answered, pleased he was liking the clothing selections. 

“I need to apologize to you about Liam.”

“It's not necessary, Niall already did.” Aimee told him uncomfortably. 

“Niall apologized FOR Liam,” Zayn said, pulling a gray and black Deadpool shirt over his head. “I'm apologizing for the entire situation, it shouldn't have happened. I'll see that it doesn't happen again.”

Aimee couldn't bring herself to meet Zayn’s eye, she stood looking at his bare feet. She hated being around Alphas that she wasn't related to, especially now that she wasn't claimed any more. She really should have asked Caroline about unbonded Alphas before she accepted the job. 

“Please look at me while I'm trying to apologize to you.” It wasn't a request, but it wasn't an Alpha command either.

Aimee sighed and looked up at Zayn. He wasn't much taller than her maybe three inches, he definitely wasn't a physically imposing Alpha but there was an air about him that told you that you'd be a fool to not take him seriously.

“Thank you. I'm sorry about what happened with Liam. It won't happen again.” Zayn told her.

“It's fine. Shit happens.”

Zayn cut her off, with air quotes, “‘Shit’ does not happen to Omegas in our care. You work directly for us, if you wish to continue to do so,” Liam growled from across the room.

“Can it, Liam.” Louis called.

“As I was saying, IF you wish to continue to do so, after this episode, you are in our direct care. I understand that you do not currently have a pack?” 

Aimee nodded.

“Then you are especially in our care. And we take care of our own. We aren't officially a pack because most of us belong to packs at home, but we're one big family. Just,” Zayn sighed. “Try to stay away from Liam until we figure out what's wrong with him.”

The sound of fabric ripping came from across the room. “Liam James Payne are you kidding me??” Caroline's voice came next.

“Take a walk, Payno.” Zayn said softly. 

After the door clicked shut Zayn said, “Niall and Louis had to take showers because they touched you.”

“They barely,” Aimee started.

“I know, Harry and I couldn't even smell you but Liam could.”

“I'm not, looking for,” Aimee paused to sigh, trying to figure out how to explain herself. “Anything, right now. I was claimed and now… now I'm not and I'm just not ready. He should understand that.” 

Zayn nodded, “I give you my word, he will understand that.”

They went about choosing clothes, Liam came back about ten minutes after he'd left. He finished going through his clothes quickly and left again. When the rest of the boys finished they hugged Caroline and Lou before heading out.

“I'd like to hug you, but I don't really need a third shower for the day.” Niall tells Aimee with a chuckle.

Aimee laughed with him, his laugh was infectious, “No problem, boo.” She waved to the boys as they left.

After the door closed Lou came over and asked to see her wrist. Aimee held it up for her to examine. “I've got something that might help this go away quicker. Maybe. He is an Alpha.”

Aimee shrugged, “Anything that might help.”


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam faces consequences, Aimee gets kisses, Harry gets deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters of this are on track to go places I wasn't expecting so expect warnings/tags to change, maybe drastically?

Aimee had just gotten out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on the door to her suite. The tour had bought out an entire floor of two and three bedroom suites. She assumed it was either Caroline or Lou who were in the suite next door, with their girls.

Opening the door wrapped in a towel Aimee was surprised to see Harry. He looked her up and down and grinned, then started laughing when she narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s not my fault you opened the door naked.”

“I assumed it would be Lou or Caroline, not you!” Aimee said with a huff.

“Get dressed, Love. Zayn wants you to come down for Liam’s punishment.”

“I… what? No. He’s… no. Alpha.” Aimee stuttered.

“Very succinct. He’s still getting punished.” 

“Not because of me.” Aimee said shaking her head so hard the towel on her head came loose and fell over her face. Exasperated, she pulled it off and let her wet hair tumble down to her shoulders.

“No, Liam is being punished because of Liam. Were you present for the incident? Yes, but Liam caused it, not you. Get dressed.”

“I don’t want to. Go, I mean.”

Harry stopped her before she could protest further, “I said, ‘Get dressed.’ Zayn told me to come get you, he didn’t specify that you had to be clothed that’s just me doing you a favor.”

Aimee let out an annoyed growl as she turned away from Harry and stomped toward the bedroom she’d chosen. 

“Don’t be like that. Zayn’s in charge for now, I’m just doing as I’m told.” Harry called after her as he shut the door to the hallway behind him.

“For now?” Aimee asked, pausing in the doorway, eyes tracking Harry as he walked to the couch.

“Yeah, usually it’s Liam. Obviously he’s not thinking clearly right now so, it’s Zayn.”

“Zayn’s the oldest.”

“Yeah. He doesn’t really care for leadership. He keeps Liam in check if he needs it and steps up anytime he needs to but he’s happy to be Li’s second. We can talk later, get not naked.”

Aimee closed the door and quickly pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt she usually slept in, after toweling her hair off a bit. Walking into the bathroom she wondered if Harry would give her time to blow dry her hair. She decided since he’d threatened to make her go naked he probably wouldn’t, she opted for combing her hair and pulling it up into a bun.

When she emerged, only about five minutes later Harry said, “I was about to come in after you.”

When Aimee just shrugged and stood chewing on her lip Harry stood up off the couch and held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I know you’re uncomfortable with this but Zayn thinks it’s important for you to witness that there are repercussions for everyone, even Liam. Alphas fuck up sometimes, we’re not perfect, but we own up to our mistakes here. The main thing you need to remember is this punishment isn’t your fault, it’s Liam’s. Ok?”

Aimee nodded into his chest, “Good. Let’s get going before they come looking for us.” 

Aimee’s sense of smell had cleared up a bit, having been away from the venue for a few hours so she smelled the weed as soon as they entered the hallway. “Someone’s smoking.”

Harry just nodded and led her to a door halfway down the hallway. He slid a key out of his pocket and opened the door, the smell intensified, “Guess I know who.” Aimee muttered.

Harry laughed and pointed to one of the couches where Louis and Niall were cuddling, “Sit with them, I’ll let Z know we’re ready.”

Aimee made her way over to the two other Omegas, who peeled themselves apart and indicated that she should sit between them. Aimee sat and turned to Louis to say something but before she could open her mouth he kissed her. It was a chaste, closed mouth kiss, just lips pressed to lips. When Louis pulled back and Aimee got a good look at him as he lazily opened his eyes she said, “Ohh, you are high as a kite.” 

Louis’ only response was to grin. “Hey,” Niall lilted a little slowly from her other side. “If Lou gets a kiss, I want a kiss.”

Aimee turned to Niall, smiling, and let him kiss her. Niall’s kiss was far from chaste, open mouthed he brought his hand up to cup her chin, tilting her head back, tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth.

Harry cleared his throat and all three of the Omegas on the couch jumped. He’d emerged from the bedroom he’d been in with the other Alphas without them hearing. Niall grinned, at Aimee first, then Harry, completely unabashed. “They’re high, what’s your excuse?” Harry asked, clearly joking.

“They’re… pretty?” Aimee answered, slightly dazed from the first real kiss she’d had in months.

“That they are.” Harry laughed. He went to the dining area and brought a chair and set it in front of the television, between the two couches that faced one another. Harry took a seat on the other couch, directly across from Aimee.

The bedroom door that Harry had come out of opened again and Zayn came out, trailed by a shirtless, dejected looking Liam. Zayn took a seat in the dining chair Harry had set out and Liam knelt in front of him, butt resting on his heels, hands in his lap, looking at Zayn’s knees. Everyone in the room shifted subtly, facing the two Alphas.

Aimee’s eyes flew wide and she looked at the other three occupants of the room. None of them seem surprised but she’d never seen an Alpha take such a submissive stance. 

“Liam,” Zayn started. “Do you know why you're getting this punishment?”

“Yes. I lost control and hurt someone.” Liam answered, still looking at Zayn’s knees.

When Aimee opened her mouth to protest Louis put his hand over her mouth from behind, stopping her. Harry gave her a sharp look from across the space between their couches.

Zayn spared Aimee a glance and she clamped her mouth shut under Louis hand and he removed it but slid closer to her, taking her hand in his.

“Correct Liam,” Zayn continued. “For that you'll receive twenty.”

_Twenty what?_ Aimee wondered

“And another 2 each for growling at Louis, Harry and I.”

_Spankings? Was Zayn about to SPANK another ALPHA?!_

“And another five for losing control again and upsetting Caroline by ripping a shirt. Bringing your total to thirty one. Do you agree with this punishment Liam?” Zayn concluded.

“Yes Alpha.” Was Liam's only response. 

“Take off your sweats and your pants.” Zayn commanded.

Aimee couldn't believe what she was hearing and _seeing_ as Liam stood and pulled off his sweatpants and underwear with one swift motion, keeping his back to the three Omegas. He laid them over the end of the couch Harry was sitting on. When he turned back to the Alpha in charge Zayn spread his legs and gestured to his left leg, indicating that Liam should take his position over that leg. Liam laid himself over Zayn's knee and used the leg of the chair and Zayn's ankle for balance. Once Liam was in position Zayn brought his right leg behind Liam's knees, preventing him from being able to move his legs much.

Punishing an Alpha in this manner was completely unheard of for Aimee, but she'd never really been around multiple Alpha packs either, maybe this was normal? 

She didn't have much time to contemplate it as Zayn brought his hand down, hard, on Liam's right cheek the sharp but sweet scent of arousal spread through the room. Aimee cut her eyes at Niall assuming it was him but then realized it was an Alpha’s scent.

Harry grinned at her as Liam said, “One.” and the scent of the two other Omegas joined Harry’s.

Zayn’s flared in response. 

Then Liam's. 

Aimee tried to hide her face in Niall’s shoulder but Louis gently turned her head to make her watch, but let her stay cuddled into Niall.

She had no idea how long it actually took to reach thirty one but it felt like hours watching Zayn’s hand rise and fall, peppering both of Liam's cheeks and upper thighs in red hand prints. Zayn had no pattern or rhythm to where his blows fell so Liam flinched every time Zayn made contact, before he said the next number aloud.

When Zayn was finally done he ran both his hands up and down Liam's back and murmured, “You did such a good job, Li. Such a good boy for me.” 

Zayn helped Liam stand and Zayn followed him into the bedroom they'd emerged from before, stopping to scoop up Liam's clothes.

Niall looked down at Aimee and saw the distress on her face and shifted them both into a easier cuddling position. He held her, rubbing her back and sides, scenting her, as she tried to ignore the lingering scent of arousal in the room. She didn't even want to think about when hers had joined the mixed scents in the room. Aimee hoped the room was thick enough with it that no one had noticed hers.

She was almost asleep, laying half on Niall, when Harry said, “Ok, Love, let's get you back to your room.”

“I'll take her.” Niall says, still running his hands over her.

“Nope, don't think I can't still smell you, Horan.” Harry chuckled, helping Aimee off the couch. She rolled her eyes at the erection Niall didn't bother to try hiding. He just laid back, lacing his fingers behind his head, shameless.

“You two behave, until I get back.” Harry told the two Omegas remaining on the couch as he steered Aimee toward the door.

Louis stopped mid pounce and he and Niall both whined, but cuddled up to await the return of their Alpha.

Aimee stopped outside her door and looked up at Harry, “I forgot to pick up my key card.”

Harry grinned and produced it from his pocket, “I picked it up by the door.” 

“Oh, good. Thank you.” Aimee said as Harry pushed the door open and followed her in.

Harry sprawled in the middle of the couch, “Sit.” 

Aimee considered for a moment then sat cross legged on the middle of the coffee table. Cuddling with another Omega is one thing, but sitting that close to a still vaguely aroused Alpha? Pass.

“Ok. Sure.” Harry said, eyebrows drawn together. “Do you want to talk about what just happened?”

“Nope.” 

“Too bad. It was kind of my fault,” Harry started, he couldn't have looked less guilty.

Aimee raised an eyebrow, “Kind of?”

“Ok, entirely. Don't kink shame me!”

Aimee burst out laughing. Once she started she couldn't stop, she knew it was just a release of nerves and emotions from one of the most intense days she’d ever had but she wasn't able to stop. Several minutes later she was laying on her back on the coffee table with tears streaming down her face trying to catch her breath.

“Are you back with me?” Harry asked, chuckling.

“Yeah, sorry. I don't think I've laughed like that in six months.”

“Because of your unclaiming?” Harry asked. “Shit, sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I talk.”

“It's ok, but yeah, because of that. I don't really, it's a super shitty situation, and I don't want to dwell.” 

“Well, when or if you want to talk about it, we're all here for you. I can't imagine what happened but if you want to get an Alpha’s perspective on it.” Harry trailed off gesturing to himself.

“He was a Beta.”

Harry scoffed, “A _Beta_ got you, locked you down, and then gave you up? Clearly there's something wrong with him.”

_If you say so._ Aimee thought. “That's what everyone keeps telling me.” She tells him with a shrug.

A country song Harry wasn't familiar with started playing from the bedroom Aimee had chosen for her own.

“Oh sorry,” She said, scrambling off the table and running into her room.

“Hello?” Harry heard from the other room. “Yeah, sorry I was hanging out with some friends, I left my phone on the charger. I'm good, I'm good. Promise. Yes, I ate. Lunch and dinner. You're not my daddy, TR, you don't have to act like you are.” She laughed then. “Yeah ok, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Yep. Yeah. Luh you too.”

Aimee came back into the living room and sat back down on the table.

“I know it's none of my business, but who was that?” 

“You're right, it's not any of your business.” Aimee didn't see any reason to lie or hide this though so she continued, “But that was TR, our dad's were best friends and we're pretty close in age so we grew up really close. He's practically my brother.” 

Aimee laughed, “He wanted me to join he and his wife, Lauren’s bond when Brett and I split.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows as Aimee continued to laugh.

“And I was like, Ok, bro. Small problem with that. Just a liiiiiittle tiny issue.” Aimee said through her giggles. 

Harry couldn't help but grin at her.

“And he was like, What?? We all get along, it will be perfect, blah blah blah. And I was like, Thomas. Do you remember when we decided to try dating in high school? We have zero sexual attraction to one another, in fact the thought of you knotting me even just to bond me kind of makes me nauseous.”

Harry burst out laughing, “I bet that was a blow to his ego.”

“Nope, not even a little bit. His response was, Oh God, I didn't think of that, ew!” Aimee laughed.

“How did he not think of that??” Harry asked, laughing too. “It's a pretty integral part of bonding!”

“He just wanted me to stay, most of my family had gone back to Florida so he knew that's where I was going, to be with my sisters.” Aimee told him with a shrug and a small smile. 

“Sounds like a good guy.” Aimee nodded. “Now where were we before you had your laughing fit?”

“Zayn spanking Liam is your kink?” Aimee supplied, with a snort.

“Right so, with Alphas almost everything is a dominance thing. The power in it isn't taking control of someone by force, it's inspiring the confidence in someone that they submit to your control. The submissive person has the control, always. They can decide, nope, this isn't for me and walk away. Seeing Liam submit to Zayn, to allow Zayn to punish him, because he certainly didn't have to, he could have stopped Zayn at any moment, but he trusted Zayn enough to submit to him and trust in him to know what was right. And I find that incredibly hot. Besides that was nothing compared to when one of the Omegas gets punished.”

“I'm not entirely sure why I needed that explanation.” Aimee said slowly.

“You, Lou, and Ni are the only unclaimed or unbonded Omegas on this tour and you work very closely with us and are in our direct care. You don't have to hang out with us if you don't want to, but we may as well understand each other. I can tell you haven't spent a lot of time, privately at least, around multiple Alphas so you might as well know what you're getting yourself into if you do choose to get close to us.”

“To be completely honest I've spent most of my life avoiding Alphas. Except TR, the only Alpha I'm close with is my brother in law. I have pretty much zero experience with multiple Alphas, so it's a little, overwhelming.” Aimee explained, not meeting Harry’s eye.

Harry nodded, “Do you want to discuss why?”

Aimee shrugged, “The South is a different sort of place, I come from a family of Betas, except for one aunt, who was also an Omega. She was in and out of bad relationships with abusive Alphas and my family constantly warned me to be careful of Alphas. As I've grown up I've learned that not all Alphas are bad, my aunt just had shitty taste in partners, but I've just always been predisposed to Betas.”

“Betas are safe.” Harry supplied.

“Betas are safe.”

They sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments before Harry said, “Lou and Ni, and the rest of us, of course, would be pretty disappointed to lose you. How are you feeling about Liam?”

“I trust you and Zayn in regards to Liam. Fuck if I know why since we've only just met, but I do. If you say he's not going to be a problem, I'll trust that.” 

Harry grinned, “Would you like to join us for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

“Ok, it’s been a heck of a day.” Harry said, standing he pulled Aimee toward him and bent to place a kiss on top of her head. Aimee nodded in agreement. “Go to bed, get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested


	3. There's no need to rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimee makes some self revelations and catches up with a few people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, I had some hiccups in my plot planning so I just... pushed through

Aimee knew Niall and Louis, and maybe Harry, were in the room before she'd woken up. 

A finger stroked down her nose, “Wake up, lovie.”

An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against a chest.

Aimee opened her eyes to find Louis about five inches from her face. “You two smell like sex,” Aimee complained.

Niall snickered and buried his face in her hair, “Breakfast time. Hazza said you were joining us.”

“Yeah yeah, get off me, I've got to pee.” Aimee crawled off the end of the bed, she glanced toward the window as she walked toward the bathroom, “What time is it?”

“Seven.” Louis answered.

“SEVEN O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING when we don't have anything to do today until like four?!?” 

Niall shrugged as best he could while laying on the bed, “Harry likes to eat early, then we get our workout in.”

Aimee just padded into the bathroom muttering to herself about the ungodly hour while she used the bathroom, pulled her hair up, and brushed her teeth. When she emerged from the bathroom Louis was kissing Niall's stomach.

“If you blow him on my bed I will disembowel both of you.”

“Someone’s not a morning person.” Louis said popping his head up to look at Niall.

Niall started laughing, it was almost enough to make Aimee grin but it was outrageously early so she just said, “Someone wants to eat and go back to bed.”

“Fine, ruin our fun,” Louis fake pouted, rolling off the bed and landing on his feet. “You heard the lady, Nialler, bread not head, food not dude, sausage not, or well you can have sausage either way I guess.”

Niall laughed even harder as Louis helped him off the bed. He reached over and caught one of the legs of the stuffed dog Aimee was sleeping with. He followed Louis to the bedroom door and handed Aimee the dog, “Better bring your stuffy, maybe he’ll improve your mood.”

Aimee cuddled the dog to her chest as Niall put his arm around her shoulders. They let Louis lead them to the boys suite.

“Good morning!” Harry called when Aimee entered.

Aimee’s only response was an annoyed growl.

“Apparently, Harold, you failed to inform our new friend that you like to eat at the crack of dawn.” Louis supplied.

“Yeah, she is _not_ a morning person.” Niall added.

“Seven o’clock in the morning.” 

Harry laughed, “Well you're already up, you might as well eat.”

“That's why I'm here.” Aimee pouted.

“Coffee.” Harry pointed to the carafe sitting next to him on the table.

“Don't drink caffeine.” Aimee muttered, placing her stuffed animal on the arm of the couch as she headed toward the dining area.

Liam flipped down the corner of the paper he was reading at the head of the table to stare at her, his silver rimmed eyes wide. She stopped and stared back at him, then realized it wasn't just him. Harry, Louis and Niall were all staring silently at her as well.

“What?”

Niall was the first to break the silence, “No caffeine? How do you even function?”

_“I sleep past seven fucking A.M._ ,” She growled in return, flopping into a chair and pulling an empty plate toward her before surveying the breakfast selection.

“Where's Zayn?” She asked as Louis sat between her and Liam. Niall sat across from her, next to Harry.

“Sleeping,” Niall said. “He's not a morning person either.”

Aimee growled low and continually as she piled food on her plate, “Oh _Zayn_ gets to sleep. I see.”

Louis and Niall snickered and Harry finally said, “Be glad I can appreciate sarcasm and can tell you're mostly joking. Please keep the growls to a minimum at the table.”

Breakfast passed with a little idle chatter among the Omegas and Harry, Liam only emerged from behind his paper to add more food to his plate. Breakfast ended when the boys trainer knocked on the door to take them for a workout.

Harry brought Aimee her stuffed dog and pointed to what she could only assume was Liam and Zayn's bedroom, “You and your stuffy go back to bed before you get any grumpier.”

Aimee yawned and nodded in response, and headed into the room Harry had pointed her to.

Zayn was shirtless with a sheet tangled up around his legs taking up the middle of a large pack bed.

Aimee hesitated, sleeping in the same bed as someone is one of the easiest ways to build trust and a relationship but she wasn't sure she was ready. She turned to look out the door she hadn't quite closed yet. Harry stood there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Aimee sighed, thinking, _Fine, trust the Alpha to know what's best. Trust the Alpha._ She shut the door and crawled into the closest side of the bed.

She curled up near Zayn but not touching him. She was definitely using Liam's pillow, oops. 

Aimee was almost asleep when she felt Zayn stir a little and then groan.

“Li, if I make it upright to the bathroom will you aim my dick for me?” He asked into his pillow.

“Not Liam and also not holding your dick.”

Zayn picked his head up and looked at her, “Oh, hi.”

“Hi.”

“I've got to pee.”

“I gathered that.”

Zayn slid off the opposite side of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Aimee rolled over, putting her back to the open bathroom door when she heard Zayn peeing.

He washed his hands and climbed back into the bed, spooning up behind Aimee. “To what do I owe this cuddle?” He asked, pushing her hair out of the way to run his face on the back of her neck.

“Harry made me get up at seven o’freakin-clock in the morning to have breakfast then he sent me back to bed because I was grumpy.” 

Zayn chuckled and pulled her closer, settling down to go back to sleep.

Aimee didn't expect to be able to fall asleep but she woke up almost two hours later to a freshly showered Louis climbing into bed next to her. She heard someone one else climbing in behind Zayn and took a deep breath through her nose.

“Stole your pillow Li, sorry.”

Liam just hummed and reached across Zayn and patted her hip.

“He's gonna try and fuck his pillow later.” Louis said, wiggling his hand between Aimee and Zayn to squeeze her butt.

Zayn growled, thrusting his hips into Louis hand and Aimee, “Be nice Lou.”

Louis snickered and pulled his hand from between them slid his hand around Zayn’s back and promptly fell asleep.

Again, Aimee thought she'd would have a problem falling asleep with Louis stuck to her front, Zayn plastered to her back, and Liam's hand curled around her hip but she was out again, almost as quickly as Louis.

Aimee wasn't sure how long she slept this time but she woke up with Louis in her face again, he put his finger to his lips indicating that she should be quiet then pointed over her shoulder. 

Aimee rolled over quietly and realized what had woken her up, Liam was straddling Zayn’s hips, kissing him, and they were both letting out low moans just a few feet away.

Louis slid up behind her and pulled her close, grinding his erection into her ass.

Aimee realized that her and Louis’ slick had been flowing since before she woke up, Alpha pheromones she assumed. 

Louis was nibbling on her shoulder as they watched the two lithe Alphas roll their hips together. 

“We have an audience.” Zayn told Liam, pulling away from his kiss just as Louis was starting to dip his hand in the front of Aimee’s shorts.

“I know.” Liam said, scraping his teeth against Zayn's adams apple and grinding down.

“We have an audience who has probably never been in the same room as an Alpha when they came. You know it can be a bit… much for an Omega the first few times. Plus she should have a choice…”

“I'm good, please continue.” Aimee said, wiggling her hips back against Louis who's hand was barely past the waistband of her shorts, he was mouthing at her neck instead.

“Unfortunately Zayn’s right, Lovie. It's intense in a way I can't explain and I don't think you're quite ready for how you'll feel.” Louis explained, still pressing kisses to her neck.

Liam groaned and buried his face in Zayn's shoulder, trying to hold his twitching hips still.

“Come on, Lovie. Liam's pretty far gone, don't think he's going to be able to stop.” 

Aimee’s only answer was a needy whine that Liam answered with one of his own. They reached for each other over the empty space between them but we're each pulled back by Louis and Zayn. 

Louis manhandled Aimee out of the room, still whining and pushed her to sit on one of the couches.

Niall looked up from where he'd been playing FIFA and Harry glanced over the top of the book he was reading.

Louis managed to stop the impending questions from Niall with just a look but Harry wasn't so easily deterred.

“What's with you two?” He asked, then caught their scents. “Never mind.” He looked determinedly back down at his book, eyebrows furrowed.

Aimee’s mind began to clear a little after being out of the room with Liam and Zayn for a few moments. She was shaking and the only thing she could think to compare it to was when adrenaline wore off.

She took a deep, shaky, breath and stood up, “Where are you going?” Niall asked.

_Back in there. Where else would I be going, how are you not going in there? Why are we all not going in there? There is the place to be._ Aimee shook her head, trying to tell her brain to disagree with her instincts.

“To take a very cold shower.” She finally answered. “I'll see you guys for the run through later.”

Aimee got back to her room and grabbed her phone to call TR but saw she'd missed calls from each of her sisters.

_Sisters. Yes. Family. Good distraction from Alpha sexy times._

She called them both back and chatted for a while. She had only spoken to each of them a handful of times since she'd come to LA and now was the perfect time to catch up.

An hour later Aimee hung up with her oldest sister and started to call TR but hesitated. Maybe she should call Lauren instead. 

Lauren and TR had been together since they were both fourteen and Aimee was sixteen, other than a four month break during Aimee’s senior year. She and Lauren had never been as close as she and TR but they'd always been able to confide in one another. Maybe this was a discussion to have with another Omega. Aimee pressed the little phone next to a picture of her and Lauren.

“Hiiiii!” The cheery voice came over the phone. Aimee couldn't help but smile, in all the years they'd known each other Aimee could count on one hand how many times she's seen Lauren mad.

“Why she callin you?” Aimee heard in the background. “Why didn't you call meeeee?” That plea came louder, TR must be leaning in to the phone. “Don't you love me any more?”

“Tell him I don't.” Aimee giggled.

“She says she hates you and she only loves me now.” From the scuffle Aimee could tell they were wrestling for the phone and by Lauren's giggles TR was fighting unfair with tickles.

“Excuse me? You hate me?” TR’s deep southern drawl came over the phone.

Aimee laughed harder, “I do, why else would I call your wife?”

“You cut me deep, Campbell, you cut me deep.”

“Ugh, you know I hate being called my last name.”

“That's what you get for saying you don't love me any more!” TR countered.

“Touché,” Aimee said. “But I really did call to talk to Lauren, Omega stuff.”

“Oh. Am I not allowed to know?” TR asked, sounding a little hurt.

“You can know, of course, we can talk about it later. I just really need an Omega’s perspective on something.”

“Ok. We'll talk later? Or, tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Love you.”

“Love you too. Here's Lauren.” TR covered the phone, but not well enough. “She said it's about Omega stuff, but I'm allowed to know.”

“Ok, give me the phone and go away.” Lauren said.

“Ok, he's gone. What's up?”

Aimee took a deep breath, “Ok, so this thing happened yesterday…” She told Lauren everything that had happened since Liam grabbed her arm less than twenty-four hours ago.

Lauren was quiet and listened to the whole thing, without interrupting. When Aimee finished all she said was, “Wow.”

“Wow?”

“Yeah sorry, I'm still trying to process Liam Payne and Zayn Malik making out and and and…” Lauren took a deep breath. “Ok sorry, I'm back.”

“Good, I'm just, not entirely sure what I'm feeling. They're not an official pack, and they're all obviously sleeping together, and my body tells me I'm 210 percent in, but then my brain is like, mmm better not and now I literally don't know what I'm doing. I don't know them really, I mean public personas of course, but not for real. And I guess I deserve a little fun after what Brett put me through but I'm also kind of still ready to settle down. And I know I'm rambling and I know you've never really had to deal with a situation like this because you two have been together forever but I just really needed to talk to someone. Who isn't my Alpha best friend, who is known to beat the shit out of men who are way bigger than him over me.”

“Ok, this is how I see it,” Lauren started, completely undeterred by Aimee’s run on ramble. “The reason you and I were never super close is because you don't trust your instincts, your Omega. You pushed it down and down and down until you were practically a Beta when you and Brett were together.”

Aimee nodded, even though Lauren couldn't see her.

“Brett couldn't handle your needy side and he always used to make snide comments about the way TR and I are, to me, when no one else was around. The only reason Thomas hadn't beat the shit out of him years ago is because you loved him. Alphas understand Omegas, some Betas do too don't get me wrong, but you spent so long trying to avoid a shitty Alpha that you got a shitty Beta.”

Aimee was nodding along, hearing the truth of what her friend was saying, “You're right, you're right.”

“Now you've got three, what sound like very good, Alphas that want to take care of you. They obviously understand Omegas and each other, right? Niall and Louis seem happy, well taken care of?”

“Yes, very.”

“ _Let them take care of you._ You've always said you envy what Thomas and I have. Let yourself have it. Let them touch you, scent you, cuddle, kiss, get to know them. If you're not ready for sex because you don't feel you know them well enough, get to know them. Ask questions, let them ask you questions. You've always been very closed off, I think, mostly because you were suppressing your Omega, but if you want a meaningful relationship where you can be yourself and the other person, or people, can be themselves then you have to stop hiding.”

Aimee burst into tears and kept nodding, “You're right, you're right.”

“Oh honey, I didn't mean to make you cry.” Lauren said, tearing up. 

“No, don't you start crying, we'll never get it together!” Aimee took a deep breath, “I'm crying because I know how right you are, and how much of myself I suppressed to try and fit into Brett's life. And how sad it makes me that my friends had to see that because I can't imagine seeing you doing that to yourself, I'd lose my mind.”

“It was hard. Really hard, but would you have listened to this, say, seven or eight months ago, when you and Brett were still together?”

“No. I would have told you to mind your own business.”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you, Lauren.”

“You're welcome, Sister. So get to know your men, give it a couple weeks, see how you feel. _But let yourself feel._ ”

“Ok. Ok. Yes. You’re right. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Aimee hung up the phone and sat in silence for a few moments, trying to decide what her next move should be. What does she want?

Still completely unsure she got in the shower, and when she got out it was like déjà vu with someone knocking on the door. She went to open it, expecting one of the boys, instead it was Lou.

“Caroline, the girls, and I are going to grab some lunch in about thirty minutes, would you like to join us? After you put some clothes on.”

Aimee laughed, she'd decided in the shower to try and go with the flow, see what she liked, and just, go for it. “I'd love to go to lunch, I'm starving.”

They found an outdoor cafe near the hotel that let them push two tables together, so they could fit six people. Paddy had come along, Aimee had a feeling it wasn't because he was hungry.

Everyone was laughing and chatting until Brooklyn asked what happened to Aimee’s wrist. The cream Lou had given her hadn't helped, yet, at least. If anything the bruise was darker.

Aimee smiled and said, “Just an accident.”

Then Lux piped up, “Uncle Liam did it!”

Lou looked upset, “What? Where did you hear that?”

Lux pointed at Paddy, “Paddy and Mark were talking about it.”

Paddy had the decency to look sheepish when the the two Omegas and Beta turned their gazes on him. “We didn't know she was there, I swear.”

“Liam was there, Lux, but it was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt me.” Aimee explained, kicking Paddy in the ankle.

“I know!” Lux said.

“Uncle Liam wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose!” Brooklyn added.

Lou changed the subject, asking the girls what they thought she should do with each of the boys hair that night. They decided that Zayn and Louis both needed quiffs, Harry needed a braid and a flower crown (Aimee wasn't sure how well that was going to go over, or if Harry’s hair was even long enough for a braid now), Liam needed a mohawk again (if he didn't want to cut it, then a faux hawk for the evening), and Niall should just let his be soft.

When they got back to their floor Caroline told Aimee they were leaving at 4 for the venue, so she had three hours to spare.

Aimee stood in the hallway trying to _feel_ what she wanted to do. She looked from her door down the hall to the boys suite. It was simple, she wanted to be near them.

She knocked on the door and Niall answered it in his underwear. “Where'd you go? You weren't in your room,” He asked, letting her in.

“I went to lunch with Lou, Caroline, Paddy, and the girls.” Aimee answered.

“Come cuddle,” Louis said from one of the couches. “We just started Iron Man.” 

Aimee kicked her shoes off and squeezed herself in between Louis and Harry, exchanging a smile with Zayn and Liam on the other couch as Niall flopped down on top of them. 

Louis was laying with his head in her lap so when she got the urge to rub her hand across his chest and stomach, she did. Louis rewarded her with a grin and a wink and she felt good.

When the movie was over Aimee went back to her room to get ready to head to the venue for their run through, they were going to run the whole concert from beginning to end because there had been some changes to the stage and set list for this leg of the tour.

At four she was climbing in a van with Caroline, Lou, Lux, and Brooklyn when Paul stopped her, “You're over there.”

Aimee turned and saw Louis and Niall pressed to the windows of another van, She laughed and shook her head, “I guess I'll see you guys there.” 

She skipped over to van and climbed into the middle seat with Niall. Louis and Liam were in the back. 

“Harry and Zayn are in that one,” Niall told her, pointing at another van.

Aimee was buzzing in her seat, unable to keep still.

“Are you… excited to see us perform?” Louis asked, not sure exactly what he was picking up on from her.

“Yes! I've been to a lot, and I mean a LOT of concerts in my life but I've never seen you guys.” 

“You like our music?” Niall asked.

“Of course, why wouldn't I?” Aimee asked, confused look on her face.

“I don't know, you're just all, country. From Nashville right? Home of country music.”

Aimee laughed, “They don't outlaw other music! Besides I probably wouldn't have taken the job if I didn't like your music. Could you imagine working for someone who's music you hated?”

Louis and Niall laughed “Good point,” Louis said.

“How many concerts have you been to?” Niall asked.

“I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm in quadruple digits. I styled for three US tours and two world tours so that's a couple hundred shows right there, just working. Then all the shows growing up in Nashville, I honestly don't know.” 

“Whoa,” Niall said. “I want to be you when I grow up.”

Aimee burst out laughing, “Like you haven't been to hundreds of concerts!”

“But I was _playing_ most of them!”

“True.”

When they got to the venue Aimee followed the boys to their green room, Harry and Zayn were already there with Julian.

“Julian!”

“Aims!”

They met in the middle and Julian picked her up for a hug. Liam growled and Julian set her down quickly and held his hands up and said, “Bro.”

Harry reached over and smacked Liam in the back of the head and his mostly silver eyes changed to mostly brown, “Sorry, Julian.”

“You two know each other.” Zayn said, not a question.

Julian opened his mouth but Aimee answered first, “Yeah, Julian co-wrote most of TR’s new album, and he wrote a bit with my ex and some other people when I was in Nashville.”

Aimee turned back to Julian and gave him a sharp look. He took her hint and just nodded, “Nashville is a good time. I thought you moved to Florida?”

“I did, I mean technically that is where I live. Caroline offered me a job assisting her a couple weeks ago so, here I am. Actually here I should probably go, I need to go find Caroline. Are you going to be around for a bit? We can catch up.” Aimee asked Julian.

“A couple weeks, yeah.” 

“Awesome, I'll see you around.” Aimee told him.

The rest of the pre-show was a bit of a blur for Aimee, she helped Zayn and Louis pick their outfits, and ran around helping wherever she was needed stopping only to send TR a ‘good luck’ text for his show that night. It’s something she’d done for every show she wasn’t able to make since he’d started gigging in high school. 

Just before eight Aimee took a seat behind Lou and Caroline, who were sitting in the front row while Lux and Brooklyn jumped up and down, screaming, with big headphones over their ears. The girls were excited to watch the show from the audience, something they didn’t generally get to do.

Most of the crew was scattered around one side of the catwalk and there were a few hundred contest winners on the other side.The boys appeared from under the stage to, not their usual screams but pretty loud screams for the number of people present. Some from grown men in the crew, set on giving the boys the ‘usual’ concert experience. They even had signs proclaiming their favorites.

Aimee couldn’t help but laugh at their antics as the boys opened with Hey Angel. Halfway through the song Aimee was fanning herself. By the third song Lou turns around and says, “Girl. Get a grip. Do you need to step out and get some air?”

Aimee glanced around and realized some of the crew were glancing toward her, and she remembered she couldn’t smell herself, “Yeah, I’m gonna…” She pointed to the nearest exit.

“I’ll come with you,” Lou told her.

When they got outside Lou put her hand to Aimee’s forehead, “You’re not going into heat are you?”

Aimee fanned herself, “No, I’ve got like a month. I think, this is going to sound weird, it’s like a hormone overload? Like theirs, and mine? Like I kind of suppressed everything for a long time and there were a lot of Alpha I don’t know pheromones? Going around earlier. I got pretty shaky.” She just blurted it all out.

“Oh honey,” Lou pulled her into a hug. “Have you not been with an Alpha before?”

Aimee shook her head, “Just Betas, Beta. Just the one, for a few years.”

“I’m the only Beta in a family of Alphas and Omegas.” Lou explained, letting her go. “One of my cousins described something similar to me when she had been claimed by a Beta for a few years, then they split and she started seeing an Alpha a few months later. She had to ease into being with him, it was really overwhelming for her for a while. And she’d dated and slept with Alphas before the Beta. It seems like Alphas and Omegas generally start experimenting together pretty young, so I think they start exposing each other to their, I guess you’re right, pheromones, at a young age, so they get used to it, build up some kind of tolerance. That’s the only explanation we could come up with and it seemed to fit.”

Aimee nodded, “That does make sense. I spent most of my life avoiding Alphas.”

“I think you’re going to want to take things slow. Like excruciatingly slow.” 

Aimee nodded, “I guess it will give me the time I want to get to know them like I want to. Does everyone know about…” She just sort of gestured to herself and back towards the stage through the door.

Lou burst out laughing, “Yes. There are no secrets on tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love getting comments from you guys!!


	4. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's show Julian gets an answer (but more questions are raised), Basil gets a free show, and I get a nap because writing smut is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been pretty rough, I'm going to try and work out a regular posting schedule though.

Aimee thought about watching the rest of the show from the side stage but decided to go back in, she’d just have to keep a handle on herself. She was pretty sure she was going to be ok for the rest of the show. 

Lou went back in and Aimee found the nearest bathroom. She took a couple minutes for a few deep breaths and splashed some water on the back of her neck before heading back in to take her seat behind Lou and Caroline again. 

None of the crew turned to look at her so she assumed she’d gotten her scent under control. She also couldn’t wait until they moved on to another venue in a couple days so she could stop carrying around a pack of tissues.

Aimee was doing pretty well keeping herself under control until Harry spit a mouthful of water into the air and the boys started singing Better Than Words, she didn’t think she’d be able to hold it together so she got up to dance with Lux and Brooklyn, looking up only to watch Niall sing and see if they’d kept the same “choreography”. They had. _Look away. Look away. Look, sweet innocent children. Dance with the children._

Focusing on the girls worked as a distraction, they all had fun; they watched the concert and danced their way through to the end. 

Aimee carried Lux backstage while the boys spent some time taking pictures and signing autographs for the contest winners, they went to wait for the boys in their green room.  


“Can we get ice cream?” Brooklyn asked Caroline. 

“Maybe, we’ll have to ask Paul.” Caroline answered.

Aimee was still holding a sleepy Lux when she sat down on the couch, “Wake me up for ice cream.” Lux tells her before laying her head on Aimee’s shoulder and falling asleep.

Aimee tried not to laugh and wake her up, but it was hard. Aimee and Lou let her sleep for a little while before moving to lay her on one of the couches.

The boys came in a little while later, rowdy, but Lux didn’t wake up. “She’s used to to.” Lou said leaning over to her.

They all hung out for a little while, the boys, the band, security, some crew, since there weren’t thousands of people outside hoping for another glimpse of the boys. Eventually Paul said that Caroline, Lou, and the girls could stop for ice cream but it was time to go.

Everyone split into groups to load into the vans, Aimee ended up with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Niall and Liam were in the back seat, Zayn and Aimee in the middle seat. Niall was crawling into Liam’s lap, kissing the side of his neck.

“He’s insatiable,” Aimee said, turning to Zayn laughing.

“You have no idea,” Zayn told her, low, sliding closer. “You gonna let me kiss you like that?”

“About that,” Aimee started.

“Uh oh,” Niall said, sliding off of Liam’s lap.

“That sounds ominous,” Zayn said. “I knew we should have had a conversation about where this was going but I didn’t want to overwhelm you. It seemed a bit soon.”

Aimee waved her hand around vaguely, “It’s not that. I mean that conversation should probably happen, sooner rather than later at this point, but that’s not what I meant right now.”

Aimee turned in her seat so she could see Liam and Niall as well as Zayn and explained what she’d been feeling and what she and Lou had discussed. 

“Wait so we can hook up right?” Niall asked after she’d finished.

Aimee busted out laughing, “You and Louis should be fine but I guess I need to take things slowly with the Alphas.”

Liam groaned and Zayn said, “We’ll figure it out.”

Niall nodded in agreement as they pulled up to the back of the hotel. The fans had figured out where they were staying earlier in the day so going in the front wasn’t an option tonight.

“Coming in,” Zayn said, not a question, when they got to their floor.

“Yeah in a minute, I just need to put my phone on the charger. You can fill in Harry and Louis.”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’ll leave the door on the latch.”

As soon as Aimee shut the door to her suite someone knocked on it. She turned around and opened it back up. Julian stood there, glancing nervously up and down the hallway. 

“What's with you?” Aimee asked.

“I don't want Liam ripping my head off for talking to you.” 

“Shut up and get in here,” Aimee told him, shaking her head.

Julian came in and shut the door behind himself as Aimee backed up to let him in. “Two things,” He said, holding up two fingers. “One, I need help with a bridge. Two, why are we not telling them how we actually know each other?”

“One, no, I’m not writing any more. Two, I do know you from writing with TR and Brett.”

“One, what do you mean you’re not writing anymore? Two, you know me from _you_ writing with me.” Julian ground out from between clenched teeth.

“One, not writing, I’m done, I’m not who I used to be when I wrote. Two, I wrote under a pen name for a reason, I’m not just running around telling everyone who I am all willy nilly.” Aimee countered.

“One, ok this is stupid no more ones and twos. You are too talented of a writer to stop writing, I’ve been forcing myself not to call you for months when I need help because I’ve been trying to give you time.”

“Oh I’m so sorry the collapse of my entire life inconvenienced you.” Aimee said dryly, narrowing her eyes at him.

Julian rolled his eyes, “Don’t even, you’re clearly over Brett. You’ve got more number ones in country music the last few years than anyone I know, why are you stopping?”

“I’m just, not in the same place I was,” Aimee told him with a shrug. “I’ve got to go, J. They’re waiting for me.” 

Julian nodded and waiting for her to put her phone on the charger then followed her out of her room. “Just think about it alright? I could really use your help. And you’re going to have to tell them sooner or later, that’s not a secret worth keeping.”

Aimee nodded, “I’ll think on both of those things.”

When Aimee returned to the suite Zayn and Liam were disappearing into their room. 

“Zayn demanded I come back and he and Liam are going for alone time?” Aimee asked, sitting next to Louis.

“They went to discuss Alpha-y things.” Harry told her.

“Then why aren’t you in there?” Aimee asked.

“Correction, they went to discuss you related pack leader-y things. Things I’m happy staying out of. I’m an Alpha but I’m pretty sure I’ve always been meant to be in a multi Alpha pack.” Harry explained with a shrug.

“We’re not a pack. You’re not a pack.” Aimee said.

“About that.” Niall said, mimicking her soft southern accent.

Aimee narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Niall laughed and Aimee joined in. 

“That’s the conversation Zayn mentioned having earlier, sort of pack related. We’ve discussed it a bit, they’re discussing it more. We’ll all need to discuss it more.” Niall explained.

Aimee nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She started chewing on her lip, her usual thinking stance.

“Oh no, Lovie. None of that,” Louis said. “You’re gonna chew a hole through this pretty lip,” He reached up and ran his thumb over her lip, stopping her from biting it. He pulled her hands from around her knees. “And none of this.” He pulled her to him. “No closing yourself off. Tell us how you would feel about forming a pack. I know this is quick. Probably too quick, but it’s just a discussion. No one is saying this needs to happen now, we just want to decide if it’s something we all want to work towards.”

Aimee held a finger up to tell Louis she needed a minute, she wanted to gather her thoughts. She had a million things running through her head that she would need to share with them sooner or later if they did this. Finally, she took a deep breath, and spoke in hardly above a whisper, “That is something that I would be interested in working towards.”

“Good,” Zayn said, opening the door he’d apparently been listening from the other side of. “We’re all on the same page then.”

Liam followed Zayn out of the room, Zayn took a seat beside Aimee and Liam sat with Harry and Niall. “So we’ll just, get to know you, let you get to know us. Take our time, see if our dynamic works.” Zayn said, everyone nodded in agreement. 

Zayn turned to Aimee, “Liam and I were discussing the other thing, the you thing. Obviously it’s your decision, but we figure we take it slowly. Probably only one of us Alphas should be in, uh, sexual situations with you at a time, given how you reacted when Liam and I were, uh, messing around.”

Aimee’s only response was to nod.

“Have you ever been put in sub space?” Louis asks.

“That’s, that’s a great idea,” Zayn said pointing at Louis. “Have you?”

Aimee shook her head, “Brett wasn’t really very dominant.”

Louis hummed, “I feel like going into sub space would help with it, but if you’ve never been under…” He trailed off for a moment thinking. “It’s generally easier for an Alpha to put you under, but I can get you there, walk you through it, teach you how to find it. That would probably make it less overwhelming for you.”

Aimee stared at Louis for a few moments before nodding, “Yeah, ok. We could try.”

Louis nodded, “We should, you should, probably see how you feel with one of them. See if it’s even necessary.” 

“I, uh, think I’d like to try. Either way.”

Liam growled, eyes flashing. Niall elbowed him in the ribs and his eyes went back to just being ringed in silver.

“Liam likes the kinky sex.” Louis explained as Aimee turned her eyes to Liam.

“Yeah well Liam isn’t going to being having any sex, at all, if he doesn’t _get a grip_.” Zayn growled the last few words.

Liam held both of his hands up, trying to placate Zayn.

“Let’s go to your room and smoke, or well, do you smoke?” Louis asked.

Aimee nodded, “Occasionally.”

“Let’s go smoke and talk and let them growl at each other.” Louis said, standing up and holding one hand out to her and the other to Niall.

Louis pulled them both to their feet and pushed them towards the door, he followed after scooping up a small wooden box from near the tv.

“Can I come?” Harry asked, glancing between Zayn and Liam.

“No,” All three Omegas answered.

“You mediate,” Louis said gesturing back and forth between Liam and Zayn. Liam was still holding his hands up but now Zayn’s eyes were flashing silver.

“On _that_ note, we’re out,” Niall said, taking Aimee’s hand and leading her out the door and down the hall, Louis bringing up the rear. 

Aimee and Niall laid across her bed, him with his head on her pillow and her using his stomach as a pillow. Louis sat cross legged between them near the foot of the bed, rolling a blunt.

Niall had pulled Aimee’s shirt up on her right side so he could run his hand up and down her side but said, “Holy huge tattoo.” 

He ran his hand over it as Louis said, “What? What is it?”

“Don't know,” Niall told him, pulling her shirt higher. “Can't see it all.”

“It's a tree, a weeping willow, but it's made up on words and names and dates, and so on and so forth. Things that are important to me. And also, you're not going to be able to see all of it unless I'm naked so you can quit pulling on my shirt.” Aimee answered, batting at Niall's hand.

“Roll this way, gentle, let me see,” Louis instructed her.

She rolled onto her left side, carefully so as not to make Louis scatter the weed all over.

“It's gorgeous, off with your clothes, let us get a better look,” Louis said.

Aimee slid off the bed and had her shirt half off before she said, “You're incredibly bossy.”

Louis laughed as she dropped her shirt on the bed and dropped her hands to her shorts. She let them fall to around her knees and held up her right arm.

With just her bra and panties obscuring it they could see that the tattoo went from the boughs just under her armpit to the roots stopping just short of her thigh, a few roots curling around the curve of her ass. 

Niall and Louis let out twin growls of appreciation, Niall finally said, “Fucking gorgeous, not just the tattoo.”

Aimee laughed and pulled her shorts back up and buttoning the fly. She started to put her shirt back on when Niall asked if he could read it.

Nodding she carefully climbed back on the bed on her left side as Niall maneuvered himself into a position where he could read her side. 

He looked for a while, occasionally murmuring a word or two aloud as Louis finished rolling. 

“Why are some of these lined out?” Niall asked, running his finger over her. 

“If they're crossed out then they pertain to Brett.”

“Why not get rid of them?” Louis asked, lighting the blunt. 

“Like it or not, he's a part of the tree of my life. He happened, these events, these words, they all happened, and they meant so much to me at one point that I had them permanently inked onto my body so I figured I owed it to my own memory to not get rid of them completely.”

Louis nodded, “Most of my tattoos are stupid.”

Aimee and Niall laughed, “How do you keep them straight? Or decided what you want to add?”

Niall took the blunt from Louis as Aimee told him, “Spreadsheets, my friend, spreadsheets.”

Niall choked on smoke, “ _I love spreadsheets!_ ”

Aimee and Louis both laughed as Niall took another drag. 

“We need an ashtray,” Aimee told Louis, he ran off into the living room as Niall passed the blunt to Aimee.

Louis returned and they smoked half a blunt while inspecting her side, asking questions about what some of them meant.

“Hey! I wrote this!” Louis slurred, it was _really_ good weed.

“Yeah, there are several of ya'lls lyrics in there,” Aimee told them, slowly.

“Let's have a nap,” Was Niall’s only answer. 

Aimee got up and went to the bathroom and came back to find them both asleep. She giggled and covered them up, changed into some sleep clothes, then went to find herself something to eat from her snacks in the kitchen. 

She took the time to answer a few texts and snapchats, thumb hovering over Brett's story for a moment before tapping TR’s. 

Most of his story consisted of him torturing his poor wife but the last few were of his show. It looked like it had gone great, she couldn't believe how much her best friend had blown up in and out of the country world, actually she could, she'd know he was destined for great things from the time they were young. Aimee burst into tears as the last bit of his story played, it was him panning the audience as they sang his most recent single, a song the two of them had written together.

“Lovie, what's wrong?” Louis asked from the doorway.

Aimee wiped her tears, “Nothing, TR’s snapchat was his show, I'm just so proud of him.”

“No more drugs for you,” Louis told her, coming over to eat some of the chips she'd opened. 

They curl up on the couch with snacks and watch some late night TV. Eventually Niall comes out and joins them, in his underwear, polishing off most of the rest of the snacks.

“Bed time?” Aimee asked, snuggling into Louis’ chest.

“I think so yes.” Louis told her.

“I need to wash me hands,” Niall told them, walking to the kitchen.

Louis and Aimee got up to go to the bedroom, Louis ran past her smacking her ass hard as he went. She let out a growl and froze, she knew her eyes were more than half Omega gold and she felt out of control so she tried not to move. She felt Niall coming up behind her, and Louis was in front of her saying something but she couldn’t make out what. All she could hear was a buzzing sound until Niall wrapped his hands around her hips and pressed his teeth into the junction of her shoulder and neck, without breaking the skin. It was enough to focus her, Louis cupped her face in his hands.

“With me, Lovie?” Louis asked.

Niall still had his teeth clamped down on the tendon as she whispered, “Yes.”

“Did you like that, me getting a little rough with you?” Louis asked as Niall loosened his jaw, still leaving his teeth on her neck, but not biting down.

“Yes,” Aimee answered again.

“Do you want me to do it again, maybe get a little rougher?”

“Yes.”

“Can you hold it together if Niall lets you go?”

“Yes.”

Niall removed his teeth from her neck but kept ahold of her hips. Her eyes flared for a moment but went back to their normal vibrant green.

“Ok?” Niall asked, pressing himself against her back.

Aimee nodded and swallowed before saying, “Yes.”

Louis smirked, “Can you say anything other than yes?”

“I don't know.” Aimee said. 

Niall chuckled, “Ever lost control of your Omega like that before?”

She shook her head, “Not like that, not instantly.”

Niall started nipping at her neck as Louis stepped closer to kiss her. Gentle at first but she bit his lip so he tipped her chin up to devour her mouth. 

After a moment Louis pulled away and tapped Niall, “Easy, Ni. No marks.”

Aimee and Niall both whined in response but Louis just said, “Do either of you really want to deal with Liam in the morning if she has marks on her?”

Louis took Aimee’s mouth again, cupping his hand around her throat as Niall stepped back. Aimee whined into Louis’ mouth at the loss of his heat. 

Niall moved around behind Louis and started unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down and helped Louis step out of them before physically pulling Aimee and Louis apart to pull Louis’ shirt over his head.

Louis’ phone went off and he said, “Shit, that's Zayn.” He pushed Aimee into Niall's arms before going to find his phone. 

Niall grinned down at her and pulled her hips flush with his to grind his growing erection into her as he cupped her ass and squeezed. “Lou, I hate to tell you but we may have found an ass to rival yours.”

“Bite your tongue, Niall James!” Louis said as Niall tugged Aimee’s shirt over her head. Aimee just giggled and turned her attention to Niall's thick neck. She licked and bit her way up one side then down the other as he ground his hips into hers, running his hands up her sides, pausing to rub his thumbs over her nipples.

Louis threw his phone down on the coffee table as Aimee slid her hands down the back of Niall’s underwear, pulling them down and getting to her knees in one swift motion.

Aimee’s eyes went wide when she saw Niall’s cock, usually Omega’s cocks are on the shorter side, but thick. Niall’s cock had to be eight inches long and still pretty thick, bigger than Brett's had been.

She sat on her knees and looked up at his face through her lashes, Niall wasn’t sure if she even realized she was asking for permission to touch him. 

Niall glanced to Louis coming up behind her. Louis nodded and Niall reached out and ran a finger along Aimee’s jaw and under her chin.

“Go ahead baby girl,” Niall told her.

Aimee immediately leaned forward and braced one hand on Niall’s thigh and wrapped the other around the base of his cock, her fingers only just met as she took the head of his cock in her mouth, tonguing the slit.

“No hands, Lovie.” Louis said from behind her, running his hand through her hair.

She dropped her hands to her own thighs and leaned forward to take more of him into her mouth.

Aimee’s mind was blissfully blank and the buzzing from before had returned. Some part of her knew her Omega had come to the forefront again and that her eyes were probably more than half gold, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

The only things she could focus on was how she could get more of Niall’s cock in her mouth and Louis’ hand that he'd fisted in her hair. He wasn't pushing her down, but rather helping her set a pace. 

In and out, rolling her tongue along the underneath of Niall’s cock. In, tongue, out, breathe, in, tongue, out, breath, and again. Louis didn't let up on her, her jaw had long since started to ache but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that either.

Aimee realized after several moments Niall was whimpering and Louis was talking, “Such a good girl, Lovie. Taking that cock so well, making Niall feel so good. You love sucking cock don't you baby? I can smell how wet you are, I bet you've soaked through your shorts.”

Aimee moaned as Louis words registered, causing Niall to groan in return.

“Don't cum yet, Ni.”

Louis finally let go of Aimee’s hair, she drew back to suck gently on Niall’s tip, and catch her breath a little.

“Open your eyes, baby girl,” Niall told her, she didn't even realize she'd closed them. 

Her eyes flew open and she made eye contact with him as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock then probed the slit with the tip of her tongue again.

Beside them Louis was stripping off his socks and underwear. He gave himself a few slow tugs as he watched Aimee dip back down Niall’s cock, taking most of it in. Niall had his eyes closed with his head tipped back, he let out a small growl.

“Time to stop, Lovie, Niall's not going to be able to hold back much longer.” 

Aimee whined and worked herself nearly all the way down his cock before Louis caught her hair again and eased her off of Niall’s cock.

It was Niall’s turn to whine, his eyes flashing gold for a moment as he stepped back. Louis moved in front of Aimee and she all but dove for his cock. 

It was even thicker than Niall’s but shorter, the five or so inches generally expected of an Omega.

Louis side stepped her mouth and smiled down at her pout. “Not yet, Lovie. Your knees and jaw have to be killing you.”

The buzzing receded as Louis talked to her and she realized he was right, her knees and jaw were sore. He helped her to her feet and she started toward her bedroom door but he caught her and said, “We should probably take this to the empty room, you two both have slick running down your legs, we should keep your bed dry for sleeping.”

Aimee looked down and realized he was right and felt her cheeks go pink. That had never happened to her before, definitely not just from giving a blow job.

“No getting bashful on us now,” Louis told her. 

“Don't worry,” Niall said in a stage whisper. “We love sucking cock too.”

They all giggled together as Louis herded them toward the other bedroom. Once they were inside Louis shut the door and turned around to find Aimee and Niall kissing again as he kneaded her ass inside her shorts.

Louis circled around behind Aimee and slid her shorts down, he batted Niall’s hands away to grope her ass himself then said, “You might be right, Nialler. Her ass is fantastic.”

“Squats.” Aimee told him, pulling away from Niall with a wet sound. 

“Hush and go lay on your back,” Louis told her, pushing her gently toward the bed.

Aimee complied without thinking. She realized it as she was climbing on the bed. “So freaking bossy,” she muttered to herself.

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself a spanking?” Louis asked as Aimee laid down on her back, despite her muttering.

“Yes?” She answered hesitantly.

Louis grinned mischievously, and laid his hand on Niall’s shoulder as they admired the naked Omega lying on the bed. 

“She’s gonna be a lot of fun,” Louis told Niall, leaning over to nip at his ear.

Niall nodded in agreement and turned to kiss Louis.

Aimee fluffed the pillow under her head as she watched Niall and Louis get lost in each other, Louis clearly dominant in the kiss. Their hands roamed over one another, knowing exactly where to touch to make the other more desperate. After a few moments they were desperately rubbing their cocks into each other's hips.

Aimee wanted to go to them, touch them, but Louis told her to lay on the bed, so she stayed, squeezing her thighs together, biting her lip and feeling more slick leak from her pussy.

Niall laughed into Louis’ mouth then pulled back, “Like watching baby girl?” 

“I would prefer to participate?” It was more a question posed to Louis than an answer to Niall’s question.

“Oh, she wants to participate, Niall.”

“That’s what she said Lou, should we take pity on her and join her on the bed?” Niall answered, conspiratorily. 

Aimee growled, good naturedly, at them. 

“Yes, Niall, I think we should join her on the bed.” They glanced at each other and ran the couple steps to the bed and each took a flying leap onto it.

Aimee squealed as Niall landed on top of her, knees by her feet, hands by her hips. Louis landed next to her, head level with her shoulders. 

“Spread your legs, Niall is gonna return the favor you did him in the living room.” Louis tells her.

Aimee maneuvered her legs around Niall, he laid on his stomach, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lowered his mouth to her dripping pussy. Her clit was swollen and he sucked it into his mouth and rolled it between his lips. Aimee whined and arched her back, hands tangling into Niall’s thick hair.

Aimee realized Louis was talking to her again as he reached out to tweak her nipples, “Love that don’t you, Lovie? Niall’s so good with this mouth, and his hands, his fingers are so thick, they feel good don’t they?”

Niall had removed his left hand from her thigh and buried two of his fingers in her sopping hole while he continued torturing her clit with his tongue and teeth. Niall began fucking her roughly with his fingers, working a third one in, nipping at her outer lips. When he moved back to her clit and began sucking again Aimee began whining and thrusting her hips up to meet his mouth. He pinned her hips down with his free hand as Louis moved over to bite down on Aimee’s closest nipple while muttering, “Lovie likes it rough, give it to her rough.”

Aimee pulled one hand from Niall’s hair and buried it in Louis’ hair, arching up into his mouth. She’d long since lost most of her rational thought but she started muttering, “Lou, Lou can I? Need to, can I?”

“Can you what, Lovie? What do you need? What do you want?” 

Niall laughed at Louis’ ‘torture’, sending a jolt through Aimee making her squeal out, “Need to cum, Louis please, please can I Lou?”

“Since you asked so sweetly, yes you may,” He told her before biting down on her nipple again.

Louis didn’t even finish his sentence before Aimee arched up as hard as she could against Niall’s arm that was holding her down and let out a high pitched growl and came with a fresh wave of slick flowing out over Niall’s hand and chin.

Louis brought his head up from Aimee’s chest to look at her face, she was completely blissed out and her eyes were wholly gold. She was making a low, happy sound, still trying to arch up into Niall’s mouth.

“Ni.”

“Hmm?” Niall asks directly into Aimee.

“Ease up on her babe, I think she’s under.” 

Niall lifted his head and slowed his fingers in her, “What? I wasn’t even trying, she was just really enjoying it rough.”

“Yeah I know, I wasn’t planning on even attempting any kind of headspace tonight. I wanted to talk about it first. Guess we won’t be doing any spanking tonight.” Louis considered, as Niall eased his fingers out of Aimee, she whimpered and tried to pull him back in.

“Easy, Lovie, let me hold you.” Louis murmured to her, pulling her into his arms. She hummed and rubbed her face into Louis’ neck. 

Niall spooned up behind Aimee, reaching over her to offer his fingers to Louis. Louis opened his mouth and Niall eased all three fingers that had just been in Aimee into him. Louis slurped Aimee’s slick off of Niall’s fingers, growling, “More.”

“She tastes good huh?” Niall teases, leaning over so Louis can lick more slick off of his stubbled chin.

Aimee hummed happily cocooned between Niall and Louis, rolling her body slightly trying to feel more of them around her. She felt like she was trying to float away but the other Omegas grounded her, her body buzzing where they were touching her. She knew Louis was close and she rubbed her face into his scent. She could also smell Niall and herself and she wasn’t sure why she wasn’t with them.

Louis and Niall pulled away from their kiss as they felt Aimee getting a little agitated, “Shh, Lovie. We’ve got you. We’re right here.” They felt her calm between them and went back to kissing over her, taking turns running their hands over her.

Slowly Aimee started feeling, she wasn’t really sure what she was feeling she was pretty confused, her eyelids felt heavy, and her skin felt too sensitive everywhere but she felt safe.

Niall pulled away from Louis’ mouth again, “She’s coming up I think.”

Louis pulled Aimee’s face out of his neck and saw her eyelids flutter open, “Well hello, Lovie. Welcome back.”

Aimee’s eyebrows drew together in confusion and she buried her face back in Louis’ neck, “You’re ok, Lovie. You went into subspace, we didn’t expect it, so we didn’t get to talk about it. Do you understand what happened?”

She nodded into his neck. “Yes,” she whispered. “Ni?”

“Right here, baby girl.” He said, pushing himself closer against her.

Aimee giggled, “Hard.”

“Yes, he’s still hard, me too.” Louis told her with a low laugh.

Aimee pulled away from Louis, slowly feeling more herself. "You should fix that, I’ll just watch.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to let you go yet.” Louis told her.

“Yes, yes, I’m ok. I just need Bama.”

“Your stuffy?” Niall asks. Aimee nods.

Niall slid off the bed and hurried to Aimee’s bedroom, but he couldn’t find her stuffy. He realized it was probably still in the pack bed in the other suit. 

He snatched up his pants from the livingroom floor and both key cards by the door and scampered down the hallway past Basil.

“Don’t ask,” He called over his shoulder.

“Wasn’t going to,” was Basil’s only answer.

Niall threw open the door and saw Harry and Zayn watching a movie they looked up at him, wide eyed. “Need a stuffy,” Niall called, hurrying across the room to open the bedroom door.

Liam was curled up asleep, holding Aimee’s stuffy. He snatched it from Liam’s arms and turned back toward the door. “Hey!” Liam called.

“Sorry, need to get laid.”

“Why are you running around hard and wet?” Zayn growled when Niall came back into the living room.

Niall paused, “We’re fine I promise. Aimee just needs her stuffy, we’ll explain tomorrow.”

Zayn nodded and Niall sprinted from the room again. By the time he got back to Aimee and Louis less than 2 minutes had passed but he was barely hard any more. 

Aimee pulled away from Louis and held her hands out, he proudly handed her the stuffy and she accepted a kiss from Niall with it before cuddling it close.

“Leeeum,” Aimee purred, holding the stuffed dog to her nose.

Niall pulled off his underwear, climbed over Aimee and straddled Louis. “How we doing this Lou?”

Niall had gotten hard again, painfull fast, smelling the thick scent of slick in the room.

“Gonna fuck you Nialler, you wanna ride me?”

“Yesss,” Niall hummed, reaching around to begin loosening his hole.

Aimee sat up to watch one of his thick fingers disappear into his dripping hole with a wet sound.

“Want me to do that?” Louis asked as Niall ground his erection down into Louis. 

“Nope, you take too long.” Niall added another finger.

Aimee laid back down, curling on to her side as Niall used some of his own slick to lube Louis cock up, then sank down on it.

“This isn't going to last long,” Louis murmured.

Niall set a quick pace, bouncing on Louis’ cock and fisting his own. Aimee considered leaning in to suck Niall off but she didn't think she would be able to keep up with his pace.

Within moments they were both panting, Niall flushed all the way down his chest and sweat dotting his forehead. Louis was gripping Niall's hips and meeting his downward strokes with thrusts of his own.

“Lou, can I…” Niall started.

“Yes babe, yes. Cum whenever you want and I'll follow you.”

Niall shot over Louis stomach and chest immediately causing Louis to growl and fuck up into him a few more times, releasing himself deep inside Niall.

Niall slumped over onto Louis chest for a lazy kiss. Eventually he climbed back over Aimee and cuddled the three of them together. 

Niall had dozed off and Aimee was almost asleep when Louis said, “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

They took turns in the bathroom, Niall and Louis hovering outside the door while Aimee was in there despite her telling them several times that she was ok. They climbed into Aimee’s bed and settle down, Aimee with her head on Louis’ chest and Niall, the big spoon behind her.

Aimee picked up her head and looked at Louis and said, “You didn’t spank me.”

Niall busted out laughing and Louis chuckled and pushed Aimee’s head back down to his chest, “Some other time, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, smut is hard ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. The Day You Stop Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Zayn and Harry get their first Aimee kisses, Aimee asks everyone if they're wearing underwear, and I go back to writing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town next weekend so I'm going to try and update by mid-week rather than next weekend. I've got a long weekend off work so maybe even another chapter this weekend!

The next morning Aimee woke up to a poke in the cheek, her face was half buried in a pillow and she slurred out, “If that's a dick I'm gonna bite it off.”

Harry snorted in laughter and Zayn said, “Just Harry’s finger, Love.” Zayn was clearly not happy to be awake.

“Breakfast time tiny little Omegas,” Harry said in a sing song voice.

“I'm not small, I'm big,” Louis muttered.

“I'm tall for a woman, thank you,” Aimee told her pillow.

“I'm fine with being called tiny,” Niall answered brightly. 

“You're too broad to be tiny,” Aimee informed her pillow.

“Big, small, whatever you are, let's get this over with please. I'm only awake to hear about Omega sex. Let's go eat.” 

The Omegas drug themselves out of bed, well two of them did, the other sprang up brightly. All three followed the two Alphas to their suite.

The set up for breakfast was similar to the day before, the only addition was Zayn sitting at the other end of the table, opposite Liam.

Niall sat close to Aimee and they kept finding excuses to touch one another, while Aimee and Louis were playing footsie under the table. 

“Yes, yes you guys are adorable. I do actually mean that even though I sound grumpy. Please tell me why Niall was running across the hotel in just his pants last night,” Zayn grumbled, stabbing a few sausage patties.

“What? Why were you running around in your underwear?” Aimee asked Niall.

Liam flipped down his paper, looking concerned.

“Your stuffy was still here from yesterday morning,” he explained.

“Oh, I didn't realize you were gone that long…” Aimee trailed off, obviously trying to remember the night before.

“You were still pretty out of it, Lovie,” Louis told her.

“Why… start at the beginning please,” Harry requested.

Aimee and Niall looked to Louis and he gave the Alphas a recap of the previous night's events, not getting _too_ detailed about the sex, more just explaining Aimee losing control of her Omega and her dropping into subspace unexpectedly, Niall chimed in to explain the trip down the hall for Aimee’s stuffy.

“That's, very interesting,” Harry said, picking at his lip.

Zayn and Liam hummed in agreement, Liam flipped his paper back up and the rest of breakfast passed in silence.

When Louis and Niall went to get dressed for the gym Zayn rose and held a hand out to Aimee, “To bed love?”

Aimee took his hand and he led her to the couch, scooped up her stuffy then led her to bed. 

They climbed in and curled up together. “You smell amazing,” Zayn told her.

Aimee laughed, “Should I go take a shower?”

Zayn squeezed her, “No definitely not.” 

“You smell like you and Liam made up.”

Zayn laughed harder than she'd heard before, “We did indeed.”

Aimee just kissed his shoulder and settled down to sleep. 

They woke up a short time later to Louis and Liam crawling in bed with them again.

Zayn glanced at the clock, “That was a short workout.”

“Apparently Niall and I should have showered. Everyone was distracted and Mark sent us away when Niall crawled on top of Harry while he was on the weight bench to make out,” Louis told them.

Zayn chuckled and pulled Liam in to lay on his chest next to Aimee’s hand. 

Liam smiled shyly up at her and she ran a finger down his nose and said, “Dreamed about you last night.” He hummed in response and nipped at her finger.

“Sleep now,” Louis grumbled. And they did, waking for just a moment when Harry and Niall joined them some time later.

Eventually Paul came in to wake them up, “Don't forget we're leaving straight after the show, make sure your bags are packed so we can get them on to the busses.”

Everyone grumbled in agreement and Paul left with a warning glare.

Zayn crawled off the end of the bed and headed to the bathroom, Harry followed. 

Liam slid over and spooned up behind Aimee after she rolled over, burying his face in her hair. Aimee hummed and fell back asleep.

Sometime later Harry woke them up, “Come on snuggle bugs, everyone needs showers and to pack before we head to the venue in a couple hours.”

They got up and Aimee realized they were the only ones in bed. She watched him shuffle to the bathroom.

“What?” Harry asked her.

Aimee just shrugged and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek before grabbing her stuffed dog and heading to her own room.

She'd been in LA for a while so some of her things had wandered pretty far from her bags. She showered and then quadruple checked that she'd packed everything.

Aimee was straightening her hair when Harry came in the bathroom behind her. “Jesus Christ, Styles you scared the piss out of me! Do any of you knock, ever?”

Harry shrugged, “Not really. Are you close to ready?”

“Yeah, almost. I can finish when we get there if we need to go.” 

“Paul just gave the 20 minute warning before they come to collect bags.”

Aimee nodded and, wrapped up her straightener and put all of her hair and makeup things into her tote bag. She checked once more that she'd packed everything and that all her bags were tagged. They were, of course, but it was habit.

She rode to the venue in the back seat of a van in Zayn's lap, face tucked into his neck. It was nice to feel safe, wanted.

When they arrived Zayn sent her off down the hall to wardrobe with Caroline, a kiss on the forehead and pat on the butt.

She and Caroline got prepped for the boys, pulling a few pieces for each of them, then Aimee sat in front of one of the mirrors and finished her hair and makeup.

Lou came in as she was finishing and stood over her, running her fingers through Aimee’s hair.

“Your roots are going to need done soon, do you know your formula?” Lou asked her.

“Yeah, I usually do it myself.”

Lou looked affronted, “There will be no box color on my tour thank you very much!”

Aimee laughed and said, “No no, of course not. I have a cosmetology license, I use professional color. But if you want to do it I won't argue, it's a pain in the ass to do it myself.”

“Stylist and cosmetologist?” Lou asked with a laugh.

“Among other things,” Aimee laughed with her. “I had a hard time deciding what I wanted to do. Most of the time I ended up doing my ex’s hair and makeup as well as clothes because he was a flirt and I'd get jealous and fire anyone they hired.”

Lou nodded in understanding, “You've got to do what you've got to do sometimes. It's almost time for food, want to come with me?”

“Sure,” Aimee answered.

“Caroline, join us?”

Caroline waved them on, “I just have two things to finish up, I'll be right behind you.”

Niall and Liam were already there with Julian when Lou and Aimee arrived. 

Aimee and Lou grabbed food and Lou introduced her to a few people along the way; Aimee still hadn't met all of her new coworkers yet.

They sat with the boys and Julian, Caroline and Harry joined them soon after. The atmosphere was buzzing, everyone was excited for the first show of this leg of the tour.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you,” Caroline said to Aimee. “Right after you left to come eat you had some gorgeous flowers delivered.”

“Oh, cool,” Aimee answered.

“From _who_?” Niall asked.

Aimee raised her eyebrows, he was honestly the last one she expected to be jealous. 

“I don't know,” Caroline chastised him. “I didn't open her card!”

“Probably TR, no one else really knows where I am, except my sisters.” Aimee told them.

Julian nodded, “It would be like TR to send you flowers on your first _official_ night of your new job.”

“Yup,” Aimee agreed, popping her p. 

Niall looked mollified. Aimee exchanged an amused glance with Harry.

When they were done eating Lou and Caroline reminded the boys of when they were each due to visit hair and wardrobe.

“Remind Louis and Zayn if you see them,” Caroline asked.

Harry nodded, “I'm heading to them now.”

Caroline and Aimee chatted as they returned to wardrobe, Aimee had forgotten about her flowers until they opened the door and she saw them on the table. She instantly knew they were from TR.

Grinning she pulled the envelope off the stick wondering what ludicrous things he'd had written in the card, he had a long history of outrageous cards. 

Aimee pulled the card out of the envelope and her jaw dropped when she saw it was a handwritten card and recognize the handwriting. Her phone slipped out of her hand and in her fumble to catch it she knocked the vase over in the floor showering her sandaled feet with water and glass.

Caroline ran from behind a rack of clothing saying, “Oh no, sweetie, are you ok?” When Aimee nodded Caroline asked, “What happened?”

“I dropped my phone.”

“Don't worry, we'll find you another vase. Don't move I'll find a broom.” Caroline told her, moving towards the door.

“Don't worry about another vase, they were destined for the garbage anyway.”

Before could get to the door, or ask Aimee what she meant the door flew open to reveal Liam, Harry, and Louis.

“Are you guys ok? We heard glass…” Harry trailed off as he saw Aimee standing in a puddle of glass, water, and carnations.

Liam strode over, crunching the glass under his boots and picked Aimee up and took her to the couch.

“What happened?” Louis asked as he started to pick up the flowers between the slivers of glass.

“Leave them,” Aimee told Louis as Harry and Liam knelt in front of her to check her feet for glass.

She waved them away with the card still clutched in her fist, “I'm fine, I just dropped my phone out of surprise and it knocked the vase over. They're trash Lou, don't bother with them, I'll just sweep them up with the glass.” 

Louis stopped and turned to her, “Are they not from TR?”

“No.”

“Who are they from?” Harry implored.

“My ex.”

Both the Alphas growled, Louis’ eyes flashed gold, and Caroline said, “What?”

“Yeah. When I saw them I just knew they were from TR, because my favorite flowers are tulips.” Aimee told them, as if that made any sense.

“Lovie, these are carnations,” Louis said gently. 

“Carnations were my mom's favorite flower. TR only ever sends me carnations. Brett always sent me tulips, if he bothered. He did this on purpose. And apparently he's in LA because this card is handwritten,” Aimee explained, waving the card around.

Liam took the card from her hand and scanned it, his eyes went fully silver and he let out a deep growl that started deep in his chest. He thrust the card into Harry’s hands, got to his feet, and left the room.

Harry scanned the card and read, “ _Aimee, I know you miss me. Your heat is coming in a couple weeks, come home and I'll help you through it, I'm sure you haven't found anyone else who would help you. Then we can talk about me taking you back. Love, Brett._ ”

“Your heat is in two weeks? Niall’s is in two weeks too.” Harry asked, hand shaking as he handed the card to Louis. 

Aimee shook her head, “It's in five weeks. I was with the douchenozzle for four years and he doesn't even know when my heat is. Not to mention, we've been over for six months, this isn't my first heat without him.”

Louis growled, eyes still mostly gold as he read, “Jesus Christ, did he always talk to you like this? This is serious mental abuse.” Louis handed Caroline the card.

“Not always, not in the beginning, but enough. It took being away from him for a while for me to realized the depth of how badly he fucked me up.” 

Harry stood and took the card when Caroline had finished reading it. “I'm going to get this to Paul and make sure he's not able to get back stage. Didn't you say he's in music? He might have some connections that could get him in easy. What's he look like?”

“Yeah, he's a country singer, just Google Brett Eldredge.”

“Brett Eldredge? I've heard of Brett Eldredge,” Louis said. “I didn't realize he was the Brett you were talking about.”

Aimee just nodded.

Louis looked like something clicked, “And TR, Thomas Rhett?”

“Yeah.”

“Thomas Rhett?” Harry asked. “Die A Happy Man, yeah?”

Aimee nodded again, “About his wife, Lauren.”

“We've met them, at the AMAs last year.” Louis told her.

“I was there,” Aimee told them. “I didn't see you guys though.”

Louis and Harry looked at each other eyes wide. “We had to leave early,” Harry explained, slowly.

“There's no way. No fucking way,” Louis told Harry.

“What?” Aimee asked, concerned.

“Liam kind of freaked out over a scent when we were there. He followed it all night and when he finally found the girl she had a claiming bite on her wrist. He got all pouty and we all just left.” Louis explained.

“Has he said anything to either of you about her being the girl?” Harry asked Louis and Caroline.

They both shook their heads, and Harry said, “Me either.”

Louis and Caroline had sat on either side of Aimee while they'd been talking and Louis grabbed her not bruised wrist, then the bruised one, “Where is your claiming bite? I hadn't even noticed...”

“Removed,” she told them, rubbing her thumb over her bruised left wrist where it had been.

“Removed, they can do that?” Louis sputtered.

“They can do just about anything if your ex’s mother forces him to throw outrageous sums of money at a plastic surgeon for you ” Aimee explained with a shrug.

“But, why?” Harry asked.

“She didn't want me to have to look at it everyday.”

“You're going to have to tell us what happened one day,” Louis informed her.

“I know, but not today. I just want to clean up that mess and change my shoes. And I'd prefer to tell all five of you at once, so I don't have to say it more than once.”

“You guys should go check on Liam,” Caroline told Louis and Harry. “We'll clean up and I'll take Aimee to the busses so she can change her shoes.”

Louis and Harry moved toward the door, Harry turned back to say, “Take someone from security out there with you.”

Caroline nodded and waved them out. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” she asked, wrapping an arm around Aimee.

Aimee nodded, “Maybe a little shell-shocked after going so long with no communication from him, but it really shows me how far I've come. If he'd sent that before my last heat I might have run back. Or at least seriously considered it.”

Paddy came in with a broom and dustpan, “Heard you needed this?”

“Yes,” Aimee told him standing up. “Thank you.”

“I'll go find some paper towels,” Caroline told Aimee as she started sweeping up the glass on the floor.

Paddy took a seat on the couch, “So this guy, he ever hurt you?”

“Not physically, if that's what you mean.”

“Just wondering what kind of person we need to keep an eye out for.”

“I don't think he'd try and hurt me, intimidate me? If he can get to me, yeah probably, but he never put his hands on me. Even the night I left him,” Aimee explained, keeping her head down, eyes focused on her task so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Paddy.

“Ok,” was Paddy's only answer as Caroline returned with handfuls of paper towels.

Once the mess was cleaned the three of them went out to the busses together, Paddy sat on the couch while Aimee and Caroline sorted through some of their things and Aimee changed into dry shoes.

“I wouldn't unpack much if I were you,” Caroline said. “How long do you really think you'll be here before moving to bus one?”

“Week, two at the most,” Paddy chimed in from the lounge.

“No comments from the peanut gallery!” Aimee laughed as Paddy snickered.

Aimee grabbed a pair of noise canceling headphones and put them around her neck and headed back inside with Caroline and Paddy.

She had an hour before she needed to be back in wardrobe so she made her way to the boy’s green room.

Liam, Zayn, and Harry were in one corner with Paul, Louis was in another corner on the phone and Niall was sitting on the couch. Aimee kissed Niall's upturned mouth and wedged herself between him and the arm of the couch. She pulled her headphones on and started a playlist on her phone. 

She zoned out, loosing herself in her music and trying to decide what she was going to tell TR when she called him later. Aimee wasn't sure if she'd actually nodded off but Niall rubbing her arm brought her out of her revery. She opened her eyes and pulled her headphones off.

“Time to head to wardrobe baby girl,” Niall told her.

Harry was standing in front of her with his hand out, she took it and let him pull her to her feet. Hand in hand they returned to wardrobe. 

When they arrived Caroline said, “Love, I've got to run down to the trucks for a bit, can you handle the first couple boys?”

“Sure,” Aimee responded immediately. “Whatever you need.”

Caroline hustled out the door and Aimee and Harry turned to his rack of clothing. “Pick me out whatever you want, babe,” Harry told her, running his hand over her back, stopping on the upper swell of her ass.

“Well, black skinnies, because apparently you refuse to wear anything else,” Aimee started, Harry laughed. “Whatever I want, are you sure?”

Harry nodded so Aimee stepped away from his clothing rack and over to Liam's. She pulled a black tank top, with a white and grey design across the front of it, off the rack and handed it to him. “And these,” she added, pulling a pair of shredded black skinnies from Harry's own rack. “And the grey boots.”

Harry accepted the clothes without question and headed behind the changing screen “Are you wearing underwear?” she asked, reaching for his pile of black boxer briefs.

“No,” he told her, catching the pair she threw him. 

“Always wear underwear on stage, you never know what could happen,” Aimee chastised.

“I know, believe me, I know,” Harry said from the other side of the screen, sounding like he was having a war flashback. 

Aimee grabbed the boots she'd chosen and set them on the coffee table with a pair of black socks. When Harry emerged Aimee raised her eyebrows and gave him a hot once over.

“Good?” Harry asked, obviously trying to subtly flex.

Aimee grinned, “Fantastic!” She accepted the clothes he'd just taken off and pointed him to his boots. 

“How much time do we have?” Harry asked her as he pulled on a boot.

She pulled out her phone after she put his clothes away, “You need to be to Lou in eleven minutes, why?”

“Because I want a cuddle before I go,” he told her, holding his arms out.

Aimee walked to him, setting her phone on the table she tried to sit in his lap but he maneuvered her to where she was straddling him.

“This doesn't seem like a cuddle,” Aimee told him, raising an eyebrow.

“Just wait,” Harry told her, leaning himself back and pulling her forward to lay against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and pushed her face into his neck, trying to catch a scent through her stuffy nose.

“How's Liam?” Aimee mumbled into his neck.

“He's ok, he'd already calmed down and was talking to Paul when I got to him.”

Aimee nodded and just let herself soak him in for a few moments. “Time for me to go.”

Aimee sat up and nodded, starting to shift off of his lap but he caught her hips. 

“Can I kiss you?” his bright green eyes stared up into hers and she nodded slightly. 

Harry sat up, eyes locked on her full lips for a moment before closing the space between them, when he finally pressed his lips to hers it was soft and gentle and everything Aimee expected from Harry. He brought his hands up to frame her face and she felt a shock shoot through her. Harry pulled away grinning, “Apparently that's enough for today.”

Aimee sighed in frustration and slid off his lap so he could stand. “I'll see you shortly,” he told her, leaning down for another kiss, shorter, but just as gentle.

As Harry headed out the door Aimee turned music on, on her phone and set to work packing away Harry's rack of clothes while she waited for Louis. 

Aimee was almost finished when Louis came in, he came up behind her and pushed her hair to the side to kiss her neck, “You smell good, what were you and Harry doing?”

Aimee turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to his rack of clothes, “Cuddling, a bit of kissing.” 

“Mmm,” Louis said stepping behind her again to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. “Harry's a good kisser.”

Aimee nodded and laid her arms on top of his, “What do you want to wear?”

“Nothing.”

“I'm completely fine with that, but I'd need to keep you here all night.”

Louis laughed, “Ok, ok. Point taken. Those pants, because they make my bum look amazing.”

Aimee agreed.

“Aaaaand, I don't know.”

“How about this shirt,” Aimee pointed to a dark blue t-shirt. “It's short enough to properly show off the bum.”

“Genius, you are,” Louis told her letting go of her to pull the pieces from the rack.

He headed toward the changing screen, “Are you wearing underwear?”

“Yes, _mum_.”

Aimee chose to ignore him, “Blue or black Van's?”

“Is the blue the same as the shirt?”

“Yes.”

“Blue.”

“Socks?” 

“No.”

She grabbed the shoes and set them on the coffee table like she had Harry's then went to meet Louis as he came from behind the screen. She took his clothes and sent him to the couch.

“Where's Caroline?” 

“I think there was something wrong at the trucks, she said she needed to run down there.”

Louis nodded as he slipped into his shoes. He went to one of the mirrors to look himself over.

“White pants would have been better,” Aimee told him.

Louis shrugged and turned back to her, “I have to go in a second, Harry doesn't take nearly as long with Lou any more. Come give me a kiss.”

Louis slid his hand into the hair at the back of her head and gently pulled her head back and taking her mouth in a fierce, rough kiss.

Aimee pulled away panting, “Easy, I've got Liam next.”

Louis laughed and leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, “Then you better calm down.” He grinned and headed out the door.

Aimee sighed in frustration and fanned herself for a moment before she went and finished packing up Harry's clothes before starting on Louis.

Soon Liam came in quietly, he smiled at Aimee as she handed him a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. “Underwear?” she asked, holding up a pair.

He shook his head and headed for the screen. She took two pairs of shoes, a pair of socks, a flannel shirt, two snap backs, and a bandana to the coffee table before meeting Liam as the screen to take his clothes.

“You can have the flannel _or_ the bandana, not both,” she told him, pointing him to the coffee table.

He picked the bandana, and a pair of white shoes. He considered the hats for a moment as he tied the bandana to his belt loop before apparently deciding against them.

The door opened as he was tying his shoes and Niall came in, Liam looked at his watch quickly and Niall said, “I'm early, I'm sorry. Zayn is grumpy. I got bored.”

Aimee came over to roll up Liam's sleeves a couple times as Niall started stripping off his clothes.

“Little exhibitionist, I swear.” Aimee muttered causing Liam to snort in laughter.

“Where's Caroline?” Niall asked, choosing to ignore Aimee’s comment.

Aimee explained again where Caroline had gone and when she finished she looked at Liam's watch, “You need to go.”

He bent and kissed her on the forehead before catching an underwear clad Niall around the middle to do the same.

“Alone at last,” Niall said wiggling his eyebrows at her when Liam shut the door behind him. “Shall I finish getting naked?”

“Sure, if you want Caroline to be blinded by your nakedness when she gets back.”

Niall pouted as they made their way to his rack of clothing, “What do you think?” Aimee asked, resting her chin on his shoulder, like Louis had done to her.

“Jeans and…” He trailed off, flipping through his shirts. 

Aimee pulled a pair of blue jeans with the knees ripped out off the rack as Niall pulled a long white t-shirt with some writing across it. 

“Ugh, I hate those long t-shirts.”

“You said I had to wear clothes, I picked clothes.”

Aimee laughed, “Wear whatever you want, but I'll tell you like I told Louis, if you're picking naked you're staying here, not going on stage.”

Niall laughed and took the jeans from her and started getting dressed.

“High tops? Low tops? Vans? Boots?”

“Low tops. Black.” 

Aimee handed him the shoes and a pair of socks and sent him to the couch. “Do you want a hat? No one else picked a hat tonight, yet.”

“Nah, gets hot. Come give us a kiss, we've got plenty of time.”

“No we don't, but I will come kiss you.”

Niall met her halfway, reaching around to grab her ass before their lips met. As usual, Niall's kiss was filthy and full of tongue. Finally he pulled away and looked at his phone. 

“Gotta go, baby girl.” Aimee nodded and hugged him. He held her tight until she pulled away. “I'll see you in just a little while, ok?”

Aimee nodded.

“I'll wait until Zayn gets here,” he told her.

Clearly he could feel the sudden anxiety Aimee was feeling, even if she wasn't sure why.

“No, no, don't put Lou behind. I'll be fine, promise.”

Niall kissed her on the forehead and left again. Aimee picked up his clothes off the floor, cleared Liam's declined choices off the table, then went back to packing away Louis’ wardrobe.

Aimee was starting to worry about Caroline, she didn't seem like she'd planned to be gone this long when she'd left. Aimee knew Basil was in the hallway outside the door, hovering. No doubt assigned to her by Paul.

She went and opened the door to the hallway and Basil turned to look at her, “Can you call back to someone at the trucks and see what's taking Caroline so long? She asked me to look after the first couple boys, so I didn't think she would be gone this long.” 

“No problem,” Basil told her, as Zayn came around the corner. “I'll let you know.”

Aimee let Zayn in the room, he crinkled his nose at her, “What's wrong?”

She explained what had happened with Caroline as they walked back to his rack of clothes.

“Basil is calling someone back there for me now, just to check on her.”

Zayn nodded.

“What are you thinking for tonight?” Aimee asked, leaning into him.

“What do you think?” Zayn asked her.

“I really like the grey skinnies with the Deadpool shirt.”

“I like it,” he told her, pulling them from the rack and heading towards the screen.

“Do you need underwear?” Aimee called after him.

“No, I'm good.”

“Ok, high or low tops?”

“High.”

“Red, black, or grey?”

“Red? I think, don't you?”

“Absolutely.” She scooped up the shoes and a pair of socks and put them on the coffee table. “Hat?”

“Grab me a couple, would you? I'll check them out.”

They'd gotten him a Deadpool hat that matched the shirt so she grabbed that one and two others that would match and brought them to the table as well. 

Zayn brought her his clothes and surveyed the hats while he put his shoes on. He picked one and set it on the couch beside him as Aimee sat on the arm of the couch.

He put an arm around her hips and slid her into his lap, “Oh, I think there's still a tag in these pants.”

Zayn slid Aimee down his lap and onto the coffee table and stood up, unbuttoning his pants. They found the tag just as Basil opened the door.

“Shit, sorry,” he turned his head and started closing the door.

“Wait,” Aimee called as Zayn laughed.

Basil stopped closing the door but he didn't look back at them.

“We were just getting a tag out of his pants, there are no exposed parts.”

Basil warily looked back at them as Aimee pulled the tag from Zayn’s pants and held it up.

Basil nodded and said, “Caroline is fine, apparently we're going to be short a truck until the next stop and she's helping reorganize things. She said she could come back if you needed help but I told her you were fine, just concerned about her.”

“Ok, good. Thank you so much.” 

Basil nodded and closed the door behind him.

“Where were we?” Zayn asked, pulling Aimee back into his lap.

“Here-ish,” Aimee told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Your gonna come with me to see Lou,” Zayn said, not a question.

“I can't, I need to finish packing up clothes.”

“Ok, but come find us when you're done.”

Aimee nodded as Zayn wrapped his arms around her, tight.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

She sighed, “No, and if I were we would make you late. I've got to call TR. I promised him I would call before the show tonight and now I have to tell him about the flower thing and he's going to fly off the handle and I don't know if I have the emotional fortitude to deal today.”

“Don't tell him.”

Aimee burst out laughing, “Ok _Alpha_ if this had happened and you weren't here and I didn't call you and tell you and you found out at a later date, or even the next day how would you feel?”

Zayn groaned, “I'd be livid.”

“And you've known me three days.”

“It feels like forever and not nearly long enough at the same time.”

“I know, it's weird. And you need to go.” Aimee told him, not making a move to get out of his lap.

“Kiss me.”

Aimee lifted her head from his shoulder and cupped his cheek, turning his face toward her. As she stared into his dark eyes the edges shimmered silver, she knew her eyes were doing the same.

She finally brought her lips to his, pressing hard, closed mouth. Zayn took control of the kiss, gently coaxing her mouth open, running his hand up and down her exposed thighs. When he slid his hand up her shirt to rub his thumb over her bare stomach Aimee felt a shock run through her, like when she'd been kissing Harry.

Aimee finally broke the kiss, “You're late,”

“Worth it,” Zayn told her, leaning in to scent her neck.

She let him for a few moments before climbing off his lap, “Go go, we've both got work to do.”

Zayn groaned but picked up his hat and kissed her once more before heading out the door.

Aimee picked up her phone and called her best friend while setting to work to finish packing the tour clothes up. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” TR answered.

“Hey, Bubs.”

“What's wrong?” he'd always been able to read her, even with just two words she'd managed to hold steady.

“A thing happened, and I need to tell you but I also need you to not fly off the handle. Because I don't think I can handle it today.”

“Ok Sweetheart. I promise I'll keep it together.” 

Aimee knew he would at least try. Normally he was the most easy going guy on the planet, a happy-go-lucky flirt to the extreme but when it came to his best friend, his wife, and his little sister, he wasn't someone to be underestimated.

She took a deep breath and explained the episode with the flowers.

“That absolute son of a bitch. He made you think they were from me so you would read the card. If he'd sent his usual flowers he knows you would have just tossed them.”

Aimee nodded even though he couldn't see her, “Exactly.”

“Jesus. I don't think I ever fully comprehended how manipulative he is until this moment.”

Aimee snorted, “Yeah, he had us all fooled for a long time.”

“I mean I'm definitely going to beat the shit out of him when I see him again.”

“Don't. He's not worth it any more,” Aimee told him. “He's really not. This has just shown me how over him I am. The betrayal still hurts, all the time and hard work I put into the relationship only to have it disappear, that still hurts, but I'm so much better without him. I'm fully starting to realize how much of myself I suppressed when we were together, how constantly shitty I felt and I like starting to feel like me again. I missed me.”

“I missed you too.” TR told her quietly.

Aimee sighed and teared up a little, “I'm sorry.”

“No,” he told her, loudly. “No, do not apologize for falling in love with an abusive, manipulative dick hole. He made you change who you were so subtly and slowly that it took even me years to realize. You got out, you can be whoever you want to be now. And I'll be here no matter what and no matter who you decide to be because at least you're getting to choose. I wish you would choose to live literally in my pocket but I understand why you won't.”

Aimee laughed, TR would carry her around with him if she'd let him, “Maybe one day, Bubba, maybe one day.”

“Other than the flowers how are things going?”

They chatted the entire time Aimee packed up wardrobe. In the back of her mind she hoped she did it like Caroline liked, but then again it had to be done so Aimee organized things how she liked them.

“I've got to go in a second, we've got sound check.”

“Ok, you or Lauren send me your schedule so I can see if we're going to be anywhere near each other.”

“Will do, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Aimee hung up the phone feeling slightly better about life. She finished packing the room up, and gave the room another once over to make sure nothing was forgotten. 

Just after she'd finished Caroline came in, sweating, “It's so hot! Oh you packed everything up, thank God.”

Aimee laughed, “Yeah it might not be organized how you like, but it's done.”

“Honey it doesn't even matter, as long as it's done. Thank you for taking care of the boys! You can go find them if you want, I'll oversee the trunks.”

“Ok, I'll see you in a little while.”

Aimee went out the door to Basil, “Do you know where they are? Zayn told me to come find them.”

“Annoying Lou still,” Basil said pointing, he and Aimee set off down the hall. 

When Aimee entered the room Lou was set up in, Zayn was still in the chair as Lou was positioning his hat, Harry and Louis were in the floor playing Candyland with Lux and Brooklyn, Niall was in Liam's lap on the couch, they were both looking at something on Liam's phone.

“Come sit,” Lou called, pushing Zayn to get out of the chair.

“What are we doing?” Aimee asked, squeezing past Zayn who was still fiddling with his hat in the mirror.

“Something cool,” she told Aimee. Lou swatted Zayn’s butt, “You're obnoxiously perfect move so we can play with hair.”

Zayn turned and grinned at them both, Aimee winked at Zayn as Lou started braiding her hair over one eye.

Zayn sat down and pulled Brooklyn into his lap and asked, “How did your phone call go?” 

“Good, actually. He was not amused but he didn't flip out.”

“I'm glad,” Zayn told her.

They passed the rest of the time before the boys had to head out to start getting ready to go onstage in companionable quiet. Aimee joined Niall and Liam on the couch where she had to swat Niall's hands away from her elaborate braid before she shot off her usual good luck text to TR before his show.

Aimee watched most of the show from the side stage before Caroline tapped her and told her it was time to go. Everyone who wasn't essential to breaking down the stage left before the boys with the busses and they rendezvoused away from the arena.

When they got to the bus Aimee changed her clothes, told the little ones good night as their mums tucked them into bed, and climbed into her own bunk. She put her headphones back on and turned on her ‘sad’ playlist and let tears stream silently down her face.

At this point she wasn't even sure why. She didn't want Brett back, she certainly wasn't in love with him any more but she was having a hard time letting go. She'd taken this job as a way to start moving on after sitting in Florida for six months. Six months of being miserable, of missing her life and her friends in Nashville. 

When the call came from Caroline, out of the blue, six months since she'd last seen her, it had seemed like a godsend. Get out of Florida, get out of her funk, get back to work, but not in Nashville where she could back slide.

TR, Lauren, and several of her other friends had told her that Brett had essentially been black balled when she disappeared and it came out what had happened between them, but she didn't expect it to last long. He was the artist not her, eventually the industry would forgive him and she would just be his ex.

Aimee was hoping to make a mark in the not country market, country music is a pretty isolated market that doesn't have near the crossovers as other genres so she was pretty sure most people wouldn't have any idea what her story was, she could start anew.

She hadn't been counting on five, seriously five, gorgeous men wanting her, and each other. In a way it was a dream come true, they were a hell of a distraction but she knew she couldn't count on them for her happiness. She couldn't officially enter into a relationship with them when she didn't even know herself.

Aimee sighed, there was only one way she knew to get to know herself again. She scrolled through her playlist and found the song TR had written just for her, The Day You Stop Lookin’ Back. She'd listened to it once, four months ago when he sent it to her and she'd sobbed uncontrollably for three days. She hadn't listened to it since. She hit play on it now and TR’s deep velvety voice serenaded her about moving on. The tears kept running down her face until the song was over and she put her playlist back on shuffle. 

She picked up the empty hand held notebook that had sat beside her bed for the last eight months and finally put ink down on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how Brett Eldredge became my "bad guy" because he seems like a beautiful ray of sunshine but it had to be someone I guess.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMXNLhVMV0I This is a link to the only video I could find of Thomas Rhett singing the song my TR wrote for Aimee. Below are the lyrics if you'd rather just read them. Thomas didn't actually write the song, but hey it fit my plot so... whatev. While you're checking out Thomas watch this video too, his wife Lauren is in it and they're obnoxiously adorable, and its a great song :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2CELiObPeQ
> 
> "The Day You Stop Looking Back"
> 
> Stop starin' at the rear view  
> You ain't checkin' your hair  
> That wheel has spun and them lights are out  
> There ain't nothin' for you back there  
> Stop holdin' on so dang tight, 'bout time you let go  
> Well he's a heart breakin', let you down son of a gun  
> But I ain't sayin' nothin' you don't know  
> Well
> 
> The day that you stop lookin' back  
> You're gonna find that the future  
> Sure beats the hell outta the past  
> Now he ain't no good  
> I guess he's good as gone  
> The day you stop lookin' back, girl yeah  
> Is the day you start movin' on, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> That sun's gonna come up  
> It's gonna feel good  
> And after all the rain and pain you've seen  
> I hope you soak it up like you should  
> Now and then it's gonna stir up  
> But when you hear that old song  
> But don't let it get to ya baby  
> It's only three and a half minutes long  
> Well
> 
> The day that you stop lookin' back  
> You're gonna find that the future  
> Sure beats the hell outta the past  
> Now he ain't no good  
> I guess he's good as gone  
> The day you stop lookin' back, girl yeah  
> Is the day you start movin' on, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> Oh, oh-oh
> 
> Well now hey girl why you lookin' back like that  
> Don't you wanna trade tears for laughs and love  
> That could be us tonight
> 
> The day that you stop lookin' back  
> You're gonna find that the future  
> Sure beats the hell outta the past  
> Now he ain't no good  
> I guess he's good as gone  
> The day you stop lookin' back, girl yeah  
> Is the day you start movin' on, yeah, yeah, yeah  
> Is the day you start movin' on
> 
> Stop staring at the rear view  
> You ain't checkin' your hair  
> That wheel is spun and them lights are out  
> There ain't nothin' for you back there


	6. Hey Hey Baby, Do You Wanna Come Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode, Basil gets an earful, Aimee thinks back, and I blame Niall for all this smut, he's been giving us some really... inspiring photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just smut with a little story in the middle...

It was three AM when the busses stopped and Aimee was still awake, she'd long since stopped crying but her eyes felt like sandpaper, but she had enough material for at least six songs. Aimee assumed they were stopping for fuel so she slid out of her bunk and pulled on a hoodie over her tank top.

After she slid on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her wallet she headed out the door of the bus, she made sure James, the driver, knew she was going into the store.

The store was pretty lively for three in the morning, Aimee assumed they must be near a college town. The line was fairly long so she didn't browse much, she just grabbed a few snacks and some eye drops and got in line behind a frat looking guy who was trying to buy beer. Aimee didn't bother telling him she didn't think they would sell it to him, maybe that was just the south.

Niall came in the store and gave her such a hot once over the guy in front of her turned around to look at her. Niall didn't speak he just started around the store collecting snacks as a guy who looked like a young dad got in line behind her.

After he'd finished his tour around the store Niall came up to her and said, “Excuse me, miss?”

Aimee had to fight to keep the smile off her face because he was intentionally making his accent as thick as possible, “Yes?”

“I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are,” Aimee had to bite her lip and the guy in front of her started to turn around and watch their conversation play out but he stopped himself. “And what a fantastic ass you've got.” The guy behind her choked, luckily, hiding the giggle she tried to keep in. “And I was wondering, would you like to sleep with me?”

The guy in front gave up all pretense and turned around to stare at them, and the guy behind gasped. Aimee pretended to consider the offer as she looked him up and down, but really she was stopping herself from bursting out laughing at the guy’s mouth hanging open in front of her.

“If you pay for my snacks, yes, I will sleep with you.”

“What?” comes whispered from behind them, and the guy in front almost dropped his beer.

They stood in line next to each other enjoying how much they'd freaked out the men around them. Every few seconds the guy in front of them turned around to look them over, both of them. Aimee was pretty sure he was trying to get up the courage to ask if he could join them. The guy behind was still muttering about why he couldn't have found a slutty Omega when he was Niall’s age. If it weren't so funny Aimee was pretty sure she would be offended.

Eventually they got to the front of the line, the guy in front didn't get his beer, and Niall paid for her snacks and they left the store hand in hand, much to the dismay of the guy behind. They managed to hold their laughter until they got out the door, but just barely.

“I was serious though, bus hop and come cuddle, have you even slept?”

“No, I haven't slept, but I will come cuddle.”

Paul had come off his bus and saw them talking and came over to say, “If you're switching busses take a change of clothes, there are liable to be paps at the next venue, no need for shots of you getting off the bus in your pajamas.” 

Aimee nodded and went to let James know she was switching busses for the rest of the night. She hopped on the bus and gathered a change of clothes quietly as well as her phone, pillow, and Bama. She scribbled a quick note for Caroline and Lou to let them know where she'd gone and closed it in the edge of the microwave so it would hang down and catch their attention.

Niall was waiting for her outside the door of the bus and walked her into bus one. “Just leave your clothes on the couch,” he told her in hushed tones. Aimee set down her clothes and pulled off her hoodie before Niall led her to his bunk.

He had her slide in first and climbed in after stripping down to his boxer briefs, he took one of his pillows and put it between her and the back wall. It was tight but he wasn't in any danger of falling out, mostly because Aimee was practically on top of him.

Niall groped her ass while she nibbled his ear. 

“You two go to sleep, don't even get all worked up,” came Harry’s voice from across the little hall.

Niall groaned in response but didn't protest. Aimee lifted her head for a good night kiss and Niall obliged. They soon found themselves drifting off as the bus got on the road again.

Aimee woke up a couple hours later, at some point she'd rolled over and was cuddled up to the pillow Niall has put beside her, with him spooned up behind her, erection pressing into her ass.

She wiggled her hips experimentally and he thrust unconsciously against her. She could feel that her panties and shorts were wet so apparently they'd been doing that for a while. She reached back gently to check his underwear, his were wet too.

Aimee took a deep breath and tried to will herself back to sleep but Niall was thrusting pretty regularly now, she was going to have to wake him up.

She rubbed up and down the arm he had slung across her and Niall stirred, he took a deep breath and whispered, “You want me baby girl?” 

Aimee just nodded as he slipped his hand down her shorts but not into her panties. He slipped a finger between her puffy pussy lips, seeking out her clit. Aimee helped him get his finger where she liked it and he started rubbing back and forth. She thrust her hips in time to his rubbing and had to bury her face in the pillow in front of her to keep from moaning.

Niall thrust against her ass for a few moments before stopping and pulling his hand from her shorts to pull his cock from his underwear. They worked together to pull her shorts down and he slotted his cock between her thighs.

He worked his finger back between her pussy lips, over her panties, and began rubbing again. Aimee could feel her slick flowing, further soaking her panties and Niall’s cock. She wanted to reach back and finger him open but there wasn't enough room and they were probably already in trouble as it was, no need to add any more scent to the air. 

Aimee came fast, gasping into the pillow and squeezing her thighs around Niall’s cock. He kept stroking her clit even after she'd cum, it hurt, she usually needed a moment before more direct clit contact, but she couldn't get enough. Niall made her cum twice more as she whimpered and cried into the pillow.

Finally he relented and pulled his finger from between her legs and pushed it roughly into her mouth. She eagerly sucked her slick from it. He pulled his finger from her mouth and rolled onto his back to stroke his cock.

Aimee rolled over and batted his hand away, sliding down and taking his cock in her mouth it, tasted like her too. It only took a moment before he exploded in her mouth, she swallowed the first mouthful but held the second in her mouth as Niall pulled her up for a kiss. He groaned and she felt his cock twitch as he tasted himself in her mouth.

The curtain flew open by their heads and Louis’ cock appeared. “Open,” was all he said.

They both immediately opened their mouths obediently. Louis ducked down to look at them and couldn't decide where to stick his cock so he stood back up and just stroked himself off, cumming on both of their faces. He peeked at them again to see his handy work and grinned as they started licking each other's faces.

“Jesus Christ, Louis. Did you really have to add to it? There's slick on the _floor_.” Harry groaned.

“That's it, the next person who cums gets a spanking,” Zayn says thickly from under Niall and Aimee as Niall leaned over to lick the head of Louis’ still twitching cock.

“Promise?” Aimee asked the same time Liam let out a pitiful whine.

“Except you Li, you can cum. You're the only one who hasn't. Louis, clean up the floor. Wait what did you say?”

“She wants to know if you'll really spank her so she can get herself off again,” Louis said, thrusting his mostly soft cock into Niall's mouth. “She likes it, you're probably going to have to find another way to punish her.”

Aimee knew she needed to stop because Zayn had sounded serious but with all the scents going around she was having a hard time. She slid a hand into her panties to play with her clit. 

Niall realized what she was doing and pulled her hand from her panties to suck on her fingers, “Time to be good, baby girl, ok?”

Aimee could only nod. “Let's go get cleaned up,” he told her. “Deep breath now, then don't breath until we get to the bathroom.”

He turned on the shower, cool, and stripped Aimee quickly, trying not to touch her any more than necessary. “In you go,” he told her, helping her step into the shower.

“I've got to grab towels, I'll be right back.” 

The cool water felt like ice on Aimee’s overheated skin and cleared her head pretty quickly. She was embarrassed, she'd all but begged Zayn to spank her, and she'd acted like a needy little whore.

Niall came back with towels and looked at her in shock, “What's with the anxiety? I can smell it outside the bathroom.”

“I, I shouldn't have…” Aimee started tearing up. Niall stripped off his soaked underwear and climbed in the small shower with her.

“Shouldn't have what? Did you not want me to touch you?” Niall asked, pulling her into his arms.

“Of course I wanted you to touch me, I never want you to stop. I'm so, needy,” she whimpered. “And I practically begged Zayn to spank me.”

“Yeah and you made Liam cum by saying it and almost made Zayn cum again. What's wrong with being needy? I'm needy as hell. I believe you called it insatiable. Literally any time you want me to get you off, I'm in.” 

“It's cute when you do it, when I do it it just, sad and desperate.”

“What? That doesn't make any sense. There's literally no difference. I'm horny, you're horny, we're both adorable. Wanting someone doesn't make you desperate and definitely not sad. Especially if it's me, because really, who could blame you.”

Aimee snorted into his shoulder, “I mean it baby girl, I don't know how he made you think that wanting sex or being quote unquote _needy_ is a bad thing but you already know he’s a shitty person, you're going to have to work on getting him out of your head.”

Aimee nodded, realizing he was right. She flashed back to all the times she'd wanted Brett and he'd made her wait, not in a fun ‘this is a game we're playing’ kind of wait, more of a ‘you being an Omega inconveniences or annoys me so I'm going to ignore what you need from me’ kind of way.

“Don't worry, I'll be here to make you cum more than you even want to,” Niall told her with a kiss.

Louis came in carrying a bundle of clothes and said, “Ni, I changed your sheets and Aimee here's a pair of my sweatpants and one of Liam's shirts, because, you know, boobs.”

They thanked Louis and got themselves clean. When they got out Aimee was proud that she'd managed to shower without getting her hair wet, at least she wouldn't have to dry it before going back to bed.

Niall slipped out the door with a towel around his waist and left her alone to get dressed. Louis’ pants were tight across her butt and a little short, apparently her legs were longer even though he was a little taller, and Liam's shirt was fairly long on her.

She hung up her towel and went to climb back in bed with Niall but Zayn was waiting for her in between the bunks.

“Down here,” he said, pointing to his bunk. “No more sexy shenanigans tonight.”

Aimee felt herself go pink and she hung her head in front of the Alpha, she knew she'd acted inappropriately no matter what Niall said. Aimee started to crawl into Zayn's bed but he stopped her.

“Whoa, you're not in trouble, you know that right? I was just teasing. I would like nothing more than for all six of us to go in the back room and have all of the sex but I don't want to overwhelm you.”

Aimee stared at his feet and didn't answer.

“Hey, look at me.”

Aimee slowly met his gaze.

“You didn't do anything wrong. You and Niall can get off whenever you want,” Louis cleared his throat from behind his curtain. “And Louis, we just _all_ really want you and you’re just not ready yet so it made us a bit, antsy? I just don't want us to become overwhelmed and in turn overwhelm or hurt you.”

Aimee relaxed a little, it seemed like Zayn was being genuine, she really wasn't in trouble. She nodded and moved to kiss him but stopped herself, not knowing if she were allowed to.

“Woman you better kiss me right now,” Zayn growled, causing Harry to pull back his curtain to check on them.

Aimee threw herself again Zayn, kissing him for all she was worth.

Harry cleared his throat, “I thought we were stopping the sexy shenanigans?”

“She was going to kiss me then stopped like she was scared, what was I supposed to do?” Zayn explained in a half whine.

Louis snatched his curtain open and huffed out, “This isn't the time for this discussion but here goes a general recap, everyone can touch everyone and kiss everyone whenever they please. Except Aimee you can only touch and kiss her as much as she expressly says you can. But she can do whatever she wants to you. Comprende?”

Niall and Liam peeked out of their bunks to agree along with the rest of them. “Good, now, bed!” Louis told everyone, flicking his curtain shut again.

Aimee shook her head at Louis’ outburst and Zayn pointed her to bed. She climbed in, he'd already arranged her a spot with her pillow and stuffy, also wedging a pillow against the back wall.

Zayn slid in after her and pulled her close, she kissed his shoulder as he said, “Now about this spanking thing…”

“Sleep!” called all four of the other boys at the same time.

Aimee giggled and kissed Zayn on the lips before settling down to go to sleep.

Later Aimee woke up to the sounds of Niall trying very hard to be quiet, but failing miserably.

“Dude you can't even walk down the hallway quietly,” Liam whispered from somewhere in the bathroom area. “You get to deal with Zayn if you wake him up.”

Aimee looked up at him and saw that he was awake. He put his finger to his lips and whispered, “I've been up for twenty minutes but it's hilarious to hear them tip toe around in fear.”

“You're terrible,” Aimee whispered back. 

“Ok, fine. Let's get up.”

They slid out of the bunk and walked into the lounge area. 

“How much longer do we have?” Zayn asked Harry, sitting beside him on the couch.

Aimee moved to sit on the end of the couch but Harry caught her and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled up to him, burying her face in his neck. 

“Few hours,” Harry answered.

Liam and Niall came in and Niall said, “Uh oh.”

Zayn tried to keep an angry face but he wasn't able to because Niall looked so upset, he held out his arms to him, “I was already awake, babe.”

Niall climbed into Zayn's lap and took a similar position to Aimee, burying his face in Zayn's neck while Liam started digging through the fridge.

“Toss us some fruit,” Harry told him.

Aimee tried to slide off his lap as Liam handed him some mixed fruit and berries.

“Where are you going, don't you want some?”

“You want me to eat on your lap, while you're trying to eat?”

“Yes, it's not like it's steak.”

“Ok.”

Aimee reached for a strawberry half after Harry opened the fruit and he held it out of her reach. “I'll do that,” He told her, plucked the strawberry from the pack and held it up to her mouth.

Aimee gave him a dirty look, “Oh you wanna feed me…” 

Harry shoved the strawberry in her mouth while she was talking.

“Really?” Aimee asked around the food.

“Be quiet and let me take care of you,” Harry told her as Niall snorted in laughter.

Zayn picked up a blackberry and shoved it in Niall's mouth, causing him to laugh harder as he chewed it up.

Aimee let Harry feed her even though it made her feel a little awkward, it also felt good to be taken care of.

After they'd eaten and Louis got up and the boys started a FIFA tournament, they asked Aimee to join but she declined, she'd never been good at that sort of video game.

Aimee laid in the floor with her head in Harry's lap and her legs over Niall’s, alternating between playing on her phone and watching them play. 

In the early afternoon they finally arrived at the venue, Aimee told the boys goodbye and went to help Caroline setup wardrobe, with Paddy trailing behind.

“Don't you have better things to do? I'm not exactly a priority,” Aimee asked him when she found him still hovering outside wardrobe once they'd finished setting up.

Paddy scoffed, “Sure you aren't.”

“I just need to run out to the bus then I was going to hang with the boys.”

Paddy nodded and gestured for her to lead on.

On the bus she grabbed her writing notebook, headphones, and phone charger then let Paddy lead her to the boys green room.

They'd set up the Playstation to continue their tournament. Someone had already turned on music so Aimee didn't bother with her headphones she just settled on one of the couches next to Louis and used the arm to balance the notebook.

Louis was playing right then but he still asked her, “What are you doing?”

“Just writing.”

“Writing what?”

“Nothing really, I just like to write.”

“Leave her alone, Lou. I don't like to talk about what I write either,” Harry told him.

Niall wasn't playing at the moment, he crawled over and took Aimee’s left hand in his. Aimee wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing but he finally said, “You play guitar.”

Aimee said, “What?”

“Guitar. These are definitely guitar calluses.”

“Yes, I play. Everyone in my family does.”

Niall hummed, “I'd like to hear you play sometime.”

“I didn't bring my guitar.”

“I've got plenty to spare.”

Aimee just nodded and went back to writing, Niall still holding her hand in his.

Soon it was time for lunch, all six of them went to Sarah's Kitchen together. Liam carried Louis on his back because he promised him a blow job later. _Boys really are easy._ was all Aimee could think, shaking her head, still hand in hand with Niall.

While they were eating Niall said, “Oh my God, let me tell you about this thing Aimee and I did last night.”

“We all know, we were there, I jizzed on your face,” Louis interrupted.

“Not that, in the store,” Niall told him. 

Together Aimee and Niall told them the story of Niall “picking her up” in the store the night before.

“It was hilarious, the guy who had been behind us was still sputtering in disbelief as we walked out the door,” Aimee laughed, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. 

“You two are a menace,” Zayn laughed.

“I'm so proud,” Louis almost choked on his food laughing.

When they got back to the green room Liam bowed out of the tournament. “Gonna nap,” he muttered to the boys, going to stretch out on one of the couches not in front of the television.

Aimee watched him for a moment, wondering if she would be welcome to join him for a nap. Zayn poked her in the leg and she turned to look at him, he gestured to Liam and said, “Go.”

Aimee kissed Zayn on the cheek and walked over to Liam who cracked an eye, he saw it was her and shifted to make room for her between him and the back on the couch. Aimee climbed carefully over him, settling into the space he made her, draping a leg over his waist.

They slept for a while, occasionally stirred from their sleep by quiet celebrations from in front of the tv. Later in the afternoon it was time for Aimee to head back to wardrobe, Liam walked with her, arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead before she went back in. 

Lux and Brooklyn were playing tag between the clothing racks they’d set up that morning. “Aimee!” they called when she came in.

“Girls!” Aimee called back. She played tag for a little while, running around the racks, giggling with the girls until Harry came in. 

Today Aimee stood back and watched Caroline style the boys, then she took care of the clothes they’d previously had on and packed up the rest of wardrobe.

The next week and a half passed pretty similarly, staying up late writing, she went through three notebooks. Sometimes she met one of the boys in a store when they stopped and switched busses for the night but she always bunked with Zayn because apparently he was the only one who could keep his hands to himself, or maybe he was too asleep to get handsy. She tend to her wardrobe duties then spent most of her time with the boys. She called TR and her sisters every other day or so, it was a routine and Aimee liked it.

When she was in Florida, sulking after her relationship ended, she didn't have a reason to get up in the mornings. In the afternoons she'd spend time with her nieces and nephews, sometimes cooking dinner, but then it was right back to bed. 

She knew she was depressed but she didn't want to do anything about it. Slowly she'd felt a little better but when the call had come from Caroline, Aimee almost declined outright but she decided to take a couple days to think about it, to really assess if she liked where her life was going. 

She didn't.

Caroline had given her two weeks to get her a decision and get to LA. Aimee took the time to, finally, visit her doctor and after months, if not years, of depression, she was honest. She told her about the misery, the suicidal thoughts and plots that were only stopped by her love for her family and what it would do to them, the self-harm and punishing herself with food that had gone on even before she and Brett split. Things she hadn't been able to tell anyone. 

Together they got her on a medication specifically for Omegas dealing with depression and her doctor referred her to another doctor in LA to follow up with. She'd done that when she was there with Caroline, then Aimee followed up again with the tour doctor when he'd checked out her allergies. 

He'd commended her for getting the help she needed and he occasionally caught her in the hallway or near the busses for a quick chat, checking in to see how she was doing.

They were both pretty surprised by how well she was doing, given the depth of her depression just a couple months before but Aimee was trying not to take it for granted, she was feeling something she hadn't in years. 

Hope.

Hope for herself and her future. And for her boys. 

They were gentle (except Louis and he knew she liked for him to be not gentle sometimes), and respectful and Liam still hadn't kissed her yet.

Aimee had no idea why, she presented him with plenty of opportunities. He sought her out, frequently. When she and Caroline were setting up wardrobe everyday he came and sat on the corner of the couch with his laptop and his headphones. When she would spend time with Lou and Caroline and the girls he would tag along, quietly. They would nap together, eat together, watch movies through the afternoons. They cuddled, he would kiss her forehead, hold her close, but he never kissed her lips.

Aimee was going crazy. Zayn and Harry were scared to touch her not wanting to _overwhelm_ her, Louis and Niall wouldn't fuck her because apparently there was some unspoken agreement that she and Liam should have sex first. An agreement she was not consulted on and was not amused by.

“How exactly am I supposed to have sex with Liam when he doesn't talk to me?” she finally asked Louis one day when he denied her again, after a heavy make out session, they'd gone out to the bus while everyone else was napping. Aimee was mostly naked, straddling his lap on the couch.

“What do you mean he doesn't talk to you?”

“Louis, I've been with you guys for almost two weeks and Liam has literally not said a single word _to_ me. Literally nothing. He speaks in my presence, more now than at first. I talk to him but I'm generally answered in a hmm or uhhh. That's is. Not words,” Aimee got off his lap to pace back and forth in just her panties gesturing wildly as she talked.

Louis looked at her with something like amazement on his face and quietly said, “You're right.”

“ _I know I'm right_ ,” she hissed at him. “And if somebody doesn't start fucking me soon I'm gonna go crazy. My heat is in three weeks and a few days and somebody better be fucking me by then.”

Louis all but ignored her and said in amazement, “He seriously never talks to you. This is blowing my mind. What is with him? I've got to talk to Harry.”

Louis got up and left the bus. “That's fine,” Aimee called after him. “I'll get myself off.”

Annoyed, she did just that. In Louis’ bunk, just to spite him for leaving her high and dry, or wet he left her very wet. So she left his bunk wet.

She went back in without washing her hands, to spite Louis again. Petty, she knew, but she was very frustrated.

Neither Harry or Louis were in the green room when Aimee came back in. Liam was asleep, she contemplated joining him but decided she was still too annoyed to sleep so she took a seat on the couch between Niall and Zayn.

Niall took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, shoving her fingers in his mouth.

“Whoa,” Aimee said, eyes wide. “That was meant to vaguely annoy Louis, not get you all, whatever this is.”

Zayn slid closer to her, to watch Niall suck her fingers, and said, “It's almost his heat, he gets like this.” Zayn pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck but pulled back quickly when Niall growled at him.

“And he also gets like that sometimes.”

“Mine,” Niall told him with a snarl, pulling Aimee into his lap.

“You better be glad this is your heat talking or I'd put you over my knee right now,” Zayn told him, rather gently for threatening a punishment.

Niall started pulling at the button on Aimee’s pants, “Wanna taste you.”

“Ni, easy,” Aimee told him. “Zayn and Liam are here.”

Niall narrowed his eyes at Zayn and said, “Leave.”

Zayn sighed and told Aimee, “I can make him stop if you want.” 

Aimee felt, and Zayn could smell, a rush of her slick as Niall pulled up her shirt, exposing her see through bra and boobs to Zayn.

“Or not. I'll wake Liam.”

Liam woke up a little groggy and stopped to watch Niall sucking on Aimee’s nipples through her bra on the way to the door. “Can't we stay?” he asked Zayn, rubbing his cock through his tented sweatpants.

“Sure, if you want Ni to rip your face off.” Zayn stepped as close to the couch as he dared and snapped his fingers to get their attention, “Do not fuck her, you hear me Niall? Neither of you are in a state to talk about consent or birth control.”

They both nodded, even though it was fairly rare male Omegas could sometimes impregnate other Omegas. 

The Alphas left, locking the door behind themselves.

“I've got a dildo in my bag,” Niall told her.

“Of course you do,” Aimee laughed, kissing him.

“Will you finger me?” Niall practically begged, grinding his erection into her hip.

“Of course, boo. I got rid of my nails just for you.”

Niall giggled and they undressed each other, “This slutty little bra is a pretty presumptuous thing to bring on tour don't you think?”

“Don't complain or you won't see it again. And don't hate on me for liking pretty underwear!”

Niall held up his hands in defeat before pulling her jeans off and throwing them behind him.

Once they were both naked Niall knelt in the floor and pulled Aimee toward edge of the couch, spreading her legs and diving in tongue first.

“I thought, oh fuck, I thought you wanted me to, Jesus Christ, Niall, finger you?” Aimee panted.

Niall had three of his thick fingers inside her, Aimee had a hold of his hair with one hand and the other holding on to the edge of the couch. He popped his head up from between her legs, “In a minute, I’m busy.”

He lowered his mouth back to her pussy, fucking into her hard with his fingers, “Easy babe, don’t put me under again.”

Niall nodded as he sucked on her clit, he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and held them up to her mouth. She sucked his fingers in, one at a time, closing her eyes and rolling her hips to meet his mouth.

Aimee came fast, she always did with Niall. He stood up, after he helped her ride out the aftershocks. He slid his cock into her mouth, thrusting. In this position Aimee could relax her throat, surprising herself by being able to take most of his cock in. Niall held her hair and fucked her mouth for a few moments before pulling out.

Niall slurred, “Raibh mé in ann grá dócha gur rinne tú.” 

Aimee didn’t understand, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, “What babe? I don’t know what you said.”

“Nothing, nothing. Just get your fingers in me baby,” he told her, climbing onto the couch on his back. He threw his leg up over the back of the couch, Aimee settled between his legs.

“I’ve never done this before so I might need some guidance.”

“Guide your fingers into my ass babe,” he groaned.

“Sorry, sorry,” Aimee said, slowly dragging a finger over his hole coating her finger in his slick, pushing in gently.

“Don’t have to be gentle babe, take Alpha cock on the regular.”

Aimee nodded and slid another finger inside of him, leaning down to take his cock in her mouth, twisting her fingers searching for his prostate. She scissored her fingers for a moment, making room for a third finger.

Aimee pulled off his cock and said, “Am I getting anywhere…” 

Niall groaned and thrust down onto her fingers, “Never mind.”

Aimee started fucking into him, rough like he was doing to her and took the head of his cock in her mouth again, rubbing back and forth over the spot she’d found inside him. After just a few moments he came, thrusting up into her mouth, surprised she choked a little, cum dribbling out of her mouth as she pulled off of him.

“Clean that up,” Niall told her as she looked up at him questioningly. “Clean it up.”

Aimee eased her fingers out of Niall, offering them to him as she gently licked cum off of him. When she was done he pulled her up to lay on him as he finished sucking his slick off her fingers.

“Nobody else,” Niall said.

“What?”

“Please don't do this with anybody else until after my heat. I don’t think I could, handle it, I don’t know. Heat makes me crazy sometimes. I get possessive, it’s different every time, like sometimes if Liam and Zayn have been fucking a lot, fucking each other more than me, then they can’t, they can’t fuck each other,” Niall rambled, all his words spilling out quickly. 

“Ok boo, ok. No problem. Whatever you need,” Aimee told him, curling into his side.

“We should probably get dressed soon, let them back in. I need to apologize to Zayn.”

“Fuck ‘em. Let’s just cuddle naked and get off a few more times.” 

Niall laughed, “I wish. We should have done this in the bus. I’ve got a while before it gets to be too much again. I thought I was actually doing ok, but then you came in smelling like your own slick and I kind of lost it. I can usually hold it together until the day before my heat, I’ve still got three days.”

They both cleaned up in the adjacent bathroom before unlocking the door and looking up and down the hallway. No one was in sight.

“I’ve gotta find Zayn, come with?” 

Aimee nodded and took his hand, Basil appeared from around a corner, following along behind them. 

“See where Z and Li went?” Niall asked Basil over his shoulder.

“Buses I think.”

They made their way to the buses and Niall boarded bus one alone, they assumed Zayn and Liam were having sex.

When Niall reappeared he was laughing, “Have you ever tried giving a sincere apology to a dude while another dude is balls deep in him and they're for some reason wedged in a tiny bunk?”

Basil turned around and walked away from them, shaking his head.

“No?” Aimee replied, laughing at the image he painted in her mind. “Why were they fucking in a bunk and not in the bed in the back?”

“No clue, it wasn't even either of their bunks it was Louis’.”

Aimee’s eyes went wide and she pressed her lips together.

“What? Is that where you?” he made a gesture she assumed meant fingered herself and Aimee nodded furiously in answer. “Kinky fuckers.”

They dissolved in giggles up against the bus. Eventually they pulled themselves together and headed back inside once they’d found Basil again.

When they got in the dressing room Harry and Louis were there.

“I was going to apologize for leaving you mostly naked and completely turned on but I smell that you worked that out,” Louis said with a smile, pointing to the wet spots on the couch.

“Yeah I definitely wouldn't apologize if I were you,” Niall said to Louis before catching Aimee’s eye. They laughed so hard they were both rolling around on the floor by the time their giggles died down again.

“What’s with you two?” Harry asked reaching his hand out to help Aimee up but pulled back quickly when Niall snarled at him. “Oh jeez, it’s started.”

“Good it’s you this time. At least I don’t have to stop talking to Sandy for a week,” Louis told Aimee.

Aimee turned to Niall and said, “Sandy is a happily married man. Now if Harry can’t help me up get your ass up and help me.”

Niall pushed himself to his feet and helped Aimee to hers, “I can’t help it, it’s never logical.”

“So I can’t touch anybody?” Aimee asked, hands on her hips.

“I think Louis is ok,” Niall said.

Louis started moving toward her slowly and ran a hand down her arm, Niall didn’t snarl or growl so Louis smacked her ass. Aimee growled but Niall didn’t.

Niall rolled his eyes at Louis, pointing at him as he walked past him to sit on one of the dry the couches, “Just no sexy times without me.”

“Where are Li and Zayn?” Harry asks.

“Bus,” Aimee and Niall said at the same time, exchanging a look, trying not to laugh again.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Nothing, “ They said together again.

“You two are being really weird,” Louis said suspiciously.

“Anyway, we discussed the whole Liam thing,” Harry said.

“What Liam thing?” Niall asked.

“He doesn’t talk to me, like ever, never said a word to me.”

“What? That’s just…” Niall trailed off, thinking back. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” the other three said together.

“So what do we do? What do I do?”

“Don't worry, we've got a plan,” Louis tells her.

“Ok, let's hear it,” Aimee told told them.

“Well I figure Niall will need to get fucked after the show tonight, he usually does for a few days before his heat,” Harry started, slowly, Niall nodded in agreement. “So you stay with us to finish the concert, Ni will probably want you to stay the whole night with him now anyway so that helps us not be obvious.”

Aimee nodded along, wondering where this plan was going.

“So when we get on the bus Zayn and I will take Niall in the back and fuck him and you and Liam can stay in the front lounge. And you, just climb in his lap...” 

Niall growled, interrupting Harry's sentence.

“Hush, you'll be getting dick, you won't care,” Louis told him.

Harry continued, “Climb in his lap and ask him a question, and just stare at him until he answers you.”

“What?” Aimee said flatly.

“That was an awfully intricate plan to end up being ‘sit on him and force him to talk to you’,” Niall told them with a laugh.

Aimee pointed to Niall, “What he said.”

“I didn’t say it was the plan of a criminal mastermind, but Liam is too polite to not answer a direct question. Just ask him something that’s involved,” Louis told her.

Aimee shook her head and laughed, “I could have come up with that on my own, I thought you guys were going to have some sort of insight into the way his mind was working or something.”

Harry shook his head, “Nope, just a straightforward plan of action.”

“And where is Louis going to be in this straightforward plan of action?” Niall asked.

“Depends, if you feel like you’ll be up to messing around with Aims after the Alphas then I’ll hang with her and Liam, otherwise I’m participating in the Niall-bang-a-thon.”

“Jesus Christ,” was all Aimee could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But really have you SEEN Niall this weekend, Jesus. 
> 
> Also, when he's speaking Gaelic Niall tells Aimee "I could probably love you"


	7. Communcation is key, and all that jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Paul (and some poor driver) hears something he would really rather not, Liam and Aimee have a much needed conversation, and I go to sleep because I have to be up early tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few have been but there's smut so... compromise?

_Niall-bang-a-thon_ was all that ran through Aimee’s mind all day. _Bang-a-thon. Jesus Christ._

Harry took care of letting Paul know that Aimee would be staying with them until the end of the concert. She watched from the side stage as usual. Niall missed his bathroom break because he stopped for a kiss on his way by and never made it to the bathroom, despite Aimee’s insistence that he needed to go.

When the concert ended Niall grabbed her hand and they ran down a hallway behind Harry and Paul.

“Do I have time for a piss?” Niall practically begged Paul.

“Not really, they radioed to me that there are already dozens of people by the back gate.”

“Fuck, ok.”

They continued down the hall and out the door to the waiting van. Harry, Niall and Aimee climbed in the back seat, Liam and Zayn in the middle, with Louis half in both their laps, Paul jumped in the passenger seat.

Niall was bouncing his knee up and down so Aimee shifted away from him towards Harry. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Niall asked, putting an arm around her and pulling her back towards him.

“Just trying to give you a little room to get more comfortable,” Aimee told him.

“Nope, in my lap.”

“What? If you piss on me I'm not going to be amused,” Aimee told him, pursing her lips.

“It's not that bad actually,” Louis piped up.

Everyone in the van turned to look at him, except the driver, he just looked at him in the mirror.

“What?” Louis asked.

“We'll discuss that later,” Harry said, then pointed to the front seat. “Also I'm sure they really didn't want to know that.”

Niall kept tugging on Aimee until she got in his lap, she whispered to Niall, “Does that mean Harry was the one who peed on Louis?”

Harry gave her a bitch face, “I can hear you.”

Aimee just grinned and blew him a kiss.

“Hold still and kiss me, maybe it'll distract me.” 

Aimee licked into Niall's mouth as he slid a hand up her shirt to rub his rough hand over her bare back. She nibbled at his lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth deeply, excited to realize that she had the upper hand in this kiss. He was distracted and she could do as she pleased to him.

Aimee shifted towards his knees a little so she could angle herself more towards him and really take control of the kiss. She laced her fingers into his hair, pulling his head back. She bit his bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth, causing him to groan. She pulled away and nibbled from his chin up to his ear, biting it too. She sucked his lobe into her mouth and he moaned.

“Easy you two,” Zayn said, reaching over the seat to poke at both of them.

They both sighed, annoyed.

“We're almost there,” Louis assured them.

They pulled into a parking lot that was empty except for their buses.

“Did anybody follow us?” Niall asked.

“No I don't think so,” Paul told him. “Why?”

“Because I'm barely going to make it out of this van, I'm not making it up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.”

Aimee slid herself gently off his lap as they neared the bus, Niall was out the door with his pants undone before they actually came to a stop. He made it about four feet, around the end of the bus. They could all hear him groaning in relief as they piled out of the van.

“Hey Lou, wanna come here?” he called.

Louis actually started that way before he realized what Niall meant, causing everyone, even Paul to laugh, “Oi! Fuck off back there!”

They climbed on the bus after saying goodnight to Paul, Niall coming in a moment later, not bothering to do up his pants. He charged past everyone, cock leading the way, grabbing Harry and Zayn's wrists on his way through, dragging them with him.

“Wanna talk about your pee thing?” Aimee asked Louis after they'd closed the door behind them.

“Wanna talk about your spanking thing?” Louis countered as Liam took a seat on the couch.

“Touché.”

Louis cut his eyes toward Liam telling her to follow through with their “plan”, as he took a seat at the table.

Aimee walked over to Liam and sat herself down in his lap without invitation. He stared at her, mildly surprised.

“Why don't you talk to me?” Aimee couldn't think of another thing to ask, and she figured she might as well be straightforward with him.

Louis choked on a laugh as Aimee stared at Liam.

His face showed a myriad of things, confusion, realization, lust, and finally settling on mild annoyance. 

“I do.” Liam finally said.

“Nope, that's the first thing you've said to me in two weeks that wasn't hmm, mmhmm, un uh, or uhhh.”

Liam slid Aimee off his lap and onto the couch beside him, he stood up and started walking to the bunk area.

“Liam,” Aimee said. “Do not walk away from me. Talk to me about whatever this is.”

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her, eyes flashing silver. “What did you just say to me?”

Aimee stood up, “I'm not afraid of or intimidated by you, Liam. And if you're really going to be an asshole about me wanted to get to the bottom of something we've been dancing around for two weeks then that's on you.”

Louis quietly slipped down the hallway and into the back room.

Liam growled at her, and Aimee said, getting increasingly loud, “Growl all you want, I'm fucking used to it. Throw shit too. Get it my face. Scream. Yell at me, cuss me, but fucking _do something_.”

Aimee hadn't realized how much it had been getting to her. She assumed it was mostly because that's how Brett had treated her, it was one extreme or another with him. Either he snapped and did all the things Aimee had told Liam to do or he acted like she was overreacting and ignored her and walked away.

Zayn came out of the back room, appearing from behind where Liam was standing and staring at Aimee, mouth open.

“And you, you can take your ass right back in there, and take care of Niall,” Aimee growled at him.

“Gladly, but keep it down because the yelling is upsetting him,” Zayn held his hands up and backed back into the room he'd come out of.

Aimee sighed, further upset by the fact that she'd disturbed Niall.

“Will you please come sit down and talk to me?” she pleaded.

Liam slid the door they never used from the front lounge to the bunk area closed and came to sit back on the couch, as far from her as he could get. 

“Look I can't do silent treatment. Silent treatment makes me feel like I'm being crazy and overreacting if I can be so easily ignored.” Aimee almost added that it was something Brett used to do to her but she didn't want him to think she was looking for pity.

“I'm normally really good at talking about my feelings,” Liam told her. “That's why I've always been the one who's unofficially officially the Alpha Alpha.”

“But..?”

Liam shrugged, “I've just thought about you for so long, I'd given up hope on ever seeing you again. And then you just appeared out of nowhere and you're here and I can touch you, but you don't want me to.”

“I, uh, couple things there. Harry and Lou mentioned the AMAs? It _was_ me?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, I wasn't exactly honest with them. I told them it took me a while to find you, but I found you pretty much immediately.”

Aimee looked at him, confused, “Then what were you doing after you realized I was claimed?”

Liam looked at his lap, embarrassed, “I just sort of, followed you around. You are amazing, the way you move. It seemed like you knew almost everyone there, but somehow I didn't know you, and no one I knew seemed to know you. I watched you glow and mingle and float around all of these people, I knew without a doubt that you were mine. I don't know how to explain it I just knew you belonged with me, with us. But if I couldn't have you I needed to know that you were happy. I couldn't imagine you were there, in that dress, without your Alpha. So I just sort of, stalked you. Until I saw you with him.”

Liam got up and walked to the fridge, swaying a little as they rolled down the road. He grabbed a bottle of water and came back to the couch, sitting slightly closer to Aimee.

“And…?” Aimee asked when it became evident that he wasn't going to continue without provocation.

He took a few deep breaths and downed half his bottle of water, “I had to leave because I saw you see him across an open space and you just lit up.”

Aimee bit her lip and wondered how close Liam came to ripping Brett's throat out because she clearly remembered what came next. Looking back, it felt like the beginning of the end of their relationship.

“You walked over to him and slid an arm around him, and he looked down at you and just stepped away, closer to some other Omega and completely ignored you. Your face just… and you walked away and I didn't understand how he could have let you. I was halfway to him before I knew what was going on, Paul grabbed me and drug me out the door.”

Aimee nodded, “I remember. I went to the bathroom and cried for a half an hour until Lauren found me and cleaned me up. I made it through the rest of the night but Brett and I had a horrible fight. I met Caroline that night for the first time.”

Liam scooted marginally closer to her, he looked like he wanted to hold her but he didn't. 

“I don't understand how that gets us here,” Aimee told him.

“I couldn't get you out of my head, for months and months I thought about you every day. When we got to the Staples Center I was convinced I'd completely lost it because I could smell you, all over the place. And then you were really there and I lost my shit and you were _terrified_ and then you were disgusted with me followed by avoiding me and then winding out with being forced to spend time with me because we're trying to make it work, because they want you and I need them. And you.”

“Terrified, yes, I usually get that way when an Alpha pounces on me from a doorway, avoiding, also yes, stemmed from the terror. I got over it. But disgusted and forced to spend time with you? You've completely lost me there.”

“When I was being punished for hurting you, you were so deeply disgusted with me it still hurts me to think about it.”

“Liam, look at me please,” Aimee begged, he finally did. She grabbed his hand, “I was not, nor do I think I ever could be, disgusted with you. Especially not while you were getting a spanking.”

Aimee took the water bottle from Liam's fidgeting hands and finished it. After a few steadying breaths Aimee fiddled with the empty bottle, “If you were picking up disgust from me, first of all I don't know how you picked that up from under the lust but ok. Any and all of the disgust was directed at myself. I'm having a hard time admitting to some of the things I like, spanking being one of them, as Louis likes to tease. Also nobody forced me to spend time with you, I like spending time with you, I'd like to spend more time with you. You guys are a package deal and I get that, I wouldn't come into this thinking this could somehow work if I secretly hated you. You just, weren’t letting me in like everyone else, so I took what I could get, a cuddle here, a nap there.”

Liam was looking at her with something in his eye she didn't think she would have been able to recognize a few months ago.

Hope.

Hope that he'd been delusional. Hope that they could make this work, all of them.

Aimee hoped he could see it reflected back at him and said, “I'm going to kiss you now, Li. Because it's been driving me crazy to not be able to kiss you like everyone else.”

He nodded and Aimee slid over to him and pressed her lips to his, she tried to climb into his lap but he laid her back on the couch, bracing his forearms on either side of her, only breaking the kiss momentarily.

The door to the bunks slid open and the other four boys came out, Niall wasn't even upset to find Liam on top of Aimee.

“Can you guys fuck now, because I'd really like to stick my dick in her?” Louis asked as Liam sat up.

“Ever the romantic, Lou,” Harry said, pushing him a little.

“I don't know if Aimee…” Liam started.

“Yes,” Aimee interrupted. “If Niall is ok with it.”

“Only if I can come, and cum,” Niall said, cracking himself up.

“Jesus Christ,” Aimee said, shaking her head.

Liam stood up and scooped Aimee up off the couch, putting her over his shoulder. Niall ran in front of Liam to open the door to the back room. Aimee laughed and made grabby hands at Louis as she was carried by him.

Louis grinned and followed them down the hall. Aimee saw Zayn pull Harry into his arms before she couldn’t see them anymore.

Liam set Aimee on her feet at the foot of the bed and looking up at him she was suddenly nervous.

Niall was already in his underwear and he came up behind her on his knees on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and scenting her in effort to calm her.

Aimee leaned back against him and tipped her face up to Liam, inviting him to kiss her again.

Liam lowered his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Louis pressed himself to Liam's back and started unbuttoning his pants while Niall started working at the buttons on Aimee’s shorts.

Louis helped him step out of his pants then started tugging on Liam's shirt, trying to get him to pull away from Aimee to get it off. When he didn't break the kiss Louis pulled him back, causing Aimee to whine. Louis pulled Liam's shirt over his head and Niall took the opportunity to do the same to Aimee.

Aimee turned to Niall and pulled him into a kiss, wanting to try and calm herself with a now familiar mouth. She could hear Liam helping Louis undress behind her as Niall squeezed her lace covered ass.

Liam gently tossed a now naked Louis onto the huge pack bed beside Niall and turned back to Aimee.

Niall laid down and let Louis help him out of his underwear as Liam stood behind Aimee, running his hands over her body, tracing the lines of her tattoo. She leaned her head back on his chest and reached a hand down to grip his thigh, needed to anchor herself.

Louis got to his knees in front of her and pushed Liam's hands off, Aimee pouted at him.

“Sorry Lovie, I need you clear headed for this. We haven't talked about birth control or safe words or anything.”

“I'm on birth control,” Aimee started. “Oh but, I recently started another medication. I didn't think to ask about any effects, I wasn't planning on being in this situation any time soon.”

“Condoms it is!” Niall called, opening a drawer next to the bed and pulling out a handful of condoms.

Aimee raised her eyebrows at Louis. “We're nothing if not safe,” he informed her, trying not to laugh.

“Jesus Christ,” Aimee muttered, as Niall got another handful out.

“We do not need that many condoms, Ni. Even if all six of us were planning an orgy we wouldn't need that many condoms,” Liam told Niall gently.

Niall got annoyed and put just two back, Aimee had to look away from him so she wouldn't laugh because he looked so serious.

“Ok,” Louis started, drawing her attention back to him. “We tend to use the color system, green for good, yes please continue this is fantastic. Yellow, slow down, pause, I need a minute and/or let's talk about this. Red, full stop, no questions asked, everything just immediately stops and doesn't commence again. Cuddles all-around then eventually followed by some discussion once you're ready. It's very important you're honest about your color, especially since it's your first time with an Alpha, ok?”

Aimee nodded in answer.

“Ok, good. You tend to get nonverbal when you're even close to subspace and you go down so easy,” Louis said, then looked at Liam. “She literally went under blowing me the other day, I hadn't even touched her yet.”

Aimee felt herself go pink, she'd tried to do some research on Omegas and subspace but she hadn't been able to find anything closely relating to her apparently unique situation.

Louis booped her on the nose and said, “Focus. Anyway when you can't talk you still understand me and what's going on right?”

“Yes, other than that first time. You guys are good at keeping me in this sort of in-between area. It's a good place.”

“Because you can keep playing,” Niall said, Aimee nodded in agreement. “That's all the further I ever go. I guess I've never been all the way down.”

“Me either,” Louis said. “We both stay verbal though. So I've been looking for some way to check in with you and I found a few sites that swear by using a squeeze method. If one of us puts two of our fingers in your hand you squeeze twice, hard to let us know you're ok. If you don't we'll take it as a yellow and stop until you can answer ok?”

“Ok,” Aimee answered.

“You have to be honest with your colors, ok Lovie?” 

Aimee nodded in answer. 

“I know you like it when it hurts, but you have to help us to make sure it’s not _too much_. And don’t forget everything we discussed, when Liam knots Niall you might lose consciousness for a little while. It’s completely normal ok? Something with the scent or pheromones or something. It occasionally still happens to Niall if he hasn’t taken a knot in a while.”

Aimee’s nerves were coming back but she just nodded in agreement with Louis.

“Ok, continue,” Louis said, gesturing at her to Liam. He flopped back down on the bed next to Niall to watch. 

Liam stepped up behind her again, nuzzling her neck and running his hands over her hips and stomach. Aimee could see Niall getting a little agitated, Louis could too so he pulled Niall to sit between his legs so he touch touch him, mirroring Liam's hands on Aimee.

She could feel his cock rubbing her lower back, she hadn't seen it yet but it felt huge and it made her nervous intensify.

Liam lowered his head to her ear and whispered, “Color?”

Without hesitation she answered, “Green, I'm good.”

Aimee felt Liam nod before gently biting down on her neck, she felt the anxiety melt out of her. 

Liam licked at the bite he'd just given her as he unhooked her bra and pushed it off her shoulders. Aimee ground her ass back into him as he cupped her boobs, kneading them. 

When Liam pinched her nipples Louis said, “Harder, she really does like it rough.”

Liam twisted and pulled both her nipples at the same time causing her to let out a broken moan and arch up into his hands. He hummed in delight and did it again, harder.

Aimee’s slick was flowing out of her and down her legs like she wasn't even wearing panties. She worked them off her hips then sent them across the room with a flick of her foot.

“Ready for some cock are you?” Liam growled in her ear.

Aimee nodded.

“Use your words sweetheart.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I'm ready for some cock?”

“Good,” Liam told her, turning her in his arms so he could look down at her face. “Always call me Alpha while we’re having sex. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good girl. On the bed, on your back.”

Aimee did as she was told, anxiety creeping back in. Immediately Niall was leaning over her to reach down and slip two fingers into her pussy.

“Li, give me a second, she's _really_ tight,” Niall told him, working a third finger into her.

Aimee could hear Liam opening a condom, then the buzzing started in her ears. She'd figured out that it starts when her Omega takes over or she gets close to, what her research referred to as, psychological subspace. She wasn't ready to go there so she reached blindly under Niall for Louis. She connected with his calf so she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed.

Louis shook her off and crawled around Niall to look at her upside down. 

“Still with me Lovie?”

“Yes, want to stay, for now.”

“Listen to my voice,” Louis told her. “Ok?”

Aimee nodded, wincing slightly at the stretch when Niall worked a fourth finger into her.

“You look so good baby, stretched out like a whore for our Alpha. Practically begging for his cock. You need it don't you baby?”

Aimee nodded, focusing on Louis she was able to keep herself in the moment.

“She’s ready, Li. It's probably still going to hurt a bit but, she'll like it.”

Niall and Louis moved from above her and Liam crawled onto the bed above her. He smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss. 

Aimee wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Liam hitched her knees up around his hips, “Ready, baby?”

“Yes, Alpha, please,” Aimee said, trying to arch up into him.

Liam chucked, “Patience. We’ll get there, promise.”

He reached between their legs and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her slit a couple times before stopping at her entrance, “You’re so wet, listen to that.”

Liam pressed into her, gently but the stretch was almost too much for her, the head of his cock wasn’t even inside of her when the buzzing returned to her ears. Louis’ hand found hers and he pressed two fingers into her palm. Aimee squeezed twice, she was good, really, she just needed Liam to _hurry up and get his cock inside already_. Chuckles from all three of them made her realize she’d set it out loud.

“As you wish babe,” Liam told her and pushed into her as far as he could, rotating and rolling his hips to get deeper inside her.

“Good?” Niall asks.

Aimee nodded, “Hurts.”

Liam looked concerned but Louis stroked her hair and said, “She’s fine Li, fuck her.”

Aimee nodded again in agreement as Liam pulled almost all the way out of her before pushing back in, hard. Liam set a punishing pace and soon Aimee was close.

“Li-, Alpha, can I cum please?”

Liam laughed, “So soon baby?”

“Yes, please, yes,” Aimee managed to pant.

“I think you should wait,” Liam told her.

Aimee was already nearly in tears but she ground her teeth, trying to do as the Alpha asked of her.

She rolled her hips under him, meeting him stroke for stroke. He started putting an extra twist in his hips while he was deep inside her, grinding into her clit.

The tears finally spilled out of Aimee’s eyes as she bit her lip and tried so hard to be good for Liam. 

He kissed them away and said, “Such a good girl for me baby. So good.”

“Liam,” Louis said with a pant, Aimee shifted to see that Niall had his cock all the way down his throat. “Do remember this is her _first_ time with an Alpha. Have mercy on her. Although she is very pretty when she cries.”

Niall reached his hand over and slipped two fingers in her mouth, they tasted like Louis so she sucked them clean, savoring his flavor and using it as a distraction from the pain/pleasure she was receiving from the cock pounding into her.

Liam waited until she had released Niall's fingers before descending on her for a filthy kiss, trying to seek out Louis’ unique flavor in her mouth.

When he finally pulled away he said, “You can cum baby, as many times as you want. You just have to ask first, ok?”

Aimee nodded, whining out, “Can I cum now Alpha?”

“Yes, baby girl, cum for me.”

She rolled her hips up once more before the orgasm spilled over her and the buzzing intensified in her ears, she knew she was going into subspace, she welcomed it, everything was feeling like _too much_.

Liam slowed his pace as Aimee rode out the aftershocks. She felt like her skin was humming everywhere he was touching her. 

After a moment Aimee opened her eyes and rolled her spine up and down, popping her back as she reached up and cupped Liam's face in both hands.

She hadn't gotten used to the feeling while she was in this headspace and she knew she couldn't describe it, everything, every touch, every brush of the sheets against her back, felt _so good_. It was like she was floating, but she couldn't float away because she had little strings tied to the three men she was in bed with.

Liam shifted his weight from his hands to his forearms as Aimee traced all of his features with a long index finger, following it with her lips, kissing him all over.

His body was pressed down into hers so she wrapped her legs around his trim waist, pulling him deeper into her. Aimee could feel the crisp hairs down his front against her stomach and nipples. She arched up to rub more of herself against him, now tracing her fingers down his back.

Liam continued thrusting into her, deep, as she circled her hips. Aimee could feel another climax building and tried to ask for permission to cum but the words wouldn't come out. Louis was pulling her hair adding to the pain, which only added to the pleasure for her.

She was crying again, or maybe still, Aimee wasn't really sure. 

“Liam, she's under,” Niall told him.

Liam nodded and dipped down to kiss her.

“She can't ask to cum, nitwit,” Louis growled in annoyance.

Liam broke their kiss with a wet sound, “Cum baby, cum all you want.”

Aimee did, twice in a row, or maybe it was one big one, she wasn't sure. Liam's thrusts were getting erratic, hips twitching.

“Don't you knot her, Liam,” Louis warned.

Liam nodded and pulled out, causing Aimee to whine and scratch at his hips, trying to get him back inside her.

“One minute baby, one minute. I can't not knot when I cum, because Niall's so close to heat, just give me a second.”

He reached down, toying with her clit, “So wet for me baby. I love it, listen to that.”

He pushed three fingers inside her, making a wet sound, “Such a little whore, so wet for this Alpha cock.”

Niall whined and Liam looked over to him and Louis, “You too, sweet?”

Niall whined again and Louis pulled off of Niall’s cock, they'd switched positions while Aimee had been distracted. 

“Switch?” Louis asked Liam.

Liam nodded and leaned down to kiss Aimee, “Gotta take care of Ni now, ok?”

Aimee nodded and pushed at his shoulder, letting him know she was ok. He kissed her once more then shuffled over to Niall on his knees.

Louis grabbed a condom and two pillows and moved over to Aimee. “Roll over on your stomach, hips on the pillows. Watch Ni take this knot.”

Aimee did as she was told, reaching under herself to spread her pussy lips so she could grind her clit down on the pillows below her.

Louis was on his knees behind her, opening a condom but Aimee was too distracted watching Liam push into Niall in front of her to hear. Niall was laying on his back at an angle with his head near her.

Once Liam was completely inside him Niall let out a groan and let his eyes flutter closed. Aimee couldn't tell if it was a good groan or a bad one so she reached her hand out and pushed his hair back off his sweaty forehead.

Niall opened his eyes and smiled a dreamy smile up at her.

“He's under, like you, Lovie.”

Aimee wiggled forward trying to get closer to Niall but Louis smacked her ass, hard, causing her to arch back toward him. Niall whined as she drew away.

“Hold still,” Louis told her with another smack.

Aimee whined, reaching her hand toward Niall, but doing her best not to move her body.

Liam scooped Niall up off the bed and laid him closer to her. Niall and Aimee were at a weird angle to one another but they made their kiss work as Louis pushed inside Aimee.

His pace was even more punishing than Liam's. She finally had to pull away from Niall so she wouldn't hurt him. Louis fucked into her so hard she could hardly keep her balance and the pillow friction on her clit was unimaginable.

Louis pushed two of his fingers into her hand and Aimee gave him the double squeeze he needed. She couldn’t imagine why he would think she might not be ok with this. It was amazing, it was the best sex of her life.

Niall snaked hand under her to pinch her nipples alternating between them. Louis’ hand landed on her cheek again and he said, “Cum.”

Aimee did, then lost her balance and only just managed to miss collapsing on top of Niall. 

Niall’s hand found hers. She could only see half of his face, she saw it was twisted up in pleasure a moment before something wet and warm hit her cheek.

Niall giggled and scooped his cum off her face and into her mouth while saying, “Taste.”

Louis’ thrusts slowed down and got erratic as Aimee sucked on Niall’s finger. Aimee managed to push herself up on her elbows so she could thrust back in tandem with Louis.

Louis pulled her up so her back was pressed against his chest. He reached one arm across her chest to tweak her nipple, the other he buried between her legs.

Aimee came again, clamping down on Louis, pulling his orgasm from him as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. Louis managed to direct their fall away from Niall. He eased himself out of her, tied off the condom and threw it over his shoulder.

Niall reached for Aimee, they intertwined their fingers together as Louis curled up behind her, licking the bite he'd just given her.

From their new vantage point Aimee could watch Liam's cock disappearing into Niall. She could see Liam's knot forming at the base of his cock again.

Aimee reached out her hand to feel where they were joined as Liam pushed his knot into Niall.

Niall whined, high pitched, and clamped down on Liam spraying cum over his own chest again.

Aimee realized that she could feel Liam cumming right before her world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the weekend!


	8. Lose My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Louis steals Aimee's panties, Basil and Paddy get drug lingerie shopping, and I am going to stop promising two chapters in a week because it never works out.

When Aimee woke up she was laying on Zayn’s chest and Liam was behind her, his hand next to her face on Zayn.

Aimee looked over and saw Harry inside Niall. _When did Zayn and Harry come in? How long was I out?_

She groaned, “Am I going to pass out again?”

No one answered her and she realized the Alphas she was sandwiched between were both asleep.

“Lou?”

No answer again. 

Finally Niall panted out, “Piss.”

Aimee assumed that meant Lou had gone to the bathroom. She tried to wiggle out from between Liam and Zayn but they both tightened their arms around her. She huffed a sigh and pushed Liam's arm off of her. He growled low in his sleep and rolled over.

She started to get off the bed but Niall whined and reached for her.

Aimee crawled to him and kissed him, “I'm gonna go out to the lounge boo, I don't want to pass out again.”

“Shouldn't,” he panted in return. “Help, cum, please.”

Aimee looked at Harry and asked, “How long was I out?”

Harry shrugged and gestured to Niall's cock. He was fucking Niall slow and steady so Aimee settled herself leaning over him and took Niall's cock in her mouth.

She wasn't at a good angle so she concentrated on the head and used her hand to cover the rest of his length. 

Harry had a hand in her hair, just playing. A hand ran up the inside of her thigh. She assumed Louis had come back from the bathroom without her hearing because Niall was way too out of it to be touching her that deftly. Aimee felt him shift behind her, his hand slid up her thigh and a thumb stroked her clit then two fingers slid inside her.

The bus slowed, getting off the interstate. Aimee assumed they had gotten to Chicago because they entered stop and go traffic. 

It worked well for Aimee, she used the swaying of the bus to her advantage, letting it push her back and forth, pushing Niall's cock further into her mouth then fucking back on the fingers inside her dripping pussy.

Harry roughly pulled her off of Niall by her hair as he pushed his knot into him. Niall came instantly and, again, it ended up on Aimee’s face.

She ignored it because Louis had shifted behind her again, adding another finger inside her then bringing his other hand up to toy with her clit.

Aimee laid her forehead on her arm, next to Niall's hips, and thrust her hips back. She was lazy about it, not bothering to chase an orgasm because she wasn't sure she had it in her to come again, she felt like she'd been through a laundry wringer.

Above her head Harry was maneuvering himself and Niall into a more comfortable position to wait for his knot to go down. Once they were settled Harry's hand was back in her hair. 

Louis shifted behind her again, nudging her legs further apart and laying down between them. He grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy down, into his mouth. 

Aimee’s eyes went wide as she realized there was far too much stubble on the face eating her out to be Louis, either Zayn or Liam had woken up. She pulsed with arousal and felt a rush of slick, she was suddenly interested in coming again. 

She couldn't believe how much it had instantly turned her on to not know who was between her legs. It would be simple to figure out, all she would have to do is open her eyes and look down her body, or reach down and run her fingers through his hair and she would know instantly but she didn't want to. _Well I guess I can put that down as one of my newly discovered kinks. Fuck._

Aimee rolled her hips, riding the face beneath her. The buzzing started again, Aimee looked up at Niall, slightly panicked. She hadn't figured out how to stop herself from going under, either Louis or Niall always grounded her when she wasn't ready, or didn't want to.

Niall was fast asleep, but Harry saw the look on her face. His eyes drew together in confusion first but realization dawned on him and his eyes blazed silver. He winked at her then tightened his fist in her hair and growled, “Cum. Now.”

Aimee’s mind went completely blank as she came, not being able to resist Harry's Alpha command. She buried her face back in her forearms as she whined, the mouth between her legs continuing to lick her through the aftershocks.

As she came down she swung her leg over and looked down to see Zayn, grinning up at her with slick covering the bottom half of his face.

He pulled her down to kiss him, she could taste herself in his mouth, it was a sloppy, wet kiss.

The door flew open while they were kissing, Aimee jumped and pulled away from Zayn to look over at Louis.

“Oh good, you're up,” Louis said, coming over to the edge of the bed. “You have cum on your face.”

Aimee nodded and pointed at a sleeping Niall. Louis held up a damp wash rag and Zayn held out his hand for it.

Louis handed it to him then crawled over to Niall welding another rag. Zayn sat up and wiped Niall’s drying cum off Aimee’s face then wiped his own face clean.

“I thought you were asleep, so I thought you were Louis at first,” Aimee told Zayn.

He tossed the rag toward the door and pulled Aimee toward him. He pulled her on top of him then rolled to trap her between he and Liam.

He growled at her, low and playful, “I'm not Louis, and if I hadn't just knotted Niall, I'd show you how much of an Alpha I am.”

Aimee laughed and patted his cheek, “Next time babe. How long was I out?”

“I'm not sure, long enough for Liam’s knot to go down and for Haz and I to come in. My knot only lasted about 20 minutes.”

“It was about an hour,” Louis supplied from where he was still wiping dried cum out of Niall’s chest hair.

“Jeez, how long is this gonna happen, Lou?”

“Maybe a while, like I told you it still happens to Niall sometimes.”

Hearing his name Niall started to stir as Louis finished cleaning him up. His eyelashes fluttered open and he grinned up at Louis before shifting his gaze over to Zayn and Aimee.

His eyes flashed gold and he said, “My Omega.”

Zayn sighed and let her go before he said, “Yes, babe. Your Omega.”

Aimee crawled over Zayn and stopped in front of Niall. Harry was still knotted in him and draped half over him. Niall glared around her at Zayn.

“Ok, ok. We'll go,” Zayn huffed, turning to wake Liam.

“But, naked Omegas,” Liam started as Zayn steered him out the door a moment later.

“I'm gonna go with them. There's extra blankets for you guys to put down to sleep on, pretty much everything is wet. And there's a plug for you, Ni.” 

Louis kissed the three of them before following the two Alphas out the door, closing it gently behind him.

“Ni, ‘m almost done,” Harry told him, rotating his hips then thrusting further into him.

“Ok, easy I'm a bit sore. I don't generally take three knots unless I'm actively in heat,” Niall explained to Aimee.

After a few moments of silence Harry slipped out of Niall, a rush of cum coming with him.

Harry kissed Niall and tried to cuddle up to him again. Niall broke the kiss after a few moments with a huff. “Thank you, now out. And don't touch my Omega.”

“Rude,” Aimee said, flicking Niall’s nose.

“What she said,” Harry said good naturedly. He kissed Niall again then climbed over him. Harry gave Aimee a devilish smile before stealing a kiss from her and launching himself off the bed toward the door.

Niall snarled and started to go after him but Aimee scoffed and pushed him back down on the bed. Niall pouted and rolled onto his stomach.

“Will you put the plug in for me?”

“Of course,” Aimee told him. She crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed the plug and the rag Lou had left on the table. As she got back to him he reached back and spread his cheeks for her. His hole was still fluttering, trying to return to its normal size after having held knot after knot, it was getting close, but was still dark pink and puffy. And leaking, slick and cum.

Aimee ran a finger over his hole and he shuddered, she did it again, pushing in a little. He opened up around her finger easily and she pushed in up to her second knuckle, then pulled back out again, copious amounts of cum coming out with her finger.

Niall whimpered, “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Aimee answered, fucking into him further with her finger.

“If I hadn't just taken three knots I would be happy to let you keep playing, but I'm sore.”

“Sorry boo,” Aimee said. She pulled her finger out gently, bringing it to her mouth. 

Niall was watching her now, over his shoulder, “Good?” Aimee nodded. “Good. Tomorrow I'll just take one and then let you play, ok?”

“Yes, please,” Aimee said, returning her attention to the plug in her hand. She used some of his leaking slick to lube it then pushed it gently into him. It had an Irish flag on the base and Aimee chuckled before tapping it once, after she'd gotten it fully seated inside him. Niall’s whole body twitched and he whined at her.

“Sorry, sorry,” she told him, not actually sorry at all. She took the rag and cleaned him up before tossing it towards the other one on the floor. 

“You're going to have to get up so I can put down blankets for us to sleep on, boo.”

“Wait, will you get off for me? I was too distracted to watch earlier,” Niall asked, rolling over onto his back.

It was Aimee’s turn to whine, “I don't think I can, the only reason I managed to last time was because I didn’t know who…” 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX IN MY BED?” Louis’ yell from the other side of the door interrupted Aimee’s explanation.

Niall and Aimee burst out laughing, Aimee fell over to lay next to Niall and they laughed for several minutes listening to Louis’ tirade against the Alphas, finally Louis threw the door open and said, “Don’t think I can’t smell you in there too woman!”

They dissolved in giggles again, Aimee managed to get out, “Are you gonna spank me?”

Louis just growled at them and slammed the door, causing them to laugh harder.

When they’d finally calmed down Aimee said, “Ok boo, get up so I can put the blankets down.”

Together they made a little nest to sleep in and Aimee headed to the bathroom to clean herself up before settling down to sleep. She scooped the rags up off the floor, depositing them in the sink.

After using the bathroom Aimee stood in front of the sink, washing her hands. She looked in the mirror and saw two bites overlapping on the side of her neck. _Those will be fun to try and hide._ She shook her head at herself. She couldn’t believe how much she’d changed in the past couple weeks. She was naked in the bathroom of a bus, with no clothes or towel to cover up with. She’d never done that on tour with Brett, even if it was just the two of them on the bus. She didn’t even run around naked at home, Brett hadn’t liked it, he said it made her a whore.

Aimee splashed water on her face, _Well, fuck Brett. I **am** a whore. And I like it. I think_. She shook her head at herself and headed back to Niall, on the way she could hear Louis muttering from Harry’s bunk and had to stifle another giggle fit. 

She crawled in bed with Niall and he pulled her to him, “I'm fucking you tomorrow.”

Aimee hummed her assent, rubbing her face into his chest hair.

“What were you saying earlier about cumming again?”

“Oh, um,” Aimee started, feeling her face turn red.

“Embarrassment from the girl who just licked cum off of her own finger that had just come out of my ass?” Niall laughed.

She felt the flush travel down her chest as she tried to hide her face under his arm.

Niall squeezed her and pushed down on the bites Liam and Louis had given her. Her nerves melted away but her embarrassment remained.

She turned her head so he could hear her, “When Zayn started fingering me while I was blowing you I thought it was Lou because Zayn had been asleep. Then after you came, on my face, again, thank you for that by the way.” 

“You like it and you know it,” Niall interjected. 

“Annnnyway, he started eating me out and I realized there was too much facial hair for it to be Lou, so I didn't know if it was Liam or Zayn.”

“You could have just looked.”

“Yeah.”

“But you liked not knowing?” Niall asked, realizing.

Aimee nodded, “I mean I knew it was one of the two of them, I wouldn't like it if it were just some random guy, but yeah, I liked not knowing.”

“Mmm, let's file that away for later use,” Niall told her, groping her ass.

“Stop or we'll never get to sleep,” Aimee whined, kissing his neck.

“Says you!” he turned to catch her lips with his.

They kissed for a while, neither of them sure who'd fallen asleep first.

Aimee woke up to a hand at the junction of her thigh and butt cheek, lifting her cheek and dropping it to make it jiggle.

“Leave my ass alone,” she growled into Niall's neck.

“Hmm?” he asked, opening his eyes. “It's Lou, not me.”

Aimee swatted behind her and connected with his chest as he jiggled her ass again, “Stop jackass.”

He brought his hand down sharply, a crack echoed through the room, “Be nice.”

Aimee rolled over and pinned him with a glare, “Leave my ass alone.”

“Never. Come eat you two,” Louis told her tugging on her hand. 

As they were walking out the door he leaned his head down to her ear, “You know there's going to be retribution for causing them to fuck in my bunk right?”

Aimee turned into the bathroom but before she could answer Louis he closed the door in her face.

“Jackass,” she muttered again. Someone, Louis she assumed, rapped once, hard, on the door.

After she used the bathroom and brushed her teeth Aimee stopped by the empty bunk she'd stored her things in overnight to pull on the shorts and tank top she'd planned on sleeping in.

Niall pouted at her when she entered the lounge, “Should have had naked breakfast like me.” He gestured to his naked body.

“Yes well the blinds are open and I'd rather not show the entire crew my boobs, thanks,” Aimee laughed.

Niall growled as he thought about that happening. 

“Precisely,” Aimee said in answer to his growl.

Aimee sat at the table next to Niall and picked up a box of cereal and poured it in the bowl that had been waiting on her.

Liam cleared his throat, “We've decided we should go out tonight after the show, let Niall burn off some energy that way.”

Niall nodded, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed before saying, “Absolutely, let's get drunk.”

“Speaking of going out, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Aimee said, turning to face Zayn.

Zayn smiled at her and pointed to Liam with the same hand he was putting toast into his mouth with.

Aimee turned to Liam as he asked, “What's up, baby?”

“I talked to Brett's mom yesterday.” Liam's eyebrows flew up but Aimee chose to ignore that and continue, “She's going to be in Chicago the day after tomorrow and she wants to take me to dinner and a show because it's been awhile since we've seen each other…”

Aimee didn't even get to finish her sentence before Liam interrupted her, “No.”

“What?” she asked.

“No. I don't want you out of the hotel after dark.”

“I was going to ask Paul…”

He cut her off again, “No. No dinner, no show, no after dark. Have lunch and a matinee.”

“She’ll be here for her job she won't be available for lunch.”

“Then I guess you won't be seeing her this trip.”

“Liam…”

“End of discussion. In the daylight or not at all.”

Aimee ground her teeth together, absolutely livid that Liam wouldn't listen to her. She glanced to Zayn and Harry but she could tell she wouldn't get any help from either of them.

She angrily finished her breakfast in silence, when she'd finished Niall said, “Let's go get a shower. We can go in the venue, this place has amazing facilities.”

Aimee just followed Niall down the hallway to gather their things, Louis came along behind gathering his as well.

Once they'd exited the bus Aimee huffed a sigh and promptly burst into tears.

Niall and Louis both stopped and stared at her for a moment, Niall looked terrified.

“You're the one with sisters, I have no idea what to do with a crying woman,” Niall said to Louis.

Louis scoffed at Niall and pulled Aimee into him arms.

“I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine,” Aimee babbled into his shoulder.

“Sure you are, Lovie. Sure you are,” he told her gently, rubbing her back.

“Ok, I'm not, but I'm not ready to talk about it either.”

After a few moments Aimee took a deep breath and lifted her head from his shoulder, “I'm sorry, let's go inside.”

Niall put an arm around her shoulders and walked her inside. He growled at everyone they passed, even if they didn't even look at them.

“Knock it off, Niall,” Aimee finally ground out between clenched teeth when Niall growled at Basil.

“It's fine,” Basil told her. “I'm glad it's you this time. Two heats ago I couldn't talk to anyone else on the security team. God only knows why.”

Niall didn't even have to good grace to look guilty, he just shrugged. Louis shrugged too and herded the other two Omegas down the hallway to their green room.

Aimee grabbed a bottle of water from the sideboard and dug into her bag. She pulled out two packs of pills and popped one of each into her hand.

“What are those?” Niall asked.

Louis smacked him in the shoulder, “None of your business.”

“It's fine. Birth control,” she held one up before tossing it in her mouth and following it with swallow of water. “And antidepressant,” she told them before washing it down behind the first.

Niall looked to Louis, slight panic in his eyes.

“Chill,” Louis told Niall. “You know I've been off and on antidepressants a few times. I'm fine aren't I?”

Aimee laughed, “I'm ok-ish. I'll be ok, I'll get there.”

“Are you ever going to talk to us about Brett?” Louis asked.

She took a deep breath through her nose, “Well, I was planning on doing that today.”

“But Liam was a dick,” Niall said. 

Aimee sighed, starting to tear up again, “He wouldn't let me talk. That's, it's, I.” She stopped and took a deep breath, “I don't want to tie everything back to Brett but that's something he used to do to me. So much I finally stopped trying.”

“I'll talk to him, then you two should sit down and talk,” Louis told her.

“No,” Aimee told him, shaking her head. “I'm too annoyed and it's not your battle to fight. I need to learn to assert myself. I have to learn to deal with Liam, and Alphas in general.”

Niall and Louis nodded and Louis said, “Let's get showers.”

Aimee followed them into the huge bathroom. It was the size of a locker room shower, all glass tiles.

“Wow,” Aimee said. 

“Told you,” Niall grinned.

They all stripped down and got in the shower, there were five shower heads. They managed to get through it with minimal groping, mostly because Aimee was still pretty annoyed.

When they were drying off Niall asked, “What are you like pre-heat? You know my weird thing, Lou is slightly more irritable than usual and sleeps a lot, what about you?”

“Oh,” Aimee sighed. “I cry a lot, like, a lot. And I eat _everything_ in sight. Sometimes at the same time.”

Louis and Niall nodded solemnly as Aimee went over to the sink area to dry her hair.

The boys had already dressed and gone by the time Aimee had done her hair. She picked through her clothes looking for her panties, they were gone. She looked through all of her stuff to make sure she hadn't stashed them somewhere else. She gave up looking when she realized Louis must have taken them.

 _That bastard knew I was planning on wearing a dress today, he watched me put it in my bag_.

Aimee tried not be be annoyed, it was Louis’ idea of getting her back for inadvertently causing Zayn and Liam to fuck in his bunk. She got dressed quickly, double checking in the mirror that her ass wasn't hanging out of her mid thigh dress. It wasn't, but she was going to be paranoid.

She packed up all of her stuff and went back into the green room and saw all five of the boys there.

“Louis?”

“Yes, Lovie?” he had a sickly sweet grin on his face.

Aimee rolled her eyes, “Where are my panties?”

He pretended to be shocked, it was abysmal acting really, “What ever do you mean?”

“Whatever Lou, just don't lose them, those are one of my favorite pairs,” Aimee shook her head, and decided going commando was better than trying to reason with mischievous Louis.

Aimee headed towards the door to go find wardrobe to start settinh up.

“Wait, you mean you're not wearing anything under that dress?” Zayn asked.

“Nope,” Aimee told him, putting an exaggerated swing in her hips causing her dress to flutter around her thighs.

All three Alphas groaned as Niall hurried behind her to accompany her to wardrobe.

Walking down the hall, after Basil had pointed them in the right direction, Niall slid his hand off her waist and down to squeeze her butt.

“Are you really going to go commando all day in a dress?”

“Hell no, I'm putting on a pair of Lou’s boxer briefs as soon as I unpack them. And you better not tell him.”

Niall laughed, “Don't worry, I won't. But he's going to grope you every chance he gets, he'll figure it out pretty quickly.”

“Well it's either that or slick runs down my legs all damn day, especially if you plan on sticking around because you smell fucking amazing.”

“Yeah I'm a little worried it's going to come before the end of the show tonight. I'm a little irregular, a couple days early or late. I never know that's why we take so long off for mine. Louis is a fucking champ, we don't even stop shows for him. He gets knotted a couple times throughout the day, then I fuck him right before stage, then he gets knotted again on the bus and he is good. And it lasts three days flat.”

“Three? How is that fair? Mine is like, six or seven. Very occasionally eight!” Aimee huffs as they get to the door marked wardrobe.

Niall winced, “Jesus Christ. I hadn't even thought about yours coming up. Do you think you can do it on the bus? I can't stand it, I've got to be in a hotel.”

Aimee laughed, “I've had many a heat on a bus boo, no worries.”

They finally went into wardrobe and found the clothing cases but no Caroline yet. Aimee realized she was incredibly early because she'd wanted to get out of the same room as Liam.

Niall flopped down on the couch to watch Aimee start organizing the clothes. 

“Do you think it's so long maybe because you're not getting knotted?”

Aimee sneezed in response, three times.

“You ok?”

“Ugh, there's something I'm allergic to here. Don't worry I'll get stuffy soon enough and the sneezing will stop,” she told him as she opened the box of kleenex she found on a table.

Aimee powered through unpacking, stopping often to blow her nose. Niall made a sympathetic sound every time she sneezed, she kept having to reassure him, “I'm fine, I promise. I get shots.” 

When she moved the last case in the back of the room she found the culprit.

“Ugh, chrysanthemums.”

“What? Was that a sneeze?”

Aimee shook her head at Niall, “Mums, flowers. I'm allergic and there's a bouquet of them back here. Can you come get rid of them? And then wash your hands, possibly with bleach.”

He got up off the couch and pulled the trash bag out of the little trashcan next to the couch then managed to bundle up the flowers without touching them.

Niall took them out of the room with Aimee calling after him, “Still wash your hands please!”

While he was gone Aimee found Louis’ underwear in the last case, she pulled them on quickly then surveyed herself in the mirror. _Can't even see them. Excellent_. They were a little tight across her butt but she figured they were better than nothing, and definitely better than any of the other no butt having boys would have been.

Niall finally returned and asked if she wanted to go back to the green room. She didn't really, but it was better than staying in wardrobe where she would probably continue to sneeze all day.

They made their way, hand in hand back to the green room. Aimee carried the box of kleenex she'd found with her.

Niall opened the door for her, she walked in and glanced around, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

All four heads in the room turned to face her as she back out of the room. There were flowers everywhere, more mums, and a few other types she was also allergic to.

“What?” they all asked at the same time.

From the relative safety of the hall she called, “Where did the flowers come from? They weren't here and little while ago.”

Aimee sneezed several times in a row.

“Are you allergic to them?”

She sneezed again, “All of them. The mums, the asters, the daisies.”

Liam came out the door the same time Paul and Basil came around a corner coming towards them. 

Paul looked concerned, and jogged to them, “Something wrong?”

Aimee sneezed.

“What's with the flowers?” Liam asked.

Aimee sneezed, again.

“Um, apparently a few dedicated fans got it out on Twitter that these were all of your favorite flowers and that fans should send them here.”

Aimee sneezed.

“She's allergic to all of them. All of them, Paul,” Niall told him, slightly panicked.

“I'll just go to the bus,” Aimee told them, she sneezed before adding. “Somebody find Caroline and tell her I unpacked everything but I'm not going to be able to help later.”

“There's flowers in the buses,” Basil told them.

“Fuck,” she sneezed again. “I'm going outside.”

Paul rubbed his face, “Basil, get her things off the bus and get her to the hotel. I'm going to try to get to the bottom of this.”

Louis came out and handed her bathroom bag to Basil.

Basil and Aimee were halfway down the hallway when Louis called from their huddle with Paul, “Aimee! Did Brett know you were allergic to all of these?”

“Yes,” she called back then turned to Basil. “He's from here, Paris, Illinois. It's like three hours south but we used to spend a lot of time in Chicago. We, he, had an apartment here, I'm sure he still does.”

Basil took her arm and pulled her back toward Paul and the boys, they met them in the middle. And Basil told them what she'd just told him.

“You should have said something sooner,” Liam growled.

“How was it supposed to know he was going to assault me with flowers?” Aimee growled back, then sneezed so hard she stumbled backwards.

“Take Paddy and get her out of here,” Paul told Basil. “And don't leave her. You two in the hotel room with her, not the hallway. And check the room for flowers. I'm going to call ahead and make sure they don't let any up.”

“Can you send the doc to me? I'm going to need one of my allergy shots, I gave them to him because I'm too squeamish to give them to myself.”

Paul nodded as Basil put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back down the hallway. She could hear Paul radioing for Paddy to meet them at the buses.

Basil gathered her things for her from her bus and bus one while she stood outside with Paddy. She tried to breath in the fresh air but it was only working so much. She was definitely going to have to have a shot. 

The three of them loaded into a dark SUV and headed to the hotel. They pulled up out back and saw a bellhop throwing flowers into a dumpster. 

A concierge met them at the door, “We're very sorry about the flower mix up, but I'm pleased to inform you that none of them made it upstairs to your floor.”

Aimee sneezed at her.

“I do hope you'll excuse it, but I'm going to take you up the service elevator because there are still flowers in the lobby,” she informed them.

Basil was talking with the concierge but Aimee wasn't paying attention, when her allergies got this bad her head felt like it was full of cotton and she couldn't pay attention to anything. She leaned over on Paddy, he put an arm around her, “We'll get you upstairs kid, you can take a nap.”

Basil finished talking and a different bellhop came to grab her luggage. Paddy transferred her to Basil's shoulder and went to park the car.

“Want me to carry you?”

“No no, I can walk.” 

They waited for Paddy in the hallway outside her room, Aimee wasn't really sure why until Basil went in the room alone after Paddy had arrived.

Aimee rolled her eyes, but Paddy told her, “There's a reason he ran you out of the venue.”

“Because he's a dick, and he's got a history of using my allergies against me.”

“I'd like to get my hands on him.”

“I'd like for you to.”

Basil came back out and told them the room was clear, of people and flowers. They brought her luggage into one of the rooms.

“I'm going to get a shower, might help loosen up all the crap in my head,” Aimee told them. 

“I'll be in this chair and Paddy will be in the lounge,” Basil told her, pointing to a chaise in the corner of the bedroom.

Aimee nodded and gathered her bathroom things and went into the bathroom, Basil called after her, “Don't lock the door.”

She made her second shower of the morning a quick one and as she was combing her hair Basil knocked on the door and called, “Doc’s here.”

“Coming,” Aimee called back, pulling her hair up into a bun.

The doctor, a man in his early 60’s who insisted they call him Stephen instead of Dr. Davis, was opening his bag on the end of her bed when he came out.

He patted the bed, telling Aimee to take a seat before he said, “I'm not going to ask how you're doing today, I can tell by the eyes and box of tissues.”

Aimee chuckled as he swabbed her arm with an alcohol pad. She leaned around him to look at Basil, “Can you give us a minute?” Basil hesitated. “I need to talk to him about something else, allergy unrelated.”

Basil nodded and went to join Paddy in the living room, not quite closing the door.

Aimee rolled her eyes and the doc said, “I'm going to go out on a limb and say this has something to do with those.” He pointed to the bite marks on her neck.

Aimee nodded, “Sort of. I never asked about any interactions between my birth control and my antidepressants.”

She looked away as he raised the needle to her arm. “No interactions, the antidepressants you're on are specially formulated for Omegas so they won't mess with birth control, hormones, or heats. All done. You're probably going to get pretty sleepy, but you probably know that.”

Aimee nodded again, “Yes, sir.”

“Any more questions? About anything?” he asked her.

“Louis and Niall said passing out was normal?”

The doctor nodded as he packed everything up again, “There have been tens of thousands of studies done on the matter and there are hundreds of working theories. Even modern medicine doesn't have an explanation for it, the only thing they all agree on is, yes, it's perfectly normal.”

Aimee sighed, “I should have paid more attention in Omega class.”

He laughed as she walked him to the door of her room and thanked him again.

“I'm going to take a nap,” Aimee told Basil as Paddy let the doc out the door. He started toward her, “Please don't come creepy watch me sleep.”

Basil sighed in annoyance, “Leave the door open.”

“Cracked,” Aimee countered.

“Halfway, final offer.”

“Fine,” Aimee agreed.

She pushed the door halfway shut and climbed between the clean sheets of her huge bed. She was lonely as she cuddled Bama to her chest. It had been a while since she'd gone to sleep alone. She considered going out to the couch and falling asleep on one of the bodyguards shoulders, but she knew Niall wouldn't be happy about that.

After a few moments she felt the medicine really kick in and she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later she felt considerably better, and hungry. She got up and made her way to the couch where Paddy and Basil were watching a movie.

“How are you feeling?” Paddy asked.

“Better, a lot better. Hungry.”

“We were just discussing lunch, we decided room service would be best,” Basil explained. “You don't have any food allergies do you?”

Aimee shook her head, “Nope, several types of flowers, a few perfumes and colognes, orange blossoms, that's fun when I'm in Florida. A few trees and flowering shrubs, some lotions, a few shampoos and soaps, and dust mites. I think that's it, oh and nickel. That one's not terrible I just can't wear fake jewelry, especially not earrings.”

“Jesus, how do you keep up with all of that?” Paddy asked.

“Sometimes it's trial and error, especially when I try new beauty products. Mostly I put a tiny bit on the inside of my elbow and if I get hives then I wash it off and take a benedryl.”

Basil shook his head and passed her the room service menu.

They were eating a quiet lunch when Aimee’s phone went off several times in a row.

“Do you still have the same number as when you were with him?” Basil asked.

“It's just Twitter,” Aimee answered. “But yes. And he hasn't contacted me except with the flowers a couple weeks ago. He's on tour right now anyway.”

Aimee looked at the tweet all the boys had retweeted from the official One Direction twitter:

_“We want to thank all of the fans for all of the flowers that were sent today, but we have to ask that no more be sent. We are not able to travel with them.”_

The a second tweet:

_“All of the flowers will be sent to a local children's hospital. Again, thank you, but we will not be able to accept any flowers going forward.”_

Aimee smiled to herself thinking about her boys.

A few hours later, after two more movies, Zayn called to check on Aimee.

“Hey babe, how are you?”

“Good, better. I feel fine now, still a bit sleepy. I might take another nap shortly.”

“I'm glad. Liam was going to call but he thinks you're still mad at him.”

“I am still mad at him.”

Zayn sighed, “I'm sorry about how he handled it, but really Chicago after dark is dangerous.”

“I don't want to talk about this Zayn. Thank you for checking on me.”

“Don't be mad at me for worrying about you, Love.”

“I'm not mad at you, I'm just annoyed in general.”

“Ok babe, ok. Do you still want to go out tonight, are you feeling up to it?”

“Yeah, I want to go, where are we going?”

“Not sure, Paul is setting it up.”

“Ok, I'll be ready after the show.”

“Ok babe, I can't wait to see you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Aww,” Paddy teased as Aimee hung up the phone.

“Hush you,” Aimee said, laughing kicking him in the knee.

Aimee sat with Basil and Paddy for another two movies before going back to her room for another nap.

Before she laid down she dug through the clothes she had packed and decided she didn't have anything suitable for a night out.

She went back out into the living room, “Can we go shopping?”

“No,” Basil told her.

Aimee growled, “I'm tired of being told no today. Brett is on tour. He is not in Chicago. He's a fucking douchebag but he's not out to murder me or whatever you're worried about.”

Basil growled back, “Listen…”

Paddy interrupted with a laugh, “The boy is in Colorado, I checked earlier. Call Paul and double check but we're gonna be fine. We're in a good neighborhood with a bunch of stores, in fact there are a couple stores downstairs in the lobby.”

Aimee went back in her room and slammed the door. She flopped down in one of the chairs and fought tears back. She could hear Paddy and Basil talking but she did her best to block them out.

A few minutes later a soft knock came on the door.

“Yeah?” Aimee called.

Basil opened the door and came in, he sat down in the chair opposite Aimee. “I'm just worried about you, I want you to understand that.”

“I know. I do, and I appreciate it but I'm not used to anyone telling me what to do. Especially not several somebodies telling me what to do, without hearing me out or asking my opinion.” 

“I understand. But keeping people safe is my job and I take it very seriously. I've been with these boys a long time and you already mean the world to them. They mean a lot to me, so you do too, and I will keep you safe, whether you want me to or not. I talked to Paul and he said it was ok for us to go shopping. Paddy showed me Brett's tour schedule so I agree, he probably isn't here. Get dressed, let's go shopping.”

Aimee gave Basil a quick hug, much to the embarrassment of the bodyguard, before he shuffled out the door.

Ten minutes later they were downstairs, a quick look through the stores in the hotel told Aimee they didn't have what she was looking for. 

They walked out the door and she looked up and down the street either way before saying, “Oh! I know where I am. There’s a boutique up here I absolutely love, I used to come every time we were in Chicago. The owner is a friend of Brett's mom from high school.”

“Then lead on,” Paddy told her.

Two blocks up they found the store Aimee was looking for. “Ooooh,” Aimee said, as she started picking up dresses. She had about eight in her hand by the time a sales associate came over to her.

The woman eyed Basil and Paddy trailing behind Aimee for a moment before she spoke to her, “Ma'am, is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Just dress shopping, thank you,” Aimee told her, doing her best not to roll her eyes. She knew she hadn't gotten dressed up for this shopping trip but she was pretty sure this lady was trying to Pretty Woman her.

“Would your, _friends_ , like a chair?”

“Not right now, thank you,” Aimee did roll her eyes this time, turning away from the sales associate to pull another dress off the rack and add it to her arm load. 

“You're holding about ten thousand dollars worth of dresses.”

“Oh, I am. Can you start me a fitting room please?” Aimee asked with a beautiful smile.

Paddy made a strangled noise behind her, she wasn't sure if it was from holding back laughter or the price of the dresses, either way it amused Aimee.

“Ma'am, we only allow serious customers try on designer dresses.”

Aimee laughed politely, “I’m aware, thank you. Can you please start me a fitting room?”

Reluctantly the woman took the dresses from Aimee’s arms and made her way to the fitting room. Aimee turned to Basil and Paddy and rolled her eyes.

“Apparently she's new, too bad she's going to miss out on the sale.”

The men trailed her around the store, glaring at the obnoxious sales woman who occasionally came back to inform them of how much an item cost, or the total Aimee was up to in the fitting room.

Aimee ground her teeth together in an effort to not be rude but finally she had enough after the woman insinuated that Aimee was wasting her time and taking up a fitting room they needed, there were maybe three other people shopping.

“Is Julie in today?” Aimee asked the sales associate, who hadn't even bothered giving them her name.

That gave the woman pause, she asked, “Julie?”

“Sorry, you might only know her as Ms. Peirce.”

“Yes, she's in today,” the woman's eyes were wide with surprise and a little fear.

“Can you tell her Aimee Campbell is here? I would really like to see her.” Aimee asked politely, as she continued to browse the store.

Quickly the woman turned and fled to the back of the store.

“You're a better person than me, Aims. I was ready to throttle her two second after we walked in,” Paddy muttered to her.

A moment later Julie came out of the back of the store, “Aimee! Robin mentioned that you were in town, I was wondering if I'd get a chance to see you!”

Julie pulled Aimee into a hug and as she released her she noticed Basil and Paddy standing behind her. She asked Aimee in a low voice, “Why do you have bodyguards?”

Aimee laughed, “It's a long story, I'm fine though. I'm pretty sure your associate thinks they're my sugar daddies or I'm a prostitute or something.” 

Julie pinned her with a concerned look, Aimee grinned and told her, waving a hand vaguely, “Promise. I'm on a new tour and just, weird things are happening so everyone is sort of on lockdown.”

“Oh, are you shopping for you or the tour?”

“Me, we have a night out planned for tonight to blow steam off.”

“Oh, on that note!” Julie said, spinning around to look at her stock. She pulled a mini dress with a ruffled skirt off the rack, checked the side and handed it to Aimee.

“Oh, yeah I think this is the one. I've got a bunch in a room already that I want to try too, maybe I'll get a few.”

Julie hugged her and said quietly, “I've been having issues with her, lots of complaints and you just confirmed them. I'll take care of it.”

“Ok, I have about twenty dresses to try on so I’m going to get started.”

Aimee headed back to the dressing room, Paddy and Basil trailing along dutifully. 

She sorted through the dresses she had and narrowed them down by half before she even started trying them on.

Eventually Aimee decided on two dresses, both black, the mini dress Julie had pulled for her, to wear tonight, and a cocktail length dress with cutouts to wear when she met Brett's mom, Robin, for dinner in a couple days. 

Aimee had decided she was going whether Liam said she could or not. Liam, Zayn, and Harry were all going to be otherwise occupied with Niall and most of the security team was taking a few days off and going home. She wouldn't have to feel bad about sneaking off under Basil's nose. His nose wouldn't be here.

Julie met Aimee at the register and Paddy made another strangled noise when the total came to a little over fifteen hundred.

“What?” Aimee asked as she handed over her debit card. _Not like I'm asking him to pay for it. I make my own money thank you very much._ “This on was on sale!”

“It's just two dresses,” was all Paddy could say.

Aimee laughed, “Well I rarely splurge on myself. And I look fantastic in both of these so I couldn't _not_ get them. And you can't tell me you've never shopped with the boys and their total has never come up more than that.”

Julie handed her the dress bag, which Basil took from her. “I split the commission between the other girls, I hope that's ok.”

“Yes, yes of course,” Aimee told her, motioning for her to come around for another hug.

Julie walked them to the door, “Don't be a stranger now that you and Brett aren't together, ok?”

“Yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to visit, I promise.”

“Back to the hotel?” Paddy asked.

“We'll there's a Nordstrom a couple blocks this way,” Aimee said, pointing.

“I hate shopping,” Paddy told her.

Aimee burst out laughing, “I actually do too, but I need shoes.”

They made their way to the huge store and on their way to the shoes Aimee saw that there was some sort of sale in the La Perla section.

“Oooooh,” Aimee said, veering off track into the lingerie section.

Paddy made a displeased sound.

“You can stand out here if you want,” Aimee told them, indicating the aisle.

“Right so we look like the kind of weirdos who hover outside the lingerie section on a Thursday afternoon. I think we’ll come with you,” Basil said in a deadpan tone.

Aimee laughed so hard she doubled over, when she’d finally caught her breath she led them into the racks of lace. She looked over her shoulder at the pinched look on Basil’s face and couldn’t help but mess with him.

She picked up the closest frilly thing to her and held it up, “What do you…”

“Nope.”

“Basil, I’m just…”

“Don’t.”

“But I was just…”

“No.”

Aimee couldn’t do it with a straight face anymore and started laughing again. She turned her focus back to the task at hand, luckily she knew her sizes in La Perla. She didn’t have any anymore because she threw away all of her cute lingerie when she and Brett split, she just felt weird about keeping it, not that she’d worn it all that much anyway.

She focused on basics, bras and panties, aiming to make it a quick and painless experience for the men with her. She’d save anything else for when she was free to go shopping with Lou and Caroline again.

They moved on to shoes pretty quickly, and even those went quickly, they were back at the hotel within forty-five minutes, with Aimee’s bank account another couple thousand dollars lighter, mostly due to the black leather and mesh Louboutins she’d picked out. Basil did give her an opinion on those at the store.

“High.”

Back in the hotel suite Aimee thanked them again for taking her, and carrying her bags before laying down for another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, I got really sick last week so it put me behind on everything.


	9. Anywhere With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee has anxiety, Lou has dress envy, and I go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter that I just wanted to get out because it's been so long since I updated.

Aimee woke up from her nap just in time to send TR her customary good luck text before he went on stage. She had a text from Liam but she didn't open it, she was still annoyed with him. 

Itwas time for the boys to go on stage too. This was going to be the first show she'd missed since joining the tour and it made her a little sad, which in turn made her feel guilty for not opening the text from him. Sighing, she opened it. 

_“I miss you.”_

Aimee’s resolved softened for a moment before she texted back. 

_“I miss you too… but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad.”_

After a few moments, he had to be on stage, Liam's reply came, _“Ok.”_

Aimee sighed before she went to the bathroom to wet her hair, wishing she'd had the forethought to put product in it earlier.

As she was blow drying her hair, again, a knock came on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Aimee called, expecting Basil or Paddy.

Instead the door opened to reveal Lou, dragging a dining chair behind her.

“Hi,” Aimee said, eyeing the chair.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” Lou asked her.

“Better. Good now,” Aimee answered as Lou set the chair in front of the mirror and motioned for her to sit. “Why are you here so early?”

“We decided to go out too so Caroline and I did the boys a little early and came to get ready. I figured I'd offer my hair services to you as well. Up, down, curly, straight, what are we doing?”

“I was thinking up, that way if I get sweaty it's no big deal.”

“Good plan, Harry and Niall will dance all night. Poorly, but all night nonetheless.”

While Lou worked on her hair they chatted about their day away from each other.

When Aimee mentioned shopping Lou interrupted her, “Yeah, did I see a La Perla bag in there? Did you make them go lingerie shopping with you?”

“I offered to let them wait outside the section.”

Lou laughed, “Because that wouldn't be weird.”

“Yeah that's more or less what Basil said. But I had literally one cute bra and like two cute pairs of panties that I bought in LA, that's it. I threw away all of my lingerie when Brett and I split, which now sounds weird to say out loud but, I figured we were already there and there was a sale. Besides I stuck strictly to bras and panties, and nothing terribly provocative as to not offended their sensibilities. And just a couple of each.” Aimee laughed.

Lou finished her hair soon and asked if she needed help with make up.

“Nah, I’ve got it. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. If I'd done it it probably would have just ended up with a French twist or something. Boring.”

Lou laughed, “No boring hair on my watch. Show me what you're wearing before I go.”

Aimee lead her into the bedroom and pulled the dress she'd chosen from the closet.

“That dress is the cutest! I might need to borrow it!”

“I know right? I love it so much.”

Aimee headed back into the bathroom as Lou her room, dragging the chair out behind her.

While they'd been talking Lou had explained that Paul would send out a decoy van and the boys would get showered and get ready at the venue and meet them at the club. 

Aimee put on some music on her phone and climbed up to sit cross-legged on the counter in front of the mirror to start her makeup routine. She didn't wear a lot of makeup everyday but she loved going all out sometimes. 

When she went to do her lips Aimee hesitated, should she do the bold lip she'd been planning or stick with something considerably more neutral? With Brett it never would have been a question, she'd do the bold lip, and never have to worry about him messing it up. She was there to be pretty. 

The boys on the other hand were super affectionate and probably wouldn't care if she showed up in a paper sack, but would they kiss her? In public? They'd been living in such a small bubble of their tour family, they certainly hadn't gone any sort of public with their very new relationship. 

Aimee felt anxiety creeping up on her and she struggled to keep her breathing even. _It's not that important of a thing. Just pick one, it doesn't have any real bearing either way._ She tried to calm herself and finally reached up and pushed down on the bites on her neck. It wasn't quite as effective as when Liam had bitten her to begin with but it stopped an impending panic attack over lipstick.

In the end she decided on a lightly tinted balm because she planned on kissing Niall, public or not. 

When she was done she checked the time, too early to bother getting dressed, she had another text from Liam.

“ _Can I kiss you when see you?_ ”

“ _Of course you can. Stop texting while you're on stage!_ ”

“ _I'll text you when I want! What are you wearing?_

“ _Liam James Payne are you trying to sext me while you're on stage?!?!?!_ ”

“ _I wasn't actually lmao, I meant later to the club, what are you wearing?_

“ _Oh, then disregard... bahahaha. I bought a new dress to wear. But seriously stop texting while you're on stage!!!!!_

He responded with a kissy face emoji and Aimee set her phone down before she was tempted to keep distracting Liam while he should be focused on singing.

“Aimee, food!” Basil called.

_Shit I should have waited to do my makeup._

“Coming!”

Aimee wiped her hard thought out lip color off and went out to the living room. She joined Basil and Paddy for pizza in front of another movie. 

Someone had brought their luggage up and they'd clearly both showered and changed into slacks and button downs, “You guys look dapper.”

“Thanks love,” Paddy said. “You look half nice, I don't think the pj's will pass dress code though.”

Aimee stuck her tongue out at him, showing him her mouthful of food. Paddy burst out laughing.

“And such a lady,” Paddy managed to sputter out.

They chatted as they ate, then Aimee went to touch up her makeup and get dressed.

She picked one of her new lingerie sets, a black lace push up bra and matching thong.Putting on her dress, it felt shorter than it had in the store. Maybe because she was mostly naked under it now. She slipped her heels on, just to see the whole look together and she was pleased, but nervous. The dress was short, her legs were long, the heels were high, and she was terrified.

She was thinking about changing into the other dress she'd bought, it was longer but the cut outs made it sexy enough to wear out to a club.

Someone knocked on her door then Caroline called, “Aimee, are you dressed? I want your opinion on something.”

“Yes, come in.”

Caroline came in, followed by Lou, and shut the door behind herself.

“Oh my God, that dress was made for you. That's exactly what I would put you in for a night out,” Caroline gushed.

“You don't think it's too short with these heels being so high? It feels like too much.”

“Girl turn around and look in that mirror,” Aimee did, hoping Caroline would help her be more confident in the dress she'd loved in the store. “Forget that this is you, would you put this dress on someone with your body type? You've got hips and a butt, does this look aesthetically pleasing on you?”

Lou nodded helpfully from over her shoulder in the mirror causing Aimee to laugh before she said, “Yes, it looks good. And it's on the tasteful side of short.” 

“Exactly,” Caroline told her with a nod.

“Ok, ok enough with my slight panic, what did you want my opinion on?”

Caroline held up a dress she'd been holding by her side, “The dress I've got on, or this one?”

“I told her the one on the hanger, because the one she's wearing is her ‘go to’ type of dress,” Lou told Aimee.

Aimee surveyed both dresses, “Lou is right. Safe. Change.”

“Fine,” Caroline sighed, admitting defeat.

Aimee was zipping up Caroline's new dress for her when Basil knocked on the door and called, “Nearly time to go ladies.”

“Coming,” Lou called, adjusting her shirt in the mirror.

Aimee slid her ID and debit card in the compartment in the back of her phone case and followed Lou and Caroline out the door.

Basil had donned a black sport coat over his white button down, he held his hand out and said, “IDs.”

Caroline and Lou both handed theirs over, Basil looked at Aimee and wiggled his fingers in a ‘gimme’ gesture.

“Oh, it's in my phone case,” she explained, showing him.

“Hand it over anyway, better safe than sorry.”

Aimee shrugged and handed both cards to him.

They made their way downstairs and into the waiting SUV. Paddy drove as Basil typed away at his phone.

“Paul just got a heads up that there are a bunch of paps and some fans at the entrance,” Basil said.

“We'll go around the back, yeah?” Lou asked.

“No, they're ahead of us so it's not like we'll give them away. A hostess will meet us at the door,” Basil explained.

Aimee was nervous, “Paps in Chicago?”

“Yeah, it's not particularly common in a city that isn't LA or New York, but Chicago is a big city and it's not hard to figure out we'll be here for a week so it's likely the boys will want to go out.”

Aimee twitched a little and nodded, the scent of her anxiety filled the car. 

“What's wrong?” Caroline asked, draping an arm over her shoulders as Lou reached across her to pat Aimee’s bare knee.

“Paps are bad in Nashville, really bad. I just really don't like them. We never really ran into too many here.”

“That's what Basil and Paddy are for love. Don't even worry about it,” Caroline told her with a quick squeeze.

Aimee nodded again and tried to relax as Basil said, “They're all in, Paul said it wasn't too bad. We're about five minutes out.”

Aimee tapped the toe of her shoe against the track of Basil’s seat the entire five minutes of the drive, she was pretty sure he was ready to strangle her.

When they pulled up a valet opened Basil’s door, Basil stopped him from opening Aimee’s door and pulled it open himself. 

Basil took Aimee’s hand and stood in front of her so she wouldn't accidentally flash the paps, who'd started snapping pictures. Aimee wasn't sure if they recognized Basil or if they were taking pictures of everyone.

Aimee moved to the side so Basil could help Caroline and Lou out of the SUV while Paddy took care of the valet. She did her best to not look at the paps, a couple were still snapping pictures so she turned away. 

After what felt like twenty minutes Paddy came and put a hand on her back to guide her to the door. Just before they reached it Aimee heard someone call her name, she snapped her head toward the sea of cameras and made eye contact with a pap she recognized.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, the next chapter is going to be pretty long though so hopefully it will make up for this one.


	10. Falling In Love To The Beat Of The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee gets something she's been waiting for, Niall goes into heat, and I keep watching the Olympics.

Aimee turned her head away but she knew it was too late, she'd responded to her name. Paddy ushered her through the door that was being held open by a burly bouncer.   
Basil, who'd been bringing up the rear, worked his way up beside her as the VIP hostess led them to the area where the boys were waiting. 

“What's wrong? You know that guy?”

“Yeah, he's a pap who works out of Nashville but he would come up here sometimes when Brett and I were here.”

“What's the problem?”

“Nothing, I just like to keep my family's name out of the news,” Aimee said, brushing him off with the most succinct answer she could muster.

Basil furrowed his eyebrows at her as they were led up a short flight of steps. 

Suddenly Niall had a hold of her and she saw Basil whispering to Paul but she lost track of him as Niall spun them around.

“Whoa!” Aimee finally said as Niall stumbled a little.

He set her down with a grin as she made sure her ass was still covered. 

Niall looked her up and said, “Fuck you look good.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her back into his arms, putting his lips to her neck.

“Fuck, boo, you smell so good,” Aimee told him, burying her face in his neck. “There is no way you're making it through tonight to fuck me, you're heat is going to start, _soon_.”

Louis cleared his throat behind Aimee and they pulled away from one another. Aimee turned to face a pouting Louis.

“You're taller than me in those shoes.”

“They make your face closer to my boobs?” Aimee tried to appease him.

“Hmm,” Louis shrugged. “I'll take it.”

Louis wrapped her in a tight hug then skimmed his hands down over her ass before letting her go.

“Come get a drink.”

Louis and Niall led her over to a couch with a table covered in liquor and mixers that Mark was standing near. Niall offered to make her a drink but she declined, assuming he'd be a little heavy handed.

“Where are the Alphas?” Aimee asked, looking around seeing just a handful of the crew, as she taste tested her drink.

Niall held his hand out to her and explained, pointing, “Over here, the band and some of the crew came so this section, from here to here, is ours.”

He led her to a group of high backed couches where she could hear a crowd talking.

When the rounded the couch there were about forty people, including the Alphas and the band, sitting and standing around chatting.

Zayn looked up from his conversation with Josh and winked at her, Aimee grinned and returned the gesture.

Scanning the crowd Aimee saw Harry already in deep conversation with Lou and Liam was chatting with a short brunette, who's skirt was a little too short, in Aimee’s expert opinion.

“Who's Liam talking to?” Aimee asked before she could stop herself.

Louis snickered, “Jealous much?”

“Shut up,” Aimee growled.

Niall looked over at Liam and said, “Just some girl, don't worry about it.”

Aimee pursed her lips and decided to try and do as Niall said, she knew freaking out about him just talking to some girl would be too much. Even if he had been growling at people who touched her as recently as three days before.

Zayn held a hand out to Aimee and she walked over, smiling her hello to Josh. 

“You look beautiful, Love,” Zayn told her, Josh nodded in agreement.

Aimee felt her cheeks go red at being complimented in front of Josh.

“Thank you, both.”

Zayn pulled Aimee into his lap. She sat carefully, to make sure she didn't flash anyone. Zayn ran a hand up the outside of her thigh causing Aimee to swat at his hand, he stopped before he actually went up her dress. 

Aimee cupped her hand around the back of Zayn’s neck and ran her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck.

Aimee sat and listened to their conversation, contributing occasionally while she sipped her drink. She felt her eyes wander to Liam several times, he was still talking animatedly to the tiny brunette girl. Zayn noticed her distraction and the cause of it. 

Zayn squeezed her thigh and said, “Hey, look at me.”

Aimee did, she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked down at him.

“Kiss me,” He told her.

Aimee grinned down at him and brought her mouth down to his. When their lips met Zayn slid his hand further up Aimee’s leg, up her dress.

Zayn broke the kiss before it got too deep, “Are you wearing pants?”

Josh stood up quickly, “See you guys later.”

Aimee laughed as Josh all but ran away, she called after him, “I am though.”

Zayn was grinning when Aimee turned back to him. “That was evil,” she scolded, good naturedly.

Zayn shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her again. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry.

Someone cleared their throat behind Aimee but they ignored them. They did it again, louder.

Zayn finally pulled away, annoyed. Paul was standing there, looking down at them, disapproval on his face. Aimee felt herself go pink again as Paul said, “I can't control camera phones.”

“I need a drink anyway,” Aimee told Zayn, booping his nose.

Aimee made her way back to the drink table and had just started pouring rum into her cup when someone flailed their way over the back of the couch.

“What the, Harry? Are to ok?”

“That was meant to be smooth,” Harry said, grinning up at her.

“Oh, sorry. Super smooth babe.”

Harry sorted himself out and slid over next to her, “Your legs are to die for.”

Mark took a few steps away from them, where he'd been presiding over the table.

Aimee giggled, “Thank you. You're looking pretty hot yourself, it's sad about your button allergy though.”

Harry laughed and said, “I popped one coming over the back of the couch.”

“Where is it? I'll fix it.”

Harry shrugged, “Doesn't matter.”

“You're wearing a one of a kind Saint Laurent, find the button,” Aimee told him, stone faced.

He looked vaguely scared and turned on the light on his cell phone. They found the button within thirty seconds and Aimee grabbed her phone and opened the back of her phone case. 

Harry was amazed when she pulled out a needle and several lengths of thread in different colors.

“Why?” Harry asked her.

“You realize this is what I do for a living right? I'm not just here for the sex.” Aimee laughed.

“Oh, right.”

Aimee unbuttoned the last two buttons of his shirt so she would have room to work. She picked the thread color she had that was the closest in color to what the buttons were originally sewn on with. 

“This color is close but it's not quite right so give this shirt to me when you take it off and I'll fix it.”

“It's not a big deal…,” Harry started.

Aimee cut him off, “Don't say that to the clothes girl, thank you very much!”

They giggled together as Aimee sewed his button back on and put her supplies away. When she was done she finished making her drink and she and Harry went to join everyone else, hand in hand. 

When they rounded the couch a waitress was setting a tray full of shots on one of the tables. 

“Shots!” Niall called to everyone.

Aimee leaned into Harry and said, “I kind of always thought of him as a chill beer guy.”

“He usually is, unless we go out right before his heat,” Harry told her with a shrug. 

Almost everyone moved in and grabbed a shot, bar the security team and anyone driving. Niall toasted to family and everyone downed their shots.

As soon as he was done Niall grabbed Aimee’s hand and said, “Come dance!”

She let herself be pulled across their section and down a small flight of stairs to the dance floor, as she quickly sucked down the drink she'd just made. Aimee realized halfway there that Basil and Paddy were trailing behind them. 

Paddy stopped at the edge of the floor and Basil slipped into the crowd with them, leaning in to be heard over the loud music, “Don't get too far from this side of the floor.”

Aimee and Niall nodded in understanding as Basil moved away from them, into the crowd.   
Niall grabbed her hips and pulled her close. He could keep the beat of the music, of course, but Aimee didn't understand how a musician, who was amazing in bed, was such a terrible dancer. He did better when they were pressed close together so Aimee stayed against him. 

It didn't take long before there were a few Alphas and a Beta circling them, trying to figure out which of the pretty blondes was about to go into heat. 

Niall hadn't noticed them dancing closer to them, he was too into the music and Aimee to care. Aimee noticed though, she glance around, Paddy was in her eye line to her left. It took her a moment to pick Basil out of the crowd but he was no more than ten feet away, dancing with a girl but all of his attention was on the pair of Omegas.

Aimee relaxed seeing the two bodyguards close by. After a few moments the Beta approached Aimee and politely asked her to dance. 

“I'm dancing with him,” Aimee said, indicating Niall. “But you're welcome to join us.”

He circled around behind Aimee and began dancing. He kept a respectful distance and didn't get too handsy, after a couple songs he asked to buy them both a drink. 

“Thank you, really, but no. Our Alpha wouldn't like that,” Niall told him, pointing to the bite on Aimee’s neck. 

The Beta thanked them for the dance and moved on. Two of the Alphas that had been hanging around them moved in, one behind each of the Omegas. They didn't ask to dance they just started dancing with them, not a big deal, it was a club after all.

The Alpha behind Aimee put his hands just above Niall's on Aimee’s hips while the one behind Niall grabbed his hips and tried to pull Niall back against him. 

Aimee swatted at his arm and shook her finger at him, mouthing _Mine_ before pulling Niall back to her. The Alpha let go of Niall but didn't move away. 

They all danced together for a few moments when the Alpha dancing with Niall lowered his mouth to Niall's neck. Aimee caught his chin and pulled it up, eyes solid gold. The Alpha holding her hips let go immediately as she leaned in to snarl, “If your lips touch my Omega I will disembowel you right here on this dance floor, do you understand me?”

He flashed his silver eyes at her, but she wasn't deterred. Aimee let out a growl and tightened her grip on his chin.“Do you understand me?” she repeated.

He nodded as much as he could with her holding on to him. “Good,” Aimee told him, letting him go. “You should probably find someone else to dance with.”

Both Alphas stalked away from them and Aimee glared at everyone near them. When she finally looked back at Niall's face he was grinning. He put the back of his hand to his forehead in a damsel in distress pose, “My hero!”

“Shut it, asshole.”

“Asshole? I thought I was _your Omega_.”

“You are mine,” Aimee told him, tipping her mouth up to him.

He lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss that quickly turned filthy. Aimee felt another set of hands on her hips and quickly pulled away from Niall as Basil leaned in and said, “Cool it, you too.” 

“Maybe we should take a dance break,” Niall said, Aimee nodded in agreement.

As they moved toward Paddy, Basil leaned in again and said, “Your eyes are still gold.”

Aimee closed her eyes for a moment and let her arm through Niall’s and Basil's hand on her waist guide her. She opened her eyes and looked back to Basil, he nodded, letting her know they were green again. 

Niall took her to the drink table again before they rejoined their friends. 

Niall grinned, “Shots?”

Aimee shrugged, glad she had someone to drive her home, “Why the hell not?”

Mark laughed and said, “I don't clean up puke.”

Aimee stuck her tongue out at him then took the Patrón bottle from Niall before he killed them. They did their shots then Aimee made them drinks, both mostly juice. They made their way back to the group.

Zayn was in the same seat he had been in, most of the band and the other boys were around him, including Liam and the brunette. The were lost in conversation with one another. Louis was in Harry's lap next to Zayn and looked pretty wasted. Niall scampered off to climb in Zayn's lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Aimee followed behind, slower. She wrapped her arms around Niall’s shoulders from behind.

“Aimee threatened to disembowel an Alpha on the dance floor,” Niall told everyone cheerfully.

That got Liam's attention, he swiveled his entire body towards Niall and Aimee. “What? Why?”

Aimee shrugged as best she could with her arms around Niall, “He tried to put his lips on Niall.”

“Or _her Omega_ as she growled at him, all golden eyed.”

Aimee leaned down and tried to hide her face in Niall's neck. 

“Oi! What does that make me then?” Louis called, a bit slurred.

Aimee laughed, “You're mine too, I just haven't had to declare it to some Alpha trying to feel you up.”

“There's literally an Alpha trying to feel me up now, what are you going to do about it?” Louis asked, rubbing Harry's chest to make his point.

Aimee popped her head up from Niall's neck, “Watch.”

Everyone cracked up for a moment before the girl drew Liam back into conversation. 

Aimee kissed Niall's neck and whispered, “I'm gonna go chat with Julian.”

He nodded. Zayn caught her wrist and turned his mouth up for a kiss. Aimee smiled down at him as he moved his hand to her leg, sliding his hand up the outside of her thigh and around to squeeze her ass as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

Julian was a few feet away talking to John Ryan, beer in hand. Aimee walked up next to him and he slid an arm around her shoulders as he explained something to John.

John surveyed Aimee closely, Aimee assumed because they'd never been introduced, he'd arrived in Chicago to join to tour. 

Julian finished his story and introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Aimee told him with an easy smile.

“You too, I've heard a lot about you,” John told her, glancing at Julian.

Aimee glared up at Julian, “Really?”

Julian looked sheepish, “To be fair I told him about you long before you joined tour because I wanted to session with the both of you.”

Aimee turned her gaze back to John, and said forcefully, “I don't write anymore. I'm just a stylist. Assistant stylist. I sew buttons.”

John held his hands up, “You won't get an argument from me, babe.”

Julian changed the subject and they chatted about mutual friends in Nashville for a while before Niall came to drag her back to the dance floor again, with Harry this time. 

As they were heading to the dance floor Harry told her Liam was annoyed that Julian had been touching her. 

Aimee shrugged, “Julian is a friend and Liam hasn't even bothered to speak to me all night.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he's been talking to that girl since I got here.”

When they got on the dance floor Basil slipped into the crowd with them again, Aimee wasn't particularly concerned about them being approached this time, with Harry with them. Niall plastered himself to Harry's front, so Aimee danced around the two of them, occasionally dancing with passing randoms. She managed to pull Basil in to dance a couple times.

A passing female Omega took an interest in Aimee so she stayed for a few songs but Niall made it pretty clear he wasn't sharing so she eventually moved on.

Finally Harry declared he needed water so he drug the two Omegas off the floor.

They did another round of shots and Mark said, “I'm serious, I don't do puke.”

Aimee grinned and held up her bottle of water, “I'm switching to water.”

Niall held his up too in agreement. 

Much to Aimee’s annoyance Liam was _still_ taking to the girl when they rejoined the group. Aimee was drunk and her feelings were hurt, what had happened to him kissing her when he saw her? It took everything in her to not go sit herself down in his lap and show him exactly what he was missing. 

Niall wouldn't let go of her hand as they circulated, chatting with everyone. They were standing with Josh and Sandy when Niall squeezed her hand tight, “We need to go.”

Aimee spun away from the band members without a word and pulled Niall to Paul and Basil, a few feet away. 

“Time to go.”

Basil signaled to Paddy who walked to Liam and squeezed his shoulder, then he headed to the front of the club, Aimee assumed, to get the cars pulled around.

Niall wasn't in heat yet, but he would would be by the time they got back to the hotel. He was still clinging to her hand, so Aimee leaned in to whisper to him, “Boo, you know I can't get in the same car as you right?”

Louis was lucky, his heat was far enough away from Niall’s, six weeks, a perfect counterpoint to their quarterly heats, that there was no chance Niall’s hormones could trigger his heat, but Aimee’s heat being two weeks away would start quickly if she spent any time with him after he was in full heat. 

Niall nodded, “I want you to though. I'm going to miss you.”

“Me too, maybe we can talk to everyone else and next time or the time after we can do it together.”

Niall put his forehead against hers as the rest of the boys crowded around them and Paul said “Let's go.”

Niall kept a hold of her as they made their way to the front of the club. Aimee tried to remove her hand from his as they walked out the door. He wouldn't let go even as the paparazzi’s cameras flashed.

_So we're going public with this I guess._ Aimee thought.

When it came time to separate and load into separate SUVs Niall's hold finally loosened. Aimee pulled away and headed for the second SUV but Niall pulled her back to him, cupped her face in both hands and kissed her.

The paps and fans went absolutely crazy, as Liam leaned over and whispered, “Enough.”

Aimee finally had to pull away from Niall as Liam gently steered him to their SUV as Aimee joined Harry and Louis in the second.

“Well that'll be the talk of the internet before we even get back to the hotel,” Aimee muttered after Paddy closed her door.

“What, you wanna keep us a secret?” Louis asked loudly, words slurred.

“No, sweetie, I just figured you guys would want to keep it quiet, for a little while at least.”

“No!” Louis all but yelled. “We're not ashamed of you, are you ashamed?”

“Of a lot of things, yes, but not of you. Please stop yelling.”

Louis took a deep breath and all but yelled at her again, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Louis, you're drunk calm down,” Harry told him wrapping an arm around Louis. “She didn't mean anything by it.”

“There are just some things I would have liked to have told you before we made it publicly official,” Aimee told him, defeated.

“Like what?” Louis asked slightly quieter.

“Just, stuff about my family, how things ended with Brett, things I'm not explaining while you're fucking bombed and I'll just have to tell you over again later,” Aimee explained, tearing up, fighting to get her words out.

Louis pulled away from Harry and leaned over to Aimee. He turned her face toward him. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

“I'm sorry I yelled.”

“It's ok, we're both drunk, I didn't express myself clearly.”

“Didn't express myself clearly,” Louis muttered to himself. “Only you keep a vocabulary like that drunk.”

He leaned in and gave her a sloppy open mouth kiss. Aimee kissed him back as Louis slid his hand up her dress. The inside of her thighs were wet, they had been all night from being near Niall. 

Harry gently pulled Louis away from her, “Not in the car you two.”

Basil and Paddy both cracked their windows. “Sorry,” Louis and Aimee said together.

They rode in silence back to the hotel, Louis and Aimee had a hard time keeping their hands off each other, Harry kept having to reach over and put Louis hands back in his own lap. Basil told them they were going to go in the front, with Harry and Louis stopping for fans to create a distraction so they could get Niall in the back of hotel.

When they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel Basil told Aimee not to get out as Louis and Harry slipped out Harry's door, meeting Paddy on the sidewalk. Aimee rode with Basil to park in the underground parking structure under the hotel.

“Is there anything you need to tell me, about what’s going to hit the press tomorrow?” he asked her.

“Not really, there's nothing all that bad. My dad was a musician who, um, he took his own life when I was 18. The press likes to drag that up sometimes, they'd gotten over it when I was in the public eye with Brett all the time but they'll probably dredge it up again since I haven't been seen in months. And they'll probably talk about the broken claiming with Brett. They're both long convoluted stories that are very hard for me to tell so I've been putting it off. But I lived them in the public eye so, I'm sure they'll be brought up.”

Basil nodded at her in the rear view mirror, “Ok, let's get inside. I'm very sorry about your dad.”

“Thank you,” Aimee whispered.

Basil walked her to her door, handing her back her key card, ID, and debit card, before they bid one another good night.

Aimee closed the door to her empty room and kicked off her shoes, she was past the point of drunk where her feet stopped hurting, or maybe she was just too drunk to care. She made it all the way to the refrigerator before she burst into tears, she got out the water she was looking for and sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor to cry. To her surprise the tears only lasted a few minutes before she was able to drag herself up off the floor and into the bathroom to take her now messy make up off and use the bathroom.

Aimee stood in the mirror for a few moments after she was done, taking her hair down. She returned to her bedroom and was just starting to unzip her dress when she heard her front door open.

Aimee peeked out her bedroom door and saw Louis and Zayn, she pulled the door open, “What are you two doing? You should be with Niall.”

“He insisted we come be with you tonight. He says two Alphas are plenty for the first night and he left you all hot and bothered,” Zayn explained with a chuckle as they made their way across the living room to where she stood in the bedroom doorway.

Louis stood in front of her, “I brought you a present.”

Aimee opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when Louis stuck two of his fingers in her mouth. He tasted like Niall _in heat_. Aimee grabbed his wrist to hold him still while she sucked Niall’s slick from his fingers. Louis moaned at the feeling, whining a little when Aimee released his hand.

Zayn herded them into the bedroom and closed the door behind himself, he pulled Aimee to him and growled at her, “I want to fuck you in this dress, it took all I had to not flip you over across Josh’s lap and fuck you right there in front of everyone.”

“Um, I don’t think Josh would have cared for that. Also no, this dress was expensive and I love it, I don’t want it messed up.”

Zayn poked his lip out at her, pouting, and she shook her head. He tried a charming smile, Aimee shook her head again. Zayn sighed, “Fine, let’s just get naked.”

Aimee and Louis laughed as Louis pressed himself against Aimee’s back and said, “Sorry it hurts your feelings to have to get naked with us.”

“A true hardship, two wet and willing Omegas, _asking_ to get naked for you,” Aimee chimed in, trying to hold back her laughter. 

Zayn grinned at them then and released his hold on Aimee. He went and sat on the end of the bed and leaned back on his hands, “Then I guess you better get naked.”

Louis was still behind Aimee, so he unzipped her dress and pushed it off of her shoulders. Aimee caught it before it hit the floor and stepped out of it carefully, Louis groaned, taking in her lingerie.

Aimee tried to hold in a smirk as she walked to the closet to hang her dress up quickly.

“Really? Now? You have to hang it up now?” Louis asked her, palming himself through his jeans.

“I told ya’ll I love this dress,” Aimee called from the closet as she adjusted her bra and panties, making sure she looked good, as good as she could.

Aimee emerged from the closet and went back to Louis, who she’d left standing in the middle of the room alone. She stretched up and planted a kiss on his lips, “Sorry babe.”

“I’ll let you make it up to me,” Louis told her, still slurring a little.

Aimee smiled and started working at the button on Louis’ pants as he pulled his shirt over his head. She got to her knees, pulling his jeans and underwear down as she went. She helped him step out of them then looked to Zayn. He shook his head and motioned for them to come to him. Aimee started to get to her feet but Zayn motioned for her not to. She sat back on her heels for a moment and watched Louis’ bare ass as he walked over to Zayn before she crawled over to him, stopping at his feet. She sat back, folding her feet under her butt and setting her hands in her lap.

Zayn put a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him, “I don’t understand how the girl who seriously threatened to disembowel an Alpha is so naturally, unintentionally, submissive.”

Louis just hummed an agreement as he climbed on the bed and knelt behind Zayn, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, leaning into him.

“Untie my shoes,” Zayn said, releasing her chin.

Aimee set to work immediately, working the knots out of his laces. Zayn picked up each foot in turn so she could pull his shoes off, then again so she could remove his socks. Aimee set them aside and placed her hands back into her lap.

“Stand.”

Aimee did. 

Zayn stood too. “Unbutton my shirt.”

Aimee started at the top, hands shaking and worked her way down the front of his shirt. When she was done Zayn slipped the shirt from his shoulders and handed it to Aimee. “Put it on the chair.”

She walked quickly and laid the shirt across the arm of the chair. Aimee didn’t really understand what they were doing but she wanted to do it well. When she got back to Zayn she wasn’t sure if she should get back on her knees or not but before she could ask Zayn said, “Unbutton my jeans.”

She popped the button on his pants, then started to move her hand to his zipper but hesitated, he hadn’t told her to unzip. 

“I’ll do the zip, you’re drunk and I would prefer my dick not be caught in my zipper.”

Louis giggled from behind Zayn, “Mine is ok.”

“Yes well, you were wearing pants, I’m not.”

Zayn unzipped his jeans then pulled them off, handing them to Aimee. She turned and went back to the chair and laid them across the chair with his shirt. 

When Aimee returned to stand in front of Zayn he said, “Look at me.” She looked up at his face. “Good girl, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she whispered in return. Zayn stood looking at her, making her very nervous, she started chewing on her lip.

“Did Liam knot you last night?”

“No, Alpha.”

“Alpha?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows.

Aimee dropped her eyes to the lips tattooed on Zayn’s chest as she felt her face turn red.

“Liam told her she had to call him Alpha,” Louis told him.

Zayn raised Aimee’s chin with a finger again, “Is that right?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to call me Alpha unless you want to. You can call me whatever you want ok? Zayn, Alpha, Daddy, Sir, whatever you’re comfortable with ok babe?”

Louis snorted, “Daddy.”

Zayn threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Louis then turned back to Aimee, “Don’t listen to him, you can call me whatever, ok?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir,” Aimee whispered, she felt a rush of slick flow out of herself as she said it.

A pleased growl rumbled low in Zayn’s chest, “You’re still pretty drunk, right.”

Aimee nodded.

“Use your words, please.”

“Yes, Sir,” she couldn't bring herself to say it above a whisper.

“Ok, I’m not going to knot you tonight…”

Aimee opened her mouth to interrupt him, but thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut.

“Go ahead, say what you want.”

“I want you to knot me.”

“Babe, you’re drunk.”

“I’m not so drunk I don’t know what I want. I’ve wanted you to knot me since I met you, drunk has nothing to do with it.”

“We’ll see. Go to Lou.”

Louis had made himself comfortable at the head of the bed and Aimee climbed on the bed and moved toward Louis, but Zayn caught her hip. Aimee stopped on all fours and looked over her shoulder at him, questioning. 

Zayn looked up at Louis and said, “Lou, this thong is so tiny I can see both her holes around it.”

“Oh really?” Louis asked, slipping off the side of the bed to walk to the end of the bed with Zayn.

They stood there for a few moments looking at her, Aimee got embarrassed and buried her face in the blanket.

One of them reached over and smacked her ass, causing Aimee to whimper and push back toward them.

“Hmm, you know I’ve been promising her a spanking for weeks,” Louis said, Aimee popped her head up from the bed hopefully.

Zayn chuckled and said, “You’re not in any state to spank anyone.”

Aimee whined and dropped her head back to the bed.

Louis laughed, “You are, and I think she needs it.”

“What do you think baby girl, do you want a spanking?”

Aimee popped her head up again and said, “Yes.”

“Come on then.”

Aimee turned around and sat down on the bed, “Can I go to the bathroom first?”

“Of course, come back naked.”

Aimee slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took off her bra and panties then used the bathroom. She took a couple minutes to clean the slick off her thighs.

When Aimee emerged Zayn was sitting on the corner of the wide foot stool and Louis was on the floor between his knees, lips around Zayn’s cock. Zayn motioned her over so Aimee climbed on the foot stool behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

Zayn leaned his head back letting out a moan as Aimee pushed Louis hair back out of his eyes so she could see his face. Louis looked up at her and smiled around Zayn’s cock before pulling off.

Zayn growled at him, Louis just wiped his mouth and said, “I can suck you off whenever, she’s been waiting for weeks.”

“Have you ever been spanked before?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, Brett tried to use it as punishment a couple times when we first got together but it uh, didn’t really work out. And that was the only punishment he could think of so he just stopped formal punishment and that started a whole other set of issues.”

Louis and Zayn both inhaled sharply and Zayn said, “Yeah, I bet.”

Louis climbed up in the chair in front of Zayn to watch them.

“Ok babe,” Zayn said. “Come lay over my knee.”

Aimee maneuvered herself over Zayn’s knee, similar to how Liam had on the day she’d met them, over Zayn’s left knee as he brought his right leg up to sandwich her thighs between his. Unlike Liam she didn’t have to hang upside down, her body was laid across the foot stool.

Aimee fought to keep her breathing even and relax over Zayn’s knee. Zayn rubbed his hand up and down her back a few times to try and calm her. He ran his hands all over her, her back, over her butt and down her thighs several times, rubbing and squeezing. 

“Ready baby?” Zayn asked her.

“Yes Sir.”

He placed his left hand between her shoulder blades as he used his right hand to open her pussy. “Yeah you are,” he said, seeing how wet she already was.

“Use your colors if you need to,” Louis said.

That was the only warning Aimee got before Zayn’s hand came down on her left cheek with a sharp crack. She arched her back, trying to push back against him. He didn’t make her wait, he brought his hand down again, several times in quick succession.

“Look how red she is already,” Louis whispered.

Zayn hummed in agreement, bringing his hand down again, on the top of one of her thighs this time. Aimee felt tears spring to her eyes and she reached back to cover the spot on reflex.

“Oh no you don’t, remember, you wanted this, no covering up,” Zayn told her, he grabbed her hand and pulled it over her head. “Give me the other one.”

Aimee put her other hand over her head and Zayn held her wrists together. He brought his hand down again, hitting the same spot again, causing Aimee to cry out and tears to fall down her face. Then again on the other thigh. It hurt but Aimee loved it, she could feel her pussy pulsing and pushing more slick with every stroke. As he returned to smacking her cheeks Aimee started wiggling causing him to squeeze her thighs between his to hold her still. After bringing his hand down a few more times he opened her pussy again then brought his hand down again.

“Lou, come look at her pussy.”

Aimee whimpered and looked over her shoulder at Zayn, who winked her her. Louis got up and came around behind Aimee. Zayn brought his hand down on her ass a couple times, Louis sucked his breath through his teeth and slipped two fingers inside her.

“Lovie, you’re _gushing_ everytime. Fuck.”

Aimee struggled to pull her hands away from Zayn, she wanted to hide her face. Louis could smell her embarrassment and said, “Don’t be embarrassed, Lovie. I love how much you love this, baby, it’s beautiful.”

Aimee was still crying but Louis’ words calmed her a little, she wiggled her ass and squeezed around Louis’ fingers, hoping Zayn would continue.

“Do it again, I want to feel,” Louis told Zayn.

Zayn brought his hand down on her twice and Aimee could feel herself pulsing around Louis’ finger and tried to push back against him. Zayn smacked her again quickly, “Hold still.”

Aimee couldn’t believe she hadn’t slipped into subspace, but she was glad, she wanted to experience this fully, as fully as she could with the alcohol still in her system.

“Please,” Aimee whimpered.

“Please what baby?” Zayn asked as Louis pumped his fingers into her causing Aimee to moan.

“Fuck me, please.”

“Stop it Lou.” 

Louis whined and pulled his fingers out of Aimee, causing her to whine too.

“Zayn please, please.”

“You want some cock, baby?”

“ _Please_!”

“Get on your knees in the middle,” Zayn told her as he released her hands and thighs.

Aimee scrambled out of his lap and onto her hands and knees. She heard a condom opening behind her and said, “You don’t need that, unless you want to. I talked to the doc today my birth control is good.”

“Then fuck it,” Louis said, climbing onto the foot stool with her, grabbing her hips and pushing himself into her.

Zayn came into Aimee’s eye line, taking a seat in the chair to their left, stroking himself.

“This is gonna be quick, Lovie,” Louis told her as he began thrusting. He slid a hand off her hip and down to rub her clit as he pounded into her. “Fuck baby, you’re so wet. You feel so good.”

Aimee dropped down to her forearms to steady herself and reached down to adjust Louis’ hand on clit, “Right there, right there babe.”

Louis kept going and he had her on the edge quickly, making her pant, “Harder, Lou, please.”

He obliged, slamming into her over and over, pushing her over the edge. Aimee bit down on her forearm to keep from screaming, Louis grabbed her hips hard with both hands and thrust once more before following her over.

Louis collapsed against her back before sliding off of her, muttering, “Sorry, sorry. Did you cum baby?”

“Mmmhmm,” Aimee moaned, flopping herself down on her stomach.

“Lemme eat your pussy,” Louis slurred, partially from being half asleep and partially from still being drunk.

Aimee giggled, “I’m not moving, so have at it.”

“I beg to differ,” Zayn growled, scooping her up off the foot stool and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently and climbed over her to lay beside her.

“Climb on baby girl.”

“Oh, um,” Aimee started, then rolled over and climbed on top of Zayn.

Zayn grabbed her hips, stopping her, “What?”

“I, um, I don’t really like being on top.”

“Oh, well get off me. I’ll be on top.”

Aimee swung her leg back over and laid back down as Zayn rolled over on top of her, bracing himself on his forearms. He rubbed her nose with his, “Don’t ever be afraid to tell me you don’t want to do something, ok?”

Aimee nodded, “Ok.” 

He dipped his head down to take her mouth and Aimee arched up against him as she spread her legs. Zayn settled his lower body and reached down to run the tip of his cock up and down her slit. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“You’re welcome,” Louis called, mostly asleep, from where he was still laying on the foot stool.

Aimee snorted a giggle as Zayn pushed into her, turning her giggle into a moan. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, arching up to meet him. Zayn raised himself up on his knees, holding Aimee’s hips up to meet his. “This isn’t going to last very long either baby, apparently you have that effect.”

Louis crawled onto the bed beside them, sliding up against Aimee’s side. Aimee turned her head to kiss Louis as he reached down to where she and Zayn were joined.

Zayn slid his hand from Aimee’s hip down to grip her ass, causing her to hiss into Louis’ mouth. Louis pulled away to see what Zayn had done then laughed, “Lovie, you might as well get used to that, it’s going to hurt to sit tomorrow.”

Zayn finally started thrusting in earnest and the stretch was unimaginable and Aimee felt herself sinking into subspace.

Louis pinched her clit and said, “It’s ok Lovie, let go.”

Aimee arched up and came again while she went into subspace. She wrapped her legs around Zayn’s hips, pulling him deeper inside her. Aimee clamping down on him as she came almost pushed Zayn over the edge. He grabbed her hips harder and pulled her up to meet him. She could feel his knot forming, pulling at the edge of her pussy lips.

“You want it baby? Want my knot?”

Aimee nodded.

“Tell me baby, let me hear it,” he said, teasing her entrance.

“She’s nonverbal, why does noone listen to me?” Louis told him as he pushed two fingers into Aimee’s hand. She squeezed twice, hard. “She wants it.”

Zayn looked doubtful so Aimee tightened her legs around him, trying to pull him in so he muttered, “Ok, ok.”

He pushed his knot into her, Aimee loved the stretch and she only just felt his hot cum start spurting inside her before she passed out. 

When Aimee came to she was laying on her side and Zayn was curled around behind her, still knotted. She was glad she wasn't awake for the maneuver to get him behind her, that had to have hurt. Louis was laying in front of her, he had one of her hands on his stomach was playing with her fingers.

Louis felt her stirring and looked over and saw her eyes open, “Welcome back, Lovie.”

“Mmm, how long was I out?”

“About an hour,” Louis told her. “Zayn is asleep.”

Aimee reached down between her legs, pushing at Zayn’s knot still inside her, “He's still knotted.”

“Yeah, his body knows somehow that you haven't been before or something, so it might be a while yet.”

Louis turned on his side to face her and pulled her thigh over his. He reached between her legs to push at where she and Zayn were joined too. “How does it feel baby?”

“Good, so full, hurts,” Aimee told him, snuggling her face under his chin.

“We can wake Zayn up, he can fuck you a little.”

Aimee nodded, curling into Louis, before Zayn’s knot pulled a little too much at her.

Louis pulled away from her and leaned over her to rub Zayn's arm. “Zaynie, love, wake up. Your baby girl is ready for round two.”

Zayn groaned into Aimee’s hair but slid a hand down to rub her clit before he was even fully awake.

“Can't move much, tell me if I pull out too far,” he said into her hair.

“Mmkay,” Aimee said, pulling Louis back down to kiss her.

Aimee came like that, leg thrown over Louis and Zayn rutting into her while working at her clit. She cried out into Louis’ mouth, clamping down on Zayn’s knot so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

Louis pulled away and said, “Color?”

“G-green.”

Zayn was mouthing at her neck, “Starting to go down, baby.”

“Can I fuck you again?” Louis asked.

Aimee nodded but Zayn said, “No love, she's going to be sore enough as it is.”

Both the Omegas whined at him, “Hush, both of you. I'll get you off, Lou.”

Zayn reached across Aimee and pulled Louis flush against her and slid his hand down Louis back and between his cheeks.

“Hmm, someone else is very wet, you want my fingers inside you?”

“Sure daddy!” Louis said with fake exuberance.

Aimee tried to stifle a giggle as Zayn brought his hand down sharply on Louis’ ass.

“Don't say it if you don't mean it,” Zayn told him, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Whatever,” Louis said. “Just get your fingers in me.”

Zayn compiled and Aimee slid her leg from over Louis, pushing his cock between her thighs so he would have something to thrust into.

“Perfect, Lovie,” Louis said into her mouth as he kissed her again.

It only took Zayn’s expert fingers a few moments to make Louis come unglued, he spurted between her thighs just before Zayn’s knot went down enough to slip out of her.

“Ew,” was all Aimee could say.

“Hmm?” Louis asked.

“So much cum between my legs right now.”

“Mmm, yeah there is,” Zayn said, trying to cuddle Aimee into his chest, kissing her shoulder.

Aimee and Louis rolled their eyes at one another, as if to say, _Alphas, what can you do?_

“Zayn, babe, I’ve got to get a shower. Because, it’s so much.”

Zayn chuckled and let her go. Aimee crawled over him and made her way to the bathroom, quickly, with cum running down her thighs.

She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up and heard Louis and Zayn talking in the bedroom.

“Did we soak through the blanket?” Zayn asked.

She heard the blankets ruffling around before Louis answered, “Nope!”

Then they high fived. Aimee had to put her hand over her mouth so they wouldn’t hear her laughing at them. 

She showered quickly and while she was blow drying her hair Louis came in and started the shower. Aimee turned off the blow dryer and walked over to Louis saying, “Kiss me, I might be asleep by the time you’re done.”

Louis pressed his lips into hers before saying, “We switched the blanket with the one in the other room. Zayn got a shower in the other bathroom so he’s in there waiting for you.”

Aimee kissed him again, “Thank you honey.”

“Turn around, let me look at your bum.”

Aimee did as she was told, Louis ran a hand over one of her cheeks. “How does it feel?”

“The hot water burned a little, but I think it’s ok.”

“You should put some lotion on it, ok?” 

Aimee nodded and turned back to Louis.

“How’s your pussy feel?” Louis asked, slipping his hand between her thighs and a finger inside her.

Aimee sucked air between her teeth in surprise, “Sore, kind of, stretched out?”

“Was there any blood?” 

She shook her head.

“Hop up on the counter, I want to look.”

“Um, pass.”

“No really, let me look.”

“Why do you suddenly want to be a gynecologist?”

Louis growled at her and flashed his eyes, “I just want to make sure we didn’t hurt you so get your ass up on the counter.”

Aimee’s eyes went wide and she didn’t argue again, she just went and slid her butt up onto the counter and spread her legs. Louis came over and began inspecting her. Aimee’s face went red as she felt herself get slick again.

Louis tried to hold back his smirk as he stood back up, “Looks good, but you’re probably going to be a bit swollen tomorrow. If you’ve got some tylenol take it.”

Aimee nodded as she slid off the counter. Louis crowded her back against the counter, lowered his mouth to her ear and said, “I’ll keep in mind you like to be embarrassed.”

She stood still with her eyes wide as he pressed his lips to her once more before turning to climb into the shower.

“Don’t forget to lotion your bum,” Louis called.

Aimee slathered lotion over her butt and thighs before brushing her teeth, swallowing a couple pain killers, and joining Zayn in the bedroom. He was already under the covers, looking very close to sleep.

“Feel better?” Zayn asked.

“Yes,” she said climbing into bed next to him as he held the covers up for her.

Aimee snuggled up close to him, kissing his neck. “Get some sleep baby, I might be gone when you wake up ok?”

Aimee nodded, “Take care of Ni. Tell him I miss him.”

Zayn laughed and smoothed a hand over her hair, Aimee drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did one of y'all post a link to this somewhere because holy shit has my hit count gone though the roof all of the sudden. 
> 
> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been distracted by men in speedos and girls in leotards (for very different reasons though...). Anyway yeah, I'm probably going to be slow until the Olympics are over. I'm trying to figure out how to have Nathan Adrian's baby.


	11. Somehow Girl, The World Keeps Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Basil has a 6th sense for trouble, Aimee gets herself in some of the aforementioned trouble, and I... take a nap or something, I don't know.

Aimee woke up to Louis shaking her, “Your phone is going crazy. Shut it up _please_.”

“Where is it?”

“Dunno.”

Aimee climbed over him and began walking around the room trying to pinpoint where the chirping was coming from.

She finally found it under the edge of the footstool.

“Holy shit,” Aimee said, looking at her notifications.

“What?”

“I can't even see all of my notifications. I have over a hundred texts, like twenty missed calls, forty something direct messages on Twitter, I don't even know how many Facebook notifications.”

“What?”

“Apparently we hit the news last night. It's only 8:30. Jesus.”

Aimee sat down in one of the chairs and opened her texts first, TR was the last one to text her so she started with him.

_OMG wake up._

_I know you're sleeping because you were obviously drunk in that video but this shit is hilarious I need you to wake up and read the press._

_Seriously!!!!! I'm getting phone calls for comments on your “new relationship”!!!!_

_Dad is getting calls too._

_He cussed somebody from TMZ for waking him up ahahahahahaha_

_Read this!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The last one was followed by six lines of laughing/crying emojis and a link.

She clicked the link and made a strangled sound as she read the headline.

**Nashville Princess Looking To Make Royal Connection With Prince Of Pop?**

It was followed by three pictures, one of she and Niall kissing, one of him holding her hand while they were walking out the door of the club, then a dark blurry one of them dancing.

“What's wrong?” Louis asked from the bed.

She read him the headline and he laughed so hard that he woke Zayn up.

Zayn asked what was going on and Aimee explained.

“Any bad press?” Zayn asked.

“Dunno, give me a minute.”

Aimee sat and scrolled through her texts, twitter, Facebook, and finally TMZ.

“Nothing bad really, people just wondering who I am then picking up the news out of Nashville.”

“Good I don't want anyone talking shit,” Zayn said rolling over.

Louis poked at him, “You're awake, you might as well go see Niall.”

Zayn drug himself out of the bed after kissing Louis and walked over to Aimee, his cock swinging heavy been his legs.

Aimee tracked him as he came closer to her.

“Don't look at me like that, if my dick gets hard I won't be able to zip my pants,” he scolded.

Aimee laughed and handed him his pants from the arm of the chair she was sitting in. She bit her lip as she watched him zip himself up.

“Stop,” he said leaning down to kiss her a couple times.

He stood and tossed his shirt over his shoulder and looked back at the bed, “Coming?”

“In a minute,” Louis told him.

Zayn left the room and Louis padded over to her, he sat on the guy footstool in front of her, “Anything you want to tell me? There was something about your family last night.”

Aimee sighed, “My family has a looooong history in music, most of it sordid. They call us the royal family of Nashville, hence the Princess reference. Daddy was a musician and he, he killed himself. They bring that shit up every chance they get. It's a long story that I would really rather not have to tell more than once. After Niall’s heat is over and we can all sit down together I'll tell you guys everything, about Daddy, about Brett the whole nine yards.”

Louis nodded, “Ok. I'm sorry about your dad.”

Aimee nodded and thanked him.

“Ok, I'm going to go join the melee of Niall’s heat.”

“Oh, send over everyone's laundry and I'll get it done. Not like I'll have anything else to do,” Aimee told him as he pulled his pants on.

Louis nodded, buttoning up then scooping his shirt and underwear off the floor then he said, “Oh, wait.” He dropped the clothes back on the floor.

Aimee walked him to the door and kissed him as he left.

She went back to her bedroom, found a bra and pulled on a skirt and tank top, then started sorting her clothes as she worked through her plan to get out of the hotel undetected the next night.

The plan started with a lot of laundry and using the stairwell. Aimee knew they were using outside security for the hall and around the hotel and she thought the guy stationed by the elevators was sat back in an alcove where he wasn't visible to the hallway. As long as he was still in that alcove Aimee thought her plan would work.

When she was about halfway through her sorting she heard her front door open and she stuck her head out her open bedroom door and saw Louis coming back in, followed by Paul and then Caroline.

“Love, do you mind doing the stage clothes too?” Caroline asked.

“I don’t mind at all, bring them over.”

Paul and Louis held up laundry bags and Paul asked, “Where do you want these?”

“Anywhere really, I’ll need to sort things.”

“Yeah, Haz said some of his stuff needs to be dry cleaned.”

“No problem, I’ll sort it all out. He’s got a button I need to fix anyway.”  
Louis and Paul made another trip each then Paul went to help Caroline as Louis said, “Harry will be over around midnight to sleep for a few hours. He might need a massage, but he won’t ask for one, his back has been bothering him.”

Aimee smiled, pulling Louis into her arms, “I’ll take care of him, promise.”

“I wish we could all do this together,” Louis told her, wrapping his arms around her, sliding his hands around to squeeze her ass. 

“I know, Ni and I were talking about talking to you guys and maybe adjusting my heat, that way we can all be together.”

“Two weeks though? That’s kind of a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s the maximum they say you should adjust, and only if you’re cleared by a doctor. Adjusting up is far easier and healthier than pushing it back.”

Louis nodded, “We should talk to the Alphas about it, but I'm on board. And I know Niall will be. I really hate you having to miss his heat, and him miss yours.”

Aimee nodded, “Me too.”

Louis leaned in and kissed her, drawing her skirt up over her ass. Aimee wiggled, trying to get him to stop. Finally she pulled away from the kiss and whined at him, “Stop Paul and Caroline are going be back in a minute.”

“It's fine, babe. Dirty girl, not wearing panties.” Louis said pulling her back in, squeezing her ass.

Aimee melted into him, feeling herself get wet at the idea of getting caught. She was so into it she didn't hear them coming down the hallway and only pulled away from Louis when the door opened. He let her go and she snatched her skirt down as Paul entered the room. Aimee didn't think he saw anything but he did give her a confused look.

Paul and Caroline came in with more laundry bags full of clothes for Aimee to take care of.

Before Caroline left to get Brooklyn, and their things, to head to the airport she reminded Aimee to check the clothes over for repairable damage.

“Absolutely, I've already got one of Harry's shirts that needs a button replaced. And Zayn busted a zipper the other night.” That made Louis snicker.

They hugged their good byes as Caroline left the room.

As Louis and Paul got ready to leave the room Paul told her, “Mark and I are the only ones from security staying, I'm technically off duty but if you need anything at all, let me know. Mark is just, on call if needed, he's supervising the security team we have in place right now. But, if you need anything just yell.”

Aimee nodded, “Ok. Thank you!”

Louis stayed back after Paul left for a moment and tried to slide his hand up Aimee’s skirt again.

“Stop, I'm mad at you.”

Louis laughed, “No you're not, you're mad that you liked it and that I figured it out.”

Aimee went red again.

Louis walked to the door but turned back to her before opening it, “And don't put any panties on today.”

After Louis left Aimee started sorting the boys clothes, wet and face still red. She made sure to keep performance clothes separate from their everyday clothes. Both sets of Niall's were meticulously folded and stacked into the laundry bag, everyone else's were haphazardly thrown in, with each other's things and stage clothes mixed with regular clothes.

Harry and Zayn had several things that were dry clean only, while Niall and Liam had just a couple each. Aimee separated those out and reminded herself to check with the front desk to see if they offer dry cleaning or if they recommended anyone local.

She was almost done sorting when a knock came on the door, Aimee went to open it, hoping whoever it was wouldn't smell the slick that had started to run down her thighs.

Aimee pulled the door open and saw Basil and Paddy standing there, she stepped back to let them in.

Paddy said, “We just stopped in to say goodbye before we headed out. We'll be back Wednesday.”

Aimee nodded then pulled him into a hug, then she hugged Basil saying, “Have a safe trip you guys, and thank you for everything.”

Basil nodded, after she released him, and said sternly, “And you behave while we're gone.”

Aimee froze for a moment before giving him an easy smile and saying, “I make no promises.”

Paddy chucked but Basil gave her a knowing look as they headed out the door.

Aimee leaned against the door after she shut it behind them. _Fuck. He's going to be so mad at me._

She started rethinking her plan to leave the next night but talked herself out of it. _It's fine, I just won't get caught. I'll just set the plan up today and bail at the last minute if I have to._

Once she had all the clothes sorted she put the first load in a laundry bag, grabbed her keycard and left her room. As she expected the security guard popped his head out of the alcove to survey her.

“Hi!” Aimee called with a wave.

He waved back.

“I'm the wardrobe assist, I'm just going down to start laundry,” Aimee told him before walking the opposite direction of him, toward the stairwell.

“Miss, the elevator is this way,” he called, standing up.

Aimee stopped and turned back to him, “Yeah I know, I'm going to the stairs.”

“We're on the eighth floor,” he countered.

“Yeah well, I'm stuck in this hotel for a week so I've got to get my exercise in somehow,” Aimee told him with a shrug.

He nodded to her and sat back down in the alcove.

Aimee grinned to herself as she made her way down the stairs. She found the laundry facility quickly and was glad to see there was a bathroom right next to it.

She started a load in the washer then made her way to the lobby and the concierge desk. It was the same woman who had greeted them at the back door the day before.

“Hello Miss, oh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name yesterday. I’m glad to see you seem to be feeling better,” she said brightly. Her name tag said Kinley and she seemed like she really was that bubbly of a person.

“Aimee,” she told her. “Thank you. I need to get a few things dry cleaned, does the hotel offer dry cleaning, or can you recommend someone nearby?”

“Oh! We don't do it in house, but I can have them sent out for you!”

Aimee stayed for a few moments while they worked out the details of someone calling up to her room before picking up the clothes from her. Then she made her way back to the stairs and up to eighth floor, she stopped to take a break before she entered their hallway. When she finally went in the guard flew out of his chair and started down the hallway toward her.

Aimee held up her hands and he quickly came to a stop as he recognized her, “Whoa bro, just me, returning from laundry.”

He muttered an apology before returning to his chair as Aimee opened her door. He'd get used to her coming and going, that's what she was banking on.

The first thing she did upon entering her room was order breakfast, then she sat down to start dealing with all of her texts and messages.

Several of her friends had sent her the same article that TR had, they were all similarly amused. She answered most of them with just the eye roll emoji.

Most of the direct messages on Twitter were from acquaintances who were in media asking for comments, as we're most of the phone calls, she ignored all of those. She then spent several minutes trying to figure out how to untag herself from things on Facebook from her phone before she gave up and pulled out her laptop.

She was almost done with going through the notifications when TR’s text tone sounded again, before she could read the text he called her.

“Hey Bub, I didn't even get a chance to read the text you just sent.”

“Yeah,” TR said. “I wanted to be on the phone with you when you read the article. The bitch from high school is at it again.”

Aimee groaned as she put the call on speaker phone and opened the link TR had sent her.

Sure enough the article was by Tina Geiger, an Omega they'd gone to school with. Tina had hated her since junior year when her Alpha boyfriend had dumped her to ask Aimee to the winter formal, in front of the entire school at lunch. Aimee had declined and went with a group of friends but Tina never forgave her. Tina and the guy were bonded now, something Tina always tried to rub in Aimee’s face, as though Aimee had ever wanted him.

Tina ran the gossip blog for a magazine out of Nashville and Aimee and Brett had been her favorite targets for years.

The headline read:

“ **Is Nashville’s Princess Setting Herself Up For Yet Another Failure?** ”

Then the tag line said:

“ _Failed Athlete, Failed Singing/Songwriting Career, Failed Claiming, Failed As A Daughter. What's Next For Nashville’s Own Aimee Campbell?_

It honestly took Aimee a moment to figure out when she had failed as an athlete, because she hadn't participated in sports in high school, then it clicked, she'd ridden horses competitively from the ages of eight to twelve, when she'd taken a serious fall and hurt herself badly. It took a long time to heal and in that time Aimee had fallen in love with guitar and songwriting, so she hadn't returned to competing.

“Is she seriously saying me falling off my horse and _breaking my jaw_ at twelve has some sort of baring on my relationships now? And what the fuck does she mean I failed at being a daughter? Because my parents both got sick and died I'm somehow a failure?”

“Yeah, the article pretty much says if you'd been home, and I quote _taking care of her father, as she should have been he wouldn't have had the opportunity to take his own life_.”

“I'll kill her, Thomas. I swear to God I'll kill her.”

“Easy, I've got a bit more clout than I used to so I'm trying to get her gagged. If I can't though, you've got one hell of a beast backing you. One Direction, that's a big machine. They can get her taken down.”

Aimee nodded, “I’d hate to bother Paul but I might have to if she keeps going, like she used to.”

They talked for a few minutes and TR got her calmed down. Just before they hung up TR said, “Oh, I RSVP’d you for the CMAs.”

“ _What?_ ” Aimee screeched.

“You're nominated for an award, several actually.”

“Thomas, I've _won_ awards before and not accepted them. And _I’m_ not nominated, Kit Marlowe is nominated.”

“Whatever, you'll be in Nashville that night and your boys don't even have a show. I could only get you a plus one though.”

“TR…” Aimee started with a sigh.

“Don't you heave your exaggerated sighs at me woman. You'll go and you'll like it. I'm up for Entertainer of the Year and I really want you there.”

That drained every bit of frustration and anger out of Aimee, “Ok, I'll talk to Liam. But unofficially I'm there. Send me all the details. I need to get a dress.”

“Good, are you eating?”

“Yes, in fact my breakfast should be here soon.”

“Ok, I'll let you go then. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Aimee couldn't be mad at him for wanting her there with him, she wanted to be there. She was glad she'd be able to bring one of the boys with her but there was no doubt Brett would be there too, he was up for Entertainer of the Year as well. He and Aimee, or Kit, were nominated for Song of the Year for a song they'd written together, in fact Aimee co-wrote four of the five songs that were nominated.

Aimee had three CMA awards and four ACM awards, that all named Kit Marlowe as the winner, at her family's house in Nashville. She'd mixed them in with her father's awards, hoping no visitors would notice the name on them. They'd come to her from her manager, one of the few people who knew her actual identity.

Aimee didn't bother to read the article, she knew it would just upset her, she logged into Twitter and Tumblr instead. At least she'd be able to gauge fans responses rather than just media, she'd rather be prepared than get blind sided the next time she stepped out of the hotel.

She logged out of Twitter pretty quickly, her follower count had gone up exponentially but most of what people were saying was rude or fighting about if they should be called Nimee it Horampbell.

_Nimee, obviously. Wonder what they'll have to say if they figure out it's a pack thing._

Before she switched to Tumblr a knock came at the door, followed by a call of “Room service!”

Aimee let the service attendant in and let him set her breakfast up on the table then thanked him profusely as he left.

She put her Do Not Disturb sign out before she closed her door. She didn't want to give some poor maid a heart attack if they came in when she had clothes scattered everywhere.

Aimee scrolled through Tumblr as she ate. The tone there was far more positive than twitter, for the most part people were just saying how cute she and Niall were and people filling each other in on who she was. Then she came across a really long post that said:

“ _I saw an article that says she was claimed at one point but she doesn't have a bite? You can see her wrists pretty clearly in all the pap pictures._

Someone reblogged it with a picture of Brett:

_Uh yeah, she was claimed by this guy. Clearly there was something wrong with her if a **Beta** got rid of her, he's really hot so I'm sure she didn't willingly leave him. I'm honestly surprised he's not an Alpha. Niall better be careful, I can't believe the others would let him be with someone like her. Ew._

Another reblog, with about twenty pictures of she and Brett over the years, some candids and some at events:

_Ok so, I used to be a really big Brett Eldredge fan until he and Aimee had been together for a little while and I started noticing things. I was so glad to see her out and I started looking back at pictures when everyone was asking who she was. Look at them at the beginning of their relationship, this one is before he claimed her, look how happy they are. The pictures are in chronological order, look how skinny she gets at the end. There are several of the candids where she actually looks scared of him. This one on a red carpet, look how he's squeezing her arm. After the first year he doesn't even look at her anymore!! She literally got her bonding bite removed when they split. I’d only ever heard of that being a possibility, shit, I don't know a single Omega who would do that unless there were some pretty extreme circumstances. Plus Brett got a pretty severe beating, rumor has it that it was at the hands of Aimee’s best friend, who is an Alpha, after they split. (SN: That is **hilarious** because Thomas like 6 inches shorter than Brett). Anyway, I don't think he dumped her, I think she finally got brave enough to leave him._

One more person reblogged and said:

_So listen, I'm from Nashville I'm not going to go into how, but I've known the Campbell family for forever, literally since I was born. They're called the Royal family because they've been here forever and have always been involved in some aspect of both the “society” people and music. That being said they're amazing people. You honestly can't find a nicer family and they are huuuuuuge, there are so many cousins and second cousins and there are just a million Campbells and they rule the music industry here._

_Anyway I am an Omega and I was 13 when Aimee and Brett got together and we were so happy for her because everyone thought she'd end up with Thomas Akins (Thomas Rhett is his stage name, her best friend that the last person mentioned. Oh and, yes, Thomas is the one who got a hold of Brett, my dad was there when it happened.) they were super close growing up and then Thomas met an Omega when he started high school and then it seemed like it wouldn't happen and Aimee pretty much never dated anyone but so she and Brett get together and he gets major publicity from being with her and gets big in the music world (not that he doesn't have a good voice, he does) but slowly she started changing, at first it was sort of like oh well she's just settling into a domestic life after running free around Nashville for years (both her parents had already passed and her sisters were claimed and bonded in another state). Then I wouldn't see her in person for a few months and when I'd see her and she was quieter, more subdued, thinner, every time, and then it would be longer and longer between seeing her, she went on tour sometimes and worked as Brett's stylist, Thomas’ too. Like on the surface you wouldn't notice all that much but I'd known her my whole life, as the years went on it got worse and worse and I saw my parents getting concerned too. I won't comment on their relationship and breakup, I know too many details that I would never tell anyone because they chose not to comment publicly on it. But let’s just say as an Omega and a friend I’m glad they’re no longer together. I haven’t seen Aimee since they split but I miss her and hope she’s doing well. She’s gained a little weight and she looks happy in these pap pictures, love you Aims!_

Aimee sat staring at the screen for a few moments, flabbergasted that people would even care, and a bit embarrassed that people could see what had been happening from the outside of her relationship. Aimee knew it wasn't her fault but she felt like she should have left the situation earlier.

Aimee knew exactly who had added the last bit onto the post without even having to look at their blog. It was her manager's daughter, Eliza. Their families had been close for a very long time, Eliza’s father and grandfather had both managed Aimee’s father, along with other family members, on both sides.

It really made Aimee think about how her situation had affected those around her. For years she’d shown Eliza and countless other young Omegas that Brett's behavior was ok. While he'd never physically put his hands on her it didn't mean he hadn't been abusive. She wanted to figure out a way to tell the world that it’s no longer acceptable to ignore this sort of behavior toward Omegas, or anyone for that matter.

Aimee didn't have anything on her Tumblr that indicated that it was hers so she reblogged the post, tagging it _end Omega abuse_. Then she went on a reblogging spree, tagging all the posts the same as the first.

When she was done she was emotionally exhausted and decided that she needed a nap. Aimee knew just reblogging a bunch of posts wasn’t enough but she needed time to think about what more she would do. She checked the time and decided to do another load of laundry before her nap. She loaded up another bag and exited her room.

The security guard popped his head out of his alcove and Aimee called, letting her southern accent come through a little extra, “Just me, hon. Going downstairs again. I'll be back shortly.”

He just smiled at her, nodded and sat back.

Aimee smiled to herself, she had a feeling this plan was going to work like a charm. She went downstairs, threw the wet clothes into the dryer and started a new load. 

Going back up the stairs Aimee decided to run, she made it up two flights before she had to stop and sit down, disappointed. 

_Shit, I used to be able to run stadiums with Brett and TR. I guess I need to start getting up and working out in the mornings._

FInally she made it up stairs and back into her hallway. The guard poked his head out of his alcove again, then he disappeared after Aimee called, “Just me!” Aimee smirked as she opened her door again. 

Aimee took a nap then spent the day watching movies and running up and down the stairs. Around three the security guards changed, apparently the morning guy had warned the afternoon guy because she only had to tell him once what she was doing, he hardly paid her any attention after her second trip. All the better for Aimee.

After a late room service dinner Aimee crawled into bed around ten, considerably more tired than she felt she should have been after watching movies all day. Although she had gone up and down the stairs about fifteen times, so that probably accounted for most of it.

It took her a while to fall asleep, still not happy to be sleeping alone, but too tired to wait for Harry to cuddle her to sleep. After she’d been sleeping a little over an hour she heard her door open quietly.

Aimee’s eyes flew open as she smelled Harry, once he’d finally entered the room. “Holy shit,” Aimee said quietly.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m going to the shower,” Harry called, sprinting across the room. “I thought you were asleep.”

Aimee covered her nose with the blanket until the smell of heat disappeared, leaving Aimee wet and aching. Harry was pretty quick in the shower and he climbed into bed with her naked, pulling her against him.

“Why do you have clothes on?” Harry asked.

“Because I’m not naked 24/7 like you and Ni,” Aimee giggled.

“Why not? You should be naked always. That’s going to be a rule one day, naked Aimee all the time. Take it off,” Harry said, tugging on her shirt.

Relenting Aimee pulled off her shirt and shorts and threw them in the floor then snuggled back into Harry to sleep.

“Wait babe,” Harry said, leaning over her to turn on the lamp. “Lou said I should check your hooha out, make sure you’re not too swollen.”

“What? No, I’m fine. Did you say hooha?”

“Yes, let me check you out.

“No, I'm fine.”

“Just let me look, why does it even matter?” Harry asked, trying to pull her over onto her back.

“Why do you need to look, I told you I'm fine,” Aimee growled, trying to shake him off.

“Lou said that I should, oh. Ok.”

Harry let her go as he seemed to have some sort of epiphany. Aimee curled in on herself, pouting. He shuffled around behind her for a few moments before leaving the bed and going back into the bathroom.

Aimee looked over her shoulder at the closed door, confused, then rolled over, trying to will herself to sleep before Harry came back.

It didn't work, he was back within minutes, flipping the covers off of her.

“Harry, I'm naked and it's cold, what the hell?” Aimee asked between clenched teeth, glaring over her shoulder at him.

“Aimee, get on your back and spread your legs. Now.”

“No.”

“Now,” he growled, flashing his eyes.

Aimee rolled over, slowly. She lay flat on her back, legs pressed tight together. “Haz, really, I'm fine. This is completely unnecessary.”

“What's that quote about the lady protesting too much?”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Hamlet.”

“Yeah, exactly. Spread your legs, Aim. You don't have a problem doing it other time.”

Aimee made an indignant sound and backhanded him in the stomach.

Harry said, “Enough.” He straddled her ankles and worked his hands between her knees, pulling them apart.

Aimee finally gave up fighting him and let him pull her legs apart, pushing her knees up so her feet were flat on the bed.

He ran one of his long fingers up one of her lips and down the other. “Mmm, you are swollen. Bet I couldn't even get a finger in there. Want me to try?”

Aimee shook her head, chewing on the inside of her lip.

“Are you sure? You got even wetter when I asked.”

“No, I don't. Are you done?” Aimee snapped, half-heartedly.

Harry nodded, letting her knee go. She pulled her knees together and rolled over on her side, then yanked the blanket up once he moved.

Aimee knew her face was red but she didn't know how red it looked in the low light. She reached up and turned the lamp off as Harry got settled, spooning up behind her. She tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let her. She wasn't sure why she even tried, he already knew that she liked what he'd done, Louis had obviously told him she would. Aimee didn't even know why she'd liked it, she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She tried to hold back the little sob that came next but it escaped her lips.

Harry tightened his arm around her and started mouthing at Liam's bite on her neck. “It's ok baby. It's ok to like whatever you like. I like getting embarrassed too that's probably how Lou recognized it so quickly in you. Did you know that you liked it before Lou did?”

“No,” Aimee whispered into the dark as she continued to cry.

“Can we turn the light on? I want to talk.”

“Ok.”

Harry reached over her again and turned the lamp back on, then he sat cross legged in the middle of the bed.

“Will you roll over and talk to me?”

Aimee wiped her tears away before doing as Harry asked.

“Let me start this by saying if we're ever doing too much, if you can't take it, use your colors. Were you ok with what I did or would you have used a color if you knew it was an option?”

“I'm ok with it,” she whispered. “I would have tried using my colors if I needed to, even if I didn't think it would work, it would get your attention.”

“Ok, good. Now, do you like me forcing you to do things? Like physically, when I pulled your legs apart?”

Aimee nodded.

“We all really need to sit down and talk about this stuff. Zayn said you enjoyed undressing him? Called him Sir?”

Aimee nodded again, embarrassed tears still rolling down her face because Zayn had told everyone else about what she'd enjoyed so much.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face. “You're all going to be the death of me.”

Aimee furrowed her brows and looked at Harry's face for the first time during their conversation.

“Just a saying, Love. But these sex games or whatever they're called, our kinks, all of our collective kinks, from all six of us, I'm pretty sure they're taking years off of my life. Liam likes to be in complete control, he likes to tie people up and order everyone around, he really really gets off on being the Alpha Alpha. Zayn, well you already know Liam fucks him, he doesn't let the Omegas fuck him, he'll let them top from the bottom or whatever Lou calls it, but he likes for me to fuck him too, but he doesn't like to admit it or ask for it, he starts fights, arguments, then makes it physical and it always ends with me holding him down and fucking him. Niall will literally do anything you want him to, anything. Niall, lick my boot, ok! Niall, cum in your pants on stage while you're playing guitar so no one can see, ok! Niall, can we shove this random thing up your ass? Ok!! And Louis, don't even get me started on Lou, he's so into public sex I honestly don't know how we haven't been outed yet, there must be dozens upon dozens of pictures and videos of all of us fucking him, I don't even want to know how much money has been paid out to keep those from going public. Then there's the pee thing, he likes that, I like that, sometimes we all like that, I don't know. Louis likes to dom me, and I like for him to, Niall occasionally joins in on that, there are just so many things.”

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, “Hope I'm not scaring you with all of this.”

Aimee shook her head.

“Good, I was just trying to show you, we all like different things that maybe some people think of as non-traditional and we're all ok with that. We're cool with each other's quote unquote “weird things”, we just go with it and figure out a way to accommodate each other. So you don't have to be embarrassed about liking to be embarrassed,” he paused, a little confused. “Unless you like to be... embarrassed about being… embarrassed. Or, you know what I mean.”

Aimee nodded again, because she did know what he meant, and because she wanted that pained, confused look gone from his face.

“Ok, good. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, I don't think so. I probably will eventually but I'd like to think some things over for a while.”

It was Harry's turn to nod, “Let's get some sleep.”

“Do you want a massage? I know your back has been bothering you.”

“Um, yes, but I was going to get you off first, if you want.”

Aimee just stared at him for a moment, unsure of what she should say, because yes she desperately wanted to cum but she was also sore and swollen. Also Harry probably wouldn't be getting off with her and that didn't seem fair.

Harry made the decision for her by putting the blankets off her again.

He pulled on her leg, “Open.”

She did as he said this time, throwing her arm over her face so she didn't have to see the way Harry looked at her. His face was full of hunger and emotion and Aimee wasn't sure if anyone else had ever looked at her quite like he was.

Harry gathered some of the slick leaking from her and began circling her clit. “Let me know if it hurts, ok?”

“Mmkay,” Aimee said, keeping her eyes closed but reaching out to pull him closer to her.

Aimee melted into him when he slid up next to her.

“That's right, baby. Relax.”

Aimee turned her head and caught his lips, rolling her hips up to meet Harry's hand. He brought her to the edge twice before he finally let her cum, begging and babbling nonsense as she did.

They lay for a while, Harry holding her, kissing lazily.

Finally Aimee said, “Ok let me go or I'm going to fall asleep.”

“Never,” he pouted, tightening his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

Aimee kissed his nose, “Ok, but you don't get a massage then.”

Harry laughed and moved his arm off of her. Aimee ran across the room to the bathroom, she paused at the door and looked back at him laying on the bed watching her as the realization of his simple “Never” sank in. She smiled at him before closing the door and leaning back against it.

_Not yet. I don't think I'm ready for this yet. This is too fast._

Aimee desperately wanted the love she saw on Harry's face but she didn't think she was ready, or worthy. And most of all she didn't want to hurt him.

She stood for a few minutes, wishing she could talk to Niall, Louis too. Finally she pulled herself off the door, used the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle of homemade massage oil she kept for when her knee bothered her.

Aimee took a deep breath and walked out the door. Harry had push the blankets to the foot of the bed and was laying on his stomach in the middle.

“Smell this for me, babe, make sure you're not allergic to it or something.”

Harry chuckled and turned his head to where she was holding out the bottle to smell it. “Smells good, if you're not allergic to it I seriously doubt I am.”

Aimee laughed too, “True.”

She climbed onto the bed, straddling his upper thighs. “Where's it hurt?”

“Lower.”

Aimee dripped a little of the oil over his back and set the bottle on the nightstand before she started rubbing his back.

“Tell me if it's too hard, ok babe?”

“It's usually me saying that.”

Aimee cracked up as she dug the heel of her hand into his lower back, “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”

Harry snorted in answer.

Aimee massaged him for about twenty minutes, until she realized he was snoring. She rolled her her eyes and gently got off of him. Aimee went back to the bathroom and washed her hands before climbing back into bed next to Harry. She snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

They woke up in the early hours of the morning wrapped around each other.

“Gross, get off me,” Aimee mumbled.

“I'm not gross, you're gross.”

“We're both gross, sweaty.”

“Deal with it. Go back to sleep.”

“Nooo,” Aimee moaned. “You're breathing on my neck.”

Harry grumbled, rolled onto his back and pulled Aimee mostly on top of him. They were chest to chest with Aimee’s face in his neck.

“Better?”

“Mmm, yes,” Aimee moaned into his neck, wiggling to get comfortable.

“Your nipples are hard.”

Aimee snorted, “So are yours, as usual.”

Harry growled and squeezed her ass, “Hold still and go back to sleep, Love. I'd fuck you back to sleep if I could.”

“Whatever that means,” Aimee snorted before settling down and falling back to sleep, mostly on top of Harry.

They woke up again around eight, to Aimee’s phone going off. She drug herself off of Harry and picked up her phone off the nightstand and saw a text from Robin, Brett's mom.

“ _I confirmed our reservation for 7 tonight! Can wait to see you!_ ”

At the end there was an address for the restaurant, one they'd been to before, right near the string of theaters.

Aimee set her phone back down, deciding to answer later. She hadn't even decided for sure if she was going, she might have to tell Robin she's sick later in the afternoon.

As Aimee laid back down Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. When he came back out he stood for a moment staring at Aimee.

“What?” Aimee asked, starting to pull a blanket over her.

“Nothing, Love. Just thinking that I need to go beat the piss out of Zayn.”

“What? Why?”

He climbed back onto the bed with her, leaning down to kiss her. “Because I really really wanted to make love to you last night. Especially when we woke up all sweaty.”

Aimee grinned at him, “Don't worry babe, you'll get your chance. You get all of the chances.” She pulled him down for another kiss.

Harry finally pulled himself away from her, “Gotta go back to Niall.”

“”Yes, go take care of my boo,” Aimee said, letting him go.

“Do you have any of my clothes clean?”

“Nope, you have to scamper down the hallway naked.”

Harry shrugged from his kneeled position on the bed.

Aimee laughed at his indifference as she rolled off the bed, “Come on babe, they're in here.”

She led him to the living room and pulled a pair of gray sweatpants from his pile and tossed them to him.

“Want a shirt?”

“Nah, just gonna take these right back off,” he told her, shrugging again as he pulled the pants on. “Come kiss me bye.”

While they were kissing Harry snaked a hand between their bodies and pressed a finger into her before pulling away and saying, “Swelling went down, some.”

Aimee nodded, laying her forehead on his shoulder, “What are you doing?”

“Taking Niall a present,” he told her, easing the finger out of her, then putting another one in.

“Fuck,” Aimee groaned at the stretch of his middle finger.

“Soon,” Harry chuckled, pulling out of her. “It'll probably be Zayn tonight around midnight, maybe Lou if we can convince him to leave Ni.”

“How is he? I forgot to ask last night, like an asshole.”

“It's a rough one, I think it's because he wants you. It's the same as when Lou was sick during one of Ni’s heats once.”

Aimee made a distressed noise and started to move towards the door, but Harry caught her arm with his clean hand, “Don't even think about it. It wouldn't be good for you, you need to stay here.”

Aimee whined at him again, eyes pleading. “No, Love. I'm sorry.”

She slumped against him, nearly in tears, “We’re planning on talking to you guys about moving my heat.”

“Probably a good idea, we'll double check with Li, and the doc about if you're healthy enough or whatever the requirements are. I'm gonna go before your slick dries.”

Aimee nodded and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Harry once more before he left.

She shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a while, still fighting the urge to run down the hallway to Niall. Eventually she returned to bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Aimee woke up again a few hours later and drug herself to the shower before texting Robin that she couldn't wait to see her either and then starting her laundry routine again. It was the same guard as the morning before so he barely spared her a glance when he peeked out to see her emerge from her room with her laundry bag.

_Perfect._

There was no way she was going to get caught with these inattentive, easily manipulated men around. At second thought that's probably not a good thing since they were supposed to be guarding them all. Hopefully he's just ignoring her because she came from within their little camp, not outside.

Aimee spent the day doing laundry, nearly forgetting to eat lunch because she was still fretting over Niall. Around three a bellhop came up and retrieved the clothes she had to send out for drycleaning. 

Around five she started getting ready, curling her hair and doing her makeup. She stopped in the middle and booked an Uber Black Car to pick her up. Once she was done she packed a laundry back about half full then set her heels, her purse, and her carefully folded dress on top.

Aimee made her way out her door, the afternoon guard didn't even lean out of the alcove to look at her. She made her usual trek down to the laundry room, setting her things aside as she started a new load.

She'd been doing small loads so she tossed the wet things she pulled out of the washer in with the already dry things, along with the laundry bag itself. Aimee took her dress and shoes to the bathroom next door and changed, then brought her clothes back to the laundry room and dropped them into the washer. She had clothes in the dryer to put on when she came back. She stowed her flip flops in her purse just as she got the notification that her Uber had arrived.

She'd asked that the car meet her outside one of the shops rather than the main entrance, just in case there were still some fans hanging around. Aimee made her way through the lobby and out the door of the shop. There waiting was a liveried driver, standing next to a black, of course, Infiniti sedan.

“Miss Campbell?” The driver asked as Aimee approached him.

“Aimee, yes,” she answered.

He held the back door open for her and she slid in carefully, making sure her heels didn't scrape the rocker panel.

The driver hurried around the car and slid behind the wheel and pulled them out into the thick of the Chicago Saturday evening traffic.

They made idle chat as the driver, Charles, maneuvered them through the city. He asked about her reservation time as they came to another red light.

“It's at seven,” Aimee said glancing at the clock that read 6:40. They were less than two miles away.

“Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. We'll have you there with time to spare,” he winked genially at her in the rear view mirror.

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant Charles hopped out and hurried over to open the door for her. Aimee thanked him and tried to slide him a tip, he refused the first time but Aimee insisted and he accepted.

The door to the restaurant was opened for her as she approached, she thanked the door man. Aimee approached the hostess who greeted her with a smile.

“Hi, I have a seven o’clock reservation. It's under Robin Eldridge.”

“The other member of your party has arrived, please follow me, Mrs. Eldridge.”

“Oh no,” Aimee said while following the woman to the table. “She's Mrs. Eldridge, not me.”

“Oh, I apologize.” the hostess said.

“No no, it's not a big deal, I'm sorry.”

Aimee used to ignore being called that because she was going to be, eventually, but she couldn't bring herself to casually accept it any more. She felt bad for the way she'd abruptly told the hostess but she didn't want to be called Mrs. Eldridge, ever again.

Robin stood and hugged her when they arrived at the table. Aimee asked after her, as well as Brett's dad, Chris, and his brother, Brice. Everyone had been well, they had some idle chatter about other family members and friends, on either side.

Finally, when dinner was almost done, Robin said, “Brice sent me some pictures of you from the other night, you're seeing someone?”

“Yes, ma’am. It's pretty new.”

“Good, honey I'm happy for you. He is very handsome.”

“It's actually sort of a, pack thing,” Aimee mumbled.

Robin's face lit up, “Really? You deserve to be happy after Brett. I can't apologize to you enough…”

Aimee cut her off, “Ma, I've told you, you don't need to apologize for him. He's a grown man who made his own choices.”

“Well I raised him so, clearly I did something wrong!” Robin huffed out, eyes tearing up.

Aimee had been hoping they could avoid the subject of Brett, because Robin felt deeply responsible for all the things Brett had put her through and as an Omega herself she felt them deeply.

“No you didn't, Ma. Brice is an excellent person. And I wouldn't really even say Brett is a _bad_ person, he just makes shit choices. And that has zero to do with you, you are amazing, and so is Dad.”

Robin manage to hold her tears in, “I don't know how you can forgive any of us for not noticing…”

Aimee cut her off again, “Again, we were both adults, I made the choice to stay with him. There's nothing to forgive any of you for. And I want you to know I absolutely will not hold it against you if you stay close to him for the baby. I'll love you all just the same.”

Robin's tears did overflow her eyes then, “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Aimee waved her hand around vaguely, “Ma, it's your grand baby, your first. What kind of person would I be to hold a baby against you? It's not the poor innocent baby's fault, I wouldn't want them deprived of you. Now, let's go watch a musical!”

They squabbled over the check, Aimee finally won and handed over her credit card. After it was returned safely to her purse they left the restaurant. It had become a favorite of theirs because it was easily in walking distance, even in heels, to the theaters they liked to frequent together whenever they could.

The sun had gone down behind the buildings they were walking past and it reminded Aimee that she wasn't supposed to be here, out of the hotel, after dark. It was going to be close to eleven thirty before she got back to her hotel, Robin had insisted that she could take her back when the show was over so she wouldn't have to take another Uber.

Robin noticed Aimee being a little twitchy, “Are you ok?”

“Yes, ma'am I'm fine,” Aimee answered.

As they continued their walk Robin watched her out of the corner of her eye.

“Aimee,” Robin put her arm on Aimee’s to pull her to a stop. “Are you, not supposed to be here? Your anxiety is through the roof.”

Aimee knew she'd been busted, “No, I asked but…”

“Did you sneak out?” Robin hissed quietly at her, mom face firmly in place.

Aimee hung her head, “Yes ma'am.”

“Aimee Jane!”

“I asked and Liam said he didn't want me out after dark, but I knew you weren't available during the day and I really wanted to see you because I've missed you so much,” Aimee told her, looking at the sidewalk.

Robin sighed, “Let's get you back.”

Aimee shook her head, “No one has noticed that I'm gone or my phone would have exploded by now. You've already paid for our tickets, we might as well enjoy the show.”

Robin shook her head, “They're going to hate me and never let you see me again!”

Aimee laughed, “I assure you, they'll place the blame squarely on my shoulders if I get caught.”

“You're willing to piss off _three_ Alphas to visit me?”

“Of course!”

“I can't even bring myself to do anything I know Chris would be mad about, between him and Brice, I'm Alpha’d out.”

Aimee smiled, knowing even the two of them together were nowhere near as domineering as Harry, the most easygoing of the group.

“I just won't get caught,” Aimee told her with an easy shrug.

Robin looked doubtful but they made their way to the theater and took their seats together.

They enjoyed the show immensely, usually their routine was for them to rehash their favorite details in the car on their way back to the apartment but Robin broke tradition by saying, “You need to admit to them you came.”

“Are you crazy woman?”

“It's always better to tell on yourself than for them to find out. Because at this point have you lied?”

“No…”

“Ok, so what if one of them asks ‘What did you do tonight?’,” Robin asked in a terrible British accent.

“I'd just say I watched a movie.”

“Then at that point not only have you snuck out, stayed out after dark, but you've also lied. And what if they already know somehow? Then they know you've also lied on top of the other things you already did wrong. And do you really think the guilt won't weigh on you? Look at your hands, you've already started digging fingernail grooves into your old scars.”

Aimee unclenched her fists, she hadn't even realized she had started one of her old forms of self-punishments. She'd had several, back when Brett hadn't been punishing her as he should have.

She sighed, looking at her now trembling hands, she didn't want to go back to how she had been when she was punishing herself. She knew Robin was right, she was going to have to tell on herself.

“Damn fucking shit hell,” Aimee growled.

“Exactly,” Robin answered, pulling to a stop in front of the hotel.

Aimee leaned over and hugged Robin across the console between their seats before she re-entered the hotel and made her way to the laundry room. It was closing in on 11:40 and even though she knew she was going to have to tell Liam what she'd done she figured it would be better to not be caught by Zayn or Louis in her dress and heels in the hallway.

She collected an outfit and changed in the bathroom again before taking the laundry back upstairs. The guard peeked out of his alcove then leaned back again when he saw her, the dude hadn't noticed she'd been gone for hours.

Aimee let herself into her room, set down the laundry and immediately went to the shower, removing her makeup as the water heated up.

She was nervous and if she absolutely had to, to avoid lying, she would tell Zayn or Harry what she'd done, but Aimee wanted to tell Liam since he was the one she’d directly disobeyed.

Climbing into the shower she started trying to calculate how many days she had before she would see Liam again. Probably two, Niall should be finishing up his heat around Monday. Aimee took a deep breath and tried to relax a little, at least she had time to figure out exactly how she was going to tell Liam that she'd blatantly disobeyed him.

While she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, eyes closed, Aimee heard the bathroom door open.

“Care to join me?” Aimee asked, not caring if it was Zayn or Louis.

She heard clothes being pulled off before she got the answer, “I was planning on it.”

Aimee’s eyes flew open, “Liam! You scared me!”

Liam looked confused.

“Haz told me that it would be Zayn or Louis tonight, so you startled me,” Aimee babbled.

Liam opened the shower and stood in the doorway, naked, looking exhausted. Aimee reached over and turned on the other shower head for him.

“I could leave and send one of them over, because you're being weird.”

“No no, of course not. I just, need to tell you something and I kind of expected to have until Monday-ish to prepare myself.”

Liam finally stopped staring at her and entered the shower, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders under the hot spray.

“Prepare yourself, huh?”

“Yeah um, we can talk when we get out of the shower,” Aimee mumbled, smoothing conditioner into her hair.

“I'd rather you just tell me, I'd like to crash pretty quickly after I get out,” Liam told her, without looking at her as he put soap into her loofah.

“Oh, um, right. You're tired. I'm sorry,” Aimee felt even worse about what she'd done looking at how exhausted Liam was. She was just adding to his stress.

Suddenly Liam dropped the loofah and reached over and grabbed her hands.

“Open,” he growled in an Alpha command.

Aimee hadn't even realize she'd balled up her fists until she was letting them fall open. Her nails had broken the skin in a few places, the blood swirling with the water and running down her forearms and down the drain.

Liam held her open palms under her shower spray and said softly, “Maybe you should just tell me and let me handle the punishment. There's no need for blood.”

Aimee took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears, she didn't get to cry, she was the one in the wrong and she knew it. “I left the hotel tonight. I went to dinner and a show with Brett's mom and I just got back.”

Her hands stopped bleeding so Liam let them go before retrieving the loofah from the shower floor. All the soap had rinsed out so he added more, in silence.

Aimee stood under the spray, awaiting a reaction, chewing her lip but keeping her palms pressed firmly against the outside of her thighs.

Finally Liam said, “Thank you for telling me. I already knew, so I appreciate your honesty. Finish your shower, dry your hair or whatever, get ready for bed and wait for me on your knees by the foot of the bed. Naked.”

Aimee opened her mouth to ask him how he’d known but Liam stopped her with a raised hand, “Right now I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth but ‘Yes, Alpha’.”

Her eyes fell to the floor of the shower before she said, “Yes, Alpha.”

Aimee finished her shower in a rush, hand shaking as she went. Liam was so calm about this she couldn't tell how mad he was, especially while they were in the shower and the water and soap were diluting the smells of their emotions.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping her body, then hair, in a towel. She went to the small linen closet and brought another towel for Liam. She dried herself, then her hair, enough that it was no longer dripping, and brushed her teeth, all while trying to avoid watching Liam shower. When she was done she inspected her palms, wiggling her hands to see if they were going to bleed again. They seemed ok so she didn't bother attempting to bandage them.

Aimee returned to the bedroom and got to her knees, sitting back on her feet, hands in her lap. Just like she had been for Zayn two nights before, but in a completely different context. She'd relaxed a little, comforted that though she'd been in the wrong, her punishment was coming.

Aimee couldn't see the clock from where she was sitting so she didn't know how much time had passed before the shower finally turned off. It was another several minutes before Liam came out of the bathroom. Aimee didn't look at him she kept her eyes on her hands, palms pressed against the tops of her thighs.

Liam didn't speak to her as he left the room, leaving the door wide open. Aimee heard the door to the refrigerator open. Finally Liam returned, closing the door behind himself and sitting down on the bed in front of her, towel wrapped around his waist and half empty water bottle in hand.

Liam sighed, Aimee’s stomach dropped and she fought hard to keep her hands from curling into fists to press her nails into her hands. Now that she was aware of the fact that she'd done it, it was hard to stop because it made her feel better.

“I know this is partially my fault because I didn't handle your request to go out as I should have, a fact that was made abundantly clear to me by the four people down the hallway. That being said, I specifically told you that I didn't want you out of the hotel after dark. I prefer everyone to be present for punishment, but most everyone is otherwise engaged, something you took advantage of so you could sneak out.”

Aimee was biting her lip to keep from crying, hands still twitching on her lap, aching to curl in on themselves.

“Generally punishment for this would be a good hard spanking so you wouldn't be able to sit for a few days but we both know that wouldn't be much of a punishment for you.”

Aimee felt her cheeks go pink. She couldn't even manage to get herself punished properly. Her nails dug into her thighs of their own volition. Liam reached down and snatched her hands up before she could do any damage to herself. He set her hands on his knees as she stared at the freckles dotting her forearms.

“No self-punishments. I'm the Alpha, I handle the punishments. I decide what you get punished for and how, do you understand me?” Liam growled the words, low. Aimee knew if she'd been looking at him she would have seen that his eyes were mostly silver.

“Yes, Alpha. I'll…” Aimee stopped her sentence not sure if she was allowed to say anything more yet.

“Continue.”

“I'll try, Alpha, but I'm sorry, I'll probably need help, it's a habit.”

“We'll help you, but you've got to work on being self-aware. You had no idea you'd done it in the shower.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“All that being said, I'm a big believer that the punishment should fit the crime, so, you're grounded.”

Aimee’s eyes flew to Liam's face for the first time in this exchange, “What?”

Liam raised his eyebrows, “Are you questioning my decision?”

Aimee dropped her eyes again, “No, Alpha. I just don't understand.”

“You're grounded. You cannot leave the hotel, in fact you may not leave this suite unless Mark or myself is with you. Also Mark is moving into the other room tomorrow. Once Niall’s heat is over you are glued to me, you may not be out of my sight without very specific permission. You cannot have your phone or laptop, your phone will stay with me. I'll monitor it and if it seems like something is wrong I'll have it brought to you immediately. You can have it once a day so you can check in with your family and friends. I won't go through it, but I'll give you some time to go through it and get rid of anything you'd rather I not accidentally see. Your punishment will be over when your heat is over. I may add additional restrictions once Niall’s heat is over, we will discuss them before they are put in place. Do you understand your punishment?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Do you agree with this punishment?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Do you have any questions?”

Aimee thought for a moment then asked, “May I have one of Niall's guitars to play?”

“I'll talk to Paul in the morning and have an acoustic brought to you. Anything else?”

“No, Alpha. Not right now.”

“Oh,” Liam piped up, he sounded so excited Aimee looked up at him again. “And you can’t cum unless I’m there.”

Aimee furrowed her eyebrows, concerned about why he sounded so gleeful to tell her that, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Bedtime,” Liam told her, standing holding out a hand to her.

Aimee took his hand, and stood.

“Knees ok?” 

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Your punishment is administered, you don’t have to call me Alpha anymore, unless you want to.”

“Ok, A-alpha.”

Liam groaned pulled her into a hug, “I see why Zayn really likes you calling him Sir.”

Aimee held back a giggle as she buried her face in Liam’s chest, rubbing her cheek against his chest hair, accepting the comfort he was offering.

“Li, how did you know?”

He kept a hold of her as he said, “Basil. He knew you were up to something, so he told Mark to keep an eye on you. Mark said you were being a little weird and then he realized you trained the guards to not notice you, so he let me know and we realized that you were going to sneak out. Frankly I wanted to see if you’d go through with it, but I wanted you to be safe. Mark was following you the entire night and keeping me updated.”

“He was?” Aimee was unamused, but she understood why.

“Yup,” Liam answered, letting her go. “Bed, Love. I’ll be there in a mo’.”

Aimee climbed into bed and under the covers as Liam picked up his phone and walked into the living room, shutting the door behind himself.

Eventually Liam joined her in bed, pulling her over to lay across his chest, “Love, I’m so not happy with you, but you took the initiative to be honest, you accepted your punishment gracefully. You just need to serve your punishment and prove to me that you can be trusted. We are ok, you know that right?”

Aimee nodded and whispered, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good, sleep.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, they absolutely make my day. I dunno if you care but you can find me on tumblr, my One Direction blog is www.tumblr.com/blog/liam-payner.


	12. I Bet Your Kiss Is A Soul Saver, My Favorite Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee pouts, Niall's heat is over, and I go to bed because it's 2 AM and I have to work tomorrow.

It was ten o’clock when Mark let himself into Aimee’s suite, bags in hand.

“I'm sorry you have to move in here to keep an eye on me, you're supposed to be off,” Aimee said, looking up at him, upside down, from where she was laying on the coffee table, head hanging over the edge, one of Niall’s guitars laying on her stomach. Her elbow was propped up on her stuffed dog.

Mark cocked his head to try and see her right-side up, “No bother to me love, I have a feeling you'll be on your best behavior. Why are you playing guitar upside down?”

“Because I'm moping.”

Mark just nodded and went into the empty room to put his things down. The maid had been in earlier and brought him a new blanket.

Liam had woken Aimee up at eight and told her to go through her phone and get rid of anything she didn't want him to see accidentally. She'd told him to just take it, she didn't have anything to hide. He kissed her, took her lap top and left the room. Soon after Paul knocked on the door and handed her the guitar without a word. Since then she'd been laying on the table playing sappy sad songs and singing along, purposely horribly. 

“I'll vacate the living room so you can watch TV, but first can we go down and do a load of laundry?”

“Sure, grab your things, we can go now,” Mark called to her.

Aimee set the guitar aside and gathered her last load of laundry, slipped on her shoes and waited for Mark to join her.

As they were walking out the door Mark said, “Let's take the elevator this time.”

Aimee narrowed her eyes at him.

Mark burst out laughing, “Too soon?”

Aimee laughed with him as they got into the elevator.

When they got back up to their suite Aimee grabbed the guitar and closed herself in her room. She pulled her notebooks out and started putting melodies with the words she'd written. She finished one pretty quickly and went to reach for her phone so she could record herself singing it through. She growled when she remembered she didn't have it. Annoyed she went back to what she'd been doing.

Around noon Mark knocked on her door, before sticking his head inside, “It's about lunch time, are you hungry?”

Aimee shrugged, closing her notebook, hoping Mark didn't realize what she'd been doing, “Not really, but can we go down to the laundry room?”

“Sure, just let me call my lunch in first.”

Aimee grabbed an empty laundry bag and started searching for her shoes as Mark called his lunch in.

They went down and swapped the laundry into the dryer and Mark carried the dry clothes up for her. 

“Just one more trip after this?” he asked as they rode the elevator back up.

“Yes, one more,” Aimee agreed, opening the door.

She made her way back into her room and delved back into her music. Some time later her door flew open and Louis bound in, in just a pair of sweats, that he obviously wasn't wearing anything under.

Aimee jumped, closed her notebook and set the guitar on top of it, on the footstool in front of her, as Louis spun in a circle to close the door behind himself.

“What are you doing, Lovie?”

Aimee wasn't sure if he'd seen the notebook and pen or not. “Just playing a little, haven't had a chance for a while.”

Louis nodded, coming over to sit on the arm of the chair beside her.

“How's Ni?”

“Ok, it seems like it's slacking off, it might even end tonight, or early tomorrow morning.”

Aimee perked up after hearing that, “Oh good! I've missed him, and all of you. I just want to cuddle the shit out of everyone.”

Louis laughed and handed Aimee her phone, “Your allotted phone time for the day madam. By the way I am ashamed of your lack of naked pictures.”

Aimee snorted, “Right because I would have those right out in the open on a not passworded phone.”

“Ah, so you're saying they do exist?”

“Ehhh, maybe a few.”

“Show me!”

Aimee laughed, “In a minute, let me go through these texts.”

She unlocked her phone and saw the time, “Fuck, is it really three?”

“Yeah, why? Got another hot date you need to sneak out for?”

“No, I just, damn it. I'm doing it again.”

“What?” Louis asked growing concerned as Aimee ignored him and got up from the chair to go to the phone by the bed.

She called in a room service order of both a cold sandwich and a salad, pretty much all they had available during a non meal time.

“You haven't eaten?” Louis asked, joining her on the bed after she hung up the phone.

“No,” she told him, studying her palms to make sure she hadn't hurt herself again without realizing, she hadn't.

“Liam told us about the nails thing, is not eating like that?”

Aimee nodded, “When I get upset, when I’ve done something wrong, I'm not hungry and then I don't eat. I'll ask Mark to make sure I eat with him.”

Louis nodded, “Is there anything else I need to watch out for?”

“Excessive working out. I do need to start working out again, but I was taking it to the extreme. Not sleeping, for like, days. That hasn't been a problem, I've even been napping. And like, getting super in my head. I mean sometimes I'm quiet, but like not talking to anyone for days.”

Louis nodded, “Ok.”

Aimee laid down and motioned for him to join her. They snuggled as Aimee looked through her phone. 

There were several texts from TR.

_”When is my anniversary? Wedding not bonding.” 12:22_

_“Helllllooooo?!?!” 12:40_

_“Hey tramp, if you're having some kind of sex party instead of answering me I'm gonna be angry.” 1:42_

_“If you ARE having a sex party send pictures.” 2:10_

_“But really I think my anniversary is soon?!?!” 2:58_

Aimee rolled her eyes and laughed before reading the texts to Louis.

“Shit, I should have sent him picture of what Liam and Zayn were doing to Niall earlier.”

Aimee laughed as she typed her response to TR, “He's a sicko he would have loved it, I'm sure.”

_“It's October 12th, so you've got over a month. Sorry I took so long but I'm uh… grounded? I only get my phone once a day…” 3:07_

Her phone rang within seconds of her pressing send.

“Hello?”

Through the phone came a growl, “What did you do? Whatever it was you damn well know better. Don't make me come to Chicago, I'm not that damn far.”

Aimee winced and Louis’ eyebrows flew up.

“I just, um, went to dinner with Robin.”

“And?”

“I uh, snuck out? And I was out after dark after I'd been told I couldn't be.”

TR growled at her again, “Are you kidding me? I am going to have to come out there, you're lucky I don't drag your ass right back home.”

“Thomas.”

“I'll park your skinny ass right on my bus and there will be no sneaking out.”

“Thomas.”

“You know better. What if something had happened? One little Omega out wandering around that huge, dangerous city, what were you thinking?”

“Thomas Rhett Akins!”

“What?”

“I'm already being punished, I don't need your shit on top of it.”

“Right.”

“And it's not like I was aimlessly wandering the city, Jesus. I don't want to talk about it, I'm already serving my punishment.”

“Right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. Of course you're serving your punishment. I'm just worried about you. After all that happened and I didn't protect you, I just…,” he trailed off.

“I understand, it's ok. You're my best friend and you're worried.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know, honey. It's ok really. What friends don't freak out on each other every once and awhile?”

“Right, so, no sex party?”

Aimee and Louis, who could hear the entire conversation, cracked up.

“Not that I was included in, but Louis said if he'd known he would have sent you pictures.”

Thomas chucked back, “Sounds like he and I will get along wonderfully.”

“Ugh, you two are not allowed to hang out.”

Both of the men laughed, “Ok, I should go. It's time for sound check.”

“Ok, good luck tonight! I love you.”

“Thank you, love you too.”

Aimee hung up the phone and started looking through her emails.

“He's a trip, I think we'll get along famously.”

“Yeah, that would be the problem. The only thing worse than you and him would be him and Harry, they would flirt each other to death.”

Louis laughed and pulled the button on her shorts.

“Stop!” Aimee batted at his hand.

“No,” he told her pulling up her shirt and kissing her stomach.

“Yes, my food will be here soon, also I'm not allowed to cum anyway.”

Aimee had an email from her manager she read over it, so absorbed she didn't notice Louis unzipping her shorts and tucking them out of the way.

Her manager wanted to confirm that she was planning on attending the CMAs and said he wanted to meet with her the next time she was in town.

Aimee shot him back a quick email saying she was planning on going but she would confirm with him soon and she'd set the appointment with him then. By the time she hit send Louis had her shorts around her knees and her shirt pushed up over her bra.

“Lou! Stop it, what if Mark opens the door?”

“Mmm, then I guess he'll get a good look at this pussy, your panties are see through.”

Aimee snatched her shirt down and pushed at Louis’ shoulder as he leaned down to lick at her through her lace panties. She moaned as he pulled her lips apart to mouth at her clit.

“Fuck, Lou. That feels so good, but you've gotta stop. I don't wanna get in any more trouble.”

Louis looked at her for a moment, “I'll stop when you're crying.”

He lowered his mouth back to her. Aimee writhed for a few moments, hands in Louis’ hair, trying to hold off her orgasm.

Suddenly a knock came at the door causing Aimee to jump and Louis to laugh into her.

“Aimee did you order food?” Mark called through the door.

“Y-yeah, I'll be out in a minute.”

Aimee heard Mark walk away, talking to someone. 

“Right there babe, right there,” Aimee moaned. “Ok, ok, wait. You've gotta stop babe.”

Louis ignored her so Aimee grit her teeth together and tried to breath deep. She tried to wiggle away from him but he pushed her hips down into the bed.

Aimee tried to relax, she knew she wasn't going to get him to stop and it dawned on her that this is probably why Liam had been so gleeful when he'd told her she couldn't cum without him.

“What a fucking asshole,” Aimee muttered.

Louis popped his head up again, “Rude to say to the man going down on you.”

“Not you, Liam. Finish your torture, please. I wanna eat.”

“Me too,” Louis said, he pulled her panties to the side and returned his attention, and mouth, to her.

Aimee gasped and grabbed Louis’ hair again as he nibbled on her clit.

“Fuuuuuck,” Aimee hissed quietly. “I hate you so much right now.”

Louis chuckled and did it again, causing Aimee to pull his hair. He growled at her, causing a vibration to reverberate through her.

That was it for Aimee tears sprung to her eyes and she put her feet on Louis’ thighs and pushed him down and away from her.

Louis looked up at her and grinned while he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, “There's the tears I was looking for. I love making you cry, Lovie.”

“Fucking sadist,” Aimee growled.

Louis nodded and shrugged, “You're right.”

He helped her to pull her shorts back and buttoned them back up. “Let's keep that pussy nice and wet for the day.”

Aimee growled again, half-heartedly, “Kiss me and get out so I can eat.”

Louis laughed again, “Are you done with your phone?”

“I think so,” Aimee said, unlocking her phone again. 

“Oh wait, you're supposed to show me naked pictures.”

“Ok,” Aimee said tapping away at her phone to bring up a hidden, passworded folder. She put in her password and scrolled through the pictures in there.

“Ugh, I haven't opened this folder in like a year.”

“Pictures of Brett?”

“Yeah, oh here's me. Back when I wasn't so skinny. Look I had boobs!”

Louis laid down next to her, grabbing her boob as he did, “Still have some so far as I can tell.”

Aimee handed him her phone so he could scroll through the pictures.

“Damn, babe, you were thick.”

“I know right, I was hot.”

“Still are, I promise. A bit skinny, but I thought it was a choice, you're not scary skinny.”

“I was, I managed to gain weight while severely depressed. That should tell you how bad it was with Brett.”

Louis nodded, handing her back her phone, “Let's get you some food.”

Aimee laughed and exited the folder, then handed the phone back to him.

Louis sat with her while she ate, rubbing her leg all the while. When she was done, he kissed her goodbye and told her Zayn would be back in a few hours.

Aimee went back to writing in her room, after a short conversation with Mark about making sure she ate.

She wrote for hours, music and lyrics, until Mark got her for dinner. Then after eating she took a little break and sewed Harry’s button back on, then replaced Zayn’s busted zipper before she went back to her music. She only stopped when she heard the front door to the suite open. Mark had gone to bed hours before so no doubt it was Zayn coming to spend the night with her.

Aimee stashed the notebook and pen under the footstool just as there was a light tap on her door.

“Yeah?” she called before plugging her nose.

Zayn peeked around the door, saw that she'd prepared herself, shut the door and sprinted across the room to the bathroom.

Aimee chuckled as she watched him run, something he clearly didn't do often. Aimee held her nose for a few minutes until the scent dissipated then followed him to the bathroom.

Zayn saw her come in and turned on the other shower head for her as she stripped down and brought towels over for them. Aimee slipped into the shower with him, Zayn stopped her for a quick kiss.

“How's boo?” Aimee asked, adjusting her water temperature slightly.

“Good, it might be done by morning, by noon at the latest.”

Aimee grinned at him. Zayn reached over and grasp her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“You better be on your best behavior. You upset him,” he told her before releasing her.

Aimee’s eyes went wide and she said, “Yes Sir.”

“Get the loofah and wash my back.”

Aimee quickly clipped up her hair in a clip she'd been keeping in the shower then grabbed her loofah and soaped it up.

Zayn turned his back to her and Aimee drug it over his back, when she was done he turned to face her, indicating his chest. Aimee washed that next, then moved on to his arms, then knelt and did his legs. He held up his cock and helped her finish washing him.

Zayn held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet, “Good girl. You can finish your shower.”

Aimee washed and conditioned her hair then washed herself as Zayn stood under his scalding spray, watching her. When she'd finished he turned their showers off, opened the door and handed her two towels. She wrapped her hair then gave herself a cursory dry before wrapping herself in the towel. He let her out of the shower then stepped out behind her, handing her his towel.

Aimee took the towel from his hand and began drying him off. When she'd finished with his body he took the towel and threw it over his head and rubbed his hair dry.

“Go ahead and dry your hair or whatever you need to do,” Zayn told her, heading back to the bedroom.

Aimee took the blow dryer to her hair and emerged from the bathroom sometime later. Zayn was laying on the bed naked scrolling through his phone. Aimee went to pull some clothes on.

“Naked,” Zayn said without looking up from his phone.

Aimee stopped mid reach for her pile of clothes and turned back to the bed. Zayn gestured to the floor beside the bed. 

Aimee assumed he wanted her to kneel there so she did. Zayn reached over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair without looking at her.

They sat that way for a while, Aimee trying not to bite her lip and Zayn playing with her hair and looking at his phone.

Twenty minutes later Aimee was thirsty. She was sure she wouldn't be nearly as thirsty if she weren't kneeling in the floor trying to hold still. She knew it was mostly in her head so she tried to ignore it.

Ten minutes later she was annoyed and her knees and ankles hurt.

Five minutes later Aimee was done. She was tired, she was thirsty, she was achey.

“S-sir?”

“Hmm?” again he didn't look at her. Aimee got it, this was Zayn's own little punishment.

“May I get some water?”

Zayn glanced at her then, eyebrow cocked in vague amusement, “Well, you have been rather patient. Yes. Go get some water, when you return you may sit on your butt.”

Aimee stood and rotated her ankles before walking towards the door. Zayn cleared his throat bringing her to a halt, she turned back to the bed, he was looking at her over his phone.

“Say thank you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Zayn looked back down at his phone so Aimee assumed she was free to go. She turned and took another couple steps towards the door before turning back.

“If you want me to behave you're going to have to give me some rules or more instruction or something.”

Zayn looked up at her again, eyebrows raised, “Ok.”

“Ok,” Aimee said turning back to the door. 

Aimee made it all the way to the refrigerator before she remembered Mark was in the other bedroom. She grabbed a bottle of water and ran back to the bedroom Zayn was in, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Why are you running?” Zayn asked.

“I forgot Mark was here, I was worried he would get up to see why I was up.”

Zayn chuckled, gesturing to the floor, “Well there's your first rule, no running naked, if someone sees you, they see you.”

Aimee sat on the floor beside the bed and tried to keep her voice neutral, “Yes, Sir.”

Zayn reached over and tapped on the bottom of her chin, Aimee looked up at him. 

“How about we play this by ear, I'll be sure to tell you specifically what I want and we can discuss things further if needed. You tell me if you think I'm being unreasonable, or use your colors.”

Aimee nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good, drink your water.”

Aimee took a few drinks of her water then set it on the nightstand beside her. 

“Make sure you ask if you want more.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“When I'm done with this chapter I'll allow you to join me in bed so we can go to sleep.”

“Ok, Sir.”

Zayn went back to his apparent reading and Aimee studied her cuticles, still vaguely annoyed. She was tempted to ask to use the bathroom but she assumed it would be obvious that she was trying to get out of sitting there, she was just glad she was sitting on her butt instead of her knees.

After another ten minutes Zayn finally put down his phone and said, “Ok, Love, let's get some sleep.”

Aimee stood and asked, “May I use the bathroom.”

Zayn nodded as he stood to pull the blankets back.

After she used the bathroom Aimee stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror trying to decide if she liked what they were doing. She liked taking care of him or whatever it was, washing him, drying him, undressing him, but the sitting, in the floor, not particularly crazy about that. Was this like a give and take thing? She had to deal with the boring to do what she liked? Aimee shook her head to try and clear it and went back out to Zayn. 

Aimee climbed into the bed on the opposite side of him and slid over to him. She reached her hand out to snuggle up to him but stopped, not sure if she was allowed.

Aimee was about to ask when Zayn interrupted her thoughts, “You can always touch me unless I specifically tell you not to, ok.”

She immediately snuggled up to him, throwing an arm and a leg over him. “Yes, Sir,” Aimee mumbled into his shoulder.

They were both quiet for a moment before Aimee asked, “Um, when are we doing this, like all the time?”

“Let's just do it while we're alone for now, see how we like it, and what exactly we like, then we can try and integrate it into the rest of our lives. How does that sound?”

“Good.”

“Good,” Zayn echoed, pulling her tight as she drifted off to sleep.

Aimee was woken up by a hand stroking her cheek. And her arm. And her thigh?

“Too many hands,” Aimee mumbled before she was funny awake.

Aimee heard two chuckles and took a deep breath without opening her eyes. “Leeeum.”

“Yes, Love. Wake up, Niall's heat is done and he's asking for you.”

Aimee rolled onto her back and sat up quickly, elbowing both of them in the process. “Oh, oh no, I'm sorry!” she said rubbing Zayn's chest with one hand and Liam's arm with the other.

They both waved her off. “It's fine,” Zayn mumbled. “Just slow down.”

“Yes, Sir,” came out automatically.

Liam raised and eyebrow and looked at Zayn, who smile smugly.

“Can I go?” Aimee asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Put some clothes on then yes,” Liam answered.

Aimee crawled to the end of the bed and hurried to her clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She turned back to the bed and they were both still laying there, watching her.

“Can I?” Aimee asked gesturing toward the door.

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Liam said, rolling off the bed.

“Send Harry to suck my dick,” Zayn called after them, rolling over.

Aimee considered turning back to the bed and Zayn, then she remembered Niall was waiting for her. She made it to the door before Liam and had to wait, he waved her through the door into the hallway, then she made it to their suite door before him and had to wait again, hands on hips. He caught up with her, opened the door and pointed her to the room Niall was in.

“Go, go.”

Aimee hurried to the door, opening it gently in case he was asleep. The light was low in the room but Aimee could make out Niall and Louis cuddled in the middle of the bed. Niall held up a hand and motioned her over.

She crawled into the bed opposite Louis and molded herself to Niall's side, leaning in to kiss his upturned mouth.

“Missed you,” Aimee said against his lips.

“Missed you too.”

Finally Aimee pulled away and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him. She pushed his hair back off his forehead, “How do you feel?”

“Just tired, a little sore.”

Aimee put a finger to his lips, “Lips are swollen.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yours will be too if one of them knots your mouth,” Louis laughed as Liam came in the room.

“Um, well, as someone who has two pins holding her jaw together on one side I think I'm going to decline oral knotting, thanks.”

“What, why?” Liam asked.

“Broke my jaw when I was twelve,” Aimee murmured, leaning down to kiss Niall’s forehead, then his cheek, his nose.

“Shit,” Louis said,

“Yeah it sucked,” Aimee agreed, still kissing every part of Niall she could reach, he started doing the same to her.

“You two are sickening,” Louis scoffed.

“Whatever you’d do the same if you hadn’t seen him for days,” Aimee pouted, turning to look at Louis as Niall latched onto her neck.

Liam slid into bed with them, next to Aimee, “You two cool it, Ni is so not up for any sort of sexy times.”

Aimee and Niall both sighed. “Sadly he’s right, maybe tomorrow,” Niall said.

The four of them settled down to go to sleep, Aimee and Niall still running their hands over one another.

Hours later Liam woke them up, “Come on sleeping beauties, breakfast is here.”

They all shuffled out of bed and Aimee moved toward the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked from the doorway to the living room.

“The bathroom?”

“You’re not supposed to be out of my sight without permission, Aimee.”

“I’m not going to be able to pee with you in the same room as me, Liam.” 

Aimee knew she was being bratty but it was early, she was still tired, and she hadn’t realized she wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom alone.

Liam just crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

Aimee sighed, “Can I please go to the bathroom?”

“Yes, then join us for food.”

Aimee used the bathroom then went into the dining room. She grabbed a small plate and filled it with fruit.

Louis leaned over to her and whispered, “I hope that’s just an appetizer.” 

Aimee chewed her lip and looked at her plate, it really wasn’t enough, but she wasn’t hungry. She nodded and got another plate, scooping some eggs and sausage onto it. She forced herself to eat a decent amount before pushing her plate away. Louis looked pleased so she assumed she’d eaten enough.

Niall was making his third plate when Zayn and Harry came in to make their own plates. They both pressed kisses to the Omega’s heads as they made their way around the table. Harry held a strawberry up to Aimee’s mouth as he moved past her, she nipped his finger as he pushed it into her mouth. Niall leaned past Louis and batted Harry’s hand away from Aimee’s face.

“You’re not allowed to keep being territorial, your heat is over.” Harry said, flicking him in the ear as he walked past.

Niall whined at him, “No, I’m still emotional. Leave me alone.”

“He’ll use that as an excuse to be an ass for a week,” Zayn said leaning across the table to mock whisper to Aimee.

Aimee leaned up to look at him past Louis, “Listen, you can’t be a dick this week, this is my crying week.”

Niall laughed, “I’ll try, promise.”

They finished breakfast together then piled onto the couches to watch a movie, Liam pulled Aimee into his lap, her back against the arm of the couch. She laid her head on his shoulder, forehead pressed against his neck. She made it about halfway through Iron Man, which she’d seen dozens of times, before she fell back asleep. Aimee stirred for a moment as Liam was carrying her to a bed, laying her next to Niall.

Aimee woke up to Niall laughing, hysterically. She rolled over to look at him, eyes wide.

“Did you, did you know,” He could hardly breathe. “You talk in your sleep?”

“Yeah, I do sometimes. When I’m really tired, pre-heat, stressed, all of that.”

Aimee wasn’t sure if he was even listening. Liam opened the door and stuck his head in, “What’s going on?”

Aimee sat up and shrugged, “Apparently I was talking in my sleep, which I do sometimes. I guess I said something incredibly funny?”

Liam came into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He sat on the bed near Aimee’s feet, chuckling at Niall as he continued to laugh.

Finally he calmed down and Aimee and Liam both looked at him questioningly. 

“I thought you were awake because you were talking to me,” he paused, trying to hold off another giggling fit.

Aimee nodded, she’d heard it since childhood. She’d been sleeping alone for months so she hadn’t thought to warn the boys.

“I was trying to talk you into sex, and I couldn’t figure out why you were resisting, kind of talking around it. Then I was like ‘Oh, is this because of Liam? I can go get him, he already promised me we can have sex’ and you were like ‘Fuck Liam! He doesn’t even spank me!’,” Niall dissolved into laughter again.

Liam and Aimee looked at each other, brows drawn together in confusion, before looking back at Niall.

“That’s really not that funny, Ni,” Aimee said.

He was still laughing but he managed to pant out, “It was _how_ you said it. You were so _offended_.” 

Aimee and Liam looked at each other again, still bewildered. Liam shrugged, “Guess I’ll need to spank you.”

Aimee joined Niall in his laughter and told Liam, “Don’t sound so resigned.”

Niall calmed down enough to slide over and push at Liam with his foot, “You did promise once I was feeling up to it you would slightly lift your ban and let us have sex.”

Liam nodded, “If Aims is up for it too.”

Aimee nodded, not quite meeting Liam’s eye.

“Words, Love.”

“Yes, I’d like to, have sex with Niall.”

Liam nodded again, leaning in to tip her chin up to look at him, “Yes you would, I can smell that.”

Aimee felt her face go pink, even as she got wetter.

He grinned at her as Niall moved closer sliding his hand up her tank top and across her stomach. “I’ll leave the two of you alone, and just this once, once, you may cum without me. After you beg Niall, understand? Beg, plead, maybe cry. Lou likes it when you cry. If Niall wants you to cry, you’ll cry, got it baby girl?”

Aimee nodded, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Liam groaned, and pulled her to him, pressing their mouths together. 

Aimee felt devoured as she pressed herself into Liam. He ran his hand through the back of her hair before wrapping it in his fist and pulling her head back so he had complete control over her head. He laid her back on the bed, leaning over her, without breaking the kiss.

Liam released her lips and she lay there trying to catch her breath after his unexpected kiss. As soon as he'd let her go he pushed Niall back on the pillows next to her then climbed on top of him, kissing him with the same enthusiasm as he'd just kissed Aimee.

Aimee turned on her side to watch Liam push Niall into the bed as he settled his hips between Niall's parted legs. She reached between her own legs and pushed at her clit through her shorts as she watched Liam roll his hips into Niall.

Just as suddenly as he’d let Aimee go Liam rolled off of Niall, and the bed, pushing Niall towards Aimee as he went, then headed for the door. Niall pounced on Aimee and immediately began pulling on her clothes.

“Why do you have clothes on? Clothes are bad, no clothes for you ever. I’m going to throw them all away.”

Aimee laughed as she sat up and helped him pull her top off, “You and Harry need to get used to the idea that not everyone wants to be naked all of the time like you two. And did Liam just try and get us all riled up, for each other?” 

Niall laughed too, “I think he was hoping to make it quick, jokes on him though, it’s not like I’m up for marathon sex anyway.”

Aimee helped him slide off her shorts. He pulled apart her glistening lips and drew a finger up her slit, “So wet for me, always. Are you ever not wet baby?”

Aimee tried to push down onto his finger as she panted, “Not when you’re around.”

Niall obliged her, pushing a finger inside her, as Aimee reached for his semi hard cock. He caught her hand with his free hand, “Still pretty sensitive, better keep your hands off or I’ll be done way too soon.”

Aimee nodded, but whined all the same.

“I know, I know. Just let me take care of you first. I’ll still fuck you good baby, don’t worry,” Niall told her, pushing her legs wider and laying down between them. “Make sure you beg though, or Liam will be pissy.”

Aimee nodded, then giggled, “Ok, but do you want me to cry?”

Niall bit down on one of her plump pussy lips causing her to squeal then growl out, “I’ll take that as a no.”

He licked over where he’d just bitten as he pumped his finger in and out of her before pushing a second finger in. Aimee arched up toward him, trying to get more inside her. 

“Easy you little slut.”

Aimee picked her head up off the pillow and raised her eyebrows at him. He licked from his fingers over her folds up to her clit before he said, “Hush, I can taste how much you liked that.”

She flopped back down in defeat, he was right, she hadn’t minded. Aimee threaded her fingers through his thick hair and pulled his mouth back to her clit. He chuckled and sucked her clit into his mouth causing Aimee to moan.

“Fuck, Ni. Use your teeth. Please.”

He nibbled on her clit gently before biting down on one of her outer lips again, harder this time, causing her to try and stifle a scream.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Aimee muttered over and over, pulling his hair gently.

Niall worked another finger into her and she reveled in the stretch arching up into him. “Please Niall, please.”

He lifted his mouth from her clit to look at her and say, “Please what?”

“I don’t know, just, I don’t know.”

Niall rotated his fingers in her while he thrust them in and out, “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me Ni, please.”

“No.” He returned his mouth to her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

Aimee fisted one hand in his hair and brought the other up to run over her face. She settled for rolling her hips to meet his thrusting fingers as he alternated between sucking and nibbling on her clit and lips. Aimee’s thighs were shaking and she started hearing that familiar buzz in her ears.

“Niall,” Aimee panted.

He didn’t stop what he was doing, just looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

“Please move this along, I don’t want to go under,” she stuttered around moans.

Niall pulled his fingers out of her, making her whine, and when he drug his stubbled chin over her clit as he sat up Aimee couldn’t contain the scream, but it did distract her from going under. He pushed all three fingers that had just been inside her into her mouth. She sucked her slick off his his fingers as he wrapped her legs around his waist, lined himself up, and pushed inside her. 

Aimee felt her eyes roll back in her head as her back arched once more, trying to pull him in. Niall laughed, low, as he bottomed out in her. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and leaned down to kiss her as he started thrusting into her, soft and slow. 

When the buzzing tried to return Aimee threw all of her focus into Niall’s kiss, swirling her tongue around his, nipping at his bottom lip. He stopped thrusting and just rotated his hips while he was deep inside her. 

Aimee pulled out of the kiss and realized Niall’s breathing was just as ragged as hers, “Please Ni, can I, can I please cum?”

He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek as he nodded and barely managed to pant out, “Yes baby, cum.”

They didn’t break eye contact as Aimee thrust up as he ground down into her and her legs tightened around his hips as she came. She felt herself tighten around Niall as he released inside her. Aimee pulled him down to kiss her again as he twitched out spurt after spurt inside her. 

Aimee felt her eyes welling up as he emotions washed over her, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt this close to anyone in her life. Niall pulled away from her kiss and reached down to ease himself out of her. He looked back at her face and saw her eyes overflowing with tears. He rolled onto his back quickly and pulled her on top of him, wrapping her in his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

“Talk to me baby love, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, just, emotions,” Aimee muttered into his neck.

“Ok, let it out,” he told her, rubbing her back and pulling the blanket up and over them.

Aimee’s tears dried up a few minutes later but they lay that way for about ten minutes until the door opened. Aimee didn’t look to see who it was but she could smell Liam as he climbed in bed next to them. He pulled Aimee off of Niall and onto him chest and her tears started again, she didn’t know why and she couldn’t control them. Niall sat up and pressed kisses to her back and shoulder as Liam held her.

“Can Niall go eat baby girl, or do you want him to stay?”

Aimee took a shaky breath, turned her head so she could see him and said, “You can go eat Boo, I’m ok.”

Niall leaned over and pressed his lips to hers before rolling to the far side of the bed and walking to the bathroom. Aimee heard the toilet flush then she heard the sink running before Niall emerged.

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Liam said. After Niall shut the door Liam asked, “What’s wrong, Aims?”

“Nothing,” she repeated. “Just a lot of emotion. I got overwhelmed. I didn’t want to go under but I guess I should have.”

“You don’t have go under and avoid emotions, babe. We’ll always hold you if you need to cry.”

He held her a while longer when she calmed down he asked, “Ready to go eat?”

Aimee nodded, “Yes Alpha.”

She felt the rumble in Liam’s chest when she said that so she asked, “Should I not call you Alpha?”

“You can call me anything at all baby girl, I love when you call me Alpha. Do you like calling me Alpha?” 

“Yes, it makes me feel, um,” Aimee paused to try and figure out how to put words to what it made her feel. “Safe. Secure.”

“Then you can call me Alpha every minute of every day,” Liam told her as she slid off of him and off the side of the bed.

“May I go to the bathroom?” Aimee asked.

Liam sat on the side of the bed and looked at the cum running down the inside of Aimee’s legs. “Nope. You drip while you eat or eat while you drip? Either way no, leave the cum.”

“Can I wash my face?”

“Yes, that you can do.”

Liam followed her to the bathroom and leaned against the door jam as she got a washcloth from the linen closet. He watched her run cool water over it and wash her face.

After she washed her face she looked down at the cum and slick on her thighs, “Can I wipe off what’s already dripped?”

“Nope.”

“Ok,” Aimee said, chewing her lip and reaching her hand out towards Liam. He took her hand and led her out into the living room.

Aimee was immediately tense when she walked out the door and the living and dining room were flooded with light. Someone, probably Harry, had opened the window coverings on the floor to ceiling windows that lined an entire wall. She paused, even though she knew the windows were reflective outside, no one could see in. Liam tugged on her hand and she followed immediately. He led her to the table and pulled out the seat between Niall and Louis for her.

“Well this chair is going to be ruined,” Aimee muttered as she sat.

Louis reached over and swiped his finger through some of the mess that hadn’t rubbed in while she was walking, and put his finger into his mouth. Aimee wrinkled her nose at him.

Louis shrugged, “You’d be fine if I ate it straight out of your pussy.”

Aimee turned red as she felt more slick, no doubt accompanied by cum, flow out of her and onto the chair at Louis’ words. Louis leaned over for a kiss and Aimee obliged. On her other side Niall took her hand and squeezed to get her attention. Aimee turned to him and he leaned in for a kiss as well. She kissed him and they sat for a moment with their foreheads pressed together. 

Finally Liam cleared his throat and said, “Eat, Loves.”

Niall and Aimee broke apart and returned their attention to the table, Aimee filled the empty plate in front of her and they all fell into easy chatting as they ate lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's still Sunday in California (where I am not located at all) so I'm going to pretend I still made the Sunday deadline I gave myself. As usual, you guys are awesome and I so enjoy your comments and chatting with you guys.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than I planned, but that just means the next chapter will be extra long!


	13. Baby, Last Night Was Hands Down, One of the Best Nights, That I've Had, No Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee lets out her whole history (well... most of it), Niall gets quite the punishment, and I get some food because I haven't eaten today and it's like three what am I doing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, it's been done for two days! We're having some... internet service interruptions here from the hurricane/tropical storm that came through. Anyway hopefully this post will finally go through.

After lunch Liam told Aimee and Niall they could take a shower, together, if they behaved.

Niall led Aimee by the hand into the bathroom and turned the shower heads on for them while Aimee used the bathroom in the small water closet, then brushed her hair with someone's hair brush. 

Niall molded his naked body against Aimee’s back as she stood in front of the mirror. He bit her neck, without breaking the skin and Aimee arched back into him.

“This doesn't feel like being have, Ni,” Aimee told him as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, watching himself roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“He just meant no penetration and no cumming,” Niall told her, lifting his mouth from her skin.

“If you say so,” Aimee said.

Niall spun her around then picked her up and set her on the counter, ass just barely on the edge so she had to cling to him so she wouldn't fall off. He wrapped her legs around his hips as he kissed her. 

He was rough, nipping at her lips, one hand digging fingertip sized bruises into her hip and the other fisted into her hair so he could hold her exactly where he wanted her.

Aimee could feel him getting hard against her as he kissed her and she pulled away from his lips. 

“Ok that's not being have.”

“Mmm, nope,” Niall hummed, pulling her mouth back to his.

Aimee didn't want to stop the kiss either, she loved how rough he was being, so she kept it going, matching him nip for nip, until he reached down ran the head of his cock up and down her dripping slit.

“Ok,”Aimee said, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “That's where we stop.”

Niall was kissing her neck, “Come on babe, be bad with me, I know how much you want my cock again.”

Aimee shook her head without picking it up from his shoulder, “I'm already in trouble, I don't need to get in any more.”

Sighing Niall said, “You're right, you're right.” 

He lifted her up off the counter and set her on the floor again. They walked into the shower together, both adjusting their temperatures a little cooler.

Aimee hurried because they were both having a hard time keeping their eyes, and hands off of each other. She got out before him, got dried off, towel dried her hair and returned to the bedroom.

Assuming she wasn't supposed to put clothes on Aimee went to the door and peeked out to make sure the boys were the only ones in the suite, it would be just her luck that Paul or Mark would stop by and she'd prance out naked.

Harry saw her and motioned for her to come out. She walked to where they were sitting on the couches and asked, “Can any of you French braid?”

Louis motioned for her to sit down between his feet, she did so, handing him a comb she'd found in the bathroom. He ran the comb through her already detangled hair as everyone else went back to their chat, about football, if Aimee wasn't mistaken. 

Aimee closed her eyes, zoning out and enjoyed Louis’ fingers in her hair.

“Aimee?” Zayn asked, like he'd said it several times.

Her eyes flew open and she said, “Sir?”

Zayn grinned smugly, glancing at Liam before he said, “Liam asked if you were ready to talk about your family, and Brett. We've avoided reading stuff in the press because we wanted to hear the truth from you.”

Aimee chewed her lip for a moment before saying, “Yes, Sir.”

“If you're not ready…,” Liam started.

“No, it's ok I'm just not a big fan of being the center of attention.”

Louis laughed, “Honey you've joined the wrong group of people.”

The bedroom door opened again and Niall came out, he looked sullen as he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Liam just as Louis put the rubber band in the bottom of her braid.

Niall looked at Liam's feet, waiting to be acknowledged. Liam glanced at Aimee, who was confused, then back to Niall.

“Did you do something wrong Niall?” Liam asked.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Since Aimee looks surprised I'm assuming she wasn't part of it?”

“No, Alpha.”

“What did you do?”

“I came in the shower, after Aimee left.”

Zayn stood up, he'd been fully dressed when Aimee had gotten up from her nap, she wasn't sure why. He started pulling his belt off as Niall whimpered.

“I told you to behave, did you not understand that I meant you weren't to cum?” Liam asked.

“I understood that I wasn't supposed to cum, Alpha.”

“Then why did you?”

“I kissed Aimee and got myself worked up, she told me to stop so we wouldn't get in trouble, but I just did it after she left.”

Liam accepted the belt Zayn held out to him and stood up.

“Ten with the belt, Ni.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“And no coming the rest of the day. Over the arm of the couch, now.”

Aimee was short of breath, she'd never seen anyone spanked with a belt, it was something she'd been thinking about for about a year after Lauren mentioned that TR used the belt on her when she was especially mouthy, one of the only times in her life when she'd fantasized about Thomas.

“Get on Harry's lap, you'll have a better view,” Louis told her in a mock whisper.

Aimee’s face got red but she did as Louis said, Niall glanced at her and gave her a cheeky, albeit slightly nervous, wink. 

Liam didn't give Niall any warning he just let the belt fly, before Aimee even realized what at happened the second blow was landing and Niall was saying, “Two.”

As Liam drew back his arm for the third Aimee saw that two pink welts had already formed on Niall’s pale, bare bottom.

Aimee wasn't breathing as blows three through six fell, she was just watching the welts appear as the belt struck Niall. She couldn't process what she was feeling and the only coherent thought she had was _want to try_.

She finally realized she was running out of oxygen and took a deep breath in as Niall whimpered the number eight, his tears started flowing.

Aimee couldn't focus on anything except the belt hitting Niall's small, but firm ass cheeks. She missed the way Liam's muscles in his arms and back bunched as he drew back to let another stroke fly. She also missed most of the noises Niall was making, all she heard were the numbers.

When Liam was done Aimee couldn't take her eyes off the stripes across Niall’s butt and thighs. Liam turned to hand Zayn his belt back and caught sight of Aimee’s face. He stepped between her and Niall, she looked up at him.

“If you're very very good I'll let you try that in a few days, ok?”

Aimee couldn't form words so she just nodded.

Liam sat back down on the couch and held his arms out to Niall, who threw himself into them, tears anew.

Harry turned Aimee until she was sitting sideways on his lap with her feet in Louis’ lap, and pulled her ear to his mouth.

“My sweatpants are very very wet.”

Aimee’s face turned red and she whispered, “Sorry.”

“Show Lou how wet you are.”

Aimee shook her head no.

“Yes, show Louis how wet that made you or I'll make you get in the middle of the floor on your hands and knees and show everyone.”

Aimee bit her lip as Harry whispered, “One…”

Aimee spread her thighs then reached under her thigh to part her pussy lips then kicked Louis to get his attention, which had been on Niall and Liam up until that point.

Louis looked at her face questioningly and she nodded her head, indicating that he should look down. Louis looked down and caught sight of her dripping spread open pussy then glanced back at her red face with a grin before reaching over and sinking two fingers into her.

They both jumped when Liam said, “Ok, Niall. Go get cleaned up, lotion your bum and come back. I think Aimee has some things to tell us.”

After Niall got off of his lap and shuffled toward the bedroom door Liam noticed Louis and Aimee and said, “What are you two up to?”

Harry interrupted, “My fault, Aimee was just very, very wet so I had her show Lou.”

Aimee groaned in embarrassment and buried her face in Harry's shoulder as Louis pulled his fingers out of her.

“I'm going to go help Niall,” Louis said, rising from the couch and all but running to the door Niall had disappeared behind.

“Wet are you?” Zayn asked.

“Hmm, better show us too,” Liam said, Aimee could hear the grin in his voice.

Aimee shook her head without picking it up from Harry's shoulder.

“Aimee,” Liam said with a bit of warning in his voice.

“Don't want to,” Aimee whimpered into Harry's shoulder.

“Aims,” Liam countered.

“Last chance Aimee,” Harry said. “Remember what Liam said about being very very good.”

Aimee sighed, not wanting to ruin her chance of getting spanked with a belt. She sat up and rotated herself on Harry's lap so her back was leaning against his chest, facing Zayn and Liam on the couch opposite them, knees clamped together. She knew her face was blazing, she could feel the heat rolling off of it.

“Open,” Liam said.

Aimee took a deep breath and opened her legs, draping her right leg over the arm of the couch and putting her left foot on the cushion next to Harry's leg and let her leg fall open.

Zayn and Liam both inhaled sharply and Liam said, “You are very wet baby girl, you're dripping still, it's just running out of you.”

Aimee groaned again, eyes closed she tried to close her legs again but Harry caught her knees, one in each hand, holding them apart.

They sat that way for a few moments before the door to the bedroom opened and Aimee heard Louis say, “Stop torturing that poor girl.”

“Like you weren't just a part of it you asshole,” Aimee snipped, gritting her teeth.

Louis busted out laughing as Harry finally released her knees. Aimee turned back to the side and reburied her face in Harry's shoulder.

Aimee heard Louis and Niall getting settled on the couch next to her and Harry, but now she was too embarrassed to talk to everyone so she kept her face buried in Harry.

Suddenly Aimee felt herself being picked up off of Harry's lap, she squealed and tried not to flail as she realized it was Liam. After he'd picked her up, one hand across her back and the other under her knees, he said, “Niall, look how wet Aimee got Haz’s sweats.”

Aimee groaned and let her head fall back dramatically, embarrassment complete.

“I'm glad somebody enjoyed it,” Niall muttered, only semi bitterly.

Liam went back to sit where he had been, placing Aimee’s feet in Zayn's lap.

“Ready to talk, baby girl?” Liam asked.

“Give me a minute,” Aimee mumbled into his chest, she still hadn't opened her eyes.

After a few minutes Liam pulled her away from his chest, she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly, “We're waiting for you Love.”

Aimee nodded and glanced at everyone else before saying, “Ok, I don't even know where to start.”

Niall came over and climbed gingerly into Zayn's lap, putting most of his weight on his thighs instead of his butt. “With your parents love, didn't you say you lost them both young?”

Aimee nodded, “My mom became the youngest CEO of Capitol Nashville at 31, before I was even born.”

There were some scattered noises of praise, they understood what an achievement that was.

“Yeah, my dad's cousin is CEO now, he took over when Mom died, my family is so scattered throughout music in Nashville, labels, management, PR, we own venues, studios, and on and on. Anyway, when I was eleven my mom contracted pneumonia, when they were doing chest x-rays they discovered cancer in her lungs, she'd never smoked a day in her life, neither had my dad or grandparents, they couldn't tell us where it came from. Six months later, just after my twelfth birthday she was gone. Dad quit touring when mom got sick and became a session musician exclusively so he could stay home with us. He's the most awarded session musician ever, in all genres, even now eight years after he died. Anyway my sisters were already in their early 20s and moved out of the house so it was just me and dad, he made me keep riding my jumping horse competitively, which I wanted to stop. He told me I needed something to take my mind off of mama, so I kept doing it but not with the proper focus and I fell off him, in the middle of a jump, in the middle of a competition, and broke my jaw. I've got two screws on this side,” Aimee pointed to the left side of her jaw. She wasn't making eye contact with anyone but sitting in Liam's lap made her feel safe as did Niall’s hands toying with her fingers.

“So we all sort of got our lives back together, I took up guitar religiously while I was healing and started writing music. Dad dabbled and contributed to some of his friends songs sometimes but he wasn't big into writing. He started letting me go to songwriters showcases around 15 but, I don't like being the center of attention, so no one really took me seriously, they thought I was just another Campbell trying to skate along on the name with minimal effort. And I wouldn't let dad take my songs to any of his friends even though he swore they were good, I wanted to do it all myself but soon after that TR started gigging around town and I sort of gave up my dream to help him with his, I kept writing but I wasn't trying to get it out there. Well no management company wanted to take on the fourteen year-old son of a current superstar, so I took that role on myself. I got him bookings in bars and clubs we weren't even old enough to step foot in. I used every connection I had and let me tell you it makes it so much easier when you have literally twelve uncles, cousins, second cousins you can call and say, ‘I've got a live one for you.’ They all knew I had a good ear for music so they’d have me bring him by, word spread from there and I just kept booking him, let me tell you I was a slick talking sixteen year old.”

Everyone chuckled with Aimee. She heaved a sigh then and continued, “When I was eighteen I went on vacation with TR’s family, something I did every year, and he went with us every year too. My sisters were claimed and bonded in Florida already, they met a pair of cousins who owned horse outfits down in Ocala at the Derby a little over a year before. Anyway while I was on vacation dad gave all of the staff vacation except one of his close friends, who took care of our horses, and he killed himself in the horse barn. James found him when we were on our way home. He'd written letters, so many letters, to my sisters and I, their kids, my brothers in law, my future kids and spouse. What it boiled down to was he'd been diagnosed with a very aggressive brain tumor that would mentally take him away, and he would need around the clock care, very soon and he didn't want that, and he didn't want that for us, so he made the choice to end his life.”

Aimee had started crying halfway through her explanation and Liam had wrapped his arms around her as she shook.

“Let's take a break,” Liam whispered.

Aimee nodded, “Can I go to the bathroom?”

Liam released her and gestured for Niall to follow her. He hovered by the doorway as Aimee pushed the door to the water closet to and used the bathroom. When she was done she went to the sink and washed her face again, Niall came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her hair. Aimee turned and he pulled her into a proper hug, holding her for a while.

Aimee got herself calmed down and said, “Sorry, I haven't had to tell that story in a very long time.”

“Don't apologize for crying about losing your parents, ever.”

Aimee nodded, “I just mean I don't usually don't get super emotional about things.”

“It's not _being emotional_ it's just, being.”

Aimee nodded again and pulled away from his hug and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Love. Ready to go back out, or do you want to lay down for a while?”

“I'm ready, maybe I'll need a nap after,” Aimee laughed.

Niall led her back into the living room and helped her climb back into Liam's lap before gingerly sitting back in Zayn's lap, keeping a hold on Aimee’s hands.

Aimee took a deep breath and said, “Ok, so I got myself a loft downtown, TR’s dad Rhett tried to get me to move in with them and my sisters tried to get me to move to Florida, I did go visit them more often but I lived downtown and loved it. I kept booking TR his gigs and started styling him too. I went to hair school, mostly out of boredom. When I was twenty two I met Brett at one of TR’s shows. Everything was great, he claimed me and moved into my loft after 8 months and things were good at first, they changed so subtlety over time that I didn't even realize. He didn't punish me ever, well he tried spanking me twice, and it just led to sex so he gave up. He alternated between controlling my every move to not giving a shit about what I was doing. I figured out how to deal with his moods and I just went with it. Not even on purpose I'd started punishing myself. It started with food, like I wasn't allowed to have my favorite snack or meal for a certain time period, like I would keep it in the house so it was a temptation but I wasn't _allowed_ to have it. Then I started cutting some foods out completely, it just went downhill from there, coupled with pushing myself too hard when I was working out, not sleeping, withdrawing from everyone, the fingernail thing was last, because apparently practically starving myself wasn't punishment enough. That started about a year before we split. And I know the way I'm explaining this it makes it sound like everyone should have been like ‘What the fuck?’ but it happened over years. And TR and Lauren were on tour, and Brett and I were on tour and I guess I put on a good face,” Aimee stopped to breath. “Can I get some water?”

Louis jumped up, “I'll grab it Lovie.”

Louis brought her a bottle of water and she took a moment to drink some of it before taking a deep breath and launching into her story again.

“So, when Liam saw me at the AMAs last year that was about 6 months before we split, things were very downhill from there, I started doing crazy shit to see if he'd even notice, I wouldn't come home at night sometimes, I'd usually stay either with Lauren and TR if I didn't want to be alone or my family's house, dad's house, which none of us actually live in anymore if I did want to be alone. Once I didn't come home for a whole weekend, and didn't get so much as a text from him. When I was home I was mouthy and rude, I didn't cook or clean or do laundry, some days I didn't even take a shower or get dressed, anything for some kind of attention, but nothing. Unless he wanted a quick fuck, but that was all about him not me. The only exception was my heat he actually did take care of me during my heats. After my last heat with him, he purposed and I was so off my damn rocker I actually accepted. I was still fully keeping up appearances in public, my close friends knew we were having issues but he promised it would be a fresh start we would go back to the old us blah blah blah blah blah. So I accepted and for two weeks things were amazing, it felt like we really were us again, then I went to LA for this celebrity stylist benefit competition thing, Caroline was there too. I begged him to come with me but he had writing sessions already set up for his new album so he couldn't come. So I was gone for a week and a half and he was supposed to pick me up from the airport. I get there, no Brett, his phone goes straight to voicemail. So I look back in my texts and realized that I gave him the wrong time, I'd gotten mixed up with the timezones. So I caught a cab and lugged my huge ass suitcase up to the fifth floor because our elevator was broken and I open the door and there is Brett, fucking some trampy Omega on my fucking couch. My favorite couch. The only couch I have ever loved in my whole life, and there was some whore’s slick on it. Actually I don't even know this girl, she might be lovely, but whatever she knew we were in a very public relationship. Anyway, I flipped the fuck out, obviously. I told him I was going in the bedroom to get my gun and she'd better be out of my house by the time I got back. He followed me into the bedroom and we got into a huge screaming match, at one point he'd taken my phone from me so I couldn't call anyone to come get me, because I knew I couldn't drive. I punched him in the face, twice when he tried to hold me down. I think he was honestly afraid I'd hurt myself I was freaking out so bad, but I laid his cheek open with my engagement ring, which I'd forgotten I was even wearing at that point. So I took it off and threw it across the room. When I saw the amount of blood it calmed me down considerably. I cleaned and bandaged him up, called Lauren to come get me and told him he had until noon the next day to be out of my house. I had to stop TR from literally murdering him, I still don't know what Lauren said to leave the house alone to come get me. They held me all night while I cried and we went back the next day at 1 with a moving company and his shit was gone, we packed up the rest, I sent it all to dad's house where it all sits, still packed up. Except the couch, we burnt that in the back yard. I stayed one night at dad's house and they stayed with me then I caught a plane to Florida and I haven't been back to Nashville since. That was six months ago, well six and a half now. While we were packing we found things I was allergic to all over the house. _Everywhere_. He'd been fucking with my sense of smell to cover the smell of that girl. I found out that he'd been seeing her for a while, she was almost two months pregnant that night I found them together so she must be just about to pop now. I literally hadn't heard from him _at all_ until he sent those flowers. I'd talked to both his parents, his brother came to Florida to see me. He and I were very close. TR beat the shit out of him in the lobby of their manager's office. The manager had called Brett in to fire him as a client, he was a very close family friend so he knew what had transpired. Anyway TR stopped by on a whim and saw him there and, yeah nearly killed him apparently. Brett's brother stood there and let him, only pulling him off before he could actually kill him. Apparently there's been a lot of fall out, Brett's label dropped him, he's lost 90 percent of his friends. Neither of us ever made a statement but there were plenty of rumors flying around and enough of my family knew the truth that he's essentially been black balled. He signed with an LA label though and has continued to put out music. And so, yeah that's it,” Aimee finished with a shrug, finally looking around at the five of them.

“Wow,” was all Harry said.

That was all it took for Aimee to burst out laughing, she let go of Niall’s hands and snuggled into Liam, burying her face in his neck and laughed hysterically. Liam was chuckling and rubbing her back, Zayn and Niall both had their hands on her legs. 

When she finally calmed down she said, “Wow indeed. I've never just poured it all out at once like that it is wow, very very wow.”

Aimee was still wrapped in Liam's arms, and he moved her so he could see her face, “We've all had some high profile relationships, but we all kept coming back together but it was never quite right.”

The others murmured in agreement.

“It wasn't right until you were here and now it's like we all fit perfectly.”

Another murmur of agreement went around the living room.

“And I know you're not ready, we've probably moved everything too fast, but I want to start making us official. Would you feel upset of left out if we Alphas asked Louis and Niall to claim them?”

“No,” Aimee said shaking her head, she'd be ecstatic for the other two Omegas to be claimed, but Liam was right, she wasn't ready for claiming, not by a long shot.

Harry squeezed Louis, who'd climbed into his lap at some point in Aimee’s story. Zayn did the same with Niall.

“What do you two say?” Liam asked. “Can we claim you?”

Niall looked intensely uncomfortable and looked to Louis, who was wiggling his way out of a very hurt looking Harry's arms.

“We, uh,” Louis started, shifting to the cushion next to Harry. “Niall and I have discussed this at length and we would like to wait for Aimee. We know it might be a while, but we don't feel comfortable advancing our relationship without her. Like maybe we can do like a pre-claiming jewelry, that's gotten very hip.”

Liam held his hand up to stop Louis ramble as Harry pulled Louis back into his lap and nuzzled his neck.

“It's ok Louis, if that's what you guys want we're ok with that. We knew you might make that choice, and I think jewelry would be a great option.”

Zayn and Harry nodded along, Zayn nuzzling Niall's hair.

Aimee said, “You don't…”

She was cut off by Niall putting his hand over her mouth and saying, “Shhhh.”

Aimee reflexively licked his hand.

“Gross,” Niall said, wiping his hand on Zayn’s sweatpants while Aimee and Liam snickered. 

“So there's something else I want to talk to you about,” Aimee said to Liam.

He nodded for her to continue.

We're due in Nashville in about a month, I'd already arranged with Caroline to head to Nashville a week early. I've got some business interests I need to see to, among other things. Nobody has been to dad's house, except the caretaker, since I left. Since we're going to be in Nashville for so long I want you guys to stay there with me, the place is enormous, honestly we could fit half the tour. Anyway, the CMAs are while we're in town too and TR is up for Entertainer of the Year and he wants me to be there, so I'll need to do a dress fitting, and find a dress and he could only get me a plus one so I can only take one person,” Aimee sighed and threw her arms up, as tears filled her eyes. “I'm tired of talking.”

Liam gathered her in his arms, “I know about the CMAs, I talked to TR earlier.”

Aimee sat up quickly, “What? When? Why?”

Liam pulled her back into his chest, “I thought you were tired of talking.”

Aimee growled at him.

“He text your phone earlier and asked me to call him, he didn't know if you'd had a chance to ask, so he asked for you. He mostly wanted to talk to me because he wants to put together a cookout so he and his wife and some of your friends can meet us, and us them.”

Aimee nodded into his chest, it was a good idea, she could take care of the prep when she was there the week before.

“We'll be sad to lose you for a week but we'll have a few days in Nashville where we can be alone, just us, no heats looming, no Niall being a dick because he's exhausted, no you crying because you're exhausted, we can just, be.”

Aimee huffed and teared up again.

“I'm sorry love, I didn't phrase that properly. You cry all you want.”

Aimee poked him in the stomach with her thumbnail.

“Ow, ok ok, don't cry, do whatever you want. Speaking of, who do you want to go with you to the awards show?”

Aimee shrugged, she hadn't thought about it too much, she'd been busy planning her escape before.

“So you're really not going to talk? Ok, well we discussed it earlier after I got off the phone and since Brett is going to be there is would really prefer to be the one to go, especially after everything you've just told us.”

Aimee nodded in agreement.

“Plus TR said it would make a statement.”

Aimee huffed out a laugh, “It'll make a statement alright.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well first off it tells the press and the fans this is a pack thing, publicly making out with Niall, leaving with Harry and Louis, then awards show with you? Yeah that's a statement. Also it tells Nashville I'm back and give zero fucks about Brett Eldredge, I disappear for almost 8 months and pop up with you, on one of Nashville’s biggest nights? Savage as fuck. Third it probably shocks the shit out of Brett, which frankly I don't care about anymore, but it'll still happen, I'm sure he thinks I don't have the guts to face him, or if I'm coming then it would be with TR and Lauren and I'd be all wilting flower take me back. Jesus Christ I need a nap.”

They all laughed at her and Liam said, “The pack bedroom has been cleaned and aired out, shall we all have a nap?”

There was a murmur of agreement again as everyone shuffled to get off the couches. 

“Liam, can I keep Aimee back a moment?” Zayn asked.

Liam nodded and set her on her feet, the other four shuffled off to the bedroom and Aimee stood and waited for Zayn to tell her what he wanted.

He held his hand out and when she took it he led her to the other bedroom, the one they'd been using all day.

“Unbutton my shirt.”

Aimee tried to hold back her grin as she began doing as she was asked, this made her feel normal, still wanted. When she finished she waited for further instructions.

“Take it off.”

Aimee walked around behind him and slid the shirt off his shoulders, fingers trailing over the feather on his spine. She put the shirt away and returned to stand in front of him.

“Trousers.”

Aimee unbuttoned his pants and gently pulled the zipper down, very carefully, in case he was commando again. To her disappointment he wasn't. She squatted down to help him step out of the pants, after putting them away she came back to him.

Zayn opened his arms for a hug and Aimee threw herself against him, squeezing. He returned the hug tightly, kissing her hair.

“Come on, Love. Let's go have that nap. Oh, grab the lotion, you can do Niall's bum again.”

Zayn led her to the pack bedroom, when they opened the door Liam was laying on new his side on one side of the bed, facing Louis and Niall who were licking up either side of Harry's cock on the other side of the bed.

“Blow job, Zayn?” Liam asked conversationally, gesturing to Harry and the Omegas.

Zayn nodded and gently pushed Aimee towards Liam. He went to the side of the bed and threaded his hand through Louis’ hair as he pulled his cock out of his underwear and led Louis’ head from Harry to himself.

Aimee climbed up to lay by Liam, he took the lotion from her, setting it above them on the wide headboard, then arranged her so they were spooning, watching the other four. She wiggled back against Liam and he brought a hand up to squeeze one of her nipples. Aimee hissed in response causing Liam to lift his head to look at her, Zayn was watching her closely as well. 

“Sensitive,” Aimee mumbled as he did it again, only slightly gentler.

Harry made a strangled sound and Aimee sighed and muttered, “Guess I’ll go to sleep now.”

“Haz,” Liam started. 

“It's fine, let him cum, it's not like you were going to let me anyway.”

Liam laughed and climbed over her to face her, snuggling in close and kissing her deep.   
That was the last thing Aimee remembered, she woke up laid across a sleeping Zayn’s chest, Liam and Louis must have been behind her because Niall and Harry were in front of her. Niall's back was to her and none of them had bothered to pull up the blankets so she could see the welts striping his back side.

Carefully she ran a finger between two of the welts, trying not to touch them because she didn't want to hurt or disturb him. Aimee really wanted to run her whole hand over him but decided against it, again not wanting to wake him, maybe she could talk him into it later. 

Aimee glanced around, trying to figure out if she could wiggle her way off the bed without waking anyone before she remembered she wasn't allowed to be away from Liam anyway so she got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep.

Aimee spent a little time running her fingers over Zayn's tattoos before she finally fell back to sleep. 

Sometime later Zayn woke Aimee by running his hands over her, whispering in her ear, “Aimee baby it's time to wake up.”

Niall and Harry were still wallering around next to them, trying to wake up, but Liam was standing next to the bed in a pair of underwear with his hands on his hips.

“Waiting on you baby girl,” Liam said, somewhat impatiently. 

Aimee rolled off of Zayn and stood up next to Liam.

“I'm sorry.”

Liam put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to press a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand to lead her out to the living room. 

Louis was already in there, scrolling on his phone. He looked up when they entered and asked, “What do you guys want to do for dinner? I'm getting sick of the room service selection, do we want to order in?”

Liam flopped down on the couch opposite Louis, pulling Aimee into his lap, sideways so her back was against the arm. “You can pick whatever you want, Tommo. Aim might have some recommendations since she's spent time here,” Liam told him, putting his lips to Aimee’s neck. “Bite starting to fade,” he murmured.

“What do you think babe?” Louis asked her. 

Aimee thought for a moment then asked, “Do you like Italian?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis answered.

Liam hummed an affirmative, still sucking on her neck.

“There's a really really good place, I don't remember what it's called, can I have my phone? I think I have the number.”

Liam released her neck and unwrapped his arms from around her, “It's on the nightstand in the other bedroom, grab it and come right back.”

Aimee hurried to comply, returning to Liam's lap, phone in hand. She scrolled through her contacts for a moment before she found it. “Oh right Luigi’s, on West 34th, pull up the menu,” she told Louis. She turned to look at Liam and asked, “Can I?” She gestured with her phone and Liam nodded.

She had a few texts from friends in Nashville asking if she would be in town for the AMAs, she responded that she would and that they should get together or plan to go to the same after-party.

While she was finishing her last text she got a text from TR.

“ _Are you mad I talked to Liam?_ ”

Aimee rolled her eyes and typed back, “ _No, not mad, a little annoyed you didn't run a cookout by me so I could be prepared. What day are we doing it? Who'd you invite????_ ”

“ _Well the awards are that Sunday so, and their shows are Thursday and Saturday so Friday evening is the obvious choice. Daddy is gonna come he wants to do the usual dad thing... BK and Brit, Luke and Caro, the usual crew, Jake… maybe a few others_.”

“ _Ok, just have a head count for me by like Tuesday so I can shop, I’m coming in like a week early._ ”

“ _No problemo babycakes_ ”

“Babycakes? This asshole is texting me while he’s having sex,” Aimee muttered.

“What?” Liam and Louis asked together.

“He just accidently called me babycakes, and I won’t explain how I know that’s what he calls Lauren during sex, but I’ve busted him texting me during sex before because he accidently called me babycakes.”

“ _Gross, go back to fucking your wife you tool. I’ll ttyl, good luck tonight, love you._ ”

“ _;)_ ”

Aimee emailed her manager and confirmed she’d be at the AMAs and told him she could meet him Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday at his convenience. Then she emailed Mike, the caretaker of the Nashville house reminding him of when she would be coming in, and asked him to prep several rooms as well as the pool and reminded him that he was to go on vacation, something he was always reluctant to do because he swore he didn't do enough work to get vacation. 

Then Aimee wanted to do some research on sex/kink/Omega things but she was still in Liam’s lap and she was pretty sure he was reading her phone, not maliciously, just because she was sitting in his lap so she just scrolled though her social media for a while.

“Aimee! Come lotion me bum!” Niall called from the bedroom.

Aimee threw her phone on the coffee table and looked at Liam, “Can I go?”

“Yeah, hop up, I’ll come to.”

“I’m just going to order a bunch of food, anything in particular you want Aim?”

“Just make sure you get lots of breadsticks because they’re to die for. And fettuccine alfredo, mmm,” Aimee said to Louis as Liam threw an arm around her.

They walked into the bedroom together and found Zayn asleep again, Niall laying on his face whining and Harry nowhere to be found. Aimee crawled up the bed next to Niall and grabbed the lotion from the headboard and swung her leg over to straddle his lower thighs. 

“Can I um, how much does it hurt?”

“That depends, what do you want to do?”

“Uh, just touch?”

“As long as you don’t smack or scratch you can touch however you want. Easy with any squeezing.”

“Ok,” Aimee answered, softly.

She started at the outside of his hips and drew her hands gently to the center of each of his cheeks, Niall hadn’t made any sounds of discomfort so she went ahead and slid her hands down his thighs. Niall let out a small hiss.

“Sorry Boo, thighs hurt?”

“Just a little, the worst is the crease when I try to walk or sit, anything that stretches it.”

Aimee nodded even though he couldn’t see her. She grabbed the lotion and put a couple pumps in her hand and spread the lotion evenly between her hands before smoothing it over Niall, putting a little extra over his thighs and the crease between his thigh and cheeks. She climbed off of him and set the lotion back on the headboard before rubbing in the excess lotion from her hands into Niall’s back.

Aimee looked around and realized all three Alphas were staring at them.

“What?” Aimee asked.

“I think they’re fascinated that you’re turned on by just touching my spanked bum.”

Aimee went red and laid over to hide her face in one of the pillows.  
Niall reached over and patted her butt, “It’s ok babe.”

They all returned to the living room to await their dinner’s arrival with Louis. Harry was scrolling through the available movies, trying to find something they all wanted to watch, which wasn’t easy with six people.

“I think Aimee should open the door for the delivery guy,” Louis said, trying to sound casual but Aimee could see the evil glint in his eye because he was sitting next to her and Liam.

Aimee felt all the color drain from her face, “No.”

“You sure, because I think I smell…,” Louis started.

Aimee slid her foot up Louis’ thigh and gently, but threateningly, pressed her thigh against his cock.

“What was that, Lou?” Aimee asked, pressing down just a tiny bit, for emphasis. 

“What? Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” Louis said quickly.

Liam looked down and realized what she was doing and laughed before swatting her foot gently, “Easy with that, you’ll be upset later if you hurt it.”

Aimee joined in with Liam’s laughter as she slid her foot back down, but not before rubbing up and down Louis’ cock a few times.

Liam wrapped his arms around her and whispered, “That does sound like a good idea though, smells like you like it.”

“In theory, not practice,” Aimee growled.

A knock sounded on the door, Aimee squealed and jumped off of Liam’s lap and went to run to the bedroom but stopped, looking at Liam. He laughed and pointed her to the bedroom. She ran with Niall following her at a more sedate pace.

Aimee flopped down on the bed to wait for someone to call all clear. Niall closed the door and climbed on top of her, Aimee spread her legs and Niall settled between them.

“Shoulda opened the door,” Niall told her before descending on her lips with his.

Niall pulled away and said, “There are so many things I want to do to and with you once we're both not in trouble, but then it'll be your heat. Ugh, two weeks.”

Aimee groaned with him, “We'll have a few days in Nashville in real beds with real doors and honestly we could have sex literally anywhere and everywhere. I already emailed my caretaker and told him to take time off so it will just be us.”

“Mmm, good,” Niall hummed before kissing her again.

A moment later Louis opened the door, “Come eat you whores.”

“Make sure the guy is really gone please,” Aimee requested as Niall rolled off her her and onto the floor.

Niall walked to the door and looked out then motioned for Aimee to follow him out. She rolled off the bed to follow and found the boys setting out the food and laying out plates for them.

They all sat down together for the meal at the table. “Oh my God this is amazing, we need to remember this place for the next time were here,” Harry moaned around a bite of chicken parm.

“Make sure you try everything,” Aimee said, dipping her breadstick in her alfredo sauce. “It’s _all_ good.” 

“Aim, Harry mentioned you and Niall discussed moving your heat up to be with his?”

“Yeah, briefly,” Aimee answered after she finished her mouthful of food. 

“Yeah, we need to do that. For next heat because this heat sucked and I don’t want to do another without all of us if we don’t have to,” Niall said.

“Yeah, I don’t want to do mine next week without you either, but it’s too close to yours it’ll put you in a relapse heat and I don’t know if you’ve ever had one of those but they really really suck.”

Niall and Louis both shook their heads and Liam said, “No, none of us want that. But if you want to talk to the doc once we get back on the road and see what he says about it.”

Aimee nodded and filled her plate for the second time. Aimee glanced up and saw they were all looking at her, again. “ _What?_ ”

“Nothing Love, we’ve just never seen you get seconds,” Zayn told her from the other end of the table.

Aimee shrugged, “Pre-heat.”

Niall reached over and put his hand on her thigh as they all went back to eating.

After they’d all finished eating they piled back on the couch, Liam holding a still naked Aimee in his lap.

“Can I please put some clothes on? I’m cold,” Aimee asked Liam.

“No,” he told her, pulling a throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping them both in it.

“Did we ever decide on a movie?” Louis asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Zayn answered.

They boys all bickered a while and Aimee snuggled into Liam.

“Aim what about you?” Louis asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Honestly, I don’t care tonight. I’ll probably be asleep twenty minutes in, at this rate I’m going to fall asleep before you choose anything.”

“Well you’re no help,” Louis grumbled, good naturedly.

“You’re welcome,” Aimee told him with a wink.

“Well, how about this,” Liam said, standing up with Aimee in his arms. “Come on Haz, let’s go to bed.” 

“Wait!” Niall said, jumping up. He kissed Aimee, then Liam and Harry.

That set off a chain reaction of kisses between those who were going to bed and those who weren’t, finally Liam shifted Aimee over his shoulder smacked her butt and led Harry to the bedroom.

Harry shut the door behind them as Liam set Aimee on her feet by the end of the bed. She glanced between the two of them, suddenly nervous. Louis had been with her both the other times she’d been with an Alpha.

Liam smelled the anxiety and pulled her into a hug as Harry joined them, pressing himself against Aimee’s back.

“Do you want me to get Lou?” Liam asked her.

Aimee shook her head, “No, I think I’m good.”

Harry pressed a kiss to her neck, “We’ll take good care of you babe.”

Liam hummed in agreement, tipping Aimee’s chin up to kiss her. Aimee felt herself relaxing back against Harry as Liam nibbled his way into her mouth.

“Use your colors if you need, babe,” Harry whispered to her. 

Liam pulled away from her, “And go under if you need to, ok?”

Aimee nodded, “Are you going to remember that I get nonverbal?”

“Promise,” Liam said.

Aimee nodded again as Harry ran his hands down Aimee’s sides, a finger following one of the roots of her tattoo tree over her hip and towards her pussy. He stopped just short of her slit and glanced up at Liam.

“Go ahead Haz, you’re the only one who hasn’t been with her, so I’ll wait,” Liam said, climbing on the bed and settling against the headboard. 

Harry turned Aimee to face him and cupped her face in his hands. “What do you think, Love? Can you take two knots in one night?”

“Yes, I mean, I’ll try. I’m gonna pass out again,” Aimee sighed in frustration. 

“Maybe not,” Liam said from the bed. “We don’t really understand how it works or how long it lasts. Earlier might still be in effect, or whatever.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Aimee whispered up at Harry, who was still holding her face.

Harry nodded, leaned down to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip. Aimee felt her knees getting a little weak, she’d never had a kiss quite like this one. Harry released her face and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Aimee squealed without breaking the kiss at her sudden change in elevation, she wound her arms around his neck and squeezed her thighs around him, trying to rub herself against his growing bulge.

Harry chuckled and pulled his lips away from Aimee, “You’re gonna soak another pair of my sweats today.”

He worked his sweats down, out from under Aimee and kicked them across the room. He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. She wiggled her hips, grinding down against Harry’s cock.

“Please,” Aimee whimpered.

Harry laughed, “We’re nowhere close to the main event, Baby. Pace yourself.” He let go of her and leaned back on his elbows. “In the floor now, suck my cock.”

Aimee slid herself off his lap and into the floor on her knees and looked up Harry’s lithe body and met his bright green eyes. He was looking at her with the same look from the other night, love, or at least deep admiration and affection. She felt her cheeks go pink and she tried to even out her breathing.

Harry wiggled his hips causing his half hard cock to sway back and forth and said, “Don’t make me say the cliche thing Aim.”

Liam snorted from across the bed. Aimee glared over Harry’s shoulder at Liam as she ran her hands up the inside of Harry’s thighs. Liam held up his hands in surrender and Aimee turned her attention back to Harry.

Aimee wanted to tease Harry but she wanted him inside her more so she decided she was going give him the blowjob of a lifetime so he’d be desperate to fuck her, at least that’s what she hoped for.

She leaned forward and let some spit slide out of her mouth onto his shaft to help ease the slide of her hand. Aimee knew there was no way she was going to be able to get his entire cock in her mouth so she wrapped both of her hands around the shaft, pulling his foreskin back and sucking the head of his cock into her mouth. Aimee swirled her tongue around the head while stroking him with both her hands, she started putting a twist in both of her wrists, twisting them in opposite directions. 

Harry groaned and tried to thrust up into her mouth, Aimee looked up at Harry, mouth full of his cock and growled. She’d been resting with her butt on her feet, now she raised up on her knees and pushed her elbows down on Harry’s thighs for a moment, hoping she got her point across. _Hold still._

Aimee didn’t try to control her saliva, the more that slid down his shaft, the easier her hands moved up and down on him. She let go of his shaft with her left hand and slid it down to gently squeeze his balls as she gripped the base of his cock and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Harry tried to thrust up again so Aimee pulled off of him completely with a growl as he made her gag. 

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Harry muttered, flopping down flat on the bed.

“If you do it again, I’m done,” Aimee growled before taking him into her mouth again.

As soon as he touched the back of her throat his hips twitched again. Aimee gagged and pulled off his cock.

“Sorry baby sorry, don’t stop.”

“Nope, I’m done,” Aimee told him before climbing on the bed. She crawled up Harry’s body and straddled his face. “You so owe me,” Aimee told him.

Harry chuckled and reached up to hold onto Aimee’s hips as he worked his tongue between her lips to lick her clit. Aimee reached down and held her lips open for him with one hand, and threaded her other hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp before gripping a handful tight in her fist. 

Aimee started circling her hips and had to let go of Harry’s hair so she could lean over and hold herself with one hand on the mattress. 

“Fuck, Harry, suck. Yeah, yeah, just like that. Shit.”

Harry chuckled and the vibrations went through Aimee like a shock.

“Fuck, Li, can I?” Aimee asked, looking up at him, begging.

At some point Liam had shucked his pants and was slowly stroking himself while he watched them. He didn’t answer her.

“Liam, Alpha, please?”

He nodded at her and Aimee pushed herself back upright and gripped Harry’s hair again, pulling him a little closer to her.

“Use your teeth, Haz.”

As soon as Harry stopped sucking on her clit and nibbled it pushed Aimee over the edge, she moaned and ground her clit into his lips and tried to stifle a scream as she came.

Before she’d even ridden her orgasm out Harry slid her down his body at the same time he pushed himself fully up on the bed. Once he had their hips aligned he found her hole with his cock and pushed into her. 

Aimee was off balance and didn’t expect it so she fell forward but caught herself with both hands on his chest. The sudden intrusion prolonged her orgasm, causing her to whine and push herself down on his cock until she bottomed out. 

Harry smacked her ass and growled, “Ride.”

Aimee’s legs were shaking but she tried to set a rhythm, digging her fingers into Harry’s pecs trying to gain a little balance. She couldn’t take him all the way in, so she reached down to rub her clit as she bounced up and down. 

Harry pulled her hand away from her clit and placed it back on his chest and told her, “Just ride, make me cum, then you can cum again.”

Aimee nodded and worked on getting into a regular tempo, Harry gripped her hips and helped her. He started thrusting up to meet her stroke for stroke, it hurt. Aimee choked back a sob and dug her fingernails into his chest, Harry growled and thrust up harder. She lost her rhythm completely, but Harry had taken over, he was gripping her hips, picking her up and dropping her down on his cock. 

Aimee could feel Harry’s knot starting to form but she wasn’t sure he was going to be able to get it inside her, he was so big he was already hitting her cervix, painfully. Harry could apparently read her mind, he pulled her up and off of his cock. Aimee’s nails scratched across his chest as he rotated her, setting her down next to him.

“Middle of the bed, hands and knees, knees together.”

Aimee scrambled to comply, hoping this position would be slightly less painful. She liked pain but it had been borderline too much. 

Harry came up behind her and grabbed her hips, slamming his cock back into her. He was definitely deeper before, she could feel his knot right at her entrance.

“Ready for it baby? Want my knot?” Harry asked her, teasing her entrance, stretching it slightly with it.

“Yes, please, please.”

Harry dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her back onto his cock, pushing his knot into her. Aimee’s arms couldn’t hold her up anymore so she went down to her elbows as Harry smacked her ass again. Aimee could feel his knot pulsing inside of her pushing cum deep inside her.

Aimee flopped down, she had her forehead on one forearm and threw the other arm straight out. She connected with Liam’s arm and wrapped her hand around his forearm. 

Aimee was ready to remind Harry that he’d told her she could cum again but he pulled her thighs apart and snaked a hand under her to start rubbing her clit. The buzzing started in Aimee’s ears and she welcomed it, wanting to go under because everything was starting to feel like too much.

Harry pinched Aimee’s clit and she went under, before she came. An orgasm in subspace was the most amazing thing Aimee had ever felt, she clamped down on Harry’s knot and dug her fingernails into Liam’s forearm. 

After he’d eased her through her orgasm Harry gently maneuvered them onto their sides. Aimee wouldn’t let go of Liam’s arm, she pulled on him until he came to her. 

Liam laid in front of her and pulled her leg over him. Aimee could feel his cock sliding between her thighs. Aimee slid her arm around him and pulled on Liam, trying to get him close enough to kiss. Liam finally understood what she wanted and moved in to kiss her when Harry started snoring, causing them both to giggle.

Aimee pulled on Liam again and he finally kissed her, they lay kissing for a while as Aimee fought sleep. 

Finally Liam said, “Sleep baby girl, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Aimee awoke to someone running their hand down her side, she knew it was Harry before she opened her eyes because he hadn’t taken his rings off. He was kissing the back of her neck, sliding his hand around to tweak a nipple.

Stretching, Aimee arched back against him and brought her hand up to cover his. His big hand covered her entire breast, as she helped him squeeze she arched up into his hand, finally opening her eyes.

Liam was stretched out in front of her, he’d obviously just woken up as well. “Almost done Harry?” Liam asked, hand sliding his hand down his stomach to grip his cock loosely.

“Mmmhmm,” Harry answered, nibbling on Aimee’s neck.

Harry’s thighs were twitching into her and Aimee could feel his cock throbbing inside her as he started to pull out. Aimee could feel the rush of cum coming with it before Harry pushed back in.

Aimee was watching Liam get himself hard, he reached over with his left hand and pushed two fingers into her mouth. She closed her lips around them and sucked, causing Liam to groan, squeezing his cock with the other hand then pumping his fingers in and out, fucking her mouth with them.

Harry pulled out with another sharp nip on the side of Aimee’s neck, his cum following his cock out. He let go of Aimee and slid back to give she and Liam a little room. Liam pulled his fingers from her mouth and Aimee rolled over quickly to kiss Harry before he moved too far away.

Aimee pushed her chest into his as Harry squeezed her ass, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He released her quickly, easing her back onto her back, Aimee pouted but Liam was next to her on his knees smiling down at her. Aimee grinned back up at him. 

Harry reached down and pulled Aimee’s thighs apart as Liam climbed between them. Harry took a hold of Liam’s cock and ran it up and down Aimee’s slit, through the slick and cum leaking out of her before lining his head up and helping him push into her.

Aimee hissed at the stretch, even though she’d just had Harry’s knot in her, Liam was thick. It made her a little nervous for his knot. Liam leaned down and sank his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder and neck without any warning, Aimee’s entire body slumped as her muscles relaxed before she arched up into him, immediately coming and slipping back into the subspace she hadn’t fully emerged from.

Liam licked over the bite he’s just given Aimee as Harry chuckled, “You might as well piss on her to tell everyone she’s yours, Li.”

“Maybe later,” Liam growled, pushing himself up onto his knees and hooking one of Aimee’s ankles over his shoulder and started pounding into her, fingers digging into both of her thighs.

Liam scooped up some of the slick leaking from Aimee’s pussy and started rubbing her clit, trying to make her cum again.

Aimee felt herself sinking further into her headspace as Liam’s knot began to form. He kept pounding into her before asking “Ready baby? Can you take it for me? Can you be my good girl?”

Aimee nodded even as Liam pushed two of his fingers into her hand to double check. She squeezed twice to confirm to him, _Yes, I want your knot._

Liam pushed it into her as he lost his balance and caught himself leaning over her, pushing her leg up by her ear.

“Sorry baby,” Liam muttered, easing her leg back down. “Are you ok?”

He pushed his fingers back into her hand and she squeezed twice again, she might be sore the next day, but she was going to be anyway so it didn’t really matter.

Liam arranged himself, laying with his flush to Aimee’s, bracing himself on his forearms. He started rotating his hips, grinding into her clit.

“Cum one more time for me baby,” Liam whispered, kissing her forehead.

Aimee shook her head in protest as her orgasm was already building. 

Liam kissed her, bringing one of his hands up to press into her bite, making her relax again. Aimee came again, almost immediately, with tears streaming down her face. After she rode out her last orgasm Liam slid an arm under her and rolled them over so she was laying on top of him.

Aimee lazily mouthed at his jaw, tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Liam wrapped his arms around her, “Sleep baby girl, sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that feel like the longest sex scene ever? I think that felt like the longest sex scene ever. It almost got longer, Harry wanted to join again O_o


	14. You're All The Life That I Have In These Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee gets something she's wanted for quite a while, everyone else gets lots of sex, and I... go back to trying to sort my life out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is just smut. Like all smut. There is zero story progression, just.. smut.

When Aimee woke up the next morning she was still lying across Liam’s chest, Louis was right next to them, holding one of Aimee’s hands against his chest, still asleep.

Aimee tried to slide off of Liam and realized Zayn was pressed up against them there. Liam’s eyes fluttered open and Aimee whispered, “Sorry, I was just trying to get off of you.”

“‘S ok, let’s get a shower,” Liam whispered back.

Aimee nodded and carefully extracted her hand from Louis’ grip and slid down Liam’s body before climbing off the bed with Liam following her. He led her to the other bathroom so they wouldn’t disturb the others. She couldn’t stop cringing at the cum running down her thighs, when they got to the other bathroom Liam scooped her up and set her on the counter.

“Gross, cum,” Aimee managed to get out before he kissed her, deep, wrapping a hand in her hair. 

Liam released her mouth and immediately moved to her neck, sucking marks around the bite he’d given her the night before.

“Good morning to you too,” Aimee murmured, wrapping her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind him. She leaned her head to the side and let him bite and suck to his heart’s content, running her fingers through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp.

Liam switched back to her mouth, swirling his tongue around hers before nipping at her bottom lip. Aimee reached down and took Liam’s cock into her hands, tugging him to full hardness, she tried to push the head of his cock inside her but Liam stopped her.

“Alpha, please!”

“Just a minute baby girl.”

He unwound her legs from around him and went to turn both of the shower heads on before coming back to pick her up again. He carried her straight into the shower, pressing her back against the cold tiles, making her squeal as he buried his cock in her. 

He chuckled again, “Sorry baby.”

He didn’t sound sorry as he pounded into her. Aimee had her arms wrapped around Liam’s neck but she loosened one and reached down to stroke her clit. She tried to relax because she could tell Liam wasn’t going to last long so she tried to catch up with him. Liam pulled her hand from between them and changed the angle he was holding her so he was sliding against her clit with every stroke. 

“Fuck, harder. Please Alpha,” Aimee panted.

Liam complied, pounding into her as hard as he could without losing his balance and dumping them both in the floor.

After that Aimee came quickly, her head falling back to hit the tile with a dull thump as Liam came just after her, biting down on the other side of her neck. He licked it as he thrust into her a few more times before unwinding her legs from around his hips and set her back on the floor. Liam pressed her more firmly against the wall, cupping her face and kissing her gently.

“Good morning indeed,” Liam said, pressing their foreheads together.

Aimee laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I don’t want to let you go, but we should really shower and get out,” Liam told her, punctuating every other word with another kiss.

“We can stay here all day,” Aimee told him, pressing her chest into his.

“They’ll find us.”

“They can join us,” Aimee said with a smirk and a wiggle.

“True, it’ll get crowded in here, maybe we should just go back to bed.”

They laughed and kissed for a few more moments before Liam groaned and stepped back saying, “Ok, let’s get clean and get out of here.”

Aimee nodded and stepped under the spray of one of the shower heads, they finished their showers and Liam hovered while Aimee blow dried her hair.

Liam pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and led Aimee into the living room, Harry was laying on the couch with Niall straddling him, kissing.

“Haz, did you call in breakfast?”

“Mmmhmm,” was the only answer Liam got from the pair on the couch.

“Liam, my toothbrush is in my room. Everyone is going to be back tomorrow and I need to get everything packed up.”

“Ok, let’s go now. Come get us if breakfast arrives,” Liam said toward the couch.

Liam took her hand and started leading her towards the door of the suite, Aimee pulled him to a stop.

“I’m not walking down the hallway naked.”

Liam turned back to her and arched an eyebrow, “No?”

“I would really rather not walk down the hallway naked, where there are cameras and a guard, Alpha.”

“I really am going to throw away all your clothes,” Niall said from the couch.

“Do you really want everyone in the world to see me naked? Because I don’t,” Aimee said leaning over the back of the couch. Liam groaned and grabbed her ass. “Are we just going to have sex all day, Li?”

“Maybe, come on let’s get you some clothes.”

Liam pulled her back into the bedroom where Aimee pulled on a pair of Louis’ sweatpants and one of Liam’s shirts as he pulled on a pair of Zayn’s sweatpants himself.

They made their way back to Aimee’s suite, she’d repacked the stage clothes and the boy’s clothes after she’d folded them so they were together, Aimee just needed to pack her things. The drycleaning was hanging on her closet door.

Liam laid on the bed and watched her move around the room, after she’d brushed her teeth, packing all of her things. Aimee was pretty sure she didn't pull off the air of nonchalance she was going for when she retrieved her notebook from under the footstool but Liam didn't say anything. 

Together they made a few trips and brought Aimee’s things, as well as all of their clean not stage clothes back to their suite. They’d just returned the last time when a knock came on the door, and a call of “Room service” came.

Aimee threw a blanket over Niall and Harry as Liam went to open the door. 

The two room service attendants came in and set up breakfast for them, one threw a confused glance at the two blanket covered boys, who by the sounds of it were now having full on sex.

Aimee and Liam thanked them both as Liam closed the door behind them.

“Really?” Aimee asked the two under the blanket.

Niall’s moans were her only answer.

Liam pulled her against him, kissed her forehead and said, “Go wake up Zayn and Louis for me please.”

Aimee skipped across the room and slipped into the bedroom. Louis looked angelic, curled up on his side. Aimee crawled up next to him and pushed his hair back off his forehead and whispered, “Lou?”

His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his blue eyes to look up at her.

“Liam says it's time to get up, breakfast is here.”

Louis stretched and rolled over on his back, nodding at her.

Aimee crawled over Louis to Zayn. He was laying on his stomach so Aimee straddled his knees and ran her hands up over his butt and back, following them with kisses up his spine. He was wiggling by the time she got to the feather.

“Time to get up, Sir,” Aimee whispered in his ear, pressing her chest into his back.

Zayn growled at her, “Only you are allowed to wake me up from now on.”

Louis laughed and poked Zayn in the side, “You don't like being tickled or pounced awake?”

Aimee pushed herself up on her hands and knees to get off of Zayn as Louis crawled to the bottom of the bed and headed out the door.

Zayn rolled over and held her thighs in place, he pushed her hair off her neck and said, “Did you and Li have sex again?”

Aimee nodded, “In the shower.”

Zayn ran his thumbs over the bites on either side of her neck, “He needs to pick somewhere else to bite you, your neck looks like a massacre.”

“I haven't even looked at it,” Aimee shrugged.

“Why are you wearing clothes?” Zayn asked, pulling Louis sweats down over her ass.

“Liam and I went and moved my stuff in here, and brought back everyone's clean clothes,” she told him sitting up.

“Well take them off, go put them away, I'll meet you at the table.”

Aimee rolled off of Zayn and the bed and pulled the shirt over her head and finished wiggling the pants down. She picked them up off the floor and tossed them over her shoulder with the shirt and headed out the door to put away the clothes in the other room.

The other four were at the table, Louis was curled up in Liam's lap, eyes closed but mouth open as Liam fed him a bite of eggs. Niall and Harry were holding hands while they ate, Niall being left handed worked to their advantage. 

Aimee hurried to put the clothes she'd been wearing away before returning to the doorway, watching the boys for a moment, Liam still sleep feeding Louis, Harry and Niall now watching the other pair, also completely endeared.

It took Aimee a few moments to realize Zayn was standing in the other bedroom doorway, she thought he'd been watching the scene at the table then she realized he'd been watching her watch their boys. He finally walked into the room, beckoning to her to do the same. They met at the opposite end of the table from Liam and Louis, Zayn pulled out her seat for her. Aimee paused to press a lingering kiss to his cheek before she sat. 

They couldn't easily hold hands like Niall and Harry so they tangled their legs together, Aimee occasionally rubbing her foot all the way up to Zayn's knees. 

They slowly finished their cuddly breakfast, Zayn winking at Aimee when she made a third plate, just fruit that time. 

“Why don't we watch TV in the bedroom? There's more room to cuddle,” Niall suggested as he and Liam piled dishes back on the room service cart to put out in the hallway. 

Liam nodded, “Yeah, sounds like a plan. Aim, will you put the cart in the hallway please?”

“Yes, Alpha,” she answered, automatically. 

Aimee was halfway across the room, pushing the little cart in front of her before she realized that they were all watching her, and why. 

She was naked. And she was about to open the door to the hallway. Wide. The cart looked a lot bigger now. Aimee’s steps faltered for a moment before she forced herself to continue across the room. 

Aimee paused at the door, listening intently, trying to suss out if anyone was in the hallway. She'd just about decided no one was out there except the guard in his little alcove, who would have to get up and walk across the hall to be able to see her, when Louis and Harry both started fake coughing. They'd realized what she was doing and were trying to make sure she would be unprepared when she opened the door. 

Sighing, Aimee prayed that neither Paul or Paddy were in the hallway. She'd _probably_ live if some guard, who'd surely passed a thorough background check and signed a NDA, that she would never see again after tomorrow saw her naked for a split second, but she would really rather it not be someone she'd have to look in the eye every day for the rest of the tour, and beyond. 

Taking a deep breath Aimee pulled the door open. Not six feet down the hallway, walking towards her was the guard who should have been in the alcove by the elevators. He came to a dead stop, eyes bugging out. Aimee squealed, shoved the cart out the door and slammed it, leaning back against it, eyes wide. 

As the embarrassment fully set in Aimee’s knees got weak and she let herself side down the door, curling in on herself when her butt finally hit the freezing travertine.

Red wasn't a strong enough word to describe the color Aimee turned, she could see the flush down her chest as she tried to tuck her head between her knees before she closed her eyes tight, trying her best not to cry, but knowing she wouldn't succeed. 

She heard chuckles from across the room, Louis was full out laughing and having a hard time breathing, adding further to her embarrassment.

Someone who wasn't laughing was approaching her, he picked her up from the floor in the little ball she was curled up in. Aimee hoped he didn't slip in the puddle of slick she'd surely left on the tile floor.

Aimee was pretty sure it was Zayn carrying her but she didn't open her eyes to check as he carried her past the others. Louis’ laugh was coming from under her, the little asshole was rolling around on the floor laughing at her. 

Whoever it was carried her into the pack bedroom and set her on the bed. Aimee rolled herself, still in her ball, until she was curled around a pillow, she reached behind herself and snatched the blanket over her body before she gave into the tears.

Someone climbed under the covers and curled himself around her, Zayn then, she was sure at the press of his body against hers.

Zayn slid his hand down her side, over her butt cheek to her exposed, swollen, dripping slit. He pushed a finger into her, then two.

“Not too swollen, even after taking two last night,” Zayn growled into her ear, fucking into her with his fingers. “Do you think he enjoyed that? I bet he loved seeing your puffy pussy lips and your perky little tits. Don't you think?”

Aimee didn't answer she just sobbed into the pillow as Zayn worked another finger into her.

“You were dripping wet before you even got the door closed, you little slut. I bet he's out there achingly hard in his pants, desperate to cum. I bet he's going to sneak into one of the empty rooms and unload his balls thinking about you. Then he's going to jerk off again when he gets home, thinking about the little Omega whore from the hotel, bold as can be, opening the door, naked as the day she was born, slick dripping down her legs.”

Aimee was still crying but her attention was on Zayn's every word. One or two other people climbed onto the bed. Aimee hadn't even heard them follow them into the room. She tightened her grip on the top on the blanket, Zayn had crawled in from the side of the bed but she wasn’t going to be able to look anyone in the eye for a while. Especially not after Zayn fucked her, which is where she was pretty sure this was heading. Somebody started rubbing her back through the blanket.

“And tomorrow, when you have to walk right past him, don't you think he's going to be picturing you naked? Thinking about this pussy that got so wet, just because he was there. Are you going to smile at him? I think you should wink. He'll be hard again, no doubt. You just gave him wank material for months.”

Zayn pulled his fingers out of her and Aimee whined a little, causing Zayn to chuckle.

“Don't worry baby, I'll fill you up. You want two? Wanna suck Lou?”

Aimee nodded.

“Use your words baby I can't see you under here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aimee said meekly.

“Yes, Sir, what?”

“Yes, Sir, wanna suck Lou. But I'm not coming out from under the covers.”

Zayn laughed, “Better get your dick under the covers Louis.”

Apparently it was Louis sitting next to her, rubbing her back because he tried to tug the covers from her hand. Aimee tightening her grip and refused, pulling them to her chest.

Sighing Louis let the blankets go and moved further down the bed so he could slide under the blanket. 

Zayn hadn't touched her pussy since he'd promised to fill her up so Aimee whined and pushed against him. Zayn pinched the back of her thigh. “Let Louis get settled you little cock slut.”

Louis’ bottom half came into view and Aimee rolled over onto her stomach on top of the pillow. She roughly pushed his legs apart. He was half hard so Aimee leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Aimee sucked hard and felt Louis fully harden in her mouth.

“Yeah, I'm settled,” Louis groaned.

“Got Louis’ cock in your mouth already?” Zayn asked, adjusting his position to line up with Aimee again.

“Mmhmm,” Aimee moaned, swirling her tongue around the head of Louis’ cock.

“Slut,” Zayn said, laying himself across her back and pushing into her.

The wet sound Zayn's cock made while entering her pussy was obscene. Aimee moaned around Louis’ cock, causing him to groan.

“So fucking wet, needed my cock so bad didn't you baby?” Zayn asked in a whisper in her ear.

Aimee nodded, pulling on Louis’ thighs trying to get him to move closer to her. With Zayn laying on her she couldn't move forward to take any more of his cock into her mouth.

Louis realized and moved closer after Aimee wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Once he settled again he was close enough to get him completely into her mouth. Her jaw already hurt but Zayn had finally started thrusting into her so she didn't care.

Zayn was close enough to watch her taking Louis’ cock. Zayn fisted his hand in the back of her hair and pushing her down, forcing Louis’ cock into her throat.

Aimee relaxed her throat, managing to take him down without gagging. Zayn set the pace for her, timing his thrusts with the pace he set for her.

Aimee stopped focusing on keeping rhythm, she let Zayn do it for her. She focused on relaxing her throat and breathing when she could. She tried to wiggle her hand under her hips to get to her clit but she couldn't. She just relaxed and let Zayn use her how he wanted.

Aimee fell so suddenly into subspace it scared her, she didn't have the warning buzz, she didn't float gently down she was just suddenly there. She stiffened up and gagged the next time Zayn pushed her down on Louis’ cock.

Zayn pulled her off and said, “Whoa babe, you ok?” 

Aimee couldn't answer, but she was adjusting to being in subspace and slowing relaxing.

“For fucks sake, give me her hand,” Louis growled thrusting his hands under the blanket next to his legs.

Zayn rolled off of her and grabbed her free hand and shoved it into Louis’ hands. He held her hand, and gently placed two fingers into it. Aimee squeezed, twice, slowly. She was ok and wanted to continue.

Zayn pried the blankets out of her hand and threw the blankets off of them, causing Aimee to whine and bury her face in the pillow below her.

“Is she ok?” Liam asked from somewhere on the bed.

Aimee squeezed Louis’ fingers again.

“Yeah, she's fine. I think she just, doesn't want to see anyone, or be seen.”

Aimee nodded as best she could. 

Zayn pulled just the sheet over her head and Louis’ lap, leaving her exposed from the middle of her back down.

Aimee relaxed again, and leaned forward taking Louis’ cock straight down her throat. Louis groaned and threw himself flat on his back.

Zayn chuckled and got up on his knees behind Aimee. He pulled her hips up, helping her get her knees underneath her. 

Aimee wiggled her hips, hoping to entice Zayn into fucking her again.

He reached out and smacked her ass hard, chuckling at her again, “Fucking whore.”

Aimee pulled off of Louis, breathing deep before pulling the sheet up for a moment, looking back at him and winking. She dove back down on Louis’ cock, tonguing the slit before taking him into her mouth to suck on the head, wrapping her fist around the base.

Zayn growled at her wink, it had the effect Aimee hoped it would. He grabbed her hips and drove himself into her, hard. Her hand around the base saved her from gagging again as Zayn pushed her forward, fucking her hard.

Aimee concentrated on the head of Louis cock, working the shaft with her hand while trying to hold herself up with her other hand. 

Louis picked up the sheet and peeked in at her, Aimee met his eye and took him down her throat again. He moaned, hips twitching as he tried not to thrust into her.

Aimee swallowed and Louis was finished, she pulled back so he was cumming in her mouth and she was swallowing it down. Zayn slowed down as he realized Louis was cumming. Some dripped out of her mouth and down Louis’ cock. When Louis was done she pulled off and lick up the cum that had dribbled out of her mouth. She kept licking until he was too sensitive and pulled her off.

As Louis slid away from her Zayn picked up the pace and Aimee pushed her face into the bed and started thrusting back, meeting Zayn’s strokes. Zayn started smacking her ass every few thrusts causing Aimee to whine.

Between the smacks Aimee could hear someone else having sex, she peeked from under the sheet and saw Liam pounding into Niall, who was sitting forward, sucking Harry’s cock while Liam had two fingers inside him.

Aimee watched them for a while, feeling her orgasm build as Zayn’s thrusts became irregular. She whined, thrusting back harder into him, she was so close she wanted to cum before Zayn pulled out of her. Zayn tightened his grip on her hips, speeding their pace, pulling her hard against him. Finally he reached under her, sliding a finger on either side of her clit, scissoring his fingers to squeeze her clit between them. 

He pinched her clit once more, pushing her over the edge. Aimee’s pussy squeezed Zayn’s cock, milking spurt after spurt from him, dragging moans from each of them. Zayn fell over next to Aimee and pulled the sheet from over her head. She whined but he pulled her against him and shushed her. 

“You’re going to suffocate, plus I like looking at you. Just watch, do you like watching baby?” Zayn asked quietly against her neck.

Aimee nodded.

“Good. Do you like like _being_ watched?”

Aimee nodded again.

“Also good, baby girl. There’s almost always an audience. I know you like the dirty talk, don’t you?”

Aimee nodded once again, wiggling back against Zayn as Harry came on Niall’s face. Niall flopped back on his back as Liam gently removed his fingers from Harry. Harry climbed off of Niall, laying down next to him, taking Niall’s cock in his hand.

Aimee glanced around, she didn’t see Louis. She tapped Zayn’s thigh, “Hmm?” He sounded like he was drifting off to sleep. Now that she had his attention Aimee has no idea how she was going to ask where Louis was. She wracked her brain, annoyed that she felt so fuzzy. She was nearly out of subspace but she knew she wouldn’t be able to talk for a while yet.

“Baby?” Zayn asked reaching over her to slide two of his fingers into her hand.

Aimee squeezed his fingers twice as an idea occurred to her. She let his hand go and spelled out Louis’ name in sign language.

“Babe, I don’t know…” Zayn started.

Harry cut him off, “She wants to know where Louis went.”

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom sweet. He’ll be back in a minute. Do you want me to go get him?” 

Aimee shook her head, satisfied to just know where he was. 

Niall’s groans brought their attention back to the scene in front of them. They knew that sound meant Niall would cum soon. Liam picked his hips to change the angle and the pace at which he was pounding into Niall, his second thrust must have hit Niall’s prostate directly because he arched up and painted his own stomach white with ropes of cum. Liam clenched his fingers, digging into Niall’s hips, bringing him hard against him a couple more times before pulling out and cumming across Niall’s stomach, adding to the drying cum there.

Liam fell over next to Niall, grinning and rubbing the cum into Niall’s skin.

Louis finally returned, tossing a damp rag onto Liam's stomach before climbing onto the bed next to Aimee and wiping away the remnants of tears on her face before dropping the rag on Zayn's stomach. He leaned in to kiss her softly laying down to pull her over on top of him.

“You're the best at blowjobs, you're my favorite,” Louis told her, pushing a finger into her mouth. Aimee started sucking on it as the others made indignant sounds.

“Ok have any of the rest of you had your dick her throat? She's the best, you're all above average but mediocre in comparison.”

“I did, but she stopped and wouldn't blow me anymore,” Harry pouted.

“She wouldn't blow you anymore because she was nice enough to deep throat you and you gagged her three times after she told you to stop,” Liam scoffed.

Aimee listened to their banter as she continued to suck on Louis’ finger her mouth, feeling herself sink deeper into subspace as Louis started to fuck her mouth with his finger.

Louis looked over to Liam, they exchanged a look Aimee couldn't read. She raised her eyebrows in question.

“Is she?” Liam asked.

“She's under but not far enough,” Louis answered.

Aimee pulled Louis’ finger from her mouth and looked at him questioningly. He didn’t say anything to her so she nipped at the tip of his finger, a little sharply.

“Ow, what?”

Aimee growled and gestured to Liam.

“What?” Liam asked.

Aimee narrowed her eyes at both of them as she tried to remember how to sign the letter H. Remembering, she tapped Harry with her foot and spelled out, “Why deeper.”

“She wants to know why you two want her deeper, as you both already knew. Also someone else needs to learn to sign so she doesn’t have to wake me up to tell what she wants,” Harry pouted.

Aimee hadn’t realized Harry was asleep, or nearly asleep, so she crawled over to him, signed out, “S-o-r-r-y.” before kissing his forehead, then cheeks, and last the tip of his nose.

Harry pulled her into his arms, laying her across his chest muttering, “It’s ok baby, I was just teasing.”

Aimee settled on his chest and reached over to take Niall’s hand, he was nearly asleep too.

“Oh no,” Louis said. “Give back my Omega, Haz. Liam said she’d been a good girl, yesterday and this morning, so she can have a little reward.”

Aimee popped her head up off of Harry’s chest and looked over her shoulder at Louis excited.

Harry pulled her head back down on to his chest, “Shh, baby he’s just trying to take you away from me.”

Aimee giggled and wiggled away from Harry, crawling back to Louis. She crawled up his legs and leaned down to tongue at the head of his cock. Louis’ cock twitched but he fisted Aimee’s hair and gently pulled her up to be face to face with him.

“I need you deep under baby, ok? Apparently these three are going to sleep through it so how about me and you and Liam go over to the other bedroom.”

Aimee nodded, crawled over Louis and went to the door to wait for Louis and Liam. They joined her at the door, arms around each other. She opened the door and skipped to the other bedroom door, waiting for them again. She had high hopes that she was going to get the belt she was promised, maybe nearly dying of embarrassment did have an upside.

As the Alpha ushered both the Omegas in the bedroom they all realized Zayn was padding along behind them. Zayn had been fast asleep when they left, he closed the door behind them saying, “You think I’m going to miss this? Harry and Niall can take or leave the, uh, rougher aspects of the things we like but I'm so in.”

Liam sat on the end of the bed and said, “Come here, baby girl.”

Aimee walked to stand in front of him as Zayn began rifling through their bags pulling out belts. Louis seemed to be looking for something else.

“Which one do you want Li?” Zayn asked, looking down at the pile of belts at his feet. 

“A wide one, we're only going to do a few to gauge how she reacts. Never been spanked with a belt, right baby girl?”

Aimee shook her head, she never had been.

“What about a paddle?”

Aimee shook her head again.

“We’re going to start with the hand, then go to paddle, then belt ok?”

Aimee nodded.

“I just want to be sure you fully understand what's going on before we start.”

Aimee nodded once again as Louis came over with the paddle and set it by Liam. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to him.

“She's pretty much completely up, mentally she's completely here,” Louis told Liam as Zayn brought over a belt.

Aimee nodded enthusiastically at Liam after Louis released her.

“Ok, I want you deep under before we start with the belt. Ready to go back down?”

Aimee nodded again as Louis took a seat on the bed, a little ways down from Liam and patted his lap. 

“Over both knees Lovie.”

Aimee took her position over Louis’ lap, her bottom towards Liam and Zayn, head pillowed on her forearms. 

Louis began rubbing and kneading her butt and thighs, he did it for so long that Aimee started getting antsy and whined. 

“I promise this is necessary, Lovie. Gets the blood flowing, give me a couple more minutes and I'll move on,” Louis explained, rubbing a hand over her back to settle her. 

Aimee relaxed, trusting that Louis knew what was best. She vaguely recollected that Zayn had done the same before he'd spanked her, but not for nearly as long. This was to be a much more intense spanking so Aimee assumed that was to be expected. 

Finally Louis picked his hand up and brought it down on her left cheek, not nearly as hard as Aimee would have liked, but it was a start. 

Louis got in a rhythm, it felt like he was systematically spanking every centimeter of her cheeks and thighs. It got harder as he went on and soon Aimee was whimpering and trying to hold still. She wished he'd held her legs down like Zayn had. 

“Be a good girl for me and hold still Lovie, understand?” Louis asked, pausing his blows. 

Aimee nodded once, not picking her head up from her arms.

“Hand,” Louis demanded.

Aimee held her hand behind her back, squeezing his fingers when he placed them in her hand. He released her hand and she pillowed her head again. As Louis started in on her again, harder than before. Aimee tried her best to hold still, but she knew she was still wiggling too much, she whined in distress, she wanted to be a good girl for Louis.

Aimee felt someone shift closer to her and Louis and place their thigh across her calves. She hummed gratefully, it made it harder to shift around. After that Louis’ blows came hard and fast and Aimee felt herself sinking back down into subspace, slowly this time, floating gently down. She moaned and rolled her back a little, feeling her slick really start to flow as she felt Louis getting hard against her hip.

Louis stopped as Aimee whined and tried to arch her back, struggling to lift her ass up to his hand. He chuckled and rubbed the back of her thighs as whoever it was took their leg off of her.

“Stand up Lovie.”

Aimee shakily made her way to her feet, she wobbled as Louis and Zayn both stood up quickly to stabilize her. Once they were sure she could stand Zayn sat back down, running a finger over the paddle sitting next to him on the bed. Louis continued to stand next to her, a hand on her hip as she wrapped her hand around her bottom, hands feeling icey cold on her heated cheeks.

Louis reached up and tipped her chin up toward his face, Aimee smiled dreamily up at him, she felt like she was going to float away. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, Louis chuckled against her and let her kiss him, even pulling her against him and running his hands down her back and squeezing her butt. Aimee started at the sudden pain, different from the sharp sting of his swats.

Louis licked his way into her mouth, Aimee pushed her chest into his, giving herself over to his control, again.

Eventually Louis pulled away from her, stabilizing her again before he stepped back. Aimee whined and tried to follow him. He steadied her once again and said, “Hold still Lovie, you’re going to fall over.” 

Aimee tried to hold still, but she felt herself swaying on her feet. 

“She’s pretty far under, she won't be able to stand once Zayn is done with her,” Louis said to the Alphas.

“Too far under to get fucked when we're done?” Zayn asked.

Aimee shook her head so vigorously Louis put a hand out to stop her from tipping over.

“I don’t think so,” Louis answered. “Come along, Lovie.”

Louis helped her to lay over one of Zayn’s knees. Zayn helped her get situated, her face on a pillow in Liam’s lap, before he trapped her thighs between his he pulled her pussy lips apart.

“Look how wet and swollen, Lou. I can’t believe how much she loves this.”

Aimee squirmed uncomfortably but Zayn stroked her back, “No baby, it’s good, it’s so good. I love how much you enjoy it. Louis prefers to be the one inflicting the pain even though he does like to take it sometimes, Niall and Harry will take it if we ask them to, but you want it baby. You need it, don’t you?”

Aimee nodded, shyly, before burying her face in the pillow.

“I also love how much it embarresses you to admit it, God I can’t wait to keep pushing you. I can’t wait to see where we get,” Zayn said, rubbing her back.

He didn’t give her any notice he just brought the paddle down. Aimee arched up so hard she came completely up off of Liam’s lap. Tears sprang to her eyes as Zayn put a hand on her back and pushed her back down onto Liam as Liam pushed his fingers into Aimee’s hand. She squeezed twice, but held onto his hand.

Liam must have signaled Zayn it was ok to continue because he brought the paddle down again, and again, and again. Aimee was sobbing and she had hit the point where she had no idea what she was feeling, only that she wanted to feel more. Liam wiggled his fingers in her hand, Aimee paused for a second, Zayn did as well, Aimee wanted to make sure she really was ok. She decided was, so she squeezed his fingers.

A moment later the paddle came down on her again, and again, peppering her thighs as well as her cheeks this time, slowly, methodically. Over and over. Aimee lost herself in it, sinking lower in the headspace. She didn’t know how long it went on just that she was both happy and sad when it stopped.

Aimee pulled her face from the pillow, reining in her tears she looked up at Liam. He wiped a tear from her cheek as Zayn grabbed her hip because she almost rolled off his lap trying to see Liam better.

“Easy baby girl,” Zayn chuckled.

When she heard him speak Aimee looked at him, he had to grab her hip again. Aimee reached up and ran her hand down his face.

“I know, he’s so pretty, right Lovie?” Louis was suddenly squatting next to her. 

Aimee started and tried to roll completely over to look at him.

“Nope, don’t do that,” Zayn said, pulling her back over on her stomach as Liam twitched his fingers that were still in her hand.

Aimee squeezed his hand twice, she was fine, she just couldn’t focus. It was almost like everything was new, like she’d just seen Zayn’s face for the first time, like each touch was brand new, and the best thing ever.

“Is she too far under?” Zayn asked.

Aimee shook her head, squeezing Liam’s fingers.

“She says she’s ok,” Liam said.

Louis came around next to Liam and squatted down again so he was eye level with Aimee. She looked into his bright blue eyes, dreamy smile across her face. She dropped Liam’s hand and ran her own across Louis’ forehead.

“She’s ok,” Louis said. “I don’t think she’s terribly coordinated right now, so don’t let her try and stand up. We should probably continue or she’ll start coming up.”

Zayn slid out from under her hips and helped Liam move her up the bed so she couldn’t accidentally roll off. Aimee rolled over onto her back, hissing at the feel of the sheets on her cheeks.

Aimee reached toward Louis and he crawled onto the bed next to her, stroking her face, gently running his hand down her body. She puckered her lips and Louis leaned in to kiss her. Aimee knew she had no finesse in this mindstate but she kissed Louis anyway. He led her through a slow sweet kiss as he ran his hand from her neck all the way down her side, as far down her thigh as he could reach.

Someone parted her thighs, and put their mouth to her clit. Aimee cried out into Louis’ mouth, Louis pulled away, laughing at her. He started kissing her neck and started moving down her body, settling at her chest, alternating between her nipples, biting, sucking, pinching.

Aimee couldn’t do anything but lay there and take the onslaught of sensation, it was too much and she came very quickly, tears running down her face again.

They released her pretty quickly, it was obvious she was feeling _too much_. Louis pushed her hair back off of her face as someone put their fingers into her hand, she waited until she caught her breath before squeezing.

“Look at me,” Louis said.

It took Aimee a minute to comply, looking at Louis the smile returned to her face. He smiled back at her before saying, “Are you listening? Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Aimee nodded, slowly, double squeezing the fingers still in her hand.

“You’re not very good at holding still right now and we don’t want you to get hurt so Zaynie is going to hold your legs and I’m gonna keep a hand on your back, but I won’t hold you down, I just want you to feel grounded. Is that ok?”

Aimee thought for a moment before nodding, _yes, that would be fine_. 

“Can you roll over?” 

It took her a minute but she eventually rolled over and Zayn leaned over across her calves and Louis placed a hand flat on her back between her shoulder blades. Aimee took a deep breath and Louis put a very slight amount of pressure on her back, as a warning, just before Liam’s belt landed across the bottom of her cheeks.

Aimee cried out as she arched up off the bed, tears streaming again, before she settled herself back on the bed the belt came down across the tops of her thighs, Aimee cried out and jerked, but she didn’t arch up off the bed again. The third one came down across the thickest part of her ass, making her cry out again. The fourth came down right across the crease where her ass met her thighs. Aimee was sobbing and Louis shoved his fingers back into her hand, she squeezed again, twice, she was ok. The last stroke with the belt came down almost exactly where he first one had landed.

Zayn got off of her legs and Aimee was immediately enveloped in body heat, she was sandwiched between two bodies, not sure who it was, and also not caring. She was pulled onto someone’s chest, he held her while she cried, she sobbed into his neck as he ran soothing hands down her back, stopping just short of her ass.

Slowly Aimee calmed down, and started coming up a little. She kissed then nipped at the neck of the person holding her, she still hadn't opened her eyes to see who it is.

Liam groaned, “Feeling better baby girl?”

Aimee nodded and lifted her head to look at him. He smiled and wiped away tears from her cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss. She sat up a little and pointed to the bathroom, asking him if she could go.

“Do you need help?”

Aimee shrugged.

“Go ahead.”

She slowly, shakily made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess, her face and eyes were red, her hair was a mess. Aimee took a few minutes to clean herself up, wiping the slick from her thighs, and put her hair up before rejoining the men on the bed.

Liam motioned for her to come to him so she climbed over the other two, with copious amounts of completely unnecessary touching.

Aimee straddled Liam's hips and leaned down to kiss him, hissing slightly at the burn of stretching the skin on her butt. Liam chuckled as she brought her lips to his. Tentatively, he slid his hands from her hips to run them lights across the welts crisscrossing her ass. She whimpered into his mouth but pressed herself further into him.

Aimee could feel his cock, pulsing, trapped between them. 

Liam pulled out of the kiss, “How do you feel baby? Want some cock?”

Aimee nodded as she heard Louis moan. She looked to the other side of the bed and Louis was sinking down on Zayn’s cock. She watched for a moment, mesmerized, as he took Zayn’s cock so effortlessly, his own cock bouncing around with his effort.

Liam stroked her cheek to bring her attention back to him. “Wanna fuck you from behind so I can see your ass, is that ok?”

Aimee nodded again and slid off of him. She got on her knees and pressed her cheek to the bed so she could watch Louis and Zayn.

She'd moved closer to them, close enough for Louis to reach over and run a finger down her ass cheek. Aimee hissed and wiggled her hips.

Liam brought his hands up and gripped her hips, holding her still, before pulling her lips open and pushing into her. Aimee had her knees together hoping Liam could get deep inside her. He spread his hands out flat on both of her cheeks, bringing just enough pain that Aimee sighed heavily and pushed back against him. 

Liam smacked her ass, lightly. Not hard enough to have gotten a reaction out of her normally, but Aimee cried out and reached back to cover the offended cheek.

Louis laughed and reached out to push her hand away, “Look how red she still is, even between the welts. She colors up better than Ni, and that's saying something.”

The Alphas rumbled in agreement and Aimee couldn't understand how Louis could be so calm and coherent while bouncing on Zayn's cock. She could hardly think with the way Liam was rocking into her.

Aimee looked away from where Louis and Zayn were joined to Zayn's face, nearly level with hers. She was taken aback again at how gorgeous he was, sure he always looked good, fantastic even, but when she was this far under everything was just _more_. Including Zayn's face apparently.

Aimee was glad she went nonverbal when she was under, otherwise she'd certainly be saying everything that crossed her mind. She carefully reached over to stroke his cheek. Slowly, because she was still shaky, not very coordinated, she ran a finger from his temple to the corner of his mouth before stroking across his bottom lip. He smirked at her before nipping at the pad of her finger.

Liam reached down and pulled her hand away from Zayn’s face.

“Careful baby girl, I'm rather partial to his eyes.”

Aimee realized that her finger had traveled a bit far from Zayn's lips. 

Liam pulled both of her hands behind her back and held them together, using her arms as leverage to pull her back to meet his thrusts.

Aimee couldn't focus on watching Louis and Zayn as Liam picked up the pace. Her face was pressed into the bed and all she wanted was for Liam to knot her. She tried to press back into him but she didn't have enough control of their thrusts to press back against the knot she could feel forming.

“No, knot baby. You took two last night you're not used to it yet.”

Aimee whined and tried again to press back onto Liam's knot.

Liam growled low, “I said no baby. Don't make me say it again.”

Aimee kept whining but stopped trying to get his knot into her. She felt several hands on her back, trying to soothe her. 

“Maybe later baby, tomorrow at the latest I promise,” Liam told her.

Liam let go of her wrists and slid a hand under her hips, collecting some of her slick and rubbing her clit. He let his other hand fall gently against one of her cheeks.

Aimee came immediately with a high pitched whine just before she felt herself sink all the way into subspace and unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I've been MIA after having been semi regular with my updates, "real life" has been getting in the way for a while. All sorts of crazy things have been coming up, nothing bad really just, stressful and time consuming! My updates are going to continue to be irregular until at least the second week of October, things SHOULD be calming down a little by then.
> 
> As always I really really appreciate all of you and your comments, you absolutely make my day, ESPECIALLY in this crazy stressful time I'm going through!


	15. If I Could Be The Reason Your Hair Is A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee's bum is sore, Louis gets a little awkward, and Liam is such a dad, a kinky, dirty, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have you ever written anything in the middle of the night and then read it back in the light of the day and go Oh My God is this straight up filthy? Well that's what happened here. This chapter is just smut, that's it, zero story progression, just a whole day of sex.

When Aimee woke up she was laying on Zayn’s chest. Someone was stroking a finger across one of her butt cheeks. She wondered if she'd ever wake up on a bed again or if she was going to be sleeping on other people forever.

 

The finger on her ass became an entire hand, then two, kneading her ass gently. Aimee hissed and Louis shushed her.

 

“Don't wake them,” he whispered. “Roll over here and cuddle me.”

 

Aimee eased off of Zayn and rolled over into Louis’ arms. 

 

“How does it feel Lovie?” Louis asked while running a hand down her back and over her butt.

 

“Hurts, but good,” Aimee mumbled into his neck.

 

“Good. How do you feel? Ok? Not sad? Do you feel safe?”

 

Aimee picked her head up to look at Louis. “I'm ok, I feel fine. Why?”

 

“I'm just worried about sub drop, you were really deep and you didn't really get after care because you dropped all the way. Can I just hold you for a while? Or do you want something else? Water? Food?”

 

Aimee thought for a moment, she'd read about sub drop in passing but didn't really understand it.

 

“Some water? Then the holding,” Aimee requested.

 

Louis slid out of bed and left the room. He came back a moment later with a bottle of water. He pulled the lid off and helped her sit up to drink it. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she started drinking. Aimee finished the bottle and laid back down, exhausted.

 

Louis crawled back into bed and Aimee snuggled into his side.

 

“Why am I so tired?” Aimee asked.

 

“You were having a lot of emotions earlier, plus we beat the shit out of you. That's all very tiring. Sleep, Lovie. Ok? Do you need to go to the bathroom first? Do you want more water?”

 

“I probably should go to the bathroom, but Liam is asleep.”

 

“It's ok, you won't get in trouble. Promise. Do you need help?”

 

“Yeah, walk with me please?”

 

Louis helped her up and held her hand into the bathroom, she was wobbly. Aimee slipped into the water closet, emerging a few minutes later. He helped her back to bed, Liam and Zayn had shifted in their sleep and were now curled around each other. 

 

They climbed back on the bed, Aimee laying across Louis’ chest, hissing at the sheet moving against her butt. They fell asleep again wrapped up together.

 

Some time later Aimee was woken up by Niall.

 

“Why did you guys abandon us for the smaller bed?”

 

Louis just groaned at him and pushed the sheet down to show him Aimee’s ass.

 

“Oh,” was his only answer as he climbed onto the bed.

 

Niall straddled Aimee’s thighs and carefully drew a finger down over the welts.

 

“Can I lotion?” Niall asked.

 

Aimee nodded and Louis handed Niall the lotion.

 

Even though he warmed it between his hands before he put the lotion on her it still felt like ice on her overheated cheeks, making Aimee whine needily and arch her back.

 

Niall and Louis moaned as the Alphas stirred.

 

“Liam, can I?” Niall asked.

 

Liam rolled over, burying his face in Zayn's chest, “Give her pussy a rest.”

 

Niall didn't miss a beat, “How do you feel about anal?”

 

Aimee and Louis laughed as Liam blindly reached behind his back and pushed Niall, good naturedly.

 

“While not opposed to it I don't really have any experience with it so maybe not the best option right now,” Aimee told him. “Now finish lotioning me please.”

 

Niall whined, jokingly, and went back to lotioning her butt and thighs while rutting against her. 

 

Aimee was panting, between the pain he was causing her and how much he was getting off on hurting her, however slightly, was making her breathless.

 

“I think I might be on team pain now,” Niall said allowed, to no one in particular as he pushed down on one of Aimee’s welts, causing her to gasp and push back against him.

 

Liam and Zayn laughed, situating themselves to where they could watch Niall rub himself off on Aimee.

 

“Babe, can I fuck your, uh,” Niall paused, causing Aimee to look over her shoulder at him. “Your like, ass crack? Like,” he trailed off before pulling her ass cheeks apart and slid his dick in.

 

“Like,” Niall paused and started laughing so hard they barely understood the rest of the sentence. “Like a, like a, like a hotdog between your buns.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Aimee muttered into Louis’ chest. 

 

“Dude you totally ruined the moment, get off of her,” Louis told him.

 

Niall was still laughing as he let himself topple sideways off of Aimee. Liam and Zayn reached out and pulled him over between them. 

 

Niall ended up facing Liam who snaked a hand around and buried it between Niall's cheeks at the same time as Zayn reached around and took hold of Niall's cock.

 

Aimee crawled over Louis so he was between her and the Niall/Alpha sandwich so she could watch while she laid on Louis.

 

“Wanna watch baby? Or do you want to go to the other room?”

 

“Wanna watch,” Aimee pouted.

 

“Ok, baby girl. Want to climb on my thigh?”

 

Aimee thought for a moment before swinging her leg over and straddling his thigh and settling her head on his shoulder. 

 

Niall was moaning and writhing between the Alphas. He was doing all the work for them, pushing himself back onto Liam's fingers, then forward into Zayn's fingers wrapped a little too loosely around his cock.

 

Aimee reached down and parted her lips so her clit was in direct contact with Louis. Louis was hard against her stomach and she made sure to rub against his cock while rubbing herself on his thigh.

 

“You can ride Louis’ thigh all you want but you'd better not cum back there,” Liam said, not even turning his head to look over his shoulder at the Omegas.

 

“Both of us, or?” Louis asked.

 

“You can cum Lou,” came Liam's answer.

 

Aimee whined but kept rubbing herself against Louis as she watched the Alphas make Niall come unglued.

 

Niall was whimpering and trying to writhe away from them. He was panting something over and over that Aimee couldn't make out. She stilled and leaned towards them to try and make it out.

 

“Please please too much Daddy too much Daddy please please,” was the quiet litany pouring from Niall's mouth.

 

 _So is Liam Daddy? Or Zayn?_ Aimee wondered.

 

Louis popped her ass lightly and Aimee jumped. 

 

“Focus,” Louis growled at her.

 

Aimee rearranged herself so she was straddling Louis’ waist instead of his thigh. Louis realized what she was doing and pulled his cock down flat against his stomach then grasped her hips.

 

She sank down and began sliding herself forward and backward on his cock. Her slick more than eased the way. The head of his cock rubbed against her clit with every stroke. She slid all the way forward, his cock head nearly slipping into her hole, before sliding down, dragging her clit all the way down his shaft, pussy leaking onto his balls. 

 

“Yes, good. This, good,” Louis mumbled. 

 

Aimee grinned, happy to make him lose the power of proper speech for once. She put her hands flat on his chest and picked up her pace. Focusing on him helped her keep her mind off of how good it felt to ride Louis like this. 

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that Niall was cumming, but Louis was breathing hard and was on the verge of following Niall. Aimee dug her fingers into Louis’ chest and quickened her pace, holding back her own orgasm.

 

Louis was making unintelligible noises and panting, digging his fingers into Aimee’s hips, squeezing hard, sure to leave crescent shaped intentions from his nails. Arching up he came, spurting between her lips with an undignified noise.

 

Aimee slowed, trying to make sure she didn't come as well. She eased off of him slowly, strings of slick and cum dripping from her onto him.

 

She paused, shaking and panting as she straddled him. She was so close to coming she feared she would come should she move to get completely off of him.

 

Louis slipped his hand from her hip to between her legs. Aimee caught his wrist just before his thumb grazed her clit.

 

“Don't touch. Gonna cum.”

 

Louis wiggled his wrist and she let him go, he helped her climb off of him. 

 

“Clean up the mess you made,” Louis told her, fisting his hand in her hair and pushing her down to his softening cock.

 

Aimee did as she was told and began licking Louis clean, tasting the both of them on him. Behind her Aimee heard someone clear their throat, assuming it was Harry she continued, taking Louis’ twitching cock into her mouth.

 

“I appreciate the effort love but I doubt I’ll be getting hard again,” Louis told her, pulling her off her cock. “Haz would probably appreciate your mouth even more.”

 

Aimee looked over her shoulder at Harry. He was standing at the end of the bed, sweatpants pulled below his balls, fisting his cock.

 

“Hmm, can Harry not gag me while I blow him?” Aimee asked, turning around and standing up on her knees.

 

“Probably not,” Zayn interjected. “But you should do it anyway.”

 

“Gagging is _not_ one of my kinks, thanks,” Aimee said, flopping down on her back between Louis and Liam.

 

All of the boys chuckled. Harry kept standing at the end of the bed looking back and forth between the five of them, jerking his cock.

 

“Fuck Niall,” Liam said. “He’s already loose.”

 

Niall whined, “My ass hurts.”

 

“Liar, you’re just lazy,” Louis countered with a laugh. 

 

Louis stood up on the bed and walked to the end, climbing into Harry’s arms. “Take me to the other room, they’re all done and Aim isn’t allowed to cum.”

 

Aimee whined at that as Harry carried Louis out of the room. “Get over here you dirty girl,” Liam said, opening his arms to her.

 

She rolled over into Liam’s arms, he patted her butt, causing her to squeal in surprise and pain.

 

Liam chuckled, “Sorry baby girl. I forgot.”

 

Aimee growled, “Forgot you beat me with a belt?”

 

“Never,” Liam whispered, patting her back this time. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Wet, want to cum,” Aimee whimpered, wiggling, trying to get a little friction between her legs.

 

“Hold still,” Liam told her sinking his fingers into her hips. “You can cum later.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Aimee grumbled. “You came on Niall.”

 

Liam chuckled again, cupping one of her battered cheeks. “Sleep.”

 

Aimee snuggled into Liam’s chest, rubbing her face into the hair she found there, and willed herself back to sleep, hoping he would let her cum when she woke up.

 

Hours later Aimee awoke alone, judging by the light in the room the sun a begun to set, they’d spent the entire day sleeping and having sex. She needed to use the bathroom but didn’t know where Liam was, no sounds or light came from the living room beyond the cracked door. She was still wet and aching, wishing for release.

 

She slid from the bed and made her way to the living room, Liam and Zayn were both asleep on one couch, Liam reclined in one of the recliners at the end of the couch and Zayn laying across the couch, his head in Liam’s lap. Harry and Niall were on the other couch, with Niall’s head in Harry’s lap. The television was on, the volume low, casting shadows across the dark room.

 

Aimee stood looking at them for a moment, wanting to wake them to see if they were ready for dinner, and wanting to leave them in peace at the same time. She continued on to the other bedroom, wondering if Louis was in there. 

 

When she opened the door she heard the shower turn off in the adjoining bathroom. “Lou?” Aimee called softly, not wanting to disturb the men behind her in the living room.

 

She slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. “Lou?” she called again, a little louder.

 

“In here babe,” Louis called from the bathroom.

 

Aimee walked to the open bathroom door to see Louis drying himself off. 

 

“Hi,” Louis said with a grin.

 

“Hi,” Aimee answered. “I have to pee.”

 

Louis looked a little confused and dropped his towel, “I just got clean, but I guess we can do it in the shower. We can just get clean again.”

 

It was Aimee’s turn to be confused, “I just mean, Liam is asleep. I didn’t want to wake him. What did you mean?”

 

Louis went red, “Oh I thought you wanted, never mind. I already ordered dinner, we should wake them anyway. It will be here soon. You can ask Liam if you can go.”

 

He started toward the door but Aimee caught his arm and his face went redder. “Lou, I’ve never seen you embarrassed about anything. Talk to me, if you want to do or try something. I’ll gladly do it. Right now I’d need Liam’s permission but I’ll do anything you want.”

 

“It’s nothing, I thought you came to me because you wanted, the pee thing.”

 

“Oh, _oh,_ ,” Aimee said, eyes going wide as she realized what he meant.

 

“That’s just what the others do when they want to have a go at it. They seek me out alone and just tell me they have to go. I’m sorry I know it might be a bit outside the norm, even of the stuff we like, I hope you’re not upset that I…”

 

Aimee cut him off, “Louis, stop. Of course I’m not upset. And if you want to do that, with me, I’ll try it. Once I’m not on bathroom restrictions.”

 

Louis still looked embarrassed and Aimee was pleasantly surprised to see a more submissive side of him. She knew it was there, he showed it with the Alphas, sometimes, but never with her. Aimee pulled him to her, tipping her head up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

“And I mean really, you helped our Alpha whip me with a belt earlier, do you really think a little pee is going to put me off?” Aimee asked him with a small laugh.

 

Louis laughed with her, leaning down to kiss her again. With a hand against her lower back he laid his other hand against her lower abdomen and pressed down on her bladder. Aimee tensed, only just stopping herself from peeing in the floor. She pulled away from Louis’ kiss and shoved him gently, just like that his dominant side was back.

 

“I hate you so much,” she told him.

 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Louis chuckled, releasing her completely and leaving the room.

 

Aimee stood there for a moment squeezing her legs together before following Louis out to the living room. He was kneeling next to Niall on the floor next to the couch running his hand across Niall’s chest, whispering in his ear.

 

Aimee climbed onto the couch, straddling Zayn. She leaned over pressing a kiss to the exposed side of his neck. “Wakey wakey Z.”

 

Zayn chuckled before opening his eyes, wrapping his hands around the outside of her thighs. He slid his hands around and ran them down her cheeks causing Aimee to hiss. She pushed his hands off of her and climbed off of him, glaring at him. He blew her a kiss and Aimee responded by sticking her tongue out.

 

Aimee moved over to Liam’s side and ran her fingers through his hair. “Li, time to wake up. Lou ordered dinner and it will be here soon.”

 

Liam’s eyelashes fluttered before looking up at her. He smiled up at her, sliding a hand up the back of her thigh to squeeze her ass. Aimee growled at him and moved away.

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Aimee asked.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught some movement and turned to see Louis vigorously shaking his head behind her, he stopped quickly when she turned. She looked back at Liam, eyebrows raised. He didn’t say anything.

 

“Look he already almost made me piss myself, he doesn’t get a vote,” Aimee growled.

 

“On purpose?” Liam asked.

 

“Yes,” Aimee growled. “Can I please go pee?”

 

Liam waved his hand vaguely and said, “Yeah go ahead.”

 

Aimee made a run for the nearest bathroom. When she got back the food had arrived, Louis and Niall were laying the food out. Aimee went back to the couch and climbed into Liam’s lap, curling up and laying her head on his shoulder.

 

Liam wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I feel like you're buttering me up for something,” Liam told her.

 

Aimee snorted, “Nah, I just kind of like you.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“Moderately. A bit. Somewhat.” Aimee had a hard time holding in a giggle.

 

“Hmm,” was Liam's only response before Niall called them all to dinner.

 

They has a quiet dinner and soon found themselves back on the couch, trying to decide on a movie again. Aimee was in Liam’s lap with Louis rubbing her feet, he was trying to make up for trying to make her pee in the floor earlier. Before they’d decided on the movie Aimee felt herself drifting off again, to her own surprise. She’d slept most of the day, she wondered if being around Niall was going to push her heat up. She’d never been round many other Omegas, just Lauren whose heat was about six weeks after hers, at a counter point like Niall and Louis.

 

Liam had pulled a blanket around them so Aimee wouldn’t get cold. She pulled it up over her shoulder and curled into Liam, shuddering when her abused bum slid across his sweatpants.

 

“Sleepy again already babe?” Liam asked.

 

“Mmhmm,” Aimee answered, rubbing her face into Liam’s neck, scenting him.

 

“Come on, I’ll put you to bed,” Liam told her, wrapping his arms around her, preparing to stand up and carry her to bed.

 

“No, no I’ll stay here if no one else is going to bed.”

 

“You sure babe?” Liam asked, leaning back into the couch.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Aimee mumbled into his neck.

 

Liam settled them back into the couch, running his hands over her body. Stopping to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. Aimee moaned and arched up into his hand.

 

“What are you two doing under that blanket?” Zayn asked from the other couch.

 

“Not enough,” Aimee mumbled causing Liam to laugh.

 

“Go to sleep baby girl,” Liam told her, finally releasing her nipple.

 

Aimee sighed and curled back into Liam and let herself drift off.

 

Later Aimee jerked awake, an explosion on the TV rousing her suddenly. Liam wrapped his arms around her.

 

“It’s ok baby, just the movie,” Liam told her.

 

Aimee relaxed back into him and watched the last ten minutes or so of what she could only assume was one of the Bourne movies judging by Matt Damon running around on the screen. Louis started rubbing one of her feet again, she wiggled the toes of her other foot against his cock, feeling him get half hard under her ministrations.

 

Liam took one look at Louis’ face and slid his hand down her leg to sus out what the two Omegas were up to. He helped Aimee rub Louis to full hardness. 

 

Louis whimpered and thrust up into Liam’s hand.

 

“Now what are you up to?” Zayn asked as the credits began rolling.

 

“Teasing Lou,” Aimee giggled in answer, pulling her feet out of Louis’ lap, he’d long since stopped rubbing them. 

 

“Don’t act like you’re not wet too,” Louis growled at her.

 

“Honey I’ve been wet most of the day,” Aimee countered, not so subtly digging her elbow into Liam’s ribs.

 

“Ow, yes, I know. I owe you an orgasm,” Liam said, pulling the offending elbow away from him.

 

“Well someone owes me one now,” Louis growled causing everyone else to laugh.

 

“Ok, ok. Bedtime,” Liam announced.

 

Aimee unwrapped herself and Liam from the tangle of the blanket and stood up.

 

“Oh look, a wet spot on my sweats,” Liam mused.

 

“Well if I were allowed to wear more clothes I wouldn’t be leaving wet spots all over the place,” Aimee shrugged, turning slightly pink and feeling herself get wetter. She turned and made her way to the bedroom before any of them could smell it and comment.

 

Aimee could hear them following along behind her as she climbed into the middle of the huge bed and laid down on her back, crossing her ankles. The boys all came in and climbed in around her, she ended up between Niall and Liam. 

 

Niall slid on top of her trapping her legs between his so she couldn’t spread her legs and invite him in. He help her arms to her side and kissed her hard and deep. Liam was sitting beside them, running his hands over both of them, squeezing and pinching as he went.

 

Louis moaned in such away Aimee and Niall pulled away from each other and turned to look at Louis already riding Zayn. Harry was poised behind Louis, fisting his own cock and pushing a finger into Louis beside Zayn’s cock..

 

“Wait, are they gonna? Get off me a minute,” Aimee said rolling on her side and wiggling from under Niall.

 

Aimee crawled over to Louis’ side and settled on her knees, sitting back on her feet. Louis was flushed all the way down his chest, his forehead already covered in sweat. She pushed his hair off his face and he turned to look at her.

 

“Lovie,” Louis panted.

 

“He’s on his way under, baby girl,” Zayn told her.

 

Louis let out a cross between a squeak and a moan and Aimee quickly looked at what Harry was doing. Harry had just slipped a second finger inside Louis. He flipped the cap closed on the lube in his hand that Aimee hadn’t seen, she stared at it a little confused.

 

“Just want to be extra safe,” Harry told her, setting the lube down. “We’ve had a lot of sex today and Lou is about to get stretched further than he has been in a while.”

 

Aimee nodded and reached out to feel how stretched Louis was around Zayn and Harry. “I don’t think you’re going to fit,” Aimee told Harry.

 

“I’ll fit, we’ve done it several times,” Harry laughed, wiggling his fingers, further loosening Louis up.

 

Aimee’s eyes went wide, looking from Harry’s cock back to Louis.

 

“He loves it, I promise,” Harry told her. “I’ll go slow and make sure he’s ready.”

 

Aimee looked back to Louis to see him nodding vigorously, “Love it, Lovie. Love it.”

 

She smiled at him and pushed his hair off his forehead again, running her other hand down Louis’ back as Harry added another finger. Louis relaxed quickly, far quicker than Aimee would have. His eyes had a glazed dreamy look to them and Aimee could tell he was completely under.

 

Aimee was fascinated, she’d never seen Louis in subspace. She’d seen Niall under several times but she’d rarely seen Louis submissive, muchless this far gone. Louis had his hand on Zayn’s pecs, digging his fingers into the wings across the top. Zayn was gripping Louis’ hips, sinking his fingers in as well. Aimee ran her hands over both of them, touching everywhere she could, but she left Harry alone, not wanting to distract him from his task of making sure Louis wasn’t hurt.

 

Niall slid up behind her, his knees resting outside her thighs. Aimee pushed her ass back against his groin the gasped as she made contact. Niall laughed, “Yeah babe, it’s going to feel like that for a while. I’ll be sure to remind you of it often.”

 

Louis’ head fell forward with a long groan, Harry was sliding another finger into Louis. Niall took the lube from Harry and coated two of his fingers and tossed the lube back next to Harry. 

 

“Lean forward, babe,” Niall told her.

 

Aimee responded immediately, leaning forward onto her hands, resting her head on Louis’ upper arm. She felt Louis press a kiss to the top of her head as Niall brushed a finger over her asshole. Aimee jumped, she wasn’t sure what she expected but it wasn’t that.

 

“Relax,” Niall commanded, rubbing a finger across it again.

 

 _Easier said than done,_ Aimee thought as she took a deep breath and forced her body to go lax.

 

“Lou and I do this almost every day,” Niall said, trying to reassure her, putting his free hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

 

“Yes, well yours is self lubricating and sort of made for cock,” Aimee growled.

 

Niall slid his hand down her back and pressed his entire hand against one of her inflamed cheeks. Aimee hissed and pulled away causing Niall and Liam, who’d joined them, to laugh.

 

“Hold still I’m trying to get a finger in your ass,” Niall laughed, pulling her back to her previous position and running his finger over her hole again.

 

Aimee growled low and relaxed herself again as he tried to press into her. She felt her body tense again, fighting Niall’s intrusion. Aimee exhaled and relaxed again as Niall tried again, this time his finger tip slid in. Aimee gasped at the intrusion.

 

“Ok, babe?” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah,” she panted.

 

“How does it feel?” Niall asked, sliding in a little further, wiggling his finger a little.

 

“Weird.”  
Niall started to draw his finger out and Aimee clamped down on him. “It’s ok babe, relax it’s just my finger.”

 

Aimee relaxed again, letting Niall pull his finger nearly out before pushing it back in. She huffed a sigh, it felt weird, but good. They went on like that for a few minutes with Niall slowly fingering her, wiggling his finger to make room for another a finger. Liam was running one hand over her back, the other was pinching her nipples in turn before pushing two fingers into her mouth.

 

“Guys, I’m gonna, if you want to watch. I think Aimee does,” Harry said.

 

Aimee sat up, nearly pushing Niall out out of her. She leaned slightly to the side to have a clear view of Harry on his knees, fingers still inside Louis but cock poised to take their place. Once everyone’s focus was on him Harry ensured his cock was well lubed and pulled his fingers out of Louis and pushed his cock in.

 

Louis let out a sob but pushed back, wanting more. Harry gave it to him, pushing in another couple inches, causing Zayn to make a strangled noise. Aimee reached around Louis and ran a comforting hand across Zayn’s chest without actually looking at him. 

 

Harry finally got fully seated inside Louis with copious squeaks and moans from all parties involved. Niall started moving in Aimee again as she leaned forward to look at Louis’ face. He was flushed and sweating still but his eyes were closed and he looked enraptured. Aimee pushed his hair off his face again and he turned toward her, eyelashes fluttering and finally opening. He tried to say something but couldn’t form words.

 

“You ok honey?” Aimee asked with a squeak as Niall started rotating the finger inside her.

 

Louis nodded and puckered his lips at her.

 

“Oh, you want a kiss?” Aimee asked.

 

“Yes,” Louis panted, nodding again.

 

Aimee leaned forward and Niall moved with her, still fucking his finger into her. She pressed her lips to Louis’, he promptly opened his mouth, deepening their kiss. Niall took advantage of Aimee’s distraction and pushed a second finger into her. She squeaked into Louis’ mouth, then pulled away, cussing Niall.

 

“Oh, you’re fine, your pussy is leaking like a faucet, hush,” Niall countered.

 

“Ass?” Louis asked

 

“Mmhmm,” Aimee answered, nodding.

 

“Cock?” Louis asked.

 

“N-no,” Aimee moaned as Niall scissored his fingers inside her.

 

“No?” Niall asked.

 

“Not this time? Please?” 

 

“Ok, not this time,” Niall acquiesced.

 

Their stilted conversation was brought to an end when Zayn let go of one of Louis’ hips and moved it to his cock.

 

“Time to cum Lou,” Zayn told him.

 

It only took a few strokes for Zayn to pull Louis’ over the edge, spraying across Zayn’s chest. Both the Alphas inside him followed him over, pushing themselves deep inside him, cumming together. Louis collapsed onto Zayn’s chest as Harry eased his softening cock out of him. Aimee was amazed by the amount of cum coming out of Louis and really wanted to stick a finger in as Harry eased Zayn’s cock out. She decided against it, because Louis was mostly unconscious, she couldn’t ask him if he was to sore.

 

Without any notice Niall pushed Aimee forward onto her hands and pushed his cock into her pussy without extracting his fingers from her ass. Aimee immediately felt fuller than she ever had before, even with a knot inside her. 

 

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,” Aimee growled, turning her head and pressing her face into the bed.

 

Aimee felt the buzzing starting and welcomed it, letting subspace wash over her as she turned her head to take a deep breath. She pushed back against Niall, trying to get him to quicken his pace. Niall picked up on what she wanted and slammed into her, hard. He kept the pace up, gripping her hip with his free hand, guiding her. She felt a hand on her stomach suddenly, that slid down to her clit.

 

Aimee assumed it was Liam but she wasn’t sure, at least two people had gotten off the bed and returned since she’d buried her face in the bed. Whoever it was pinched her clit and drew her orgasm from her. The combination of subspace, Niall’s fingers, and his cock made for the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt, she was fighting falling into unconsciousness as she felt Niall spilling inside of her. She let go and the world went black.

 

She awoke to her legs being hitched over someone’s shoulders and seconds later someone was sucking on her clit. She reached down the buried her fingers in his hair, it was Liam. She tugged lightly.

 

“Just fuck me, please,” Aimee begged.

 

Liam looked up her body as he sucked her clit into his mouth to nibble, Aimee groaned and pulled his hair again.

 

He released her clit and pulled away. “Fine, fine, flip over,” Liam sighed, sitting up and pulling pillows towards them for Aimee to put under her hips.

 

Aimee arranged herself on the pillows, putting her clit against it. Liam didn’t waste any time he pushed right into her. She didn’t hear the lube bottle but she felt it on Liam’s finger as he ghosted it across her other hole.

 

She was still so relaxed he was able to push in without too much resistance, Aimee moaned, pushing back against him.

 

“I think she likes it,” Louis slurs from somewhere near her.

 

A couple other people hummed in agreement, Aimee wasn’t sure who just from the overlapping noises. But is made her more aware of what was going on around her and Liam, she didn’t open her eyes but she was pretty sure they were all watching Liam fuck her. And someone was definitely smoking weed, Louis probably given the slurring.

 

She finally cracked an eye and confirmed both of her suspicions, the rest of the boys were cuddling around them watching Liam fuck into her, passing a joint between them. Aimee opened her mouth and Zayn held the joint to it, Liam slowed down while she inhaled, only to pick up the pace when Zayn started to inhale himself.

 

Aimee tried to hold the smoke in but it started escaping with each of Liam’s thrusts, causing Niall to giggle at the puffs escaping her lips. She gave up and released it all and buried her face back in the bed, she still enough out of it that if they were quiet she could pretend that she wasn't the center of everyone's attention.

 

Liam had both his cock and a finger buried inside her, working them at counterpoint, going deeper with the finger in her ass with each thrust.

 

Aimee lost herself in the sensation. Her body rolling with Liam’s she lost track of how many times she came, or how long they'd been having sex. She knew she'd shifted from her hands, to her forearms, to hiding her face in the blanket several times each. Louis had checked with her to make sure she was ok twice and someone had offered her the weed three or four times, she'd only accepted twice, the drugs and the subspace becoming a little _too much_. 

 

Finally Aimee felt Liam's knot teasing at her entrance, he pushed it in as he pulled his finger out if her, causing her to squeal into the blanket with one last orgasm she gave out, luckily she was already laying on a pile of pillows. Liam rolled them onto their sides and someone pushed their fingers into her palm, she squeezed twice, weakly as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk! I'm sorry I was gone for far longer than I expected to be, it's been over a month! Life was super messy and I traveled like 3000 miles for a friend's wedding and so that took up a lot of time and attention. Anyway I'm going to try and get back on my one chapter a week schedule, it might take me a few weeks to get there. Hope you enjoyed the smutty smut smut.


	16. Stay Away From Other Boy's Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tonight's episode Aimee experiences a new thing, pretty much everyone gets jealous and possessive, and I continue my hockey addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about 5 times the length of my usual chapters so I really hope it makes up for how long it took to write it. I've got a bunch of notes at the end of the chapter.

Nine o’clock the next morning found the the boys and Aimee packing and double checking they hadn't forgotten anything.

The crew and security team had started arriving around six and most of the doors were propped open up and down the hallway so everyone could move about freely, making sure everything was ready to get back on the road by two.

Zayn had picked out Aimee’s clothes and in turn she'd helped him dress before Liam gave her a few hours reprieve in her grounding so she could join Caroline in repacking the tour clothing and getting wardrobe ready to travel again.

“It's a good thing it's getting cool out,” Caroline said.

“What? Why?” Aimee asked, confused.

“Because you need to wear this scarf when we go outside. There were paps when I came in at seven,” Caroline told her, holding a scarf out that matched her dress perfectly. 

“Your neck is a mess,” Caroline said coming closer, tipping her head to the side. “Who did that? It's so bad.”

Aimee felt herself turn bright red before she took the offered scarf and muttered, “Liam.”

“Sorry, Love. Didn't mean to embarrass you, I assumed you didn't care,” Caroline said releasing her chin, stepping back. “You didn't try and cover them up.”

“I kind of, forgot,” Aimee stuttered, still red faced. “I didn't do my hair and makeup.” Her eyes widened as she realized, “I've just been walking around, everyone saw.”

Aimee flopped down on the couch and covered her face, wincing at the pain she'd caused herself, having forgotten about her raw bottom. Caroline came and sat down next to her and pulled Aimee close, Aimee turned her face into Caroline's shoulder, doing her best to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“It's ok honey, no one is going to judge you. You've only been here a few weeks and everyone already adores you, just like they adore the boys. No one will fault you guys for taking a few days to explore your relationship, we've all be there. Ok?”

Aimee nodded and Caroline released her.

“But put the scarf on,” Caroline laughed.

Aimee looped the scarf around her neck and tied it, still red faced. 

Just before noon Aimee sat down to lunch with the boys.

“What's with the scarf? I didn't pick that out,” Zayn asked, pushing Aimee’s chair in for her as she sat, exceptionally gently.

“Had to cover my neck. I look like an extra in the latest teen vampire movie and there are paps downstairs. Caroline and I have been in and out all morning,” Aimee groaned. “They were all yelling my name and asking questions about Niall.”

“What did you say?” Louis asked.

“Nothing, obviously. I pretended they weren't there,” Aimee shrugged.

“Right, sorry, I forgot this isn't your first time dealing with them,” Louis apologized.

Aimee nodded as she filled her plate with salad. “By the way, paps make it even more nerve wracking to be running around in a dress with nothing underneath, thanks for that Z.”

“Babe, you know panties would just hurt your bum,” Zayn's countered.

Aimee scoffed.

They chatted quietly throughout their half an hour lunch before Aimee looked at the watch on her wrist, Niall's, or maybe Louis’ and said, “I've got to get back to work.”

Niall whined at her, “Just quit, it's fine.”

Aimee burst out laughing, “Yeah ok, I'll quit my job _as your employee_ and become the little missus who sits on your tour bus, free loading.”

“I'm fine with that,” Louis chimed in, Niall and Harry nodded in agreement.

Aimee scoffed, standing up and setting her napkin on the table, “It'll never happen. I'd be bored out of my mind.”

She made her way around the table, kissing each of the boys amid Louis and Niall's protests.

Liam caught her wrist as she turned away from him after a lingering kiss. Aimee thought he wanted another kiss so she leaned back over to him. He closed his mouth and kissed her once more, fighting a smile.

“Actually what I wanted was to tell you to be back by 1:45. I want you to go downstairs with us. But I'll happily take as many kisses as you're willing to give.”

“Oh, ok Alpha,” Aimee said with a smile.

Liam groaned like he was in pain as he released her wrist. Aimee suddenly realized he did that every time they weren't in a sexual setting and she called him that. She wondered if he thought she did it on purpose as she turned toward the door, calling her last goodbyes. 

Aimee really didn't mean to get a rise out of him, it was comfortable for her to call him Alpha, especially when he was telling her something he wanted her to do, like just now. 

Aimee found Caroline and returned to work with her.

“Aimee, are you ok? You've been quiet since lunch,” Caroline asked her a while later.

“Yes sorry, just thinking about something. Oh, Liam wants me back upstairs by 1:45.”

Caroline waved her hand, “That's no problem, we should be done before that. 1:30 at the latest. Anything you want to talk about?”

Aimee sighed, “Maybe? I'm going to try talking to Li about it first, but I might need some advice later.”

“Anytime, Love. Are you officially moving to bus one?”

Aimee nodded, “Yes, Liam asked me this morning.”

“And you, want to be there?”

Aimee realized she was still being a bit contemplative and distant and had given Caroline the wrong idea, “Oh yes, I'm just thinking about something I said, I couldn't tell if it bothered Liam or not so I'm just going to ask.”

“Yes, girl. Just ask, better to know than wonder and let it bother you,” Caroline told her, shaking her head. “As cliché as the saying is, communication is key. Especially in new relationships, and even more so in pack. Better to have everything in the open than have confusion and hurt feelings.”

Aimee nodded along while Caroline talked, “You're right.”

“Do you want to go ahead and go up? I can finish up here.”

“No no, it's fine. I'll help you finish up, we're nearly done.”

Aimee was right, it was less than ten minutes later, twenty minutes before her deadline with Liam, she was making her way back up to their floor. 

Coming out of the stairwell she almost ran into Basil.

“I'm so sorry! Oh hey! I haven't seen you…” Aimee trailed off as he put his hands on her upper arms and gently moved her out of his way. He walked through the stairwell door without a word. Aimee turned and watched the door close with her mouth hanging wide open. She could still smell his lingering anger and disappointment even after he was gone.

The suite door was closed so Aimee tapped on it, still in shock that Basil had been so angry with her he hadn't even spoken. She would have rather the security Alpha had yelled at her or chewed her out than ignore her. Zayn opened the door a moment later and took her hand, pulling her in and pressing her against the door after he closed it.

“Do you always answer the door like that? If so I think we're going to have to have a discussion about it.”

Zayn shook his head at her as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

Eventually he let her go and really looked at her face, then caught her scent. “What's wrong?

“Basil is mad at me.”

“Why? _Oh_ , yeah I imagine he is. He holds a grudge, Love. Just warning you.”

“What?” Liam asked, coming out of one of the bedrooms.

“Basil is mad at me,” Aimee explained, sliding around Zayn and moving towards Liam. She was looking for comfort but stopped short, there was no reason for Liam to comfort her when Basil was justifiably mad at her for doing something wrong. They'd had a conversation about him wanting to protect her, then he'd flat out asked her to behave before he left and she'd ignored it and snuck out anyway. It was her own fault Basil was mad at her, she deserved it.

“You ok baby girl?” Liam asked, she'd stopped walking halfway to him.

“Yes, sorry. Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you.”

Liam's eyebrows drew together in concern and he pointed to the bedroom opposite the one he'd just come out of, “Yeah, let's go in here, everyone else is in the other room.”

As Aimee shut the door behind them she saw Zayn slipping back into the other bedroom.

“What's up babe?” Liam asked from behind her.

Aimee turned toward Liam and sighed, still upset not knowing what was in Liam's head and distracted thinking about Basil, “Earlier I realized that you always sort of groan when I call you Alpha and it's just sort of bothered me since I left. Should I not call you Alpha? Because I really can't tell.”

Liam stared at her for a minute and Aimee wasn't sure what to do, she did her best not to fidget under his whiskey colored gaze.

“We already talked about this Aim,” he finally said.

“You asked me if I wanted to call you Alpha, now I'm asking you if you want me to. Because I don't want to if you don't want me to. I don't want to be wondering every time I say it if it annoys you.”

Liam walked over and took a hold of her upper arms, “Honey. I love when you call me Alpha. All I can think about when it comes out of your mouth is how I want to show you how much of your Alpha I am. Because I am your Alpha. And you are my Omega. We can go downstairs right now and tell the paps that for all I care, as long as you keep calling me Alpha.”

With that Liam pulled her into his arms and Aimee burst into tears.

“Baby why are you crying?”

“I don't know,” Aimee sniffled. “Get used to it, it's going happen all week I'm sure.”

“Are we ok? We understand each other? I love when you call me Alpha and you love to call me Alpha?”

Aimee nodded into his shoulder, trying to dry up her tears.

“Good, go get cleaned up and come join us in the other room, ok?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Aimee said automatically as she pulled away from him.

Liam grinned down at her, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Go go,” Liam said, turning her and pushing her gently toward the bathroom.

Aimee went into the now empty bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and washed her face. She didn't even bother to be annoyed with herself for crying, she was glad she'd just asked Liam rather than letting it fester but now all she could think about was Basil. 

She knew he was rightfully angry at her, she'd willfully disobeyed her Alpha and put herself in potential danger after he'd asked her not to. She tried to put herself in his shoes and she knew she'd be angry at herself as well. She would feel betrayed. In their short time together they'd formed a bond and she hadn’t considered his feelings, or anyone else's, when she'd decided to sneak out. All she was worried about was her bruised pride and ego.

Aimee threw the wet washcloth in the sink and went to find the others. Walking into the room she saw Louis, Niall, and Zayn huddled up in the middle of the room talking. Harry was lounging in the middle of the bed, shirt mostly unbuttoned, and Liam was perched on the edge of the bed, fiddling with Harry's fingers.

“What are you three up to?” Aimee asked warily, moving towards the bed without turning her back to them.

“We've got something for you,” Louis told her, peeking around Niall.

“Oh dear,” Aimee said, coming to a stop beside Liam, who slid a hand up her skirt, making her hiss as he cupped her ass.

“It's fine, it'll be fun!” Niall told her.

“The fact that you feel the need to tell me that makes me _more_ nervous, Ni.”

All the boys chuckled and Zayn said, “Ok, on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Aimee did as she was told, without question. She moved around Liam and crawled onto the bed in front of him, near Harry's head.

“Hello, Love,” Harry said, extracting his hand from Liam's and reaching up to stroke her face, he was high.

“Hi Hazza,” Aimee answered as someone flipped her dress up over her back, exposing the bottom half of her body to the room. She gasped quietly at the sudden draft.

Aimee heard a packet being opened then a cold finger on her ass, causing her to jump.

Liam drew a comforting hand up the front of her thigh, “Relax babe, you were so good last night.”

Aimee took a deep breath and relaxed her body, letting her shoulders sag and her head to drop. “Ok,” she whispered, wondering what on earth they were getting into when it was nearly time to leave.

Someone very slowly worked their finger into her while Liam stroked her leg, and Harry her arm. Aimee whimpered a moment later when the finger pulled out only to be replaced by something firmer at her entrance.

“Don't tense up now, this might hurt for a second,” Zayn warned her.

Aimee took a deep breath and nodded as someone pushed what she assumed was a butt plug into her. There was a small amount of pain with the stretch around the thickest part but once it was fully seated inside her it was ok, weird, but ok.

She was breathing hard, this was such a weird situation, she was only half naked, they were all fully clothed. Clearly it wasn't leading to sex, at least not anytime soon, it was nearly time to leave.

Someone flipped her skirt back down and Aimee stood up.

“Go to the bathroom and clean up your slick babe, it’s nearly time to go,” Liam told her.

Aimee nodded and made her way to the bathroom without a word, closing the outer door behind her. First she visited the water closet. She didn't know how she felt about sitting on the bus for who knows how long with the plug in, she was extremely tempted to remove it, thinking they wouldn't realized until later. Aimee only decided against it because she was already in trouble. It wasn't that it hurt, it was still just a weird feeling.

Standing in front of the mirror, after washing her hands Aimee turned around a flipped up her skirt, peeking over her shoulder at her stripped cheeks she could only just barely see something peeking from between then. She bent over a little bit and very gently pulled her cheeks apart. Aimee could just see a bright blue border around the jeweled plug that was inside her.

Adjusting her dress and preparing to return to the boys Aimee couldn't help but smile. That shade of blue was her favorite, and she hadn't told any of them. She assumed one of them had noticed that quite a few of her things were that color.

Aimee returned to the bedroom where just Liam was waiting for her.

“You good babe?” he asked her.

Aimee just nodded, causing Liam to raise his eyebrows. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Let's go, Basil and Paul should be here in a moment to walk us out to the buses.”

Aimee groaned but followed Liam out of the bedroom, the rest of the boys were lounging on the couches. Liam took a seat and patted his lap, inviting Aimee to sit.

“Pass.”

They boys all laughed at her.

“It actually feels really good,” Niall told her with a small moan, wiggling his bum into the couch. Apparently he was wearing a plug too.

Aimee was saved by a knock on the door. “Time to go,” Paul called.

They all stood and gathered their things, phones and backpacks, their luggage had been taken down earlier while Aimee was working.

Zayn stood beside Aimee as she threw her bag over her shoulder, “Li, you've got my phone right?”

He patted his pocket in answer as Aimee turned to walk towards the door she found Zayn blocking her way.

He smiled down at her and Aimee grinned back as he tucked a piece of hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

“Come on darling, let's catch up.”

Everyone else had already left the room so they hurried across the tile to follow behind. Once they were in the hallway Zayn threw an arm around her waist and held her to his side.

Aimee saw the guard’s feet peeking out from his alcove across from the elevators and felt herself go pink. She'd been using the stairs all day to avoid walking past him. Zayn could smell her sudden anxiety and squeezed the hand he had on her hip.

Basil was holding the elevator for them, they were just a few steps away when they came into view of the guard, Aimee refused to look at him but he made a small sound. She could see Zayn grinning at the guard out of the corner of her eye and bumped herself into him, trying to get him to stop.

As they passed the guard to walk into the elevator Zayn's arm slipped from around, Aimee thought it was so they could enter the elevator single file, until she felt a breeze on her bum. He'd pulled her dress up, giving the guard a quick flash of her abused bottom.

Aimee squealed, yanked her dress down and ran into the elevator, she looped around Louis and Harry and backed herself into the corner, then reached out and pulled Harry in front of her so she could bury her face in his back.

Zayn was laughing, still standing in the hallway, everyone else was still registering what had just happened. Aimee peeked around Harry and saw the guard sitting there with his mouth hanging open and the heel of his hand dug into his groin.

“Jesus Christ, Zayn, get on the elevator,” Paul growled, somehow sounded exasperated as he did so. He reached out and pulled Zayn into the elevator.

The doors slid shut and Louis burst out laughing as Aimee felt slick begin to trickle down her thigh. She groaned and buried her face in Harry's back again.

Paul and Basil reached up to cover their faces as Basil growled, “Thanks for that.”

Zayn was too busy laughing to register either of the security Alphas annoyance with him.

Aimee was shaking and Harry was patting her arms that were still wrapped around his middle. She had no idea how she was supposed to compose herself to walk past their screaming fans and the paps to the bus. She wasn't crying, yet, but she felt it coming. The more Louis and Zayn laughed the wetter she got and the tighter she squeezed Harry.

It felt like hours before the elevator doors finally opened, Paul and Basil were the first ones out. Most of the rest of the security team was waiting for them. 

Harry had to bodily drag Aimee from the elevator.

“What's going on?” Paddy asked.

“You don't want to know,” Paul growled. “But I have to go back upstairs. I'll be back in a few minutes.” He turned and jogged to the door to the stairwell.

Harry had finally gotten Aimee out of the elevator and took her a little way down the hallway everyone was standing at the mouth of. He got her turned around and she buried her face in his chest, desperate to hold in her tears, knowing she couldn't walk out the door of the hotel looking like she'd been crying. Harry was running his hands up and down her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. Down the hall Paddy was quizzing Zayn and Louis, who he'd pegged as the culprits, of what he didn't know, because they were both still laughing.

Slick was still running down her thighs and after a moment Aimee pulled her face from Harry's chest and glanced around. The bathroom was right next to them and she knew she needed to get herself cleaned up before Paul got back.

“Can I?” Aimee asked Harry, motioning to the bathroom door.

“Still gotta ask Liam, babe, I'm sorry.”

“Liam?” Aimee called softly, knowing he would hear her.

Everyone turned to look at her, the boys and the security team together. “Can I?” she asked, again motioning to the bathroom.

“Go ahead, Paul will probably still be a few,” Paddy called.

Aimee nodded at Paddy in acknowledgement but looked back to Liam, waiting for his answer.

It finally came as Aimee squirmed uncomfortably at everyone’s attention, “Yes, go.”

She let go of Harry and pushed into the bathroom as she pulled off the scarf Caroline had given her. She knew she still couldn't cry, even though the bathroom was empty, she needed to calm down. Aimee had never been more thankful for the fancy, thick paper towels in the hotel. She slipped into the handicap stall and wet two of them with cool water, pressing one to her chest above the scooped neckline of her dress and the other to her face.

Aimee had to renew the cool water a couple times but she got herself calmed down enough to clean up her slick. Just as she was finishing up she heard someone push the door open.

“Love?” Niall called softly.

“Yeah?”

“Paul is back, you almost ready? It's ok if you're not.”

“I am, just a minute boo.”

Aimee threw away the paper towels she'd been using to try and cool down and washed her hands.

Niall was waiting just inside the bathroom door for her.

“Are you ok? Like really really ok?”

Aimee went a little pink again, she took a deep, shaky breath, “Yes? Yes. I think. Yes.”

Niall pulled her into a hug, “I'm not sure I believe you. You need some time to process it.”

Aimee nodded into his neck.

“Let's go babe, get you on the bus.”

Niall led her out of the bathroom and back to the rest of their group as she tied the scarf back on. Paul had Zayn and Liam off to the side and was clearly in the middle of a quiet tirade. Zayn was looking suitably kowtowed until he saw Aimee and a smirk spread across his face. Paul threw his hands up in frustration and Liam led him away from Zayn, patting him on the shoulder. Aimee had to look away from Zayn because she knew she'd just get wet and embarrassed all over again.

Paul took a deep breath and addressed all of them, “There are a lot of people, no stopping for pictures or autographs today, we're behind schedule now. Straight to the buses, keep your heads down. Aimee in the middle, boys around her, and we'll be around you.”

Everyone nodded and moved into formation around her, Niall still holding her hand tight. They moved outside together, bumping into one another as they worked their way through the crowd. Aimee couldn't see much through the two layers of men surrounding her but it was loud, people screaming, her name occasionally with the boys. As they got close to the bus Niall pulled his hand from hers and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved away from her.

Aimee caught his hand, “Where are you going?”

“Bus two,” he called back, wiggling his hand free again. “Gonna write with Haz, John, and Julian.”

Aimee nodded and blew him a kiss. Liam moved in and put an arm around her shoulders and finished leading her to bus one as the group split in two, half going with Harry and Niall to bus two and the rest to bus one.

When the doors finally closed behind them Aimee let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

“Well I've got a phone interview starting in ten minutes, need to prepare, I'm going you take the back room Li,” Zayn said, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and making his way to the back room, squeezing Aimee’s wrist as he walked by.

She snarled in response, causing Zayn to chuckle. 

“I'm gonna catch a nap, I've got interviews at five,” Louis told them before pressing a kiss to both Aimee and Liam's cheeks and disappearing down the hallway.

Aimee looked up at Liam, still distraught and on the verge of tears. “Can we take a nap too?” she asked, praying he'd say yes.

“Sorry babe, I've got phone interviews too. Zayn took the back room so I've got out here. Grab your pillow and stuffy and we can cuddle on the couch while I work.”

Aimee made her way to the previously empty bunk that now held her luggage and retrieved her pillow and Bama and met Liam back on the couch. He was sitting at one end and took her pillow from her, placing it in his lap. Aimee gingerly climbed onto the couch and curled up on her side, placing her head in Liam's lap and curling around her stuffed dog.

Liam had a small stack of papers balanced on the arm of the couch that he was reading through. Aimee wanted to ask what they were but didn't want to be nosey, or distract him so she settled down and closed her eyes. Liam paused his reading and flipped a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch over her.

Pulling the blanket up around her shoulders Aimee finally let go of the tears she’d been holding in, tears sliding silently into her pillow. Liam rubbed her back in comforting circles as he read. After a few minutes Liam picked up his phone and typed into it for a moment before returning to rubbing her back, alternating between that and running his fingers through her hair.

“Gotta call in now, ok?” Liam told her, picking up his phone once again.

Aimee nodded and mumbled, “Yes, Alpha.” Her tears didn’t stop, she knew she was being quiet enough that she wouldn’t interrupt him. 

After he’d called into wherever his interview was he returned to comforting Aimee. She let his hand running over her and his voice soothe her, she wasn’t really listening to his words, just hearing him talk calmed her. Soon Aimee was drifting off, nearly asleep and tears gone, when Liam’s hand slipped further down her back, pressing against the plug nestled inside her.

Aimee’s eyes flew open and she did her best to hold in a squeak. Liam started wiggling his finger back and forth causing the plug to shift inside her. The hand Aimee had beneath her pillow tightened around Liam’s thigh. He propped the phone on his shoulder and slipped his now free hand under the pillow and moved her hand onto his denim covered cock.

Fully awake now she rubbed Liam’s cock, trying to get him hard in his tight pants. Eventually he had enough and pulled at her pillow, Aimee picked her head up and rolled over on her stomach, propping herself up. He threw her pillow over to the other couch and popped the button on his pants. He pulled his half hard cock out and rubbed the head across Aimee’s waiting lips. She darted her tongue out to lap at the slit, causing his cock to twitch in his hand, hardening a little more. She took the head into her mouth and Liam let go, moving his hand back to the phone before he dropped it.

Somehow his words hadn't yet faltered, he continued the interview like Aimee hadn't just leaned forward and taken his cock into her throat. She grinned around her mouthful, a goal now in mind, and it wasn't necessarily to make Liam cum, it was to make him break while he was on the phone.

Aimee pulled Liam's still hardening cock from her throat before she could choke. Deciding to throw everything she had into the blowjob, she slid into the floor between his knees. Gripping the base of his cock she took him into her throat, over and over, swallowing each time, working the rest of it with her hand, before pulling off and tonguing the slit, pulling his foreskin up and running her tongue all the way around underneath it.

Liam's hips twitched but his voice still didn't falter. Aimee reached down and pushed two fingers inside herself, moaning low around his cock. She started riding her fingers and moaning, being sure it was low enough for Liam to still hear, but not loud enough to be heard through the phone. She kept bobbing up and down on his cock, wondering how he would react to her climbing into his lap and onto his cock, she decided that it probably wasn't worth it.

Liam's hips were twitching up into her mouth again, regularly now, between her mouth and her noises Liam was slowly coming unglued. Too slowly, the interview was about to start wrapping up. 

A thought popped into her head and she pulled off of Liam's cock with an audible pop. She quickly pulled her dress over her head, Liam's eyebrows raised as Aimee laid back on the floor, spreading her legs. She felt herself go red, she wouldn't be doing this in the middle of the floor in broad daylight if she hadn't decided to try and break Liam. 

She buried two fingers back inside herself and brought her other hand to play with the plug Zayn had put inside her earlier, spinning it, pulling it out a little before fucking it back in, making slightly higher, needy noises. 

“Please Alpha, fuck me,” she whispered.

Liam started to growl then cleared his throat, “Yes I'm ok, sorry, just, stubbed my toe.”

Aimee had to hold in her laughter as Liam ended his phone call and threw the phone down on the couch.

“Oh, you're a bad bad girl,” Liam growled.

Aimee laughed as Liam stood, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it down next to her. His pants followed next.

“I have another interview in ten minutes and I'm going to do it knotted inside you,” Liam growled, getting to his knees, leaning over Aimee and pushing into her, hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and threw her hands up over her head to brace herself on the couch above her.

Liam pounded into her, one hand pushing two fingers into her mouth the other working her clit. Aimee sucked on Liam's fingers, fully aware she was no longer in control and definitely not wanting to be.

It took just over a minute for Liam's knot to form, he didn't bother to tease her with it like usual he just pushed inside her. Aimee cried out as she immediately came, feeling the plug slide out of her at the same time.

Liam was groaning still, rubbing his face against hers, his beard scratching her face and neck. He was still pumping into her, his hips snapping against hers as he whispered.

“Such a bad girl, so dirty, getting me so worked up while I was on the phone. Trying to make me cum, trying to make me lose it.”

Aimee giggled, “And it worked, didn't it? You lost it. And you started it by the way, I was trying to sleep.”

Liam laughed, “I suppose you're right. Come on, we've got to sit up and get to my phone, I really do have an interview in like five minutes.”

They managed to maneuver themselves with Liam sitting and leaning back against the couch and Aimee in his lap, with minimal pain to Aimee. 

Liam grabbed his phone and stack of papers and set them on the floor within easy reach. Aimee hooked her chin over his shoulder and settled in, circling her hips.

Liam popped her ass lightly, then slid his hand between her cheeks, “Hold still, where did your plug go?”

“On the floor somewhere, your knot pushed it out,” Aimee told him before sucking at his neck.

“Oh I see it, we'll put it back later. How's your bum feel?”

“In or out?” Aimee snickered.

Liam snorted, “Both.”

“Both a little sore, but ok.”

“Good, good,” Liam said, running his hands over her cheeks. “Ok, babe, gotta be good for me now, still and quiet baby girl.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Liam picked up his phone and dialed into his next interview. Aimee pressed her face into his neck and closed her eyes, Liam was far enough reclined Aimee was pretty sure she'd be able to sleep.

Aimee sucked on Liam's neck as he rubbed her back, soon enough she fell into a fitful sleep wrapped around Liam.

Aimee woke up the final time as Liam's cock slipped out of her. He was on the phone still, or again, she wasn't sure, she'd been waking up and dreaming and it all ran together. Liam let her go as she unwrapped herself from him and stood. She pointed down the hallway and Liam nodded.

She pulled off her bra, throwing it into her bunk, then used the bathroom and cleaned herself up, then returned to Liam with a damp washcloth and a hand towel and handed them to him. Liam cleaned himself up and handed the cloths back to her. As she walked back towards the hallway Liam snapped at her causing Aimee to spin around quickly.

Liam pointed to the plug on the floor and made a movement with his hand that Aimee assumed mean she should reinsert it. She returned and scooped it up from the floor and took it to the bathroom with her. 

After washing the plug Aimee realized she needed lube. She went to Harry's bed and found lube sitting on the shelf above his pillow. Returning to the bathroom she spread the lube on her fingers and stood staring at them for a moment. She'd had her fingers in Niall but never herself, at least not _there_.

Bending over a little Aimee brushed a finger over her hole, it was puffy. She gently tried to push in but started to tense up so she drew out before trying again, with the same result. Aimee sighed with frustration at herself before trying again, making it only marginally further than before. After trying once more Aimee gave up and washed her hands. 

Returning to the living room area Aimee held up the lube and plug in frustration. Liam smiled at her and slid over to the middle of the couch and patted his lap. Aimee laid herself over Liam's lap after handing him the plug and lube, then reached back and held her cheeks apart for Liam.

Maybe it was the position but Aimee found it far easier to relax for Liam to get a finger into her. He pumped it in and out for a few moments before pulling out and sliding in the plug he'd already lubed.

He patted her butt when he was done and Aimee got up, taking the lube back to Harry's bunk. When she returned to the living room Liam was finishing washing his hands. He walked down the hallway and pulled a pair of sweats from his bunk and pulled them on. 

Aimee picked up her dress and started to pull it over her head but Liam stopped her, he wiggled his finger telling her no, all while discussing their tour with a stranger on the phone. She folded her dress and took it to her bunk, when she returned Liam was sitting on the couch with her pillow back in his lap. She grabbed her stuffy and laid back down pulling the blanket back over her, falling into a restful sleep this time as Liam rubbed her back again.

“Wake up, Lovie,” Louis purred into her ear.

Aimee’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Louis, who was just a few inches from her face.

“You got me so wet and hard earlier, I had to change my sheets when I got up,” Louis told her, sliding his hand under the blanket and squeezed her boob, then pinched her nipple.

“Stoooop Lou,” Aimee moaned, hoping Liam wasn't on the phone still, she hadn't heard him say anything so she didn't think he was.

“Sorry Lovie, sensitive?”

“Yes, it'll get worse as the week goes on,” Aimee mumbled.

“We've got to vacate the room baby,” Liam said. “It's Lou’s turn for interviews.”

Aimee nodded as she sat up, keeping herself wrapped in the blanket. Liam stood and held his hand out to her, Aimee stood and took his hand and he led her to the back room. 

Zayn was still in there, laying on the bed watching TV. Liam pushed her towards the bed then turned and went into the bathroom.

Zayn held his arms out to her, Aimee just narrowed her eyes and growled.

“Still mad at me?” Zayn asked.

Aimee didn't answer, she just pulled the blanket tighter around her body and turned away from him.

“Come on baby, you liked it, everyone in the elevator knows you liked it.”

Aimee ignored him again. She didn't want to, she wanted to climb onto the bed, curl into Zayn and cry.

Liam came back into the room. “What are you doing babe? Why are you standing in the middle of the room? You're going to fall over if we hit a bump.”

“She's still mad at me,” Zayn answered for her. “She won't talk to me.”

Liam tipped her chin up and made her look at him, “You can be mad all you want, but you do need to talk to him eventually.”

Aimee nodded, “Ok.”

“Any idea how long it's going to take, because I have a little situation over here in my pants I really need taken care of.”

Aimee turned to Zayn and snarled, taking a step toward him. She didn't know what she was planning on doing, slapping him maybe.

Liam wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back. “Not that he doesn't deserve whatever you were going to do, but he wasn't being serious. He thinks he's funny.”

Zayn held his hands up, “Sorry baby girl, he's right I was joking. I'm sorry, that was a bad joke at a bad time. I'll go get in my bunk, you guys can stay in here.”

Zayn slid to the edge of the bed and the look on his face made Aimee soften a bit as he walked past her to the door she stopped him.

“I just, want a choice in showing someone my body in public.”

A look that Aimee couldn't read passed across Zayn's face before he opened his mouth. Aimee held her hand up, “That's all I have to say right now, we can talk later.”

Zayn nodded and left the room, Liam squeezing his wrist as he left.

“Come on, let's cuddle and watch a movie. Unless you want to talk to me?”

Aimee crawled onto the bed, “I guess we haven't really talked about, lots of things.”

Liam crawled in next to her, “You're right. I know you like getting spanked, that much is obvious.” He squeezed her ass to make his point. “And the resulting pain. And other pain, we haven't really tested that limit. That's something we should do, maybe in Nashville? We’ll have a few days and your house to play in, where you’ll feel most comfortable.”

Aimee nodded, “Yes, let's do, that. After the cookout. In fact, marks should be minimal for the cookout. Our cookouts are pretty much just pool parties and I don't think most of my friends would take kindly to copious bruises or welts after what I went through with Brett. Even though it wasn't physical abuse I still think they would freak out, understandably. And I don't want to have to explain in the middle of a party that yes, they beat me with a belt, no wait it's ok, put away your gun I liked it! No really!”

“I agree, I don't want abuse to be the first thing that comes to mind. Or guns. You'll be away from us for a week, then we'll come into town Wednesday, I won't be able to mark you for two whole days?”

Aimee laughed, “No marks for two days? However will you live? I mean look at my neck.”

That made Liam laugh too, “Ok, ok, point taken, find somewhere else to bite you. What else do you like? What else do you want to try?”

Aimee hesitated and Liam pulled her into his arms. Finally she said, “I don't really mind what happened today, just, like I said. I want a choice in it. Or maybe just a discussion, because that somewhat plays into the whole embarrassment thing that I don't understand at all.”

“Exhibition? A little risky, but Louis is probably waaaay worse about it. Totally doable. The embarrassment thing, Haz likes that too, so I'm sure we can figure out how to make that very interesting for you two. What else?”

“I'm not sure, I'm still sort of figuring it all out myself.”

Aimee could feel Liam nodding, “Ok, we'll figure it out together. Lou mentioned you were willing to try the watersports thing with him?”

“Yes, I mean, I think I'm willing to _try_ just about anything,” Aimee told him honestly. “Just as long as we talk it through, I'll try anything you like.”

“Anything?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, like I said, as long as we discuss it. Then I'll decide if suppose.”

Liam was nodding again, “What do you think about restraints? Tie you up so you can't move while I spank you.”

Aimee thought for a moment, “Well, I always try really hard to hold still, but I'm not very good at it, so that might be perfect.”

“Mmm, good. I hope you'll like it. Niall and Harry do. No so much the spanking as you know, but getting tied up for fucking, they like that.” 

“What else do you guys like to do?” Aimee asked.

Liam laughed, “We like just about everything too. We all know I'm bossy and like to be in complete control. I really want to explore more spanking with you, the others, they tolerate it, but you love it, need it. I bet right now you want me to put you over my knee even though you can't sit properly.”

Aimee groaned, he was right. “Yes.”

Liam squeezed her to him tight, “I would love, but it's too soon, ok?”

Aimee nodded, “Yes Alpha.”

“Let's talk about your heat.”

“Ok?”

“How does it usually go? What do you like to eat? Do you want all of us? Minus Niall, of course, for obvious reasons he'll be booted to bus two for the week.”

“My poor boo,” Aimee pouted.

“Hopefully it will be just this time.”

“I know, but it still sucks. Ok, well it usually lasts at least five days, but it has gone on up to eight. Usually the first three are the worst and it slacks off a little after that.”

“Eight days is a long time,” Liam said, sounding worried.

“Yes, Niall did point out the other day, we didn't get a chance to discuss it but he was wondering if it was because I wasn't getting knotted that it was lasting so long.”

“Good point, possible I suppose,” Liam said, sounding contemplative.

“And of course I want all of you. I kind of wish we had time to hole up in a hotel room again, but this definitely won't be the first heat I've had on a bus,” Aimee shrugged, as best she could cuddled into Liam's side.

“Hopefully next time we'll be in a hotel, it'll be somewhere in Asia, but a hotel nonetheless. What about food, we'll need to stock up on what you like?”

“Um, fruit, lots of fruit. Peanut butter, chicken, but just like tenders nothing on the bone. Fruit popsicles, um, that's all I can think of at the moment.”

“Ok, sounds easy, let me know if you want to add anything. What about during your heat, what do you like?”

“What do you mean?” Aimee asked into his side.

“Get up on my lap and talk to me,” Liam told her, tugging gently on her arm.

Aimee crawled into Liam's lap, he was sitting with his back against the headboard with his legs apart in front of him so she sat facing him between his parted legs, draping her legs over his and putting her feet against the headboard. The new position pushed the plug deep inside making her breath hard for a moment as she adjusted.

Liam smiled and stroked her face. “What I'm asking is, do you like to be teased, not while it's bad of course, we'll take care of you quick when you need it.”

Aimee shrugged, “I don't know, I've never really, always just got off when I needed to.”

“Niall likes to be played with, Louis doesn't usually. Louis’ is never bad though, his heats are quick and it never gets all that bad for him.”

“Niall told me,” Aimee nodded. “What an asshole,” she muttered.

“Be nice,” Liam laughed, squeezing her with his legs.

Aimee held up her hands, “Kidding, kidding.”

“When should it start?”

“It _should_ start Sunday or Monday but, I've been extra tired and extra hungry. I'm wondering if being around Niall has affected it, I feel like it might start early.”

“How do you think you'll do during shows? Or if we have interviews? We have two in person radio station interviews next week.”

“I should be OK if someone fucks me before you leave and then when you get back,” Aimee said with a shrug.

That's what Brett had always done when she had her heat on tour. His shows were shorter than the boys but still, she should be fine, if she needed to she could just take care of herself.

“Ok,” Liam nodded, looking concerned. “I think we should postpone the shows…”

Aimee cut him off, “No, Liam, Alpha, I will be fine.”

“But it's your first heat with us…”

Aimee waved her hand, interrupting him again, “I've had my last two heats alone, seriously, being alone for a few hours will not be a big deal.”

“If you're sure,” Liam said hesitantly.

“I am, I promise.”

“Ok, ok let's see what Z was watching,” Liam said, helping her get out of his lap and lying down to pull her to his side.

As soon as they'd settled in there was a tap on the door.

“Yeah?” Liam called.

Zayn opened the door and peeked in, “Can I join you?”

Liam squeezed Aimee and she nodded in response.

“Yes, come in,” Liam answered.

Zayn pushed the door open and came in, he’d stripped down to a pair of boxer briefs. He climbed onto the bed and curled into Liam's other side, tentatively setting his hand on Aimee’s in the middle of Liam's chest. Aimee didn't shake him off but she did feel some mild annoyance before she squashed it. People make mistakes, they'd talk about it, work it out, make sure they both understood what the limits of their relationship entailed she reminded herself as she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

When she woke up they boys were watching Batman vs. Superman, she assumed, DC was not her thing, not that she'd ever tell the two Alphas in the bed with her.

Liam realized she was awake first and paused the movie.

“Are you guys ready to eat? It sounds like Lou’s interviews are done.”

Zayn and Aimee both nodded and moved away from Liam.

“You guys stay, I'll get food,” Liam told them.

_Subtle_ , Aimee desperately wanted to say aloud, but didn't.

Liam left the room and Zayn stared at her as she stared at the ceiling.

“Can we talk now?” Zayn finally asked.

Aimee nodded.

“Good, I'm sorry. I should have talked about it with you and got your permission. Your body is your body and it's your choice what's done with it.”

Aimee held in a groan, still staring at the ceiling she said, “Yes, but also, my body is yours. I don't know how to balance that.”

“How about we think on that? We can talk again later, I just wanted to apologize.”

Aimee nodded, “You're forgiven.”

She could see Zayn's grin from the corner of her eye, “Can I have a kiss?”

Aimee just puckered her lips, without turning to him. She heard him moving around and suddenly his face came into her field of vision. Zayn smiled at her for a moment before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Pulling away Zayn said, “Promise you'll never get mad at me again.”

Aimee burst out laughing right in his face, “No chance Bub. I'll probably be mad at you three more times before the weekend.”

Zayn shrugged and said, “Worth a try right?”

Aimee shook her head no before leaning up to kiss him again.

A moment later the door opened and Louis said, “Aww, look they made up.”

“Must you always be sarcastic?” Liam asked, voice deadpan. 

“Yes, it is one of my many gifts and one of the many reasons why you love me,” Louis said, also completely deadpan.

Aimee finally lost it and laughed into Zayn's mouth, causing him to laugh as well. Zayn moved from above her and they both sat up to make room for Liam, Louis, and the food they were holding.

Louis handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as Liam handed Zayn a bowl of cereal before he and Louis carefully climbed onto the bed with their own bowls.

Louis wrinkled his nose at her, “I swear you're the only person I know who doesn't like cereal.”

Aimee shrugged, “It's not so much the cereal I take offence to, it's the milk. Don't like milk, never have, never will.”

“So you'll eat dry cereal?” Liam asked.

“Yup. I'll eat Apple Jacks and frosted mini wheats all day, out of a cup.”

“That's weird,” Zayn told her, paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

“Whatever,” Aimee mumbled around the peanut butter in her mouth.

They talked for awhile and Liam made Aimee two more sandwiches before they settled down to cuddle.

“I miss Ni and Haz,” Louis pouted. Aimee hadn’t ever heard Louis pout like that, it was easy for her to forget he was an Omega like her, not one of the Alphas, because of how dominant he was.

“Me too,” Aimee said at the same time as Zayn.

Liam agreed, “Yeah, but hopefully they're getting some good music put down on paper. We've been slacking here lately.”

The other boys agreed and Aimee turned her face into Zayn's chest sheepishly. They'd been slacking in their work duties because of her, but she had six written and composed songs, and even more that she hadn't put music to yet. She hadn't been able to put the final touches on them because Liam had her phone and computer, she hadn't been able to record them and hear them back, but she'd made far more progress musically than they had. She made a mental note to encourage them to write more.

“Oh, here,” Liam said pulling her phone from his pocket. “It was buzzing when I went out to make your second sandwich and I forgot to give it to you.”

Sitting up Aimee cleared her twitter and facebook notifications without bothering to read them, there were hundreds on facebook and thousands from twitter. She made another mental note to turn off notifications for both.

Aimee quickly answered a text from one of her sisters, checking in before turning her attention to the texts from TR.

_I love you bets friend in thr hole wide world?@! 1:57 AM_

_Yu don't lobe mr? 2:03 AM_

_Oh yo grounding 2:07 AM_

_Laurent says bed tea 2:12 AM_

All the text were from the night before and he hadn't said anything all day.

“Laurent says bed tea?” Aimee wondered aloud.

“What?” Louis asked.

“TR drunk texted me last night and I figured them all out except bed tea, oh never mind. Lauren says bedtime.”

_I love you too, bets friend,_ Aimee typed back with a kissy face emoji.

She also had a few texts from Julian.

_I hate you. 3:45 PM_

_Seriously. 4:10 PM_

_I need your ear. 4:15 PM_

_Oh, Louis just told me you're grounded and don't have your phone. Please disregard, whomever may be reading these. 6:10 PM_

Aimee rolled her eyes and quickly tapped out, _You wrote songs long before you met me, you can continue on without me._

After she hit send TR text her back.

_Sorry love bug, I don't even remember sending those last night_

_No problemo, glad I'm on your mind even when you're bombed_ , she added three laughing emojis on the end.

_Got an interview in a few I'll ttyl love you too_

_Good luck tonight, sing Harper Valley PTA for me sugar britches_

“What are you smiling about?” Louis asked, pulling her phone from her hand.

“Excuse you!” Aimee said indignantly. 

“Love bug and sugar britches?” Louis asked, one eyebrow raised at her.

“My parents called me love bug, or just bug, growing up, and his called him sugar britches,” Aimee explained with a shrug. 

“What's Harper Valley PTA?” Liam asked, leaning over to read the text too.

“YouTube it, can I have my phone back please?” Louis handed her her phone back and took Liam's from his hand.

Julian texted her back just as her phone was back in her hand.

_But you're HERE it's so much easier to bounce stuff off of you. That's why I told John about you. You and I gel so well and so do he and I, I think the three of us together would be nothing short of amazing. I really mean that._

_I'll THINK about it J. I've got to go, time to return my phone_

Liam hadn't asked her for her phone back but Aimee was done with the conversation. She deleted the entire conversation as the first chords of Harper Valley PTA played from Liam's phone.

She took their few minutes of distraction listening to the story song to do a bit a googling, she scanned a few articles quickly about how to set limits with your Dom.

Most of what she read stressed communication, her problem was that she wanted to express herself to Zayn but she didn't know what she wanted. Aimee wished her trip to Nashville was coming sooner rather than later. She didn't want to be away from the boys, she already missed Niall and Harry and they’d just been in another bus for a few hours, but Aimee knew taking some time alone to think things over would probably be a good thing.

Aimee hadn't been alone in days, something she was very unused to. She had a feeling Liam wasn't even going to let her sleep in her own bunk. Thus far she hadn't been out of his sight for longer than it took to use the bathroom for days, other than when she5d been working. She doubted he was going to leave her alone for eight or so hours.

“So, that's an interesting song,” Louis said, handing Liam his phone back and turning his attention back to Aimee.

“Yeah,” Aimee laughed, clearing her search history. “I've loved it since I was little, it's one of my earliest memories of my mom I have. It was on the radio while she was cooking, she was singing, she had an amazing voice, and my sisters were dancing and I was maybe three or four and I was sitting on the counter clapping and dancing along.”

“I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing is kind of like that for me,” Louis said. “I was a little older, mum was pregnant with Lottie, and her voice uh, isn't amazing, but she was dancing around the kitchen making dinner and it's a memory I will cherish forever.”

Zayn and Liam nodded along, both seemed to have similar memories running through their minds but didn't seem willing to share. Aimee knew neither of their families had been particularly well off, Zayn’s especially, and she wondered if that had something to do with it. Zayn never seemed to like talking about his childhood and Liam did so sparingly.

Aimee was actually nervous about taking them to the home she'd grown up in, embarrassed even. Looking back she knew it had everything to do with her parents character that she hadn't turned out a spoiled prima donna type brat. 

They boys had all had more than enough money for years at this point Aimee hoped they wouldn't react like most people did when she took them to her house for the first time. She'd heard, “This is your _house_? I thought this was some sort of museum!” more times than she could count. And she knew that it was a stupid thing to be embarrassed of, having a huge historical manor house in the country, but it had wings, honest to God wings. 

Aimee sighed, she needed to get over herself.

“Babe, you ok?” Zayn asked, reaching over and running his hand down the outside of her thigh.

“Yes Sir, sorry I was just thinking,” Aimee made a vague gesture around her head.

The Sir had come out automatically when he'd startled her from her revery and a satisfied growl rumbled deep in Zayn's chest. Liam looked a little jealous and Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. Aimee wasn't sure why, he'd been there the first time she called Zayn Sir, she could only assume it was because he hadn't her use it in a non sexual setting.

Aimee ignored the sudden tension between them and locked her phone handing it to Liam.

“All done, thank you,” she said to him.

“You're welcome.” Liam took the phone and set it on the small nightstand next to him.

Aimee felt awkward being so far from him, and Louis was the only thing separating them, she hadn't meant to make things strange between the four of them and had no idea how to dissipate the tense atmosphere. She felt herself tearing up and had no idea why.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” she muttered at her lap, voice faltering a little.

“No,” Liam said.

Being denied an escape from the situation made her eyes overflow, tears streaming down her cheeks and landing on her clasped hands in her lap.

Louis sat up and pulled her to him, laying back down with her in his arms.

“Lovie, why are you crying?”

“I don't know.”

Zayn poked her in the side. “Tell the truth.”

Aimee buried her face in Louis’ neck.

“I made things awkward or something. Everything felt weird. And I'm just crying. I don't know,” Aimee rambled into his neck.

“Awkward?” Liam asked.

“Babe, I think that was sexual tension not awkwardness,” Zayn told her, curling into her back.

“Oh,” was all Aimee could think to say.

“The only reason I didn't pounce on you was because you didn't mean to do it, it just came out,” Zayn told her, pushing her hair off her neck and mouthing at Liam's bite.

“Dry up the tears, Lovie,” Louis told her with a squeeze.

Liam's phone rang then, Harry’s ringtone, he picked it up from beside Aimee’s on the nightstand.

“Video call,” he muttered, answering the call.

“”What's up Haz?”

“We want you guys to listen to this,” Harry told him. “Gather everyone up.”

“They're already here,” Liam said, angling the phone so Harry could see all of them lying with him on the bed.

“Are Aimee and Lou having sex?” Harry asked.

Aimee heard two screeches come through the phone, an indignant one, obviously coming from Julian and Niall saying, “What? Let me see!”

“No, they're not, they're just having a cuddle, play us whatever you want us to hear.”

Niall made a disappointed sound in the background.

Aimee pulled her face from Louis’ neck and turned just her head to face Liam's phone, which was still held aloft so Harry could see everyone. She made sure to keep her chest pressed against Louis because she didn't want to accidentally flash Julian or John, she didn't know how close they were to Harry.

Harry flipped the camera to show Niall sitting across from him holding one of his guitars. Aimee closed her eyes as Niall started playing and singing and Harry joined in on the chorus.

It was beautiful, but it was, not quite right. Aimee couldn't put her finger on what it was that made it a little off for her. Maybe if she were there in person instead of watching and listening through the phone.

As Niall finished up Harry flipped the camera back to his face as Zayn whispered in Aimee’s ear, “Roll over on your side for me and Haz, please.”

Louis loosened his arms around her and she did as Zayn asked, putting her boobs on display for Harry, and whoever else could see his phone.

“What do you think?” Harry asked.

“It, needs, something,” Louis said, hesitantly. He seemed to be in the same boat as Aimee, not quite able to place what the song was missing.

Liam nodded and Harry mirrored the action in the phone as Zayn ran his hand up Aimee’s side then reaching his hand around and cupping her breast.

“Zaaaa, uh,” Harry started, the caught sight of Zayn's hand on Aimee. He was pinching her nipple now. 

“Zayn, what do you think?” Harry finally asked.

“I think you guys are right. Maybe put that one away for a while, let us hear it in person. You guys sound like you've been stuck on it for a bit,” Zayn said, all the while playing with Aimee’s tits.

“Probably a good idea,” Harry nodded. “Aim, what about you? I'm sure you've been a test subject for new material before.”

Aimee nodded as Liam moved the phone closer to her and Zayn. “It was um, lovely,” Aimee said sounding a bit breathy as she tried not to moan. Zayn was being gentle, conscious of her upcoming heat, it still hurt but felt _so good_.

“Lovely huh?” Harry asked with a smirk. Niall popped into frame, clearly having crawled into Harry's lap, with his guitar. 

“Yes, beautiful,” Aimee told him as Louis took the phone from Liam and moved it even closer to them.

“”Hi there love,” Niall said, moving closer to the camera.

“Hi boo,” Aimee answered, arching up into Zayn's hand.

“”Either you or the guitar have to get off my lap,” Harry said.

“Both!” Julian called. “And get off the phone, because we can't open the windows at sixty-five miles an hour!”

Harry snickered, “We've got to go, if we're not making progress at the next stop we'll swap buses.”

“Bye love, loves, all my loves,” Niall called.

Aimee’s small “bye boo” was lost in the boy’s chorus of “goodbye”.

Aimee relaxed back into Zayn's chest as Louis locked Liam's phone and returned it to him. Almost as soon as he set it down a text from Harry came through.

Liam picked up his phone to read it before his eyes went wide and he tried to stifle a laugh before showing the text to Louis, who did laugh.

“What?” Aimee asked, hardly aware of them because Zayn had just put his mouth back on her neck.

“Well,” Liam said with both amusement and anxiety in his voice. It was enough to stop Zayn’s hand on her. “Harry said that John saw everything even though he's pretending he didn't.”

Aimee groaned and rolled back into Louis’ chest, pushing Zayn’s hand off of her. Zayn’s panic was palpable. “Babe, I’m sorry, I though…”

Aimee held her hand up to stop him from talking, without picking up her face from Louis’ chest. “It’s fine, I’m not mad,” she mumbled.

“What?” Zayn asked.

Aimee sighed and turned her head, “I’m not mad.”

Zayn heaved a huge sigh of relief. “No?”

“No, I knew there was a possibility that someone could see his phone,” Aimee groaned again.

Zayn pressed himself against her back again, nipping at her shoulder.

“Stoooooop,” Aimee whined.

Zayn pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “Why, baby? You don’t want cum? You smell like you do.”

Aimee sighed, she did, but she also just wanted to go to sleep, and be alone for a little while. “Yes, but I want to go to sleep more.”

Louis tipped her head up to look at him, stroking her cheek, then looked over at Liam and nodded slightly.

“Go get in my bunk, I’ll be there in a little while. Take your plug out. You can use the bathroom if you need to,” Liam told her.

Aimee kissed each of them in turn then slipped from the room. She stopped and used the bathroom, removed the plug, and brushed her teeth before retrieving her pillow and stuffed dog from the couch and climbing into Liam’s bed. She snuggled in, the bunk smelled like Liam and her pillow and Bama smelled like Louis. She was comforted and let her mind wander.

Why was she comfortable with what happened with John seeing her, but not with the hotel? That was easy for Aimee to figure out, she knew the possibility of someone seeing Harry’s phone and made the choice to expose herself regardless. If Zayn had talked to her before they left the hotel room, even something as simple as, “Let’s give the guard a little peek.” Aimee would have been embarrassed and may have protested slightly but she would have given in, probably pretty quickly. If anything Aimee understood that she at least wanted to have that conversation before something like that happened again. 

Aimee wanted to understand herself and her feelings and most especially she wanted to understand the progression of her relationship with the boys. She knew without a doubt that she belonged here, with these men. She wasn’t stupid, or young, she was almost two years older than Louis and four years older than the rest of the boys, but she knew she was naive when it came to relationships. Her one relationship in twenty-six years hadn’t exactly been exemplary, to say the least. She didn’t know the inner workings of a healthy relationship, she’d just been flying by the seat of her pants and she knew it. Everyone touted communication but how can she communicate what she wanted when she didn’t know what it was she wanted, except them. Was that enough? 

Heaving yet another sigh Aimee wondered if she’d ever sighed so much in her life. Would anything ever be simple and black and white? Aimee actually laughed out loud at herself. Her life had never been simple, not from birth, she’d always been in the fast lane and the limelight. She’d been in the social pages from the age of twelve and it just got worse the older she got. She grew up in the lap, literally, of the greatest musicians in country music, and some of the greatest in the world, she’d never had a normal life. And she never would, so she might as well be happy if she was going to be in the public eye. 

Aimee knew what she wanted, not the specifics, she hadn’t figured that much out yet but she had the big picture. She wanted this relationship, this pack, to work. That was the end game and she knew she would do anything to make it happen. 

Suddenly Louis was moaning and Aimee smiled, she probably should have stayed, she left Louis with two Alphas who were definitely going to knot when they came due to their proximity to her and her proximity to her heat. Louis moaned again, needy and high pitched, and Aimee shook her head. He’d be fine, he loved it.

Aimee pulled on Liam’s head phones, hoping she wouldn’t get in trouble for hitting play on his iPad. She was turned on enough, she didn’t need to hear their sex, she needed to focus on herself for the little while she had to be alone.

She’d told Liam she was willing to try just about anything, sexually, and she was being honest. The physical things weren't the issue, she was more than happy with what they’d been doing and what it seemed they’d be doing in the future. It was the mental aspect, the service to Zayn, the absolute dominance with Liam, the experience of another Omega being more dominant than her, the closeness she was experiencing with not one but two other Omegas when she never had been before, and a sometimes dominant sometimes submissive Alpha, all of those things were mind fucking her, that’s what was making her feel so overwhelmed. If she were only dealing with one or two of those things maybe it wouldn’t feel so overwhelming. 

_One ‘problem’ at a time_ , Aimee told herself. She and Zayn had previously discussed taking the service one day, one instance, at a time, but Aimee didn’t think that was working for her. She absolutely loved Zayn picking out her clothes that morning, the entire time she’d been away from him working he’d been on her mind, the fact that he’d cared about her enough to care what she had on, it was her favorite thing they’d sone so far. She loved helping him dress and undress as well, Aimee knew she wanted to do that as much as possible. It was personal, it made her feel closer to Zayn, and it tied back to what she’d chosen to do with her life, something important to her. Aimee even found herself wanting to kneel beside him, despite the fact she hadn’t been crazy about it the last time they’d done it, but Liam prefered her in his lap. Her preferences surely counted for something right? Yes, of course they did, she just had to let them be known. There’s one solution for her, she knew what she wanted, now she just needed to tell Zayn, and Liam.

_What next, what next?_ Aimee wondered, tired but proud of herself for taking the time to think this through. She needed to make sure she took a little time for herself more often, if only to gather her thoughts. _Liam’s dominance, right._ That wasn’t so much a problem as something she needed to adjust to, she’d never had to deal with an Alpha like this. TR and her brother in law were the only Alphas in her life and while they could be bossy at times she didn’t belong to either of them so they’d never really _Alpha-ed_ her. She’d never even had an Alpha command before Harry had made her cum after her first time with Liam. Liam’s dominance wasn’t a problem that needed solving, it just was, and Aimee needed to adjust herself, make sure she was open to, well, everything. _Easy enough_ , Aimee thought to herself as she drifted off.

Aimee woke up for a few moments when Liam slid into the bunk with her, freshly showered, and pulled his headphones off her head.

“Sorry Alpha I just didn’t want to hear, I wanted to get some rest,” Aimee mumbled.

“It’s ok baby, are you ok? You didn’t seem ok when you wanted to leave us earlier,” Liam asked, pushing Aimee’s hair from her face as she cuddled into his side.

“Didn’t _want_ to leave, Alpha, needed to.”

“Why did you _need_ to baby girl?”

“Needed to think, haven’t been alone in days and days. Everything is, intense, and I just needed to think.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not right now, want to sleep, but tomorrow. Talking, with you and Sir both.”

“Ok baby, go back to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow,” Liam told her, rubbing her back.

Aimee and Liam drifted off together, only for Aimee to wake him up again a short while later, squeezing him.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“We need to buy something. At the store,” she told him without looking up at him.

Liam realized then that the bus wasn't moving, they must have stopped to refuel and that's what woke Aimee up.

“What do you need, baby? I'll get you whatever you want.”

“Taffy.”

“Taffy?”

“Taffy.”

“You need taffy, in the middle of the night?” Liam was so confused, she couldn't wait until tomorrow for taffy?

“Not for me, for you,” Aimee explained, still not lifting her head from his chest to look at him.

“For me? I…” Liam trailed off, remembering her sleep talking incident with Niall. “You're not even awake are you?”

“You're not awake,” Aimee’s counter came.

Liam had to hold in a laugh, he now completely understood Niall's uncontrollable laughter when she'd done this to him. While he was awake Liam decided he may as well use the bathroom. He gently slid from under Aimee and out of his bunk.

“You get that taffy, Daddy,” Aimee muttered, rolling over and cuddling into the pillow that was between her and the back wall.

Liam froze. _Daddy?_ And she'd said it more than once. _Fucking hell_. The instant hard on was going to make it a bitch to take a leak.

After Liam finally relieved himself he was making his way back to bed, chuckling to himself about the taffy incident when he heard the door to the bus open. He made his way to the lounge to meet Niall and Harry as they came in.

“Oh, hi. Did we wake you?” Niall asked, setting down his guitar before wrapping his arms around Liam and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“No, no. Aimee did that, insisting I go into the store and buy taffy. Because _I_ wanted it,” Liam explained.

“What?” Harry asked, clearly as confused as Liam had been.

“Was she talking in her sleep again?” Niall asked, covering his mouth to hold in a giggle.

“Yeah, it took me a while to realize, I was so confused,” Liam told them, trying to hold in a laugh himself so he wouldn't wake the others.

“It was hilarious wasn't it? And you thought I was crazy for laughing so hard at her when she did it to me.”

“It was pretty funny. Then I realized she was calling me Daddy.”

Harry's eyes lit up. “Daddy, huh?”

“You like when we call you Daddy,” Niall said, leaning further into him, resting his head on Liam's shoulder as Liam wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I do, and I liked it when she did too. But, she knew it was me right? Like that's not what she called her ex?”

“I don't think so,” Niall told him, pulling back to look up at him. “She's talked about sex with him before and it was pretty vanilla, no kinks at all so I seriously doubt there was any Daddy involved.”

Harry agreed, “I'm sure she knew it was you, she might have been asleep but her nose isn't broken. She can smell who is with her just fine.”

“Right,” Liam nodded. “You guys are right. How did writing go? Did you get anything else down?”

Niall let Liam go and started pulling of his clothes and folding them. Harry followed suit, but just left his in a pile by the couch. 

“We did,” Niall said, popping the button on his jeans. “Lyrics for a couple songs, we didn't even attempt the melodies, we were all still caught up on the other one.”

Harry nodded, adding, “And John's dick was too hard for him to contribute for about an hour.”

“Oh yeah? He liked our girl that much?” 

“Definitely,” Niall told Liam, reaching down to play with his own cock. “You guys want to mess around?”

Liam smiled, “I just knotted Louis a little while ago, otherwise I would. You think John might like another little show from Z and Aim?”

“I know he would,” Harry grinned, pumping his own cock, apparently game to mess around with Niall. “Although you might make it Lou and Aim, you know how much Lou like to show off.”

“Zayn's developed something for showing her off, so maybe the three of them,” Liam mused, thoughts wandering.

“Yeah, ok. We're going to go bang now,” Niall said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Just don't wake Zayn,” Liam warned, pulling Harry into his arms after Niall moved away.

It annoyed him that Harry had gotten taller than him, not by much but he still had to tip his chin up to kiss Harry. Although, it did make it extra satisfying to get Harry on his knees for him.

Niall whined and Liam let Harry go. “Go on, go fuck our little Omega.”

Harry grinned at him before steering Niall down the hallway. Liam followed close behind but stopped at his bunk, climbing back in and curling around his other blonde Omega. He fell back to sleep before the noises even began from the back room.

That's how they were lying when Aimee woke up the next morning to Liam's phone alarm on the shelf above their heads. It startled her and she jumped.

Liam turned off the alarm and pulled her back against his chest again, burying his face in her hair. 

“Don't you have to get up?” Aimee asked, laying her hand on top of his.

“Yeah in a few, it's early though, you don't have to get up. I have more phone interviews.”

Aimee turned in his arms to face him, throwing an arm and leg over him. “Ok Alpha.”

Liam laughed.

“Hmm?” Aimee asked, letting her eyes flutter closed.

“That's not what you were calling me last night,” he chuckled.

“Hmm?” Aimee asked again before drifting off again.

The next time she woke up she was alone, but she could hear Liam in the back room talking. Harry in the front room talking, clearly also doing an interview. She listened intently trying to place the other boys. Zayn was still asleep, so was someone else, the last person was in the lounge with Harry, eating. Aimee assumed that was Niall.

Aimee slipped from the bunk and quietly padded to the lounge. She was right about Niall being the one eating, he was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. She went to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then did the same to Harry, careful not to disturb him.

Aimee quickly toasted herself a bagel and smothered it with cream cheese before slipping down the hallway and easing the door open to the back room. Liam motioned her in so she went in closing the door behind herself. She climbed onto the bed and offered him half of her bagel as she bit into the other half.

Liam gestured to her that he didn't want it and that he would be wrapping up in a minute.  
Aimee munched on her breakfast  
as she watched Liam say the same thing to someone that he'd probably said two hundred times about the tour. Aimee was absolutely sure that he was saying with the same amount of enthusiasm as when he'd said it the first time. She didn't know how he did it, she'd done it and it wasn't easy. She'd had interviews, here and there, nothing major just local Nashville publications, and People once, with Brett. They asked the most inane questions sometimes, and at this point he'd probably been asked all the same question three times over just this morning.

Aimee finished her breakfast, set the plate aside, and settled into Liam’s side just as he finished his interview.

“Do you want me to get you something to eat?” Aimee asked Liam after he hung up the phone.

“Maybe some taffy.”

“Taffy?”

“Taffy.”

Aimee was confused but slid to the edge of the bed to go look for some taffy.

“Wait baby, I'm just teasing,” Liam said, leaning forward and grabbing her arm before she stood up.

“Um, ok,” Aimee said, still confused.

Liam laughed for a moment then explained to her about waking him up the night before.

After laughing for a moment Aimee panted, “Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again.” She burst out laughing again.

Liam tugged on her, pulling her back to him. “That's ok, it was pretty amusing.”

Just the Niall peeked in the door. “Can I come in?”

Liam motioned him in. “Of course love.”

Niall crawled onto the bed with them then wormed his way into the small space between them.

“Missed you guys yesterday.”

Liam pushed his hair back off of his forehead and said, “We missed you too. Lou missed you especially, make sure you give him a cuddle.”

Niall nodded in response as Aimee pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Is Zaynie still sleeping?” Liam asked Niall.

“I think so, if he isn't he hasn't gotten out of bed yet. I didn't pay attention as I came by.”

Liam nodded and they all lay there cuddling in silence for a while.

Niall was the one who broke the quiet. “When is your next interview?”

“I'm done for today. We can cuddle until it's your turn if you want.”

“I've only got about,” Niall checked the time on his phone. “Ten minutes.”

“Ok, we'll go in just a few,” Liam said, patting Niall’s hip.

Aimee nodded and pressed another kiss to his back.

They cuddled for another five or so minutes, occasionally pressing kisses to wherever they could reach one another, before Aimee and Liam left to give Niall some peace and quiet to do his interviews.

They padded down the hallway together to join Harry, who'd also finished his interviews. Harry was sitting at the table and raised his spoon at them in greeting before returning to his frosted flakes.

“I think Z is going to be up soon to do more interviews,” Harry told them around a mouthful.

Liam nodded as he pulled Aimee into his lap. “Yeah I think he starts in about twenty.”

As if on cue they heard Zayn's curtain slide open and him pad to the bathroom.

“He is risen,” Harry whispered.

“It is way too early for blasphemy,” Aimee hissed back causing both the Alphas to laugh.

Zayn emerged from the hallway while they were still laughing. “‘s so funny?” he mumbled.

“Blasphemy,” Liam laughed.

Zayn shrugged. “Not my God.”

That only made the other three in the room laugh louder.

Zayn just ignored him and poured a cup of coffee. “Somebody make me tea,” he pouted.

“You need tea _and_ coffee?” Aimee asked.

Zayn just nodded, miserably, as he put the milk back in the refrigerator.

The other Alphas were looking at her as if they expected her to make Zayn tea.

“Don't look at me, I promise ya’ll won't drink my tea.”

“True,” Harry said, getting up from the couch and putting the tea kettle on for Zayn.

“Also, I'm not your do girl,” Aimee told them, getting up to make herself more to eat.

Harry caught her around the waist when she got near him. “But you are my girl and I do you,” he laughed, nipping her neck.

Aimee laughed but wiggled from his arms. “That's not what that means. I don't mind doing things for ya’ll but don't just assume I will without asking.”

“I don't think I know what you mean,” Liam said as she poked around in the fridge.

Aimee stood up and turned around to face them. “Like, I don't mind doing things for you, fixing you a plate or making you tea. Doing your laundry, all of that sort of thing. But don't just assume I'm going to do it if you don't ask.”

All three Alphas nodded as she returned her attention to the food. She picked something and sat down at the table across from Zayn who was bleary-eyed and staring into his coffee. Aimee stretched her legs across under the table, putting her feet on the seat between his spread legs, running one foot up the inside of his thigh.

Zayn's eyebrows raised and he winked at her as she let her feet rest on the seat. He reached down and wrapped a hand around one of her ankles just to be connected to her. They all sat in silence for a few moments and just as Zayn was finishing his coffee Harry handed him his tea and said, “I'm going back to bed.”

“With tea?” Aimee asked, looking at the other cup in his hand.

“No, it's for…” Harry trailed off as Louis came down the hallway and took the cup from him. “Him.”

Aimee smiled as Louis sat down on Liam's lap without invitation and started sipping his tea. Harry picked up Zayn's coffee cup and put it in the sink before heading down the hallway.

After Aimee finished her food and Louis his tea Liam said, “You two get some clothes on and let's go inside, give Zayn some quiet for his interviews.”

“Showers?” Aimee asked.

“Yeah, not as good as the last ones but nice still,” Louis answered.

They all gathered their things after pulling on clothes and made their way inside. 

The small group ran into Paul just inside and he offered to take them to the green room but Liam and Louis remembered the way, they'd played this place quite a few times. Aimee couldn't even remember what city they were in.

As they arrived in the green room Aimee checked the time on the clock on the wall. She still had almost two hours before she needed to report to wardrobe.

“Can I shower?” Aimee asked Liam as she dug through her bag looking for her morning pills.

“Yeah I got a shower last night,” Liam told her as she held up her pills triumphantly.

“Yeah you did,” Louis said with a smug grin.

Aimee laughed as she popped her pills into her hand and struggled to open a bottle of water she'd pulled from the small refrigerator.

Liam came across the room and pulled it from her hands. He opened it and handed it back to her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you Alpha.”

“You're very welcome baby girl.”

“I think you should go naked for the rest of the day,” Louis piped up out of nowhere.

“Um, I'm going to pass on behalf of myself and the entire crew. Including and especially poor Caroline.”

Louis shrugged making Aimee narrow her eyes at him before swallowing the pills in her hand.

“Go shower,” Liam laughed, pointing to the bathroom door.

Aimee grabbed her bags and went to do that, noticing a vanity table outside the bathroom door and setting her hair and makeup bag on it.

She showered quickly and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Louis was nowhere to be seen but Liam was laying on one of the couches and Zayn was pacing, on the phone.

Zayn turned to her when the door opened and then pointed to the clothes laid across the back of a chair. Aimee grinned and nodded, collecting the clothes and returning to the bathroom.

She quickly pulled on the shorts and bra Zayn had left for her but when she went to put on the shirt she realized it wasn't hers. She didn't know whose it was. Aimee shrugged and pulled it over her head. It was a soft, well worn Batman shirt, which didn't narrow it down too far. It could belong to either of the Alphas outside the door.

She packed up her things and went back into the green room to do her hair. Zayn was still on the phone so Aimee scrunched her hair since she couldn't blow dry it.

Just as Aimee started putting her makeup on Zayn wrapped up his interview.

“Li said you wanted to talk to us? I've got ten minutes before my next call in.”

“Oh right, um. I know we talked about taking the whatever you want to call the thing we do with the dressing and undressing and you picking my clothes, kind of slow or day by day.”

Zayn nodded, standing in the mirror behind her as she aggressively applied moisturizer to avoid looking him in the eye. Liam appeared beside him and Aimee tried to seem as casual as possible as she opened her foundation.

“I would like to do that more often, as often as is plausible, I know we're all busy and there are always going to be times when it's not. Plausible that is.”

Liam and Zayn both nodded and let her ramble on, knowing she was eventually going to get to her point.

“That's really it. I like you picking my clothes, and helping you, and the kneeling and all of that sort of thing.”

Aimee wasn't looking at them in the mirror, she was focused on covering the dark circles under her eyes that she always got pre-heat, but she still saw Zayn's eyes flick to Liam and the two of them smirk at one another.

“Ok love, sounds great,” Zayn told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Aimee was glad they didn't poke fun of her even though she knew that they could tell the main reason she'd wanted to have this conversation was because of the kneeling. She didn't understand why she liked it, only that she did.

Zayn wandered off to prep for his next interview but Liam stood behind her and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

“I'm proud of you for asking for what you want,” he said, squeezing. “When you get done with your face and all come to the couch.”

“Ok Alpha,” Aimee nodded, returning her full attention to her makeup. 

That was why they hadn't commented on the kneeling, Aimee realized, they didn't want to put her off of expressing her wants going forward.

Aimee let her Batman shirt inspire her makeup for the day and did pretty heavy eyeliner, it just seemed fitting. Maybe a little more Catwoman than Batgirl but she didn't really care. When she was done she joined Liam on the couch.

He looked up at her quickly then did a double take, “Oh, you look pretty, extra pretty.” Aimee raised her eyebrows. “I like the eyes.”

Aimee laughed. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. What's your address in Nashville?”

“It's- why?” Aimee hesitated, not really sure why, it didn't matter if he knew her address, the place would be his too if their relationship kept progressing as she hoped it would, it just seemed like a weird time to ask.

“I'm ordering something to be there waiting on us, you did say you have a caretaker?”

“Yeah Mike. What sort of something?”

“Surprise for you, all of us really.”

“Ok, like a surprise I should just tell Mike to put in my room and not open? Because I send stuff for the house home all the time when I'm on tour, I send home new curtains from LA.”

“No, he shouldn't open it,” Liam laughed. “What's the address?”

“Oh, right,” Aimee said before giving him the address. “Don't let me forget to email Mike when I have my phone time later.”

Liam nodded, turning his attention back to his phone which he carefully kept angled away from her. Aimee looked to the clock again, wishing she hadn't returned the watch she'd borrowed the day before. Liam's hand was resting on one of her thighs, she flipped his wrist over so she could unhook his watch. He let her slide it over his hand and onto hers. It was too big of course but at least she'd know what time it was without her phone.

Aimee was picking at her nails, not paying attention to either of the Alphas until she heard Zayn say her name.

“Aimee? Our wardrobe assistant?”

She perked her head up and looked over at Zayn, who'd been pacing again.

“I don't really think the interpersonal relationships of our crew are relevant to the show we put on,” Zayn told whomever was on the other end of the call.

He paced over to stand in front of Aimee, pulling his sweatpants down and hooking them below his balls. She raised her eyebrows at him before leaning forward and taking his half hard cock into her mouth. 

Aimee stopped listening to Zayn's words, but she could tell his tone was cold as she swallowed around him. Liam moved his hand from her lap and slipped it around her waist, his thumb stroking the the strip of skin she'd exposed when she moved forward. 

Resting her hands on the front of Zayn's thighs Liam's watch felt really heavy on her wrist. Aimee was vaguely annoyed he hadn’t decided he wanted a blow job _before_ she put on fifty three dollar lipstick that was now smeared down his cock. Sucking on the the head she kept her hands on his thighs, she didn’t feel like having to redo her eye makeup too because he decided to gag her.

Zayn put his hand in her hair and she winced as she reached up and pulled it out, did he not see that her hair was curly? She took his hand and slid it around the back of her neck, at least he wouldn’t pull her hair that way. 

Aimee set herself a quick pace without taking Zayn into her throat, glad that her lipstick didn’t taste bad. She swirled her tongue around his head, dipping her tongue into the slit before taking him back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks. He was still on the phone, somehow still speaking coldly to his interviewer. She took one hand from his thigh and reached down to cup his balls, squeezing them very gently. Zayn’s hips were starting to twitch very slightly so Aimee took him all the way in, swallowing around him.

The door opened behind Zayn and Aimee jumped but Zayn’s hand on her neck stopped her from pulling off. 

“Just Niall,” Liam told her still running his hand across her back. “And it’s a good thing because we don’t have time for you to pass out.”

Aimee had forgotten, it’d had been days since she passed out but she hadn’t been with any of the Alphas in well over twelve hours so it was very possible that she would pass out. Niall climbed on the couch next to her, naked. She could only just see him out of the corner of her eye and she hoped he’d taken his clothes off _after_ he’d come into the room, but it was hard to tell knowing him.

Liam pulled on Zayn’s arm to get him to release Aimee. He let her go and Aimee pulled off, gulping air. Liam took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom, “Come on let’s get you ready for work.”

Aimee scooped her makeup bag up as Liam drug her past the vanity. She pouted as the door shut between them and the other room Aimee could just see Zayn pushing into Niall. She turned and poked her lip out at Liam.

“Sorry babe, gotta get you to work on time right? Fix your lipstick,” Liam told her tapping on her nose.

Aimee nodded and turned to the mirror, grabbing a paper towel and wiping off her messy lipstick before reapplying it.

“Ok, let’s go, to the hallway before Zayn cums,” Liam told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her from the bathroom. He scooped up his laptop and guided her across the green room as she turned her head to watch Zayn fucking into Niall longingly. “Later later,” Liam told her closing the door behind them.

Aimee was wet and annoyed, she’d been hoping to get off with Zayn since she hadn’t the night before. Liam moved his arm from her shoulders to wrap it around her waist as he lead her to wardrobe. “Shoulda put your plug in this morning,” Liam told her. “Wanna be able to fuck you by your heat. What do you think about that?”

Aimee nodded. “I want that.”

“Good,” Liam said, squeezing her ass. “If Caroline isn't there yet I'll get you off,” he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“I'm sure she'd really appreciate that,” Aimee laughed. “These shorts Zayn picked are really short, can you see the marks on my thighs?”

She walked in front of Liam so he could look.

“No I don't think so,” he started. “Um, well yeah a little, just barely.”

Aimee stopped and poked her lip out at him as he caught up with her. He poked her lip back into her mouth. “Don't point that thing at me, you're the one who lets him pick your clothes!”

She made a face at him. “That is true.”

Caroline made it to wardrobe the same time Liam and Aimee did.

Liam flopped down on the couch, opened his laptop and started typing away. 

Caroline and Aimee made pretty quick work of getting set up, they'd taken their time the day before to make sure things were organized.

As they finished up Caroline said, “Oh, Aimee! I hope you don't mind, I reached out to a few designer friends last night after we talked about you two going to the CMAs. I know you don't have a phone right now. A couple of them have sent me back pictures and sketches if you want to take a look.”

“I'd love to! I was just thinking that I really need to start working on getting one. I hope they'll be willing to work with me on fitting it once I'm in Nashville.”

“I explained that we're on tour and gave them the dates you would be in Nashville,” Caroline explained, pulling her laptop from the bag she'd brought in with her and set it on the table.

They sat down together and looked over the designs. There was one designer that Aimee liked in particular and she and Caroline crafted an email asking them if it would be possible to combine elements from two of their dresses. Aimee made a quick sketch and they sent it along with the email.

“Babe, come look, tell me what you think,” Aimee called to Liam who was still sitting quietly on the couch typing.

“Two seconds.”

After a few moments Liam set aside his computer and came over to them. Aimee showed him the pictures and her sketch.

“That's beautiful, I think you'll look amazing in it. I hope they can do it for you,” Liam told her, kissing the top of her head before returned to the couch. 

“Thank you,” Aimee said, chewing on her lip. He seemed, out of it. Aimee hoped he was ok, hopefully she wasn't in trouble for being on the computer with Caroline. She hadn't even thought of that.

“Ok, I'm going to go rescue Lou. She’s got both the girls and they're jetlagged and being terrors,” Caroline told her, packing her computer back up. “I'll let you know what they say.”

Aimee hugged Caroline and thanked her for her help, hopefully that was one thing off of her plate before her heat started. Nashville was only a couple weeks after her heat so if her dress could be taken care for now that would make life a lot easier.

“Wanna head back to the green room?” Aimee asked Liam, who hadn't even said goodbye to Caroline when she left.

“Not quite yet, I'm on a roll here,” Liam told her.

Aimee nodded and climbed onto the other end of the couch, she didn't want to disturb him, apparently he was writing. She looked around the room for something to do, everything was neat and in its place, there wasn't really anything to do.

She wished they were at least back in the green room where she could distract herself with the television. Or Niall and Zayn, maybe Louis if he’d reappeared. Aimee sat quietly for a while, watching Liam. His brow was furrowed and he was staring intently at the computer, he’d type furiously for a few seconds then stare at the screen for minutes at a time.

Aimee felt guilty, there was a possibility that she could be helping him, maybe. There was always the possibility that they wouldn’t write well together but Aimee doubted it with the way they got along in their day to day lives. She didn’t know why but she still wasn’t ready to show Liam, or any of the boys, that part of herself. She thought it was because she’d gotten back into writing with Brett, she’d shown him parts of herself that she’d never showed anyone, because she thought they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. That’s how things were supposed to be for Omegas, once you’re bonded, that’s it, that is your forever.

_Not for me_ , Aimee thought, tearing up as she watched Liam, wondering if she’d be good enough to keep him, and the rest of her boys. She stood up quickly, deciding to pull a few things for the boys to choose from later, to distract herself.

“You ok, babe?” Liam asked after she’d all but jumped off the couch.

She made it to Niall’s rack and kept her back to him, swallowing and taking a deep breath. “Yeah I’m good, I just decided to pull some pieces for you guys. For later.”

“Ok, I’m almost done. We can go in a few.” 

“No problem,” Aimee said, trying to sound casual as she dug through Niall’s rack. 

She tried to focus her thoughts on the clothes in front of her, she knew her heat made her emotional and made her fixate on the worst things, she’d been like this since she’d started her heats at fourteen.

Once she’d picked a few outfits for each of them and calmed herself down she returned to the couch to wait Liam out. Luckily it didn’t take long, she didn’t have a chance to get back into her head before Liam shut his laptop.

“Ok, let’s head back.” He took her hand and led her out the door into the hallway.

“Did you get something good down?” Aimee asked.

“I don’t know, maybe. I like it. We’re going on bus 2 tonight, me, you and Lou to do some writing,” Liam told her.

“Ok, cool,” Aimee nodded.

Basil was standing outside the green room door when they arrive, he nodded at Liam but looked past Aimee. She opened her mouth to say something to him but Liam just pulled her past him into the room where Aimee promptly burst into tears.

“What's wrong?” Louis asked from one of the couches.

Aimee covered her face and mumbled, “Basil is mad at me!”

None of them could understand her but Liam explained about what had just happened in that hallway as Aimee climbed onto the couch between Niall and Louis, burying her face in Louis’ lap. 

Both the other Omegas were rubbing their hands over her in comfort. 

Liam squatted down next to her. “Come on babe, it's not so bad…” he started.

“Leave her alone, let her cry,” Louis told him. “Her heart hurts and her body is telling her a lot of things you will never understand.”

Liam left her alone with a kiss pressed to her temple.

Aimee got more and more frustrated with herself the more she cried, which only caused her to cry harder. Niall crawled up and laid himself mostly on top of her, pushing her towards the back of the couch.

Niall holding her helped her calmed down considerably. Louis was still running his hands over everywhere he could reach. 

“Sleep, baby, sleep,” Niall told her as she started to drift off.

Aimee didn't know how long she slept but she felt a little better when she woke up. Her head was still in Louis’ lap but Niall wasn't behind her anymore.

Opening her eyes she looked up at Louis, he was smiling down at her. “Hi lovie.”

“Hi Lou,” Aimee whispered.

“I made the Alphas go away, Niallers just gone for a wee. How are you feeling?”

“Ok I think,” Aimee said, sitting up. “I don't even know where that came from.”

“Hormones would be my guess. Come sit in my lap,” Louis said, holding his arms out to her.

Aimee climbed into his lap as Niall came out of the bathroom. He joined them on the couch and pulled her feet into his lap.

“Doing alright baby girl?” Niall asked her as Louis buried his face in her neck.

“Yes, I think so,” Aimee told him.

“When are you supposed to start?” Louis asked her.

“Sunday or Monday.”

“Baby, I don't think you're going to make it. I don't think you're making it to the weekend,” Louis told her, smelling her again.

“I was thinking that myself,” Aimee admitted.

Niall started rubbing her feet. “Sooner it starts the sooner it's over right?” 

Aimee nodded, “Yes, I guess. Honestly I think I'm starting to get a little scared.”

Louis tightened his arms around her. “Why baby?”

“I guess scared isn't the right word. Nervous or probably anxious is more like it. Just my first heat with you guys, first heat with someone who isn't Brett. I've only ever had a heat with him,” Aimee told them, chewing her lip.

Louis pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I promise we'll take good care of you Lovie. If you would rather pick just one of us so maybe it would be less overwhelming that would be ok.”

Aimee thought about it for a moment and felt herself tearing up again. “No, no I want everyone. Everyone,” Aimee said shaking her head.

“I know baby, I'm sorry. Hopefully it will be a short one, I'm going to miss you so so much,” Niall told her, rubbing his hands up her legs.

“Gonna miss you too,” Aimee told him, reaching over to rub a hand over the side of his face.

Niall laid over on Louis’ shoulder and they all stayed that way for a while before there was a tap on the door. Niall peeled himself away from the other Omegas and went to unlock the door, pulling it open a crack.

“Can we come back?” Aimee heard Liam ask.

Niall looked back over at Aimee and Louis intertwined on the couch. Louis nodded and Niall stepped back and pulled the door open to allow the Alphas to come in.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Aimee asked Liam when he came in.

“Yeah baby, go ahead.”

Louis let Aimee go so she could climb out of his lap, she caught his hand and pulled him up with her. Louis let her lead him into the bathroom with her.

“Sorry, I'm just not ready to be alone,” Aimee explained after they'd shut the door.

“No problem babe.”

Aimee looked in the mirror, her eye makeup was far less messed up than she expected.

“Thank God for waterproof eye makeup I guess,” Aimee shrugged.

Louis laughed. “I guess so.”

Aimee pointed to the little room containing the toilet. “I can probably do this part alone.”

Louis burst out laughing at her. “If you want, I don't mind.”

Aimee shook her head and slipped into the room, closing it behind her. She used the bathroom quickly and rejoined Louis. He stood be side her with a hand on her back as she fixed her makeup.

Once Aimee deemed herself presentable again, foregoing her lipstick, she let Louis lead her back into the green room. All four of the boys were squeezed onto one couch and Harry beckoned them over. Aimee crawled half in Zayn's lap and half in Liam's while Louis did the same to Niall and Harry.

“Well this is cozy,” Louis said sarcastically. 

“Don't act like you don't love a cuddle,” Niall told Louis, wrapping a hand around Louis’ hip.

“True,” Louis said, leaning in to Niall.

They all cuddled for a few minutes before Liam said, “Aim, do you want to go have a proper nap on the bus? You smell exhausted and you only slept about twenty minutes for you little nap.”

“Uh, yeah I think I do,” Aimee told him, standing up from the laps she'd been sitting in. “I just feel, ugh. Almost like I'm getting the flu.”

Liam stood up and turned back to Zayn. “Find Paul, tell him to find the doc and send him out to bus one.”

Zayn nodded and left the room in search of Paul. Liam wrapped his arm around Aimee’s shoulder after he picked up his laptop and led her from the room as well.

“You should probably let me go if I'm getting sick,” Aimee told him on the way out of the venue.

“You shouldn't be able to get sick this close to your heat, you know that,” Liam said.

“Well something weird is going on,” Aimee said squinting into the sunlight as they walked out the door towards the buses.

“Seems like it, come on, let's get to the bus.”

They made their way to the bus and sat in the lounge to wait on the doc. It only took him a few minutes for him to climb on the bus.

“Hey doc,” Aimee said.

“Hello, Aimee. Liam. Paul and Zayn said you weren't feeling well?”

“I'm exhausted, I've been sleeping a ton. More than usual for before my heat,” Aimee explained, taking a drink out of the bottle of water she'd grabbed when they got on the bus. “I was thinking that my heat was going to start early but now it's more like the feeling I get before the flu.” 

“She's pregnant,” Liam said.

Aimee accidently squeezed her water, drenching herself. “What? No! No I'm not!”

“Liam, I doubt she's pregnant, she's on a very reliable form of birth control. But she can take a test if that would make you feel better. I think what is happening is you may have been around Niall a bit before you should have been after his heat. I think it's pulling your heat up and your body isn't happy about it. First thing first, Aimee, let me check your vitals. Liam if you could give us some privacy.”

Liam started to stand then sat back down and looked at Aimee, still covered in water. “Do you want me to…?

“Yes honey, go. I'm not pregnant.”

Liam grabbed a roll of paper towels and handed them to Aimee. She started pulled off paper towels and wiping away the water on her legs as Liam left the bus to wait outside.

“Do you have a pregnancy test? Because now he's got me paranoid.”

“Yes actually. Two of the woman in catering are trying to conceive, their husbands are on the crew too, and it's really hard for anyone associated with this tour to buy these things,” the doctor told her, digging around in his bag. Finally he unearthed the box from his bag and handed it to her. “Best to take the test first thing in the morning.”

Aimee accepted the box with a nod. The doctor took her vitals. “Your temperature is slightly elevated but that's to be expected. Get some rest and take the pregnancy test in the morning but this sounds like your heat.”

Aimee nodded. “That's what I was thinking from the start but I just feel, yuck.”

The doctor nodded. “I think it's just your heat. Let me guess, you went and climbed in bed with Niall as soon as his heat was over?”

Aimee nodded.

“Next time give it eighteen to twenty four hours.”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, about moving my heat up to be with Niall's. I think it'll make everyone lives easier.”

The doc hesitated. “I'll need to do some research on your antidepressant, to see if it's safe. But even if it is, I'm not comfortable with moving your heat up while you're at this weight. It's incredibly hard on your body to move your heat up. Normally your body naturally stocks up on fat to store for heat by raising your appetite but you don't have that moving it forward. Omegas have been known to lose weight in excess of twenty pounds moving their heats and you can't afford that. In the next four weeks I'm going to need you to work on raising your weight, in a healthy way, and then we will reassess the week before Niall's heat. I will get with the dietitian and and Mark to come up with a plan for you.”

Aimee nodded. “Ok, I'll do whatever I need to. I don't want to go through another round of heat without Niall.”

“Keep in mind, even if you follow the plan to the letter it's possible that we might not make it to a place I'm comfortable with.”

“Ok,” Aimee nodded. “I'll put in the work.”

“Alright, I'll let you get some rest. Have them call me if anything changes.”

“Thank you doc,” Aimee said, standing as the doctor made his way to the door.

Liam came back onto the the bus a few minutes after the doctor left, Aimee was peeling off her still wet clothes.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood in the middle of the lounge in her bra and shorts. Without taking her eyes off of him she reached over and picked up the pregnancy test off of the table and held it up.

“What are you waiting for? Go take it!”

Aimee rolled her eyes as she set the test down and reached back to pull her bra off. “Can't, doc said to take it first thing in the morning. Also, I just went pee inside.”

“ _In the morning_? Why so long?” Liam asked, visibly distraught.

“I don't know, I think I remember reading something once about hormone concentration, but I don't remember exactly,” she told him, shimmying out of her shorts. 

Aimee picked up her clothes and folded them before doing the same with Harry's clothes that everyone had just stepped over all morning.

“I just, don't want to wait that long,” Liam told her, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Aimee picked up the box and read over the instructions. “Liam it says to take it with your first urination of the day. We've only got one and it's not like either of us can just walk into a corner store and buy a pregnancy test right now.”

Liam sighed. “You're right babe, you're right.”

“And neither the doc or I think I'm pregnant, I'm definitely having my regular preheat signs. I wouldn't have a heat if I were already knocked up.” 

Liam laughed and held his hands up. “Ok, we'll wait until in the morning. Let's go in the back room.”

Aimee picked up all of the clothes and the pregnancy test. She deposited the clothes where they belonged and put the test in her bunk where she could grab it on her way to the bathroom in the morning. 

When she got to the back room Liam was already laying on the bed in his underwear, opening his laptop on his legs. Aimee started to crawl over him when he stopped her.

“Grab your plug babe.”

Aimee turned around and went back to her bunk to retrieve it before returning to the back room, closing the door behind her.

“Can you help me?” Aimee asked. “I didn't have much success the first time I tried this.”

“Sure,” Liam told her, setting his computer to the side before opening the drawer on the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. “Straddle me backwards then lean forward.”

Aimee followed his directions and ended up on her hands and knees facing Liam's feet, feeling exceptionally exposed. She heard the cap on the lube click open, then closed a few seconds later.

She did her best to try and relax, but it was hard, no matter how much she wanted to. She'd had moderate success in doing so before one of Liam's fingers ghosted across her hole, causing her to tense right back up and growl at herself in annoyance.

“It's ok honey, got to start slow,” Liam told her, placing one hand on a still battered cheek before running his finger over her again, with very slight pressure this time. He ran his finger back and forth over her with a little more pressure each time and Aimee felt herself relaxing into it and her body opening to him.

“Lou and Niall are easy, they're made for this, but Zayn loves to get his hole played with. He only let's me do it, he won't let Haz or the Omegas. Whenever we have the time his favorite thing is for me to spend an hour stretching him so he can take my knot,” Liam told her. 

He was distracting her, her mind was racing, creating the images he was describing. Liam distracted her enough she hardly noticed the tip of his finger slip inside her. When he started thrusting his finger in and out of her Aimee realized she was dripping slick down onto him. She'd been turned on since the night before and she really hoped Liam was going to let her cum.

Aimee dropped her head to look at him between their bodies, she couldn't see much other than her dripping onto the bulge in his boxer briefs. Liam reached down and pulled his half hard cock from his underwear so she could drip directly onto him, as he used her slick to jerk himself off Aimee moaned and pushed back against his finger.

“Do you want another love?” 

“Yes Alpha.”

She heard the lube again then felt another finger teasing her entrance. Just as slowly as the first Liam worked a second finger into her. Aimee desperately wanted something in her pussy.

“Alph-Li Alpha?” Aimee stuttered.

“Yeah babe?” Liam asked casually, as if she weren't coming apart on his lap.

“Can I, uh, touch myself?”

“You wanna play with your pussy while I play with your ass baby girl?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Hmm?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Go ahead love.”

Aimee adjusted herself to where she was leaning on her left forearm so she could reach down and pushed two fingers inside herself. She groaned at the feeling of them, pushing back against Liam.

“Good girl, push them all the way in, that's it babe, in and out.”

Liam stopped and watched her finger herself. “Don't cum baby, ok?”

“Ok Alpha.” Aimee slowed down. “Will you k-k-not me? P-p-please.”

“Of course I will. Let me get the plug in.” Liam pulled his fingers from her, gently, before pressing the already lubed plug into her.

“It's just going to come out again when your knot pops in.”

“Turn around,” Liam told her, popping her ass and making her hiss at the sting.

Aimee pulled her fingers from her pussy and turned around to face him. Liam held his cock upright so Aimee could sink down on it.

“Oh God yes,” Aimee mumbled as he filled her.

“How's that feel baby, hmm?”

“So good, full,” Aimee groaned, digging her fingers into his pecs as she rode him, trying to sink all the way down on his cock. 

“I know you don't like being on top baby, but just for a minute ok?”

“I'm ok, it's ok,” Aimee panted, bouncing herself up and down on Liam's cock, squeezing herself around him.

“Well we're going to move soon, I can't get deep enough while we're like this,” Liam told her, squeezing her hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise. Liam snaked his hand around and pushed at the plug inside her.

“Fuuuuuck,” Aimee groaned, moving towards her orgasm.

“Slow down, baby.”

Aimee stopped moving and just took deep breaths. Liam was running his hands over her, when she'd finally calmed down she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

Aimee circled her hips as he took control of the kiss, sitting forward and wrapping his hand around the hair at the back of her head to pull her head back and expose her neck. Liam drug his teeth across one of the bites he'd given her, then the other.

“Since apparently I can't bite your neck any more, where should I bite you baby?”

“Anywhere,” Aimee managed to pant out. “Anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere hmm? I can mark you anywhere?”

Aimee nodded, as best she could with him holding her head back as such an uncomfortable angle.

“Hop up,” Liam said, releasing her hair.

Aimee shook her head and started circling her hips again. Liam caught her hips in his hands and asked, “No?”

Aimee shook her head again. Liam just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Please Alpha just want to cum, wanted to since last night.”

“Baby, if you cum, I cum, my knot is already forming and I would prefer to knot my pretty little Omega and not my hand. Now hop off and lay down.”

Aimee scrambled to do as she was told, she flopped down on her back and opened her legs. Liam didn't waste any time climbing on top of her, pushing his knot into her. He slid a hand under her and pushed her plug back in as it tried to slide out, competing for space in her body with his knot.

“Daddy!” Aimee cried out and came as he pushed the plug back inside, just before everything went black, she'd pulled Liam over the edge with her as she came.

Hours later when Aimee woke up she was snuggled under the blankets, pressed against Liam's side as he typed on his computer. He hadn't noticed her so she pressed her lips to his side, he still didn't acknowledge her so she nipped at him.

“Ow! Hi, good morning, easy with the teeth!”

Aimee smiled up at him.

“Sit up here and give me a kiss,” Liam told her.

Aimee struggled to get out of the blankets.

“Sorry babe, I got up a couple times to use the bathroom and answer the phone, I didn't want you to get cold. You were shivering, your heat is definitely coming in the next couple days.”

She finally freed herself and gently closed Liam's laptop and set it aside. He just watched her with a small smirk as she climbed into his lap and pressed her body against his before kissing him.

Liam ran his hands up her back, pulling her harder against him as he did so. He slid his hands back down to squeeze her ass making her moan into his mouth. She pulled away and kissed up his jaw and down his neck.

“It was a good nap then?” Liam asked with a laugh.

Aimee sat up to look at him. “Yes actually. I feel pretty good, I mean still pre-heat but not exhausted like I was. And hungry, I feel hungry.”

“Yeah you slept through lunch,” Liam told her as an alarm went off on his phone. “Uh oh, better get dressed babe. It's time for sound check.”

“Shit, no wonder I'm hungry,” Aimee said as she climbed off of him, feeling the slight tug of her plug as she did. 

“Take it out for now,” Liam told her.

Aimee removed her plug and cleaned it before putting it away.

They got clothes from their bunks and dressed in the lounge after Liam insisted they only had time for her to wipe the slick and cum off of her thighs with a damp paper towel. Aimee was pretty sure it was so everyone would smell him on her since he hadn't bitten her again.

Liam and Aimee left the bus hand in hand, he dropped her off at Sarah's kitchen with strict instructions to grab all the food she wanted and come to stage. 

After she'd gathered a variable smorgasbord of food that was easy to carry with her she left the catering area to find Basil leaning against the wall. He didn't speak to her he just pointed her toward the stage and followed along behind her.

She could smell the anger radiating off of him, it was getting stronger with every step she took.

“I'm sorry,” Aimee blurted out.

Basil ignored her and his anger intensified, and mixed with a healthy dose of disappointment.

Aimee sighed, knowing she deserved it all. She decided not to press the issue and to just follow his hand signals as he pointed her to the side stage.

She took a seat at the very edge of the stage so she could eat and watch her boys, but not be seen from the audience. There were always a smattering of fans from either a radio contest or family members of people who worked at the arena so she didn't want to be seen hanging around. She sat and ate as she watched the boys and the band mess around. 

Cum was leaking out of her, it was about to soak through her shorts. Basil had been slowly distancing himself from her and despite his anger she was pretty sure that was actually why.

There were several local stage hands puttering around backstage Aimee couldn't tell if they were actually working or watching sound check.

There was one guy who glanced over at her every few seconds and Aimee was getting uncomfortable. After about ten minutes of glancing at her and working his way closer the guy finally approached her. 

He squatted down next to her and said, “Hi beautiful, how are you?”

“Hungry,” Aimee said, dipping her apple into peanut butter before shoving it into her mouth and looking back to the stage.

“I'm Tyler,” the guy told her.

“Aimee,” she mumbled around another mouthful of apple, not looking the guy. He smelled good, like an Alpha, but despite the proximity of her heat Aimee couldn't be any less interested in him.

Tyler put his hand on her knee and she stared at it for a second, she hardly heard him say, “Would you like to go…”

Suddenly he flew away from her making Aimee smear peanut butter across her shirt. She looked up to see Basil holding Tyler by the back of his neck.

“Boy, you better use your nose and your damn eyes to see that she is spoken for,” Basil growled in the man's face, eyes flashing dangerously, before letting him go. “Get the hell out of here and don't let me catch you within twenty feet of her, do you hear me?”

Tyler nodded and ran from the backstage area without a backwards glance.

Basil looked down at her, eyes still silver and said, “Let's go. Back to the green room. You need a shower.”

Aimee gathered up her food and followed Basil back to the green room without a word. She dumped the food on a table and grabbed her bags as Basil sat down on one of the couches. She went into the bathroom and started the shower, hands shaking. 

Aimee showered quickly, and dressed. While she was getting dressed she could hear Basil talking in the other room.

“Yes, I have her. I sent her to shower.”

Aimee froze, listening intently but Basil didn't say anything else so she finished dressing and blow dried her hair.

The first thing she heard when she turned off the blow dryer was Liam's voice.

“...happened? Chuck said he saw you pull some guy away from her and then leave with her.”

“Yeah, some kid was hitting on her. She was ignoring him but then he touched her and was asking her to go somewhere with him. When he touched her knee I pulled him up and sent him on his way and brought her back here,” Basil explained. “Liam, you can't leave an unbonded or unclaimed Omega on the verge of heat sitting around alone smelling like heat and cum. Especially not one as pretty as Aim, you just, can't.”

“I didn't leave her alone, I left her with _you_ ,” Liam countered.

“You realize I'm an unbonded Alpha too right?” Basil asked drolly.

Liam sighed. “Of course. And I asked you if you were ok with it or if I should get Mark.”

Basil growled low at Liam and Aimee got a little scared. “Liam you know damn well I wouldn't touch your girl, I'm just trying to make a point. What if I'd had to use the bathroom? I would have just gone, you, Zayn, and Harry were right there on stage. Paul was across on the other side stage. Don't bring her off the bus or out of here unless she's just showered and or is physically attached to one of you until after her heat is over. It's a safety issue.”

Aimee assumed Liam nodded in agreement because Basil said, “Good, thank you.”

“You can come out now Aim,” Liam called. “We're done.”

Aimee felt a little bad about eavesdropping but she hadn't been able to help it really. She put her hair up and gathered her things before joining the two Alphas in the green room. She was about to speak to Basil but he turned and left the room. 

Aimee bit her lip and looked at Liam. “I'm sorry.”

“For what babe?”

“That guy…”

Liam cut her off. “No love, that guy was my fault.”

“I wasn't interested, I should have been more clear. I thought being short with him would make him get the picture.”

“Love. You don't need to be _more clear_ to stop people from touching you. People need to keep their damn hands off of Omegas without a specific invitation to touch them.”

Liam was angry so Aimee tried to hold in her laughter but it didn't work well.

“What?” Liam asked her.

Aimee walked over to him, still giggling, and wrapped her hands around his upper arms.

“Liam. I agree with you, wholly, but you do realize that our entire relationship started because you flew out of your green room and grabbed me, clearly without invitation, right? Like you know that that was a thing that happened?”

Liam fought a smile. “Yes I'm aware.”

“You even bruised me. In several places.”

Liam wrapped his arms around her. “I know love, I'm sorry.”

“I'm not,” Aimee told him. “While I get your point, especially as an Omega who has been touched innumerable times without invitation, I wouldn't trade you for anything.”

“I feel the same baby,” Liam told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “But I still feel bad about how I did it. We would have ended up together no matter what, but I was out of control, for a few days. It was pretty ridiculous.”

Aimee sort of shrugged and rubbed her face into his chest. “It's the past babe, and it's not like you actually hurt me or anything. Believe me there was a lot worse you could have done.”

Liam squeezed her and let her go as Zayn opened the door and he and the rest of the boys came in. He grabbed his laptop and sat down to continue writing.

Louis came over and wrapped his arms around Aimee from behind and whispered in her ear. “You smell like Niall's soap and heat and it's been far too long since I've had my cock in you.”

Aimee groaned and felt her slick start flowing and heat bubble in the pit of her stomach.

“Quit playing with her,” Liam called from the couch.

“You like being played with don't you baby?” Louis muttered in her ear, nipping at her neck.

Aimee tried to hold in a moan a she pressed back against Louis.

“Louis,” Liam said, an edge of warning in his voice. “Not here.”

Aimee and Louis both pouted at him as they separated from one another. Louis went to curl up next to Liam and Aimee crawled into Zayn's lap, straddling him, on one of the other couches.

“Well hi,” Zayn said, moving her slightly to the side so he could continue to draw in the sketchbook he had balancing on the arm of the couch.

“What are you doing?” Aimee asked into his neck.

“Brainstorming.”

“Ok.” Aimee slid off his lap and curled into his side. She watched him sketch the same thing several times with a few variations. 

Aimee wished she could make beautiful pictures with ink like he could, but it never seemed to come out how she imagined. She knew she was far better at painting pictures with words than with ink or paint like Zayn.

“This is your third outfit for the day,” Zayn hummed, playing with the hem of her shorts.

“Yeah,” Aimee answered, sliding a hand over Zayn’s thigh.

“Why?”

“Spilled my drink on the first and food on the second.”

Zayn laughed at her. “So it’s been a good day is what you’re saying?”

“Sure,” Aimee laughed.

They sat in companionable quiet for quite a while, Liam writing, Zayn drawing, and the Omegas watching television. Niall had come and laid his head in Aimee’s lap and she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Eventually Paul came in and reminded the boys about the meet and greet in about an hour.

“What? You guys haven’t done a meet and greet since I’ve been with you.” Aimee asked.

“This venue requires one,” Paul explained. “There are a couple that do. We decided not to do them on this tour unless they were required, things just get too crazy and it’s a security nightmare.”

“Caroline didn’t tell me to come to wardrobe early,” Aimee said, standing,nearly dumping Niall off of the couch.

Zayn reached up and pulled her back down. “We just wear whatever, Lou does just our hair. Speaking of, Louis I think you’re first tonight.”

Louis agreed and untangled himself from Harry and headed out the door to find Lou.

“And apologize to Niall,” Zayn growled at her. “You almost knocked him in the floor.”

Aimee burst into tears but managed to sniffle out an apology. Zayn snapped his sketch pad closed and pulled Aimee to him. “I’m sorry baby, you’re not in trouble. I was just teasing, Niall’s fine.”

Niall sat up and curled in behind her. “She’s fine Z, you just have to be careful how talk to her right now. Let her cry if she wants.”

Eventually Aimee calmed down but didn’t pull her face from Zayn’s chest. Liam came over and kissed her on the top of her head. “If you want to come to the meet and greet get ready ok?” Aimee nodded. “Come with Zayn when he comes to get his hair done.”

After Liam left, Aimee wiggled from between Niall and Zayn and padded to the bathroom, Niall on her heels. “I’m just washing my face and grabbing my makeup bag, I’ll be back in just a minute.”

“Ok, just wanted to check on you. Gonna take a leak while you do that.”

Niall didn’t bother to close the door behind himself and he caught Aimee watching him after she’d run a wet cloth over her face. “You trying to sneak a peek love?” 

Aimee felt herself go red as Niall zipped himself up. “Don’t act like you don’t like it you exhibitionist,” Aimee grumbled. 

Niall came up behind her grinning. “Come on love, time for me to head out otherwise I’d show you a bit more.”

They left the bathroom laughing, causing Zayn and Harry to turn around and look at them bewildered. Aimee flopped down into the chair in front of the vanity and said over her shoulder towards the Alphas, “Don’t look at me like that, my heat is soon!”

Still laughing Niall leaned down and buried his nose in Aimee’s neck before nipping at her. “Mmm, yeah it is. I’ve got to get a taste before they throw me out.”

“Speaking of, you need to go so you’re not late,” Zayn called.

Niall kissed the top of her head before turning to Zayn and giving him a British salute before making a break for the door as Zayn jumped up to chase him for being a smart ass. Zayn stopped at the door and called down the hallway, “I know where you sleep! I’ll get you later!”

Aimee giggled as she did her makeup for the second time that day, repeating the eye makeup Liam had liked. Harry had called goodbye while she worked and she’d just finished up as Zayn stood and asked her if she was ready.

“Yes Sir,” she told him, double checking she didn’t have any lipstick on her teeth.

“Come on then baby girl, let’s go visit Lou.”

Aimee took Zayn’s offered hand and he led her through the hallways to Lou’s room. Aimee hoped Lou had a straightener plugged in because she hadn’t done anything with her hair except blowdrying it earlier.

When they walked in Harry was already out of the chair so Zayn flopped down in front of Lou as she patted the back of it.

“Where are the girls?” Zayn asked, glancing around. Usually at this time of day both Brooklyn and Lux were with Lou, playing.

“Naps, they were holy terrors today.”

Aimee made a sympathetic sound. “Caroline said they were jetlagged, poor things.”

Lou nodded, wetting Zayn’s hair, “They’re so little it’s so hard to explain to them why they’re exhausted and not allowed to sleep.”

They all nodded as Lou ran some product through Zayn’s locks. “Can we cut it tomorrow?” Zayn asked her.

Aimee raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. She didn’t want to tell anyone what they could or couldn’t do with their hair, because she certainly didn’t give a shit what anyone else’s opinion of her hair was, but Zayn’s hair was pretty long on top and Aimee really really loved it. She knew he buzzed it sometimes and she really wanted to be able to keep burying her hands in it. Zayn grinned at her and winked in the mirror.   
“Sure babe,” Lou told him. “What are you thinking?”

“Wanna take the fade down really low on this side and blend it around the back to the length on this side. Leave the top how it is,” Zayn explained.

“Hmm,” was Lou’s only answer.

When it became clear to Aimee that Lou wasn’t going to answer him any further she said, “Can I turn your straightener on?”

“Yeah, babe. Turn it on and I’ll do your hair when I’m done here, We’ve got plenty of time. We need to do your color tomorrow too.”

Aimee nodded and turned the straightener on, looking at her hair in the mirror. Zayn’s hair was fast, just a quick blow dry and Aimee was sitting herself down in Lou’s chair.

Lou curled her hair quickly with the straightener before pinning the front back and combing the curls out with her fingers. “Thank you so much,” Aimee told Lou, hugging her.

“You’re welcome babe, oh, heat soon?” Lou asked. Female Betas, didn’t pick up on Omega’s heats as easily as Alphas, male Betas, and other Omegas, presumably because they weren’t able to impregnate them, so Lou had only just noticed.

Pulling away Aimee nodded, turning a little pink and glancing at the boys as Lou released her. Lou smiled and patted her shoulder. Aimee smiled back and sighed with a shrug as if to say, “We’ll see how this goes I guess.”

Lou just winked at her as Paul opened the door and beckoned to the boys to follow him. Lou wrapped an arm around Aimee’s shoulders and they followed the boys from the room.

They met Caroline at the side door of the meet and greet room and the three of them stood off to the side with Mark. 

Paddy and Basil were stationed at either end of the line of boys while Paul stood in front of them giving them a rundown of how the event would go. Zayn and Niall both looked nervous. After Paul had finished Liam took Zayn to the side and spoke to him quietly, one hand massaging the back of Zayn's neck. Liam called Paul over after a moment and spoke to him, Paul checked his watch and nodded.

Liam took Zayn's hand and led him towards the door near Aimee, who looked at them questioningly. As they passed her she could smell Zayn's anxiety and Liam's concern. They walked through the door and a few steps down the hallway, still in Aimee’s view, but no one else's, before they put their heads together again, whispering back and forth.

After a moment Zayn shrugged one of his shoulders out of his jacket. His shirt had a wide neckline so Liam pulled it to the side and pressed a soft kiss to Zayn's shoulder before sinking his teeth into the tendon that goes to from his shoulder to his neck. Zayn visibly relaxed as Liam licked over the bite, pressing small kisses to it.

Liam glanced at his watch as Zayn adjusted his clothing a moment later. They re-entered the room and Liam winked at Aimee as they passed by her, smelling as though they were both feeling better. 

The Alphas took their positions back in the line and Paul opened the door to start letting people in the room a few at a time. The first several groups were younger children with their parents, it was the cutest thing to see her boys with the younger kids, and preteen girls all a twitter, not able to stop giggling. Quite a few of them recognized Lou and Caroline and stopped to chat with them before they went out the door they were standing near. About ten minutes in there was a pair of older teen girls, sixteen or seventeen at the most. They were dressed completely inappropriately for a pop concert, they looked more like they were going out to a club with short, tight dresses.

Aimee rolled her eyes and snorted as one of them pretended to trip and fall against Liam.

“Alright love?” Liam asked, helping her stand. “Let's get you upright.”

“Yes Alpha, I'm ok,” the young girl answered, with a giggle, as though she couldn't believe what she'd just said, pretending it was a reflex instead of something she'd planned.

It took everything in Aimee not to snarl at the girl across the room. She saw Louis’ eyes cut hard at the girl as well. Aimee felt the jealousy and territorial instincts rising up from inside her. She did her best to push them down.

The two inappropriately dressed girls stopped to speak to Lou.

“I just love your makeup, you're soooo pretty!” on of them squeaked.

 

“Aw, thank you so much!” came Lou’s reply. “You two look lovely as well!”

Aimee had to admit, even as annoyed as she was by the two girls, their makeup looked great. They hadn't even smeared their lipstick pressing kisses to her boy's cheeks.

“Oh, you're Aimee right? You're, like, new?”

Aimee nodded. “Yes, I joined the tour for the American leg a few weeks ago.”

“Oh so, you'll be gone once the tour leaves the US?” the other girl asked.

Before Aimee could give her smartass retort Mark ushered the girls from the room.

“Don't want to hold up the line ladies, lots of people trying to leave.”

Aimee rolled her eyes again so the girls could see as Mark all but pushed them out the door.

“Aww, spoil sport,” Lou said. “I wanted Aimee to get the claws out.”

Their small group laughed as they turned back to the boys and their fans. Aimee’s mood dropped quickly as she saw an absolutely stunning woman draped across Zayn. Her jealousy flared again and she glanced at Caroline.

“Don't even go there,” Caroline said. “You know they would never.”

Aimee nodded, logically she knew that but her hormones were not cooperating. “I'm going to step outside.”

Her group nodded at her before she turned and slipped out the door. There was someone from their security team standing in the hallway, making sure the fans only went to the left when they exited the meet and greet room. The guard was new, he'd joined after Chicago and Aimee couldn't remember his name, but she had her credentials. She slipped past him and sat down in the hallway about four feet behind him, leaning against the wall.

“You ok?” the guard asked.

Aimee nodded. “Yes, thank you. Just needed some air.”

The guard nodded at turned back to the door as another group of pre-teens exited, beyond excited.

“What's your name?” Aimee asked once they were alone again. “I'm sorry I forgot, I'm not great with names.”

“Clark, ma'am.”

“Right! I can't believe I forgot that, I really like that name.”

She saw the back of the guard's neck go pink. _Oops,_ Aimee thought.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, stealing a glance over his shoulder.

Aimee pushed her hair back off her neck of he'd be able to see what was clearly an Alpha bite on her neck, surely the new people on tour were told to steer clear of her? 

Clark chatted idly with her and a few of the fans saw her and told her hi. Aimee answered them with her best smile, a quick wave, and a small hello.

Once the meet and greet was over Paul and Basil escorted the boys and Aimee back to the green room.

Niall plopped down next to her on the couch. “Where did you go love? You disappeared.”

Aimee shrugged. “In the hallway, just needed some air.”

Louis laughed. “Lovie I'm pretty sure that's called jealousy not needing air.”

“Oh, you mean when I almost snatched every single hair out of the head of a sixteen year old because she called Liam Alpha? Yeah that was probably jealousy.”

All the boys laughed and after a moment Aimee joined them. They all sat and chatted for a few minutes before Aimee glanced at the over sized watch still on her wrist.

“Oh, time for me a head out.”

Aimee stood and Liam did as well. She was about to tell him he didn't have to come with her when she remembered she was still grounded. As far as punishments went this was pretty mild, she'd forgotten several times that she was in trouble. Aimee went a little cold and immediately felt guilty. This wasn't punishment if she didn't feel punished. Slightly inconvenienced without her phone and being Liam's shadow all the time but she was feeling decidedly _not in trouble_.

Liam took her arm and led her to the door. “Ok love?”

Aimee shook her head no as they walked out the door. Basil was there waiting. “Can you give us a little space to talk?” Liam asked Basil, leading Aimee down the corridor away from Basil.

Pulling her to a stop Liam asked, “What is it?”

“I forgot I was in trouble. I keep forgetting I'm in trouble.”

“Ok.” Liam nodded, staring at her for a long few minutes. “I'll give you new restrictions when you're done in wardrobe tonight.”

Aimee nodded, looking at the floor. Liam cleared his throat.

“Yes Alpha.”

“Let's go,” Liam told her before motioning to Basil that he was free to follow them.

Aimee was able to relax a little, more than she'd been able to in the last few minutes after she'd realized she didn't feel like she was being properly punished.

As they walked down the hallway Aimee looked at her palms and was relieved to see that she hadn't resorted to unconsciously punishing herself.

Liam opened the door for her when they arrived at wardrobe, they were both immediately hugged. Brooklyn wrapped herself around Liam's waist and Lux around Aimee’s.

“Uncle Liam, Uncle Liam!” Brooklyn called, jumping up and down.

“Aimee, Aimee, Aimee!” Lux echoed.

They both laughed and hugged the girls back. “Did you have a good nap?” Liam asked them.

“I did!” Lux answered.

“Yes, but I wish we could have sleeped longer,” Brooklyn told Liam, loosening her grip on him.

“Slept,” Caroline corrected her. “You wish you could have slept longer.”

“I wish we could have slept longer,” Brooklyn said, beaming up at Liam.

“Good job,” Liam told her. “But you know, if you sleep too long during the day you won't sleep at night.”

Both the girls nodded miserably. “We don't like jet lag,” Lux told them, releasing Aimee.

“Me either baby sis, me either,” Aimee agreed.

“Liam since you're here do you want to go ahead and get dressed? Looks like Aimee pulled some stuff for you guys earlier?”

“Yeah,” Aimee nodded. “Liam got wrapped up writing this morning and I was bored.”

Caroline laughed at her as she handed Liam clothes to put on.

Liam headed behind the screen in the corner and Caroline beckoned Aimee to the opposite corner.

“How are you feeling? It's almost time for your heat, we haven't really had time to talk.”

Aimee took a deep breath. “I'm ok, I am sort of anxious, nervous. I assume that's to be expected the first time you have a heat with someone new, in my case several new someones.”

Caroline nodded. “Yes, in my experience, that's completely normal. Will you be ok on the bus? That seems, tough. I always go home for heat, or my honey comes out and we stay in a hotel.”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I’ve had heat on a bus before.”

“Where did you guys go?” Liam called.

“We're over here,” Caroline answered.

Liam slipped through the racks and found them huddled together in the corner. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, just Omega stuff,” Aimee explained.

Liam nodded. “Ok, I'll leave you guys to it.”

Caroline waved her hand at him. “No no, it's fine. We're done.”

“Ok, good, because I don't know where my socks are.”

Aimee and Caroline burst out laughing. “Ok babe, I'll get your socks.”

Aimee took Liam's hand and led him back to his rack and handed him a pair of socks. She looked him up and down before handing him shoes as well.

“Thank you baby girl,” Liam said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Liam sat down on the couch as Louis came in the door. 

Caroline helped him pick his clothes as Aimee found Liam a belt and hat for the night then put away the clothes he'd taken off. When Louis emerged from behind the screen Aimee gave him accessories and gathered his dirty clothes as well.

Louis hugged Caroline and kissed Liam and Aimee goodbye, then Harry as well as he passed him in the doorway as he took Lux and Brooklyn to go play, they needed to get some energy out still.

Caroline and Aimee repeated their wardrobe process for both Harry and Niall and sent them on their way.

When Zayn came in last Aimee met Caroline at his rack and said, “Can I?”

“Sure, no problem, I'll start packing.”

Aimee helped Zayn pick his clothes and slipped behind the screen with him. Zayn pressed a kiss to her lips and helped her pull the Henley he was wearing over his head before she dropped to her knees to remove his shoes and socks and finally his jeans, following his whispered instructions.

She set aside his dirty clothes before helping him step into his stage jeans and carefully pull a t-shirt over his head so they didn't mess up his hair.

“Good girl,” Zayn whispered before kissing her again, pulling her against him.

Aimee stood up on her tiptoes to press herself further into him, deepening their kiss.

On the other side of the screen they heard Caroline clear her throat. “Ok you two, that's enough.”

Zayn broke the kiss, pulling away from Aimee as she pouted at him. Zayn pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment before he led her out from behind the screen.

Zayn went to curl into Liam's side as Aimee helped Caroline pack up wardrobe to be taken out to the trucks.

Once everything was packed up Aimee and Liam dropped Zayn off to join the other boys playing with Lux and Caroline to head back to the green room alone. 

In the green room Aimee busied herself packing her things while waiting for Liam to tell her what punishment he was adding on, what punishment she'd asked for.

“You ready babe?” Liam asked.

“Yes, can I keep cleaning while we talk?”

“Sure. These are all until your heat starts,” Liam started.

_All? Shit what did I ask for?_ Aimee wondered.

“First no lap sitting, I've probably been babying you too much. Don't get me wrong I'm not denying you affection or anything like that. Second no staying for the show, back to the bus as soon as you're done in wardrobe, I'll walk you out in a few. And last no Niall before your heat.”

“What?” Aimee interjected, dropping the bag she was holding back onto the vanity and spinning to face him.

“You can be around him, but no sex.”

“That's, it's not fair. To Niall. It's not fair.”

“I know. I hope this particular caveat will help it hit home that your actions affect more than just you, they affect everyone in your life.”

Aimee stared at Liam, absolutely dumbfounded. She walked across the room to stand in front of him. She understood the point Liam was making but it felt like too much. This would hurt Niall as much as it hurt her, if not more. It was already going to hurt him to be away from the entire pack for her heat and Liam didn't understand what that was going to do to him, how he was going to feel. But Aimee did, she'd just gone through it.

“Liam, Alpha, please…”

Liam cut her off. “Aimee I've made my…”

She interrupted him. “Let me finish please. Please Alpha,” Aimee begged, fighting the tears, feeling her throat swelling. “Please let me explain. I'm literally begging please just let me explain.”

Liam looked at her for a long moment. Aimee took the time to compose herself. She took several deep breaths, fought down the tears that were welling up, and drew herself up to her full height, trying to assert herself. She'd never pushed back against Liam, never felt the need to, but she needed to do this. For Niall.

Liam flashed his eyes at her, trying to get her to back down. Aimee nearly did, but she refused, she flashed her eyes back at him. 

Finally Liam relented. “Ok. I'll hear you out, but I won't promise it will change my mind. Remember, you asked me for this.”

“Yes Alpha. Thank you, I understand,” Aimee took a deep breath, centering herself so she could make a logical argument. “Ok, I understand the point you're making it absolutely do, but you don't understand what it's already going to be like for him being away from all of us for maybe _eight days_. I was already going to ask you if we could spend the night in the big room with him because I'm pretty sure this is going to be his last night on bus one with us.”

Aimee’s hands were shaking as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I've been through a lot in my life Liam, and legitimately some of the worst days of my life, especially recently, were being right down the hall from Niall in heat. The pull to be near him was nearly overwhelming. To be completely honest that might be part of the reason I threw myself into plotting my sneaking out, to distract myself from wanting to go to a pack mate in need. And I got to spend the night before his heat with him. The actual physical pain I felt, I don't want to make that any worse than it has to be for him. Please don't make me make him hurt worse. Punish me any way you want, extend my punishment past my heat, literally anything but this Alpha. _Please_.” She managed to hold herself together until the last word, which broke a little.

Liam looked at her for a some time. Aimee held his gaze and didn't let the tears fall. She wanted Liam to know she was serious and not just spewing emotional nonsense brought on by her heat. His face had softened so Aimee had the tiniest bit of hope.

“Finish packing your things. I'm going to think about this.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Aimee turned, still shaking but glad that he was at least considering her point of view. She returned to the vanity and gathered her things, stealing glances at Liam in the mirror. He was tapping at his phone.

As she turned to go into the bathroom to get her things from there Liam said, “I'll be back in a minute.”

Aimee paused and nodded at him as he left the room. She squatted down, just needing to curl in on herself for a moment, but she refused to cry. After a minute she pulled herself together and went into the bathroom to finished gathering her things.

When she came out of the bathroom Liam still hadn't returned. She took her bags and went and sat on one of the couches to wait for him. When she sat Aimee realized she could hear Liam outside the door, talking to Zayn.

Aimee panicked a little, he hadn't heard her plea, she didn't know which way it would affect Liam's decision. She couldn't hear their words, much to her dismay, so all she could do was wait. Impatiently.

What felt like hours later Liam opened the door and motioned for her to come out the door. She stood quickly and picked up her bags and joined Liam in the hallway. Zayn was gone and Liam took her bags to carry them for her.

Liam didn't say anything all the way out to bus one, but that could have been because Basil was trailing them. Liam followed her onto the bus and pulled her phone out of his pocket.

“I still haven't decided. I will text you before we go on stage. Don't forget we're going on bus two tonight to write, so make sure you're ready for when the buses rendezvous.”

“Yes Alpha,” was all Aimee could muster.

With that Liam left the bus, leaving her alone.

Aimee felt like she was going to throw up. She looked at her phone, she had just under forty minutes before the boys were on stage. She knew she needed to distract herself or she would go absolutely insane. 

Hands shaking she dialed her oldest sister, she hadn't talked to her in days. Somehow she relaxed during the conversation, listening to her sister tell her about her nieces’ latest antics. They were four year old twins and they were hilarious. 

When she hung up the phone almost thirty minutes later Aimee felt a lot better, but still nervous, hands still shaking. Luckily she only had a little more than ten minutes to wait.

Aimee stood up and started pacing the length of the bus, when she got to the back room she had to turn around quickly, pulling the door shut. The room still smelled like sex and it flipped a switch in Aimee’s brain from nerves to sex.

_Fuuuuuck,_ was all Aimee could think. The boys were on stage for hours and then they were going straight to bus two to write into the wee hours of the night. Still pacing Aimee started counting, timing her steps and breaths to her count to calm herself. Eventually she calmed down enough to sit back down on the couch. Checking the time she saw it was less than five minutes until stage, Liam was really pushing it down to the wire.

Aimee stared at her phone for the next two minutes, still counting slowly to help control her breathing, until Liam text her. She froze, suddenly terrified, taking a deep breath she tapped the message to read what he had to say.

_I'm going to recend the part of your punishment about Niall, but I sincerely hope that this truly hits home with how your actions can and do affect other people._

Aimee was so relieved she felt light headed for a moment before typing back her reply.

_It has Alpha I promise. Thank you so much._

Dropping her phone to the couch Aimee finally cried, tears of relief. She didn't think would have been able to live with herself if she'd caused Niall any further discomfort than he was already going to suffer through being away from them. She needed to talk to Liam about someone staying on bus two with Niall, like they had with her.

Aimee’s phone beeped and she picked it up, trying to wipe her tears away.

_“You're welcome baby girl. Try and get some rest, we're going to be up late.”_

_“Yes Alpha. Uhhh… what am I supposed to do if I have to use the bathroom away from you? And what if I need to… you know… because I think I might?”_

A few minutes later Liam texted back.

_You can use the bathroom whenever, put your plug back in before we get on bus two, I want Niall to fuck you tonight. Just take your time. And also what? In case you need to… you know??_

Aimee scrunched her nose, Liam was going to make her spell it out.

_Li, I'm asking if I can masterbate if I need to_

Again it took him several minutes to answer.

_Oh! Yes, if you need to. Send me pictures._

Aimee rolled her eyes at his six winking emojis. Before getting up to use the bathroom she sent Liam a goofy selfie. 

She stopped by her bunk and got undressed and grabbed her plug, a little concerned since she hadn't been successful in her last attempt in getting the plug in herself.

After using the bathroom Aimee crawled into the big bed in the back room. She decided to try and get the plug in before her nap. She was hoping she was still loose from earlier. 

Aimee retrieved the lube from the drawer where she'd seen Liam put it away earlier. It took her a couple tries before she was in a comfortable position but she finally found one, laying on her side, slightly more on her stomach with her top leg across a pillow next to her so she could easily reach down and run a finger over her hole. She lubed up her middle finger and reminded herself she had a few hours and could always try again after her nap.

Slowly Aimee worked her finger inside, it was actually fairly easy. After wiggling her finger around she decided she was sufficiently loose and lubed up the plug. It took a moment to work it in but it was far easier this time than it had been in the past. She got up and washed her hands expecting the need to get herself off once she laid down again.

Aimee set an alarm for herself and promptly fell asleep. 

She awoke before her alarm went off, trembling slightly, pussy soaking wet. She hadn't started her heat but it would probably be little more than twenty four hours before she did.

Aimee wished for nothing more than to be knotted but knew that wasn't possible right now. She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs and pushing two fingers into her pussy. She knew Niall had toys somewhere but she was too desperate to get up and find them. Aimee added another finger inside herself, rocking down on the plug, and working her clit with her other hand she came quickly.

After sucking her fingers clean Aimee rolled over to go back to sleep only to be startled by her alarm going off. The buses would be rolling out soon, to a predetermined parking lot to rendezvous with the boys. It was far easier to get them out of the venue in the car than the buses, which left while the show was still happening.

Aimee showered quickly and dressed in yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt she _borrowed_ from Zayn. She was sitting in the lounge braiding her still damp hair when a knock came on the door. She cracked the door slightly and saw the new guard, Clark, standing outside the door. 

“Hi?”

“Hi, can I come in?” he asked.

Aimee pushed the door open, a little unsure, as her phone in her hand went off. She glanced down at it and saw a text from Paul.

_I'm sending the new kid Clark to ride with you_

She stepped back to let him board the bus as Dougie, the driver, came up behind him.

“We're about ready to roll Ms. Aimee,” he told her, catching the door.

“Ok, thank you,” Aimee answered, taking the door where he gently pushed it to within her reach to close it.

When she turned around Clark was standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge glancing around, unsure of where to sit.

“Paul sent me,” Clark told her.

“Yeah, he text me,” Aimee told him, gesturing to her phone. “Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?” Aimee grabbed herself a water and waved it at him as sat on one of the couches.

“Um, sure.”

_Great, he's going to make this extremely awkward._ Aimee thought. She handed him a bottle of water and took a seat across the bus from him, turning on the TV. She flipped channels until she found rerun of Friends and then set to work rebraiding her hair.

Soon the bus cranked up. “Oh, hey shut those blinds behind you please,” Aimee said before closing the blinds behind her. When she was done she got up and closed the blinds by the table before propping herself up on the couch to bask in Clark's awkwardness.

“So, you're the, uh, wardrobe assistant?” Clark asked, glancing around the bus.

“Yes, I work for Caroline. Have you met her?” Aimee asked.

“Yes, I had dinner with her and Lou tonight. Do you always ride on bus one?”

Aimee shrugged. “Someone has to fold their clothes.”

Clark laughed, “Oh, ok.”

Aimee hoped he would stop asking questions she didn't want to answer. He seemed like a nice guy, they'd had a friendly chat earlier but Aimee had no desire to explain her relationship. She was grumpy, pre-heat, and had no interest in being social, unless that interaction involved a knot.

Clark seemed to take the hint as the bus started moving he kept quiet and watched the show with Aimee.

Once they arrived at their destination Clark stayed, rather than leaving as she expected.

Aimee’s phone went off and she realized she hadn't gone through her phone before. She answered a few texts to her friends, sent an email to Mike, her caretaker, and changed the notification settings on both twitter and facebook.

After a while Clark's walkie-talkie went off and he pressed his ear piece harder against his ear.

“They're enroute,” Clark told her.

Aimee nodded and finished up with her phone. She got up from the couch and used the bathroom before finding a pair of shoes. She wanted to be ready, no reason to push Liam.

They sat on the couch in silence, watching the television. Soon she could hear the boys arrive.

Niall bound in the door, pulling his shirt off as he did, and pounced on Aimee.

“Come on, we've got time for a quickie,” Niall told her, trying to pull her shirt up.

“Ni! Easy, we have company!” Aimee reprimanded, snatching her shirt down before he could expose her.

Niall looked over his shoulder as the rest of the boys entered the bus one at a time.

“Oh, hey,” Niall said to Clark, sliding off of Aimee’s lap.

“Hi,” Clark said, eyes wide, flicking back and forth from Niall and Aimee to the three Alphas sanding and staring at him.

Aimee hadn't been able to suss out Clark's secondary sex but he sure looked intimidated. She felt bad for him. “Have you guys met Clark? Paul sent him to keep me company while we waited on you guys.”

That broke the tension and the Alphas all said they'd met Clark and Clark stood. 

“Well, since they're here I should probably get going.” 

“Bye, thank you!” Aimee called as Clark left the bus.

As the door closed all five of the boys turned to face her. 

“Don't look at me! Niall is the one who busted in here taking his clothes off,” Aimee huffed.

Niall popped the button on his jeans and said, “Yeah I did.”

Everyone collectively shook their heads at Niall as he peeled his pants off.

“Lou, Aim, let's go so we can get rolling,” Liam said.

Aimee kissed Niall before standing and walking to Liam's side and handing him her phone.

“Gotta grab my laptop,” Louis called, running down the hallway.

“Nice shirt,” Zayn said to Aimee, pinching her arm gently.

Aimee smoothed her hand over her front and said, “Oh thank you.” 

Zayn laughed at her as Louis rejoined them, “Ok ready.” He poked Harry, then Zayn in the stomach. “I wanna get knotted later. I'm sure those three are going to be fucking like bunnies so I want a knot. Or two.”

“Let's go, let's go,” Liam said, steering Louis toward the door with one hand and catching Aimee’s hand and pulling her along behind him.

Liam led them both to bus two and opened the door for them after tapping on it. Louis climbed on and Aimee followed him with Liam bringing up the rear.

John was sitting on the couch next to the door, and Louis went to sit by him. Aimee had forgotten about seeing him and went pink as Liam pointed her to the middle of the couch opposite John and Louis.

Liam grabbed his laptop from the table before joining Aimee on the couch. She was wondering where Julian was when he emerged from the bunk area with his own laptop.

“Hey guys, Aim.”

“Hey,” Aimee answered with the boys.

Julian plopped down next to Aimee and opened his laptop, the closed it again. “Wait, Liam don't you have something for us?”

“Yes,” Liam said, handing his computer across Aimee to Julian and laying across her to read along with him.

Julian sat and read over the lyrics on Liam’s screen as the bus started moving. It was several nearly silent minutes, the only sounds were Louis tapping away at his own laptop. Aimee looked around to distract herself from leaning over and reading the lyrics and offering her input. Her eyes landed on John and she realized he was staring at her and not at the pad of paper he had balancing on the arm of the couch. He turned a little pink and looked away, back at his pad of paper.

Aimee realized Louis wasn’t typing anymore and she glanced over at him. Louis winked at her, he’d obviously seen the exchange with John. Aimee smiled back, a little pink. She pulled her hands from under Liam and laid them on his back as he continued to lay across her. She realized then that it was probably going to be a really long evening, just sitting and listening to their writing process.

“Ok now this…” Julian started. 

Aimee tuned them out and turned her attention to tracing over the pattern on Liam’s shirt, they’d showered and changed at the venue, she hadn’t noticed until now. She wondered if it would be ok to ask to sleep in one of the empty bunks, or the back room.

Finally Liam got off of her as Julian passed Liam's computer across the bus to John. 

“Baby, you ok?” Liam asked, wrapping an arm around Aimee and pulling her to his side.

Aimee nodded, snuggling into his side and squeezing his thigh. 

“Good, I hope you won't be too bored,” Liam told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Is it ok if we bounce ideas off of you? Did you ever hang out with Brett or TR when they were writing?”

“Yeah, she was almost always there, at least when I was,” Julian answered for her.

“Oh, with that other guy you told us about? The Nashville writer?” Louis asked. “What was his name Chris Merlot?”

“Kit Marlowe,” Julian supplied and Aimee panicked.

“Oh right, you were wanted to introduce us to him in Nashville. Did you set that up?” Liam asked.

Julian hesitated, glancing at Aimee. “Uh, actually Kit isn't writing anymore. No one is really sure why. Kind of fell off the face of the planet a few months ago.”

“Oh, you can't reach out? You seemed so sure he'd want to write with us.”

“Aim, do you know this guy? You seem to know everyone in Nashville,” Louis asked.

“No one actually knows who Kit Marlowe is,” Aimee explained.

“What do you mean?” Louis interrupted. “Literally Kit Marlowe.”

“Louis. You're British. Kit Marlowe is obviously a pen name, chosen for the famous playwright who heavily influenced Shakespeare.”

“Ohhhh, right. Yeah got it.” 

“You really don't know who Marlowe is?” Liam asked.

Aimee sighed, trying to figure out how to answer that without lying. “Asking ‘Who is Kit Marlowe?’ in Nashville is like asking ‘What happened to the Carter-Melville family in ‘72?’ or ‘What is with that headstone in the Nashville City Cemetery that says She Turned From Bloodkin?’. It's one of our great mysteries.”

Louis laughed. “So what you're saying is yes, you know who Marlowe is and you're not going to tell us?”

“Pretty much. Anyone who actually met Kit had to sign an NDA and they weren't playing with that thing,” Aimee said with a smile.

“True,” Julian agrees.

Louis turned his attention to the laptop in John's lap and the subject was dropped but it didn't stop Aimee from shooting Julian a dirty look. Louis started talking to Liam about a line in his song and Julian shrugged at her and mouthed, “It wasn't me!”

The boys, Julian and John all turned their attention back to Liam's song and Aimee wished she had her phone to distract her but she had given it back to Liam. Instead she found her attention pulled to their conversation.

She had input but she was torn, does she contribute or keep quiet. Aimee wanted to help her boys but she was getting anxious even thinking about sharing her mental notes, and she had no idea why. Maybe she'd come to associate songwriting so closely with Brett that she'd developed an aversion to it. But she was able to write alone. Aimee assumed she just wasn't ready to expose that part of herself, to anyone. There were less than ten people in the world who knew she was Kit Marlowe, two of which were in the room, and she wasn't ready to change that quite yet.

Aimee pointedly tuned their conversation out, watching the scenery go by out the window.

Louis got up and came to squat in front of her. “Lovie, you look bored. I was hoping you'd be interested, you said you never gave up on writing, and I see you scribbling in notebooks all the time.”

“I'm sorry, Lou. I am interested, I'm just really out of it,” Aimee told him, vaguely gesturing to her head.

Louis nodded in understanding. “Maybe you should go lay down.”

“Go ahead babe, you can take the big room,” Liam told her.

Aimee nodded before Liam pressed a kiss to her lips. Louis stood and helped her to her feet, keeping a hold of her hand to lead her down the hallway past the bunks into the larger back room, closing the door behind themselves.

“So John seems to enjoy having you here.”

Aimee scoffed. “Stop!” she told him, trying to hold back a laugh.

“After your nap you should come out naked like you got disoriented and thought you were on bus one,” Louis giggled.

“I can't even take you seriously, Lou,” Aimee said, shaking her head and pulling the blankets down the bed so she could climb in.

Sliding under the covers she heard someone coming down the hallway.

Liam opened the door and asked, “Babe do you think you can sleep if we all come in here? I don't want to be so far away from you.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Liam went back to the lounge and came back with Julian, John, and a pile of pillows.

“What are you doing?” John asked Louis, who had started taking off his pants.

“You guys can sit on pillows in the floor but I'm getting in bed with my girlfriend,” Louis explained, sliding into the bed with Aimee.

“Just keep your hands to yourself Tomlinson,” Julian told him, making both the Omegas laugh.

Aimee was facing the wall and kind of froze, that was the first time any of them had used the girlfriend/boyfriend term, they'd always just said they were ‘working towards being a pack’. She expected to be panicked about putting a label on their relationship but instead it made her feel warm inside.

Louis slid over next to her and rested a hand on her hip as she drifted off to sleep. 

Liam shook Aimee awake later. “Come on baby, time to switch buses.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Sleeping.”

“Come on honey, Niall is waiting.”

That got Aimee’s attention, she rolled over and held her arms up to Liam. “Carry me?”

Liam laughed and scooped her up in his arms. “Ok, but it's not my fault if I bump you around in the hallway.”

They made it down the hallway with minimal injuries. 

“What's wrong with her?” Julian asked, standing up.

“She's lazy,” was Liam's only answer.

Aimee giggled and burrowed her face into Liam's neck.

“Can you grab the door?” Liam asked.

Julian opened the bus door and Louis followed them down the stairs carrying Aimee’s shoes and both of their laptops, all calling their goodbyes. Louis ran ahead of them and opened the door to bus one so Liam could carry her up the stairs.

“Why are you carrying her?” Harry asked as Liam set Aimee on her feet in the lounge.

Liam shrugged. “She asked me to.”

Harry scoffed. Aimee plopped down in his lap and threaded her fingers through his hair. “Haz, are you saying you wouldn't carry me if I asked?” she gave him her best begging face.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. “Of course not baby, I'd carry you anywhere.”

Louis snorted at Harry's quick one eighty. “Ok floozy with the seductive eyes, get off my man for the night.”

Aimee burst out laughing. “And few hours ago I was your girlfriend, now I'm a floozy? Who taught you that word? Do they even say floozy in England?”

Harry was shaking from trying not to laugh at them.

“Yes we say floozy, you floozy!” Louis laughed, reaching out a hand to pull Aimee up.

Laughing Aimee let Louis pull her to her feet as Niall came down the hallway with Zayn on his heels. 

“Why are you calling my sweet baby a floozy?” Niall asked, playfully pulling Aimee from Louis’ arms. 

“She was trying to steal my man,” Louis proclaimed dramatically, throwing himself down across Harry’s lap.

Harry grunted as Louis landed. “Easy there, or you won't be getting any tonight.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. “Want me to kiss it all better?”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, noncommittally.

“You can kiss mine,” Zayn said, squeezing himself through his sweatpants.

Louis adjusted himself on Harry's lap and pulled down the front of Zayn's sweatpants. Aimee and Niall shifted to the side together so they could watch Louis take Zayn's cock in his mouth.

After a few seconds Liam said, “Ok you two, back room, now.”

“But, we're watching,” Aimee answered.

“And you have a lovely wet spot on your gray pants,” Liam told her, leaning in to growl low in her ear.

Aimee looked down and saw that he was right, she'd soaked through her yoga pants. She hadn't realized how turned on she was until that moment.

Louis took his hand off of of Zayn's hip and reached toward her. Niall moved her into Louis’ reach. Louis slipped his hand between her legs, pushing her yoga pants between her pussy lips to rub her clit.

Aimee moaned and tightened her grip on Niall, who'd started kissing her neck. 

“Fuck Lou, right there,” Aimee panted.

Next thing Aimee knew Liam's hand was around Louis’ wrist, gently stopping him.

“Let's let Niall and Aimee have tonight.”

Louis pulled off of Zayn's cock with a pop. He winked at Aimee. “Later Lovie, go with Liam.”

Aimee whined at the loss of contact as Louis pulled his hand back. Niall nipped at her neck and pushed her towards the back room.

“Naked, you two. Now.” Liam told them, shutting the door.

Both of the Omegas immediately started pulling their clothes off. They both turned to Liam, naked, waiting for his instructions. Liam stepped closer to them and cupped both of their faces, one with each hand.

“My beautiful, submissive Omegas,” Liam muttered.

Niall preened under the compliment and Aimee turned pink and tried to look down to hide her face, but Liam wouldn't let her.

Liam let go of Niall and brought his other hand to cup the other side of her face. “You _are_ my beautiful submissive. You don't get to hide from that, or me, ok?”

“Yes Alpha,” Aimee whispered.

Liam let her go and pulled Niall to him, threading his fingers into Niall's hair. “What do you want tonight baby boy?”

Niall looked up at Liam then to Aimee. “Both of you. Want to fuck her while you fuck me. Then you can knot Aim, I'm sure she needs it.”

Aimee bit her lip, hand wandering unconsciously up to squeeze her boob.

“That sound good, baby?” Niall asked her.

Aimee nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Wanna fuck her in the ass?” Liam asked Niall, gesturing for Aimee to turn around.

She turned and bent over, placing her hands down flat on the bed and spreading her legs slightly, giving them a good view of her dripping pussy and the plug she'd put in before their writing session.

“Oh God yes,” Niall whimpered. 

“Gonna let you two start ok? Go easy on her,” Liam told Niall, stepping around the two of them and climbing on the bed.

As Liam propped himself up on the headboard Niall said, “Get on the bed babe, hands and knees, ass towards Liam. Wanna give him a good view right?”

Aimee nodded as she followed Niall's instructions. She nearly groaned at his switch from being subby to Liam but dominant with her, for some reason it made her pussy throb that someone as submissive as her could be dominant with her. Everyone was more dominant than her, in the bedroom.

Niall popped her ass lightly and Aimee twitched at the contact on her ass, it had been feeling ok until he'd done that. “Talk to me while you still can babe, words until you go under.”

Aimee took a shuddering breath. “Yes, I want to give Liam a good view.”

Niall climbed up onto the bed behind her and ran both of his hands from the middle of her back down over her ass to her thighs. “Don't worry baby, you are. Fuck look at this pussy Li. So wet for us.”

Niall started wiggling her plug, loosening her up a little. “Push it out babe.”

With Niall's help she did, it felt weird, normally they just pulled it out.

“So puffy, and red,” Niall muttered to himself, tracing his fingers over her rim.

Aimee could feel herself twitching, her hole trying to return to its normal size. She heard Niall grab the lube then he eased two fingers into her. 

“Fuck,” Aimee muttered as he pushed in a third finger into her.

“That's the plan babe,” Niall chuckled, spreading his fingers to stretch her further.

“Shut up and put your cock in me you jackass,” Aimee growled at him.

“In a minute babe, I'm working on it.”

Niall spent a few more agonizing moments stretching her so she could take his cock. Aimee was whining when Niall pulled his fingers from her. 

Aimee heard the lube open and close again before he was pushing his cock into her.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Niall stilled once his head was completely inside. “Tell me when I can move love.”

Aimee took a few deep breaths as the burning stretch dulled. “Ok, ok, I'm good.”

Niall pushed all the way into her and paused again. Aimee breathed through the pain as she adjusted to his size, far bigger than his fingers or her plug. 

Finally she rolled her hips experimentally before pushing herself back down on his cock.

“Ready?” Niall asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Thank God, I don't think I can hold back much longer,” Niall told her, pulling out and sliding back in.

Liam laughed. “Shut it,” both the the Omegas growled.

Niall went slow, which Aimee was grateful for, she still wasn't used to the feeling of having something inside her ass. She liked it, but it was still very new. 

“Li,” Niall panted, stilling.

Aimee could hear Liam moving closer to them.

“Ok Nialler, you're gonna be the one in control. Forward into Aim then back on my cock, kay?”

“Yes Alpha,” Niall moaned.

Aimee assumed Liam was fingering him open, she could feel his cock twitching inside her.

“Ok ready?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” Niall answered.

“Yes,” Aimee echoed.

Liam laughed and she felt Liam push into Niall, because he pushed further into her.

Aimee felt like this wasn't going to go well, but she had Niall inside her so she might as well enjoy it.

“Ok honey, go ahead.”

It took a few minutes and a couple slips but they finally got into a rhythm, Niall was doing all of the work, otherwise it didn't work.

Just as Aimee was hearing the buzzing signaling that subspace was near Niall's thrusts were stuttering and Aimee backed all the way against him and braced herself.

“Li, just fuck him.”

“Yes, just fuck him,” Niall echoed.

Liam pushed into him hard, Niall lost his balance and fell over on her. Aimee was glad she'd readied herself for it.

Niall laid over on her back, whining and twitching his hips into her with Liam's every thrust. Aimee squeezed around him and he pushed all the way into her, painfully, and came with a incomprehendible cry.

A moment later Liam helped Niall pull out of Aimee and lay down next to her.

“I'll be right back,” Liam told her. 

Aimee watched him leave the room with her brow furrowed before turning her attention back to Niall.

“Good?” he asked her. “Ok?”

“Yes boo, so good,” Aimee told him, flopping down on her stomach and leaning over to kiss him.

Niall broke their kiss, “Roll over.”

Aimee did as she was told, feeling a tiny bit Niall's cum run out of her. Niall pushed her knees open before lowering his mouth to her pussy. He pushed two fingers into her gushing hole as he sucked on her clit.

Liam came back into the room as Aimee started back on her descent into subspace. 

She wanted to go there so it jarred her a little when Liam asked, “What are you two up to?”

Niall picked his head up and said, “She didn't cum while we were fucking.”

“Well she better not be cumming without me.”

Aimee grabbed Niall's hair and pulled his mouth back to her as she shook her head at Liam.

Liam came to the edge of the bed and pushed two fingers into Aimee’s hand. She squeezed twice, pleased that he could tell she was on her way under.

“You can cum when you're ready Aim.” 

Aimee looked up at Liam, he was still hard watching his Omegas together. She reached for him, wrapping her hand around his hip.

“What is it love?”

Aimee opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out flat, hoping he would understand what she wanted.

“You want to suck my cock?”

Aimee nodded.

“Not just now. I won't be able to hold back and I can't knot this pretty mouth.”

Aimee pouted.

Niall wiped the pout off of her face by sucking hard on her clit then scraping his teeth across it. With a low groan Aimee arched up into his mouth and he sucked her through her orgasm. He crawled up her body, licking his lips.

“Taste so good baby, almost like heat,” Niall told her before kissing her.

He was right, she did taste amazing and so much like heat she was slightly concerned she was starting even sooner than she thought. After Niall broke the kiss to suck a mark on her neck Aimee realized she hadn't felt the now familiar sort of uncoiling feeling low in her stomach. It always came as a relief because feeling it meant her heat would start fully within the hour and then her hormones would level out and she could stop crying at ridiculous things.

“Niall. I love you, wholly, completely, dearly, but if you don't get off her so I can knot her so help me I will, I don't know what, spank you maybe.”

Niall laughed as he detached his mouth from her neck and started to slide off of her but Aimee caught his hips and stopped him.

“What is it?” Niall asked, looking down at her with concern.

She smiled and squeezed his ass before winking.

Niall started laughing again before shaking her off and laying down beside her.

“What?” Liam asked.

“You didn't see her grab my ass? She _wants_ me to get spanked again,” Niall laughed.

Aimee gave Liam her best innocent eyes and shrugged at him, making Liam laugh as he climbed on top of her.

“Fuck I'm popping my knot already,” Liam groaned before he was even inside her.

Niall laughed low and sultry as he rolled on his side to reach over and pinch Aimee’s nipple, gently. “Don't you love what heat does to him?” Niall asked.

Aimee nodded wrapping her legs around Liam's hips and pulling him inside her.

“Knot baby, ok?”

Aimee nodded, arching up to help him push his knot inside her still dripping pussy. Liam growled low, mouthing at her neck, she could feel his teeth scraping across one of his old bites. 

Liam was still thrusting into her, as much as he could, nipping at her now. Liam's head was between her and Niall, but she could still feel Niall's hand on her, squeezing and pinching everywhere he could reach.

“Look out Ni,” Liam said, pulling Aimee’s left arm up above her head before leaning over and sinking his teeth into her non-tattooed side.

Aimee came again, eyes rolling back in her head as he licked over her bite. 

“Ok baby girl, I'm rolling us over,” Liam warned her before moving them to their sides.

Aimee threw an arm and a leg over Liam as Niall slid up behind her. He worked his hand between Aimee and Liam's bodies to Aimee’s clit.

“One more time baby,” Niall whispered in her ear.

Aimee shook her head no.

“Yes, I want you to,” Niall insisted.

Liam found her hand and put his fingers in it, Aimee squeezed his hand even as she shook her head for Niall again.

Aimee had been so wet that her clit was still slick, Niall pulled her back against him so he would have enough room to get two fingers against her clit. He rubbed and Aimee tried to push his hand away from her but Liam caught her hand.

Liam checked in with her once more, she squeezed his fingers twice before he pinned her arm to her side so Niall could do as he pleased.

Niall chuckled into her ear then said low, “Looks like Alpha is on my side. He wants to feel your sweet little pussy squeeze around his knot again.”

Aimee whimpered and wiggled but it didn't make a difference to either of them, Liam held her still and Niall continued his assault on her clit, rubbing and pinching her, making her whines turn into pants as her body couldn't decide if it wanted to keep fighting or move with him as she neared her third climax.

Finally Aimee stopped fighting it and let the orgasm roll over her. She slumped in the bed, feeling completely wrung out. Niall and Liam were both peppering her with kisses and telling her what a good girl she was. She curled up against Liam again, still tied to him, and accepted their quiet praise as she dozed off.

She woke up when Niall climbed off the bed, she heard him moving around in the bathroom. When he came back he slipped a lubed finger into her ass, she groaned and glared at him over her shoulder.

“Easy baby, I'm just going to plug you up so we don't all get too messy.”

Aimee nodded but continued to glare at him. Liam was asleep but his eyes flew open when Niall slid the plug into her.

“Fuck Ni, give a guy some warning,” Liam moaned.

“It's not your ass. You won't let me at that.”

“No, but it is my knot that just got squeezed about twenty times tighter,” Liam panted.

Aimee groaned and covered Liam's eyes and managed to make a shhh sound before closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

The next morning Aimee woke up before Liam and Niall, they weren't moving but the sun wasn't up yet either. The room was illuminated by a small night light. She poked Liam until he cracked an eye to glare at her.

“Gotta pee,” she whispered, trying not to wake Niall.

“Go, do the thing.”

“Liam, my heat is coming, I don't need to do the thing.”

“It would make me feel better if you did.”

Aimee nodded but rolled her eyes and climbed over him, careful not to disturb Niall. She went to her bunk and grabbed the pregnancy test then slipped into the bathroom. She peed in the little cup provided then removed her plug and clean it and herself up so she would be distracted while waiting for the results of the test.

It was negative. 

Aimee expected it to be, she knew without a doubt that her heat was coming but she was still a little sad. It was a terrible time in their relationship, far too early, as well as a terrible time in the tour to be pregnant but thinking about it logically didn't stop the sadness. 

Aimee wanted a family, she had been ready to start one with Brett. In retrospect obviously it wouldn't have been a good thing for her to have had children with him but that didn't change the fact that she still wanted to start a family.

Shaking her head to clear it Aimee disposed of the evidence of the test and reminded herself how new her relationship was. She wasn't even claimed and she refused to have a baby out for claiming, Aimee was just old fashioned in that sense.

Liam’s head snapped toward her when she eased the door open, eyes expectant.

Aimee shook her head. Liam looked relieved but Aimee thought she saw a little sadness in his eyes, but maybe that was wishful thinking. 

She climbed back in bed and they settled down for another couple hours of sleep, Aimee with her head on Liam's chest. If he was still awake and felt the few tears escape the corner of her eye, he didn't say anything. 

Niall bounced them awake a few hours later. “Get up, get up, I'm hungry.”

“Then go eat,” Aimee groaned, blindly reaching behind herself to try and make him stop jumping.

“Come with meeeee,” he said, grabbing her hand and rolling her off of Liam.

“Ok, ok, Love, we're coming. Just stop jumping,” Liam said. “Put something on, I'm sure Haz has the blinds open already.”

They all piled out of the bedroom, pausing at their bunks, the boys pulling on sweatpants and Aimee having to take the time to pull on a tank top and athletic shorts.

Niall already had food in front of him when Aimee got to the lounge. Harry was standing with the refrigerator open and Aimee went to lean on him, looking in the fridge herself.

“Your nipples are hard,” Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around her to run his fingers gently over one of her boobs.

“Says the man with perpetually hard nipples,” Aimee countered, leaning over slightly to lick at one of his nipples.

“Close the fridge if you're going to mess around,” Liam chastised, getting the kettle out of the cabinet to start tea. “And go wake Zayn up baby, he and I have a video interview in an hour and he needs that long to get woken up and do his hair.”

“Will you put a bagel in the toaster for me?” Aimee asked, pulling out the cream cheese and setting it on the counter before turning towards the bunks.

She peeked in to see if Zayn was awake yet, he wasn't. He was curled up facing the wall so Aimee gently slid into bed with him, pressing herself against his back, wishing she'd stripped her clothes off first.

Aimee hooked her knee over his hip and ran her hand over his chest while pressing her lips to the back of his neck. He was stirring so Aimee slid her hand down his stomach to squeeze his cock.

Zayn moaned and pushed into her hand, starting to get hard.

“I didn't say to fuck him awake,” Liam yelled from the lounge.

“You also didn't say _not_ to,” Aimee called back, quietly.

All three of the Alphas and Niall laughed as Zayn moved her hand from his cock.

“Later baby, I'm sure Li had you wake me because it's almost interview time so there's no time for a knot.”

Aimee nodded but pouted as Zayn rolled over in her arms and pulled her tank top down before attaching his mouth to one of her nipples.

“Fuck Z, if you're not fucking me, don't tease.”

Zayn laughed, somehow without breaking suction.

“Ok, you two, enough,” Liam called, but Zayn didn't let her go.

Aimee fisted her hand in his hair and tried to grind against his leg, but they weren't in the right position. Zayn pushed her onto her back and switched to the other side of her chest and slotting his thigh right up against her pussy. She missed the sounds of Liam coming down the hallway until he slowly opened the curtain and bent over to look at them.

“As you can see, I'm pretty sure I'm not at fault here,” Aimee panted, nodding to where Zayn had ahold of her arms. 

Zayn laughed again, releasing Aimee’s nipple from his mouth. He laid his head on her chest and Aimee was pretty sure he was giving Liam _innocent eyes_. Liam just shook his head and ran his fingers through Zayn's hair.

“Come on Aimee’s bagel is going to get cold and your tea is almost ready.”

When Zayn started to climb out of the bunk Liam stepped back so he could then the both helped Aimee up, with a bit more groping than necessary. Liam herded them into the lounge, Aimee pulling her top. 

The five of them sat down to breakfast, Aimee in the floor at Zayn’s feet. They were almost done when they heard Louis get up and go into the bathroom.

A few moments later Louis yelled, “Nialler, come here a minute please.”

Niall looked around at the rest of them and shrugged before padding down the hallway. A moment later they both yelled, “Aimee!”

Aimee almost burst out laughing, Louis must have found something from her pregnancy test earlier.

“Go ahead babe,” Zayn told her, bumping her hip with his foot.

Aimee hopped up and made her way down the hallway where Louis was waving the instructions from the test she’d taken earlier at her.

“I’m not pregnant,” she whispered.

“But you thought you were and you _didn’t tell either of us_?” Louis hissed back.

“No, actually I never thought I was. Liam freaked out because I’ve been so tired and feeling almost sick. The doc and I both tried to tell him I wasn’t, but he said it would make him feel better if I took it so I did,” Aimee explained.

Louis and Niall both visibly relaxed. “Oh, ok. Liam has made me take like six pregnancy tests, I’m pretty sure he just wants one of them to be positive,” Louis told her. “I’m gonna pee now.”

Niall and Aimee made their way back to the lounge and into their previous seats. “What was that about?” Harry asked.

“Lou needed help,” Niall said.

At the same time Aimee said, “Nothing.”

The Omegas looked at each other and laughed before returning to their breakfasts. After they all made their way into the venue where Zayn and Liam jumped in the shower together so they could quickly get ready for their interview. 

As they started their interview the Omegas crowded into the bathroom. “How did those two shower together? The shower is tiny,” Aimee asked.

Louis shrugged. “I was wondering that myself. Must have been lots of touching, rubbing, wet rubbing.”

Aimee’s eyes fluttered shut and she groaned low, imagining Liam and Zayn in the shower together, water running over them, soaping each other up…

“Don't wind her up you dick, Zayn already left her hanging once this morning,” Niall said, smacking Louis in the arm.

Aimee's eyes flew open again. “Yeah you dick!”

Louis laughed. “Don't worry baby, once their little Skype interview is done I'll take good care of you. Now one of you get in the shower, I've got to pee again.”

“You should probably go first, you've got to do your hair and all that after,” Niall told her after Louis closed the door to the small room containing the toilet.

Aimee shrugged. “Lou is coloring my hair today so it doesn't really matter.”

Niall was already in the shower when Louis emerged a few minutes later, naked himself. Aimee was standing in the mirror brushing her teeth as the mirror started to fog up.

When Aimee was done she looked over at Louis, he was watching Niall, completely enraptured. Niall did look amazing through the slightly fogged glass of the shower, but it was far more than lust on Louis’ face, it was definitely love.

They were so full of love for one another, Aimee heard the whispered declarations of love when they thought she wasn't listening. She wasn't sure why they didn't say it in front of her, she wasn't expecting an I love you this early and she certainly wasn't ready to say it.

Aimee walked up behind Louis, he was sitting on a small bench and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “He's really something.”

Louis nodded, reaching up to hold her hands. “You don't even know the half of it yet, they all are.”

“I'm learning, you've got years on me, “ Aimee grinned, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple.

He let her go and turned to straddle the bench. “Sit,” he told her patting the bench in front of him.

Aimee sat facing him and he pulled her so her thighs were draped over his, she looped her legs around so they circled his hips.

“I've had them for years, yes, but not like I do now and it's because of you. I don't know how to explain that other than to say you make us whole. None of us were all in before, except maybe Haz, I think he's always been all in, no matter if he was seeing someone else or not. But the moment we met you, standing in that hallway at the Staples Center, trying to convince Liam to let you go i knew right then we were destined to be something. To be everything. Even while Liam was bruising you it all felt so _right_. If that even remotely makes sense.”

Aimee nodded, blinking back the tears in her eyes, why did he have to pick right before her heat to get all deep and emotional?

“It felt right to me too, as much as I was terrified to admit it, I knew. I was almost sick when you and Niall turned around and walked away from me in that hallway.”

The shower turned off and Niall opened the door to get his towel.

“Why do you two look all weepy?” he asked, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Because we adore you,” Louis answered, switching his gaze from Aimee back to Niall.

Niall laughed, hard, his full, loud, unrestrained laugh. “That's no reason to cry, you've got me.” He came over and kissed them both. 

“Ok Lou, in the shower with you,” Aimee said.

“You can go,” he told her, wrapping an arm around Niall's back and leaning his head against his stomach. 

“You're already naked.”

Louis pulled away from Niall and looked up, exchanging a quick glance before they both grabbed her.

Niall straddled the bench behind her and grabbed a hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it straight up over her head then he grabbed her arms as she flailed wildly, almost knocking both herself and Louis off the bench. Once they were steady Louis grabbed her hips and pulled her shorts down before sliding back so he could pull them off entirely.

“There, now you're naked too,” Louis declared triumphantly, waving her shorts around.

Aimee laughed. “Ok, ok I'll get in the shower.”

She showered quickly then dried her hair while Louis showered, as Louis was emerging Niall went to the bathroom door.

“I'm gonna check and see if they're done,” he explained, slipping from the room. A moment later he popped back in. “They're done, you can come out.”

Aimee put her hair up and followed Niall into the green room. Zayn pointed to the floor between him and Liam, then tapped his knee. Aimee took a wild guess and kneeled between them, keeping her eyes down.

“Look at me,” Liam said.

Aimee looked up at him, wondering what she'd done, she didn’t think that she'd done anything wrong.

“You're not in trouble, don't look at me like that,” Liam snorted. 

Aimee relaxed and waited for Liam to tell her, whatever it was he was going to tell her as Niall plopped down on his lap and Louis emerged from the bathroom and sat down next to Harry on the other couch.

“We're staying in a hotel tonight, you're going to stay on the bus for the show then Clark is going to move you to our car just before the show is over. Then tomorrow you'll stay at the hotel, whether your heat has hit or not, until we leave Sunday. By then I'm sure you'll be in heat, Paul is working with the hotel to coordinate our leaving that afternoon. 

Now, before your heat starts, is there anything you want or need from me, or any of us? Anything you want to talk about?”

Aimee glanced around and considered before shaking her head. “No, I don't think so.”

“We all want you to be completely comfortable. If at any point things get overwhelming all you have to do is let us know, we can, you know take the intensity down a notch or limit the people in the room, whatever you need,” Zayn continued.

“That is something I wanted to talk to you about, someone staying the night with Niall like you did with me,” Aimee told the Alphas in front of her, threading her fingers through Niall’s.

“I'll be ok love…” Niall started.

Aimee shook her head and cut him off. “You're already going to be away from everyone, I want someone with you boo, you don't know how much it sucks.”

Niall nodded and Liam said, “Ok, we'll work out a rotation schedule.”

“Don't put me on it,” Louis said softly. “Maybe for the first night when it's not so bad, but after that, I can't be away from her. You understand right Niall?”

Niall nodded and set Aimee’s hand on Liam's knee so he could get up and go to Louis. “Of course love, just like you couldn't be away from me. I have a feeling I don't even remotely understand the week I have in store for myself. That being said, I want you with Aimee all of the nights.”

Aimee and Louis both nodded. “I told you I was inconsolable when I was sick that time you had your heat,” Louis reminded Niall.

“I had to physically stop Aimee from going to you,” Harry told Niall.

Niall looked surprised and looked over at Aimee who just shrugged.

“Alright,” Liam said, standing and helping Aimee to her feet, after she got a quick nod from Zayn. “Aimee has a little work to do this morning.”

Liam took her to wardrobe, where she and Caroline made quick work of setting up for the next two nights of shows.

As they were leaving Caroline hugged her. “Don't forget to rest and drink lots of fluids sweetheart, ok?”

Aimee nodded and squeezed Caroline back. “I'll be back in a few days.”

Liam and Aimee met Zayn in Lou’s room, he was already getting his hair cut. Aimee walked around them as Lou cut.

“Don't worry, if you hate it his hair grows insanely fast,” Lou told her.

“I actually think I like it. Can we cut mine too? Not like that!” she told Zayn as he raised his eyebrows at her in the mirror. 

Lou laughed at them as Liam flopped down to lay on the couch. “Of course, do you have anything in mind?”

“Not really, I just want to take a couple inches off. It's getting annoying.”

“Ok, when I'm finished with him we'll get started.”

“Thank you,” Aimee told her then went to sit with Liam.

He was taking up the entire couch so she sat in the floor by his feet. Liam looked up from his phone as he felt her lean back on the couch. “Here babe, I'll move my feet.”

“It's ok, I need to stretch anyway. The doc is supposed to get with Mark and your dietician so I can gain some weight and my hamstrings hate me. If I'm going to be working out after my heat is need to start stretching now.”

They all laughed at her.

“You think I'm joking, but I'm serious,” Aimee laughed with them as she began stretching. 

Lou finished up with Zayn pretty quickly and had Aimee take his seat at she tidied up. As they began discussing what they would be doing with Aimee's hair the two Alphas stood up from the couch and headed for the door. 

“If you finish up before I come back head to the green room,” Liam instructed her.

“Yes Alpha.”

After the Alphas left the room Lou said, “I'm about to ask a very rude question, you can tell me to piss off if you don't want to answer, but what was up with that? You calling him Alpha.”

Aimee shrugged. “I like to and he likes for me to.”

“But, I guess it's the why is what I'm asking. I've only ever heard meek, docile, little Omegas use Alpha like that, and you are neither meek nor docile. I'm sorry if this is rude, I just know that none of the Omegas in my family call their partners Alpha instead of their name and I'm just, trying to understand.”

“I don't really understand it myself,” Aimee explained. “If you would have asked me three months ago if I would ever do that I would have laughed in your face. But things change I guess. I swore my whole life I'd never be with an Alpha, but now I'm with three. At this point I'm just enjoying being in a healthy relationship, if we're into something, cool, if not, or well.”

Aimee and Lou talked about life and pack dynamics while they cut and colored Aimee's hair. When they finished up Liam still hadn't returned.

Aimee hugged Lou. “Thank you so much, I love it.” They'd cut off more than a couple inches and moved her a few shades closer to platinum.

“You're welcome, give me a few minutes and I'll walk you back to the green room.”

“Oh, it's ok, I'm sure Basil is hovering in the hallway.”

They said their goodbyes and Aimee slipped into the hallway. She was surprised to see Clark there instead of Basil.

Clark inhaled sharply through his nose then took a step towards Aimee who just raised an eyebrow at him. His step faltered as he realized what he was doing.

Without a word Aimee turned and headed towards the green room. When she arrived she walked in without a word to Clark and shut the door behind herself.

Paul was sitting and talking with the Alphas, the other two Omegas were nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh, no more Clark following me around until after my heat.”

All four of the Alphas stood up. “What happened?” Paul growled.

Aimee held her hands up. “Whoa, easy. Nothing, he's just got that glazed, over drunk on heat pheromones look on his face.”

Sighing they all flopped back down. “Good, I like him I'd hate to fire him,” Paul said. “I like your hair by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Her Alphas agreed and she thanked them as well as she took a seat on a couch out of the way of their conversation.

Paul was filling them in on logistics of the next week as Aimee laid back and closed her eyes, tuning them out and dozing off.

“Wake up, Niall wants to fuck you.”

Someone was poking Aimee in the cheek.

“Niall can do whatever he wants to me as long as I can sleep,” Aimee mumbled, batting at the hand poking her.

“Consensual sleep fucking. I like it,” Niall said. Someone else laughed.

There were two sets of hands on her, trying to roll her over. Aimee got tired of it and pushed them off of her, rolled over, pulled her panties from under her skirt down to her knees and pushed her ass up in the air.

“Well that was easy,” Louis muttered, pulling Aimee's skirt up.

Niall didn't waste any time, he climbed onto the couch and pushed into Aimee.

“Are you always wet baby?” Niall asked.

“Have you met you?” Aimee asked, half into the couch.

Niall and Louis laughed.

“Li here?” Aimee asked, wondering if she’d be able to cum.

“He's here, enjoying the show,” Louis told her, rubbing her back, pulling her hair back off her face. “I like this color, there's a lot less hair here though.”

Aimee groaned as Niall pounded into her. She had zero leverage, her arms were trapped under her and it was all she could do to keep her head from banging on the arm of the couch.

“Think you can suck me off while he fucks you?” Louis asked, pulling Aimee’s hair.

“Nooooo,” Aimee moaned, trying to push back on Niall.

“Yes,” Niall told her, grabbing her upper arms and picking her upper body up so Louis could slid under her.

With her arms no longer trapped Aimee held herself up.

“Why do you have pants on?” Aimee growled, unable to just suck Louis into her mouth.

“Patience,” Louis said, tapping her nose before going to work on his button fly.

Aimee growled at him again, nipping at his fingers.

“For someone who didn't want to suck me off you sure seem anxious to get my dick in your mouth.”

“Fine, I won't then,” Aimee told him as he finally got his cock free.

“I beg to differ,” Louis growled, grabbing her jaw as she tried to turn her head. “Open your mouth, or I'll open it for you.”

Aimee shook her head. Niall stopped thrusting and dug his fingers into her hips.

“Ni…” Aimee started before Louis shoved two fingers into her mouth.

“Suck.”

Aimee did as she was told, Niall started thrusting again as Louis fucked her mouth with his fingers, moaning around them. Louis transferred her from his fingers to his cock as Niall started going harder, pushing her down on Louis cock.

Aimee couldn't do anything but let it happen, not that she wanted to, she was perfectly happy stuffed with Omega cock. She had her hands on either side of Louis’ hips, she only just kept herself balanced, not choking on Louis.

“Open your eyes.”

Aimee didn't realize she'd closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up at Louis.

“Good girl, suck. There you go, taking Niall's cock so well, push back on it. Good good. Make her work for it Nialler. That's right, fuck yourself, eyes up here.”

Aimee heard the buzzing start in her ears as she fucked herself at both ends, back on Niall’s cock then forward onto Louis’. It was a lot, remembering to keep her eyes on Louis like she was told so Aimee embraced the descent into subspace.

“Such a good girl, go ahead and go under, just keep sucking, Niall will take care of you.”

Aimee let the subspace wash over her as she relaxed and leaned forward to take Louis down her throat. It seemed in subspace she had less of a gag reflex so she let Niall's redoubled efforts push her down on Louis then he pulled her back.

Niall got them in a rhythm and Aimee felt her eyes drifting shut.

“Open, Lovie. I want to see those big green eyes when I cum on your face.”

Aimee forced her eyes back open to look up at him.

“Good girl, so close, swallow, good good.”

Louis pulled his cock from her mouth, he jerked it a couple times before cumming in white ropes over Aimee's face. Some of it landing in her slightly open mouth but most of it landing across her lips and chin.

“Fuck, so pretty,” Louis said, using his thumb to scoop some into her mouth. “Such a good little slut for us. Swallow that jizz baby.”

“Shit,” Niall muttered, sliding a hand under her to work at her clit.

Aimee was so close he pushed her over the edge immediately, she clamped down around him pulling his orgasm from him. 

Niall’s thrusts stuttered then stopped. He pulled out of her and pulled her panties back up before flipping her skirt back down.

Louis slid off the couch and Aimee fell facedown into the couch. 

“I'm going back to sleep,” Aimee groaned, turning her head.

“Hold on, let's get the cum off your face, that won't be fun later,” Louis said, coming back with a warm, wet washcloth and a dry towel.

Aimee picked her face up and let him wipe her and the couch up.

“Good thing the couch is leather,” Louis muttered, drying it and Aimee.

When he was done Aimee muttered her thanks and buried her face back in the couch. Niall fell down half on top of her and they drifted off to sleep together.

“Wake up baby,” Harry said, pushing her hair off her face.

“Hungry,” Aimee said, opening her eyes.

“I know, I heard your stomach growl. Go take your panties off and get cleaned up and I'll take you to eat.”

“Li?”

“He's meeting with the security team, I promise he won't get mad if we eat.”

Aimee nodded and headed to the bathroom. She wiggled out of her panties, they were full of Niall's cum, she shrugged and threw them in the trash before cleaning herself up and rejoining Harry.

He held his hand out to her, Aimee took it and let him lead her to catering. They ate together, both going back for seconds.

“You guys are so gross,” Lou said, plopping down across the table from them. Clark and Caroline also joined them.

Aimee and Harry laughed and snuggled closer together. She saw Clark raise his eyebrows. Apparently no one had clued him in yet, and Aimee didn't feel like having that conversation. She felt like eating, sleeping, and getting knotted. Not necessarily in that order.

The other boys joined them, filling up the table. Liam leaned over and kissed her after he sat down on her other side. Aimee's eyes flicked to Clark and he just looked surprised, she saw no realization on his face. Oh well, it wasn't Aimee's problem he couldn't keep up.

“Ok, eat quick, it's almost time for soundcheck,” Liam told everyone, turning his attention to his plate.

Aimee and Harry were done and Harry pulled her chair closer to him and pulled one of her legs into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. She hadn't spent much time with Harry recently and she was happy to be nearly in his lap.

“See, gross,” Lou said, elbowing Clark and pointing to Aimee and Harry with her fork.

Clark laughed uneasily and dropped his fork. Just before he ducked under the table Aimee remember that she was wasn't wearing panties, she tried to pull her knees together but Harry tightened his hand on her thigh and raised his eyebrows at her, practically begging her to let him hold her legs apart. Aimee relented just as Clark went under the table.

Clark hit his head on the bottom of the table and dropped his fork again.

“You ok under there?” Lou asked, glancing under the table.

“Yes, just going to get another fork,” Clark said, barreling out from under the table back towards the buffet table. 

Aimee caught a glance of his face and she wasn’t sure whose face was redder, his or hers. Liam cut his eyes at her and Harry and realized what had happened.

“Well, since you two are done why don't you head to the stage, we’ll meet you there.”

Aimee jumped up, nearly knocking over her chair. “Yes Haz, let’s go. Right now.” 

She all but drug Harry from the room.She pulled him until they were just outside the backstage area and finally alone Aimee stopped. She crowded Harry back against the wall, he was grinning down at her.

He had about six inches on her but Aimee fisted his shirt in both her hands and pulled him down until his face was level with hers. “You are a fucking asshole,” she told him before crushing her lips against his.

Harry growled and spun them around, he picked her up and pressed her back against the wall. Aimee wrapped her legs around his waist, arching up against him.

“Fuck, remind me to show you off more often,” Harry growled, rutting up against her bare center before kissing her again.

Someone cleared their throat and Aimee and Harry pulled out of their kiss and looked towards the sound.

“You two might want to get a room,” Basil told them, crossing his arms.

Harry set Aimee back on the ground and looked down at her, fighting a smile. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Why do you always get my pants wet baby?”

Aimee felt her face go red because it was obvious Basil had heard what Harry had said because he was looking at the wet spot on Harry’s jeans.

“I hate you so much,” Aimee said as Harry untucked his shirt and pulled it down to cover the spot.

“I’m an asshole and you hate me?” Harry asked, laughed. “Come on baby, I hear the band warming up.”

Harry took her hand and led her out to the stage, Aimee resisted at the edge of the side stage but Harry turned back and looked at her. “Do you not remember what happened last time?” He pointed to Tyler.

Aimee pushed his hand down but it was too late, Tyler and several other people saw. “Stop, don’t point at people. It’s rude,” Aimee hissed, embarrassed, again.

Harry took advantage of her distraction and pulled her out onto the stage, there were only a few people scattered throughout the audience, but sound check wasn't due to start for about ten minutes so more people would probably come.

Harry pointed her to the ledge in front Josh's drum kit as one of the sound guys came over to help him put on his mic pack.

Aimee went and _very_ carefully sat, making sure she didn't expose herself, on the edge of the platform.

“Hi!” Aimee called to Josh.

“Hey honey,” Josh waved as one of the sound people brought her ear plugs.

Aimee thanked him and held onto the plugs, not sure if she was going to use them, she hated putting anything in her ears. Usually she carried noise canceling head phones while on tour but she hadn't brought them, thinking she would have no reason to go to sound check on this tour.

Soon the other boys came in and got their mic packs on and Josh started warming up. Aimee decided she did need the earplugs but she wasn't happy about it.

Quite a few more people came in to watch sound check. Aimee could see tons of pictures being taken but she couldn't tell if she was the subject of any of them.

When sound check was over Liam came over and held his hand out to her, after pulling her earplugs out she took his hand and let him lead her off the stage.

They all went back to the green room, Aimee and Niall holding hands and skipping down the hallway ahead of the Alphas and Louis, with Paul and Basil trailing behind.

Niall pulled her inside the room before the rest of the pack caught up with them.

“So why did you and Haz run away from lunch?”

“I'm not wearing any panties.”

“Don't try and distract me.”

Aimee burst out laughing. “Ni, no. I'm not wearing any panties and Clark went under the table.”

“Oh, _oohhh_. Ok. I understand now.”

They turned to face the room and both immediately saw two vases of flowers sitting on the table and came to a stop as everyone else came in behind them.

One vase was carnations and the other was tulips, they were obviously Aimee’s. She started walking towards them and Paul caught her shoulder and stopped her.

“What? They're just flowers, I'm not allergic to either of those.”

“Just let me look at them,” Paul told her, allowing her to walk with him.

Paul circled the table and was apparently satisfied with what he saw and motioned to Aimee that she could go ahead.

Both cards had her name on the outside, she plucked the card off the carnations first, tearing open the envelope and reading the card within.

“ _Have a good heat Bug. Love and miss you. TR_

“From TR,” Aimee said to the nearly silent room.

She grabbed the other envelope and pulled the card out.

“ _This is your last chance. I'm at the MGM Grand Detroit. Come to me, you'll be sorry if you don't. B._

Aimee laughed and rolled her eyes. “Brett,” she explained, handing the card to Paul, who was holding out his hand.

Liam and Zayn both crawled around Paul to read the card, the other three waiting for it to be passed to them.

Aimee ignored the hubbub and went to pack her things up. It wouldn't be too terribly long before it was time to go to wardrobe then to the bus and she was hoping to catch a nap before then, and maybe another on the bus during the show. The only thing Aimee was concerned about was possibly starting her heat while they were on stage, and even then she would be fine, she would have a little notice and would let her guard for the evening know and they would move her to the hotel early and she could take care of herself until the boys go there.

Aimee didn't know what happened, she'd tuned everyone out, but suddenly Louis was storming out the door with Harry and Paul on his heels.

“What happened?” Aimee asked. “I wasn't paying attention.”

Liam sighed. “Don't worry about it.”

“What do you mean don't worry…” Aimee trailed off as Liam turned around and walked out the door too.

“Are you ok?” Niall asked her.

“Yeah, don't worry about it. This shows me, without a subconscious doubt, I don't give a shit about Brett.”

“And you're not, going, or anything?”

Aimee looked to Zayn but he looked as worried as Niall. “No, of course not. Why would I?”

“I don't know, first love and all that. And you're packing,” Niall said.

Aimee held up her bag. “I want to take a nap before work, then I go on the bus until you guys are done. I was just getting my things together.”

Niall and Zayn both visibly relaxed.

“Seriously? You guys thought I was going to just pack my shit and go to the MGM Grand? Are you insane? Why the fuck would I want to go back to someone manipulative and abusive when I have you?” Aimee yelled before snatching her bag up and stomping out the door.

Aimee was halfway to the bus when she realized Basil was following her. She stopped and spun around to face him. Basil looked slightly taken aback at her sudden change of direction.

“And you! I know you have every right to be mad at me and I don't blame you, but you can't be mad at me forever. Either chew me out or let's have a conversation because this has reached the point of being not fair,” Aimee growled at Basil. 

She turned around and stomped out the door, heading towards the bus again. When she got to bus one she wrenched the door open and climbed the stairs.

Paul, Liam, Harry, and Louis were standing in the middle of the lounge. Aimee threw her hands up in frustration.

“Fine, I'll go to bus two to have a melt down,” she said from behind clenched teeth. 

“Why?” Louis called after her.

Aimee stopped halfway down the stairs and sat down. “Niall and Zayn thought I was packing my things to go meet Brett so I yelled at them, and then I yelled at Basil and now I just want to be alone to cry.”

Basil pulled the door open and stared down at her.

“I'm sorry,” Aimee said without looking up at him.

“We can talk after your heat. I'm not mad, per say, but we can talk when we have more time.”

Aimee nodded miserably as Basil reached over and squeezed her hand before closing the door again.

“Come back up here please,” Liam said.

Aimee stood and dejectedly climbed back up the stairs to stand in front of Liam, eyes on his feet.

“Baby, we know that you're not planning on going back to Brett.”

“Really? Because those two didn't seem to,” Aimee said gesturing back towards the venue.

The door opened again and Zayn came up the stairs, pulling Niall behind him.

Aimee sighed and flopped down on the couch. “I just want this to be clear now that we're all here. _I don't want Brett._ I am where I want to be. I could go home, I don't need this job. I want this job and I want you. I don't know if or how I gave anyone the impression that I'm unhappy here but I'm actually very happy probably the happiest I've ever been ever, despite the current tears and yelly disposition.” Aimee managed to finish before the tears really began to flow.

Niall walked over to stand in front of Aimee and pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach.

“I'm sorry baby, I'm a jealous idiot,” Niall told her, stroking her hair as she cried.

Louis said beside her and coaxed her out of Niall's stomach with tissues.

Once she calmed down Aimee looked at Louis and asked, head still leaning on Niall’s stomach, “What happened with you? I wasn't listening, because in my head the whole thing is just, laughable and not worth our time.”

“I was having jealousy issues too, but kind of in the other direction,” Louis said.

Aimee looked at him in question.

“He thinks we should go to the hotel and confront Brett,” Harry explained.

“No, fuck him,” Aimee said. “I don't want see him, I don't need to see him and there is no reason for any of you to get into it with him.”

Paul came over and squatted down in front of Louis, next to where Niall was standing.

“Aimee I want to take this note, and the other one to the police. This has become a federal stalking case, especially with the threat there at the end.”

Aimee mulled it over for a minute before she responded, “No, I don't want to do that unless we have to. I'll talk to him.”

“Like hell you will,” Liam roared, eyes fully silver.

All three of the Omegas coward, involuntarily.

Paul stood up, not to challenge Liam but to give the currently hyper protective Alpha’s Omegas a little space.

“Li, calm down,” Harry said, grabbing Liam's shoulder and squeezing.

Liam tried to shake Harry off but Zayn put his hand on Liam's other shoulder, similar to the day they'd all met.

Aimee got herself together and stood up and walked to stand in front of Liam. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands and he stopped fighting the other Alphas and relaxed. Slowly Liam's eyes faded back to their usual whiskey color.

“Ok, I won't call him, Liam. I'll call his mom.”

Liam's face softened and he nodded before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. 

Finally he let her go and went to apologize to Louis and Niall after handing her her phone.

Aimee took it and looked to Paul. “Can we try this first? So far he hasn't done anything that scares me. He doesn't have a history of any sort of physical violence or mental instability.”

Paul nodded. “Ok, but if there is anything, and I mean anything after this we're going to the police.”

Aimee nodded and turned to go into the back room to have a little privacy to call Robin.

Zayn followed her and climbed onto the bed as she stood in the middle of the room and dialed Robin.

She answered on the third ring. 

“Hey Ma, do you have a few minutes to talk?” Aimee asked.

Robin said she did so Aimee launched into the stories of all three of the flower incidents, ending with the vague threat on the flower card.

Robin was quiet for a moment before she said, “Aimee I'm so sorry. I'm going to talk to Chris and Bryce and we're going to nip this in the bud right now, I don't want the getting out of hand. More out of hand than it already is. I'm sorry sweetheart.”

“It's ok Mama, it's not your fault.”

“I'm going to go now, and talk to Chris, he's right here.”

“Ok, thank you so much. I love you guys.”

“We love you too Aim. We'll keep you posted.”

They said their goodbyes and Aimee hung up the phone and turning to Zayn, laying on the bed.

“What did she say?”

“That she was sorry and she would talk to Brett's dad and brother, they're both Alphas, and that they would take care of it.”

Zayn nodded. “Good. Because if this is an issue again Liam and I are going to handle it. Police be damned.”

Aimee crawled onto the bed and looked down at Zayn. “No, he's not worth it.”

“Yes, because he might not be worth it but him threatening our Omega will not be let go again,” Zayn told her, sitting up and propping himself up on his elbow. “You understand that right? The only reason we haven't gone after him already is because we're all in the public spotlight, if we weren't…” 

Zayn trailed off but Aimee knew exactly what he meant, she was from the South, she'd seen numerous incidents of Alphas and Betas going after each other over Omegas and other Betas with their little posses, making the other party sorry they tried to court the other’s partner.

Aimee didn't want that. She trusted Brett's family to put an end to this. 

Zayn took her back to the lounge where she explained the conversation with Robin over again. When she was done her phone rang. 

Aimee looked down at the phone still clutched in her hand and saw that it was Brett's brother.

“Bryce?” she answered it.

“Aim, where is he?”

“I don't know Bub, I haven't seen him. The card he sent me said he was at the MGM here in Detroit.”

“He told me he was taking the baby mama to the keys for a couple weeks before she had the baby. I called the MGM Grand Detroit and if he's there he's not using any of his usual aliases, but he's also not answering his phone.”

“Bryce. Is he dragging that girl around following me? Because he was definitely in LA that card was handwritten. This one isn't so I honestly don't know where he is, I wouldn't think he would check into a hotel and not use one of the names I know if he's asking me to come to him.”

“I don't know what the hell he's doing but I'm coming to Detroit to look for his stupid ass. Have you tried calling him? Maybe he'll answer for you.”

“No, my, uh, my boyfriends would rather I not have communication with him, especially after this particular episode. That's why I called your mom.”

“Understandable. I would feel the same way,” Bryce took a deep breath and sighed. “Your heat is next week right? Maybe I can see you and meet these guys before then since I'm coming to town anyway. I miss you little sister.”

“I miss you too B, and I really want you to meet them but my heat is coming early, today, maybe tomorrow at the latest.”

“Shit, ok. We’ll all have to get together some other time. Who is your, well I don’t want to overstep, who is, I’ll just say in charge? I just want to keep you guys posted on the situation and I assume you’ll be indisposed.”

“His name is Liam and yes, he’s my Alpha. Not officially yet, but he’s my Alpha. Here I’ll hand the phone to him, just a sec Bub.”

Aimee put her hand over the phone and said, “Brett’s brother Bryce, he’s heading to Detroit now. He just wants to be able to keep you posted. He wanted to meet you guys but I let him know about my heat.”

Liam nodded and took the phone from her hand before gesturing to Zayn, both of them went into the back room as Liam said, “Hello?”

Aimee flopped down on the couch. “I just wanted to take a nap before work. I don’t understand how he gets off fucking with me. He’s the one who fucked up our relationship, in several different ways. He’s got a girlfriend and a baby on the way. Why can’t he just leave me alone and let me enjoy my happiness?” she wondered to the room a loud, not really expecting an answer. 

“Lovie, we’ll take care of this one way or another,” Louis told her. Aimee looked at him sharply but he stopped her before she could speak. “I don’t mean that, I mean either his family can take care of it or we’ll take care of it legally. I know I was all for going down there but that was just my temper getting the best of me.”

Harry agreed. “You can go get in Li’s bed and take your nap. I don’t think you should go to work tonight. Just stay here, I'm worried this stress is going to make you start early.”

Aimee nodded as Paul said, “I'm putting Basil with you tonight, outside. If you feel like your heat is starting let him know and he'll get you to the hotel if it's during the show, otherwise we'll get one of them out here, ok?”

“Ok,” Aimee agreed.

She kicked off her shoes, kissed the other Omegas and Harry, and climbed into Liam's bunk. Aimee had to awkwardly strip her clothes off in the bunk, because she couldn't strip down in the hallway with Paul there.

Aimee was nearly asleep when she heard Liam and Zayn come out of the back room. They stopped at Liam's bunk and opened the curtain enough to see her.

“Haz said I should stay here until time to go to the hotel.”

Both the Alphas nodded. “We agree,” Liam said. “I'm going to keep in touch with Bryce, I don't want you to worry about Brett ok?”

Aimee just nodded. Honestly she couldn't care less about Brett right now, she just wanted to sleep, and maybe a snack, but mostly sleep. 

Both of the Alphas kissed her before closing the curtain again and leaving her to rest.

Aimee slept for hours, when she woke up she made her way to the lounge, someone had closed the blinds so she didn't bother to put any clothes on. She found her phone sitting on the table and started scrolling through it as she looked for something to eat.

She answered a few texts, and replied to a few facebook posts. She finally remembered to email Mike, her caretaker, to tell him to just put the package that came in her room, please and thank you.

Aimee didn't feel like cooking so she made a couple sandwiches and settled down to start a movie when her phone went off. It was Liam texting her.

_Are you up yet? We're about to go on stage, just wanted to check on you._

_I'm up, eating. I'm good, I'm going to watch a movie. Have a good show._

Liam sent back a string of emojis that didn't make sense so she turned her attention back to her food and the movie she was starting.

About an hour into the movie Aimee realized she was feeling, warm. Very warm. She decided to get dressed, it was very possible she was going to be able to hold out until the boys were off stage. She hadn't yet felt the particular feeling low in her belly that was the definite indication that it was starting.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and found a pair of shoes. As an afterthought she went into the bathroom and put her plug in, she decided she might want to have some anal play later. Aimee was a little sore but proud she'd put it in herself.

Aimee turned the air down and sat back down to continue her movie. Forty-five minutes later Aimee felt it. She couldn't describe it but it was the trigger she'd been waiting for all day.

She hopped up, grabbed the bag she'd packed and her phone and went to find Basil.

He was sitting in a folding chair just outside the bus.

“Basil? We need to go.”

Basil put his hand to his ear piece. “They're coming off stage now,” he told Aimee. “Paul, get me Liam, Aimee needs to leave now.”

Basil held his hand out to her, she took it and let him lead her to the SUV that was waiting for them.

As they arrived at the car the door to the venue flew open and out came Liam, followed closely by Niall.

Niall grabbed her, pulled her flush against him and kissed her. Aimee kissed him back, deepening their kiss, pulling Niall's tongue into her mouth before Basil and Liam pried them apart.

“I'll see you soon baby girl ok? Have a good heat.”

Aimee nodded. “Miss you,” was all she could get out before Liam put her in the car.

As soon as the door was shut Basil threw the SUV in drive and floored it. Aimee wanted to tell him it wasn't that serious until he cracked the windows to minimize her scent. She'd nearly forgotten, he probably wanted to get away from her heat scent as soon as possible.

Basil navigated the after concert streets of Detroit deftly and screeched to a halt behind the hotel they were staying at.

Paul had called ahead and a female concierge met them at a back door. She gave Basil room keys as Liam helped Aimee to the building without touching her too much. The concierge led them to an elevator bank and sent them up.

When the elevator doors closed they all sighed in relief. Aimee was backed into a corner and Liam was next to her, hands fisted in his effort to not touch her. Basil was in the opposite corner, as far from her as possible, poking at the button for the fifteenth floor.

At the third floor Aimee felt something else low in her stomach and her slick began to flow. She was in full heat.

“Oh, um,” was all Aimee could say by way of warning.

“Fuck,” Liam and Basil said together.

Basil immediately pulled the front of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, keeping as much of her scent out as possible, he turned slightly and pressed himself face first into the corner.

Liam stepped in front of Aimee, growling slightly at the other Alpha, but once he realized Basil was doing his best to ignore them he turned his attention to Aimee, who was trying to take her clothes off.

“Stop baby, stop. You have to keep your clothes on until we get in the room,” Liam tried to reason.

Aimee wasn't listening and even if she were her rationality wasn't in charge right now, her body and instincts were and what her body was saying was that there were two perfectly good Alphas in this elevator and she better get naked so they can fuck her into tomorrow.

Liam finally caught hold of Aimee's hands and stretched them out above her head so he could re-button her shorts.

Aimee whined at him, angling her hips towards him, trying to get any contact she could.

“Just a minute love, we're on the,” Liam turned to look. “Seventh floor. Jesus it feels like we've been in here twenty minutes, could this thing go any slower?”

Basil just made an indistinct noise, that might have been an agreement, with his shirt still balled up over his face.

Finally the door opened, Basil was the first one out, smoothing his shirt down and gulping in fresh air. 

Aimee was fighting Liam, still trying to get her clothes off. He gave up and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, holding her wiggling body tight across her thighs.

Basil grabbed Aimee's bag and led them to their room, opening the door and gently tossing Aimee's bag in, then holding the door open for Liam.

Liam set Aimee down as Basil pulled the door shut, with him in the hallway.

“Now you can take your clothes off,” Liam told Aimee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, there are a lot of things going on in this fandom and I don't get involved in the politics of it and don't really plan to include any of it in this story (just because it doesn't fit with the world I've created here). 
> 
> That being said the passing of Louis' mom is going to cut this story short. After they finished the American leg of the tour I was planning on sending Aimee to the UK and meeting everyone families and I would rather be further removed from Jay's passing when trying to write her. So that being said, this story isn't over, I'm going to write through the end of this leg of the tour and then move on to some other stories I have bouncing around in my head and I will come back to Aimee and the boys at some point. All this is probably months down the road at the rate at which I'm writing (sorry about that) but I just wanted to sort of get that off my chest.


	17. Good Bye

I want to thank everyone for keeping up with this story but I'm going to be orphaning it. I know I'm not going to finish it, and frankly it kind of hurts to receive comments on it. Again, thank you and I'm sorry to leave you hanging.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
